The 14th Zoalord
by Razell
Summary: A Zoalord struggles to remain sane and humane within Chronos. OC/Spoilers. Rated for Violence. Guyver copyright Yoshiki Takaya. A number of the OCs belong to Cyblade Silver.
1. Chapter 1

The 14th Zoalord

Chapter One

Prelude

Mikhail Czyvek had never had a real family, his parents had died when he was very young, and the many foster homes he'd grown up in had lacked any trace of familial love. CHRONOS was his life, his home, and in a very real way, Lord Friedrich Von Pluqstahl was his father. Years of living in abusive homes had taught Czyvek the skills of stealth, of being fast and agile, of hiding in plain sight, and that was what had brought him to CHRONOS' attention. He had joined a Ninjitsu Club as a teenager, using his natural and learned abilities to excel in the art, and he had swiftly mastered it. A small and silent young man with short brown hair and piercing black eyes, he could slip into a room unnoticed with a grace that would make a cat burglar jealous. Soon he had excelled beyond his Sensei, and that was when he learned the true nature of the club.

One day Czyvek had noticed a tall, blonde man in an expensive business suit speaking to his Master, he had seen the man before, though he didn't know who he was. The man frequently came to watch the exercises and tests of the students, like a recruiter scouting a football game for talent. Today would be different. "Czyvek-San, come here, I want you to meet someone." The Master called, and Czyvek obeyed, "This is Friedrich Von Pluqstahl, one of our most important sponsors, no doubt you've seen him here before." Czyvek bowed politely, "He has a job opportunity he'd like to discuss with you."Pluqstahl smiled gently, "I would prefer to discuss this in private." His voice carried an unmistakable Austrian accent. He waved toward the door, and a waiting black sedan.

Czyvek sat quietly as Pluqstahl began to speak in the privacy of the car. "Your name is Mikhail Czyvek, correct?" "Yes, Sir." "You were born in Romania, and your parents immigrated to the US to escape that dictator Ceausescu." "Yes, Sir." Czyvek wondered where this conversation was going, surely this man knew who he was. "I have been watching you for some time, and you impress me. Your skills are unmatched in the arts of stealth.""Thank you, Sir." Czyvek looked closely at the man, he was young, probably his early twenties, handsome, with short blonde hair and slightly pointed ears. "Have you ever heard of CHRONOS?"

"Chronos, the Greek god of time, he devoured his own children, didn't he?" Czyvek cringed despite himself. "Yes, but the CHRONOS to which I'm referring to is an organization, an elite group of men and women who are striving to make the world a better place." "I've never heard of it." Czyvek replied. "I am one of the chief executives of the CHRONOS Corporation, and the school at which you trained is a "testing ground" of sorts, owned by CHRONOS, used to find those whose abilities could best help our cause." Czyvek sat impassive, but his mind was racing, _What sort of group have I involved myself with?_ "You said CHRONOS is trying to make the world a better place, How do they intend to do that?" "I'll have to show you that. Would you be interested?"

The sedan pulled into a nondescript warehouse parking lot, and Pluqstahl exited, followed by Czyvek, while the driver remained in the car. Within the warehouse a number of men in blue and white uniforms and helmets, obviously combat gear, waited, some playing cards, some watching the doors like sentries. When the pair entered they rose to attention instantly. "At ease." Pluqstahl spoke quietly, and Czyvek didn't speak at all, what was this place? "I have to warn you," Pluqstahl said, "what you are about to see may shock you, but I assure you it is all for a great cause."_ How many tyrants have said that,_ Czyvek thought as they stepped onto an elevator. Pluqstahl pressed a button, and they began to descend. "CHRONOS, as I said, is devoted to making the world a better place. The founder and leader of CHRONOS has given us great power to achieve this goal, but it comes at a price. Many of those who choose to serve CHRONOS become Zoanoids, super-powered warriors, with the ability to transform themselves into more powerful forms, not all of them pleasant. Down here we keep a Zoanoid processing plant, where human volunteers become Zoanoids." Pluqstahl turned to Czyvek, looking him over, "We don't force them . . . Well, some unscrupulous Zoalords do force people to become Zoanoids, but I don't, you're free to choose." Czyvek tried to process this information, _humans transforming into battle creatures? Was this a joke?_ But Pluqstahl seemed sincere, he bore no hint of deception. "What's a Zoalord?"

"A Zoalord is a being of immense power, they control and command the Zoanoid forces via a Zoacrystal implanted within them, a gift from The Supreme Zoalord, Alkanfel, the leader and founder of CHRONOS." Pluqstahl spoke the name with a mixture of reverence and awe. "I am one of the Zoalords." He turned to Czyvek again, and a bright light began to fill the elevator, a light coming from Pluqstahl's forehead itself, as a large crystal, embedded in the man's skull, came into view. For a few seconds Czyvek could feel it's power radiating through him, and then it vanished again into the Zoalord's body.

The elevator door opened, and the two men stepped out. "We are more than two miles below ground," Pluqstahl said softly, "If you want to leave now, I will not stop you, but if you want to see more . . . " "Yes, I want to see more." Czyvek was breathless, in shock, "And who, or what is Alkanfel ?" "Alkanfel was the first Zoalord, created millions of years ago by an alien race we call "The Creators," they were seeking to create the perfect weapon, so they created man." Czyvek just shook his head numbly, trying to make sense of it all. "Here we are." The men stood at the end of a large room, where scientists walked back and forth inspecting large, clear cylinders, "This is part of the Zoanoid processing plant." Czyvek walked forward, to the nearest cylinder. A nude man floated in some sort of liquid, attached to tubes and breathing apparatus, but it was the next cylinder's occupant that caught Czyvek's eye, a huge, hairy creature, with the face of an over-sized bat on a gorilla-like body, floating in the same type of liquid, hooked up to the same type of apparatus. "That one is called a Ramotith, he's a "Strength Type" Zoanoid, he has the strength of ten men, once fully processed. The man you saw in the other cylinder is going to become a Gregole, another Strength Type, with the strength of fifteen men. These are our two most common models." "May . . . May I look around?" Czyvek was intrigued, he had never much cared for humanity, he had no friends, no relatives, no one to care about or to care about him . . . But here, here was a chance to become_ more_ than human . . .

As he wandered through the rows upon rows of Zoanoids and men becoming Zoanoids he took note of them all, furry Ramotiths, massive reptilian Gregoles, fish-like Cadan, the variety seemed endless. Suddenly he saw it. It was _beautiful_, a shiny hunter green carapace covering a lithe humanoid form, the five-fingered hands, two-clawed feet, and the head, a rounded beetle's head with red, multifaceted eyes and short antennae. The screen beneath the Zoanoid marked it

"_RAZELL_."

"Incredible, isn't he?" Pluqstahl whispered, "The Razell is a Scout and Stealth Type Zoanoid. He is usually sent on covert missions." Czyvek examined the Zoanoid further, moving around the cylinder, observing the six spiracles in the creature's abdomen, the small wing covers in back, "Can it fly?"he asked. "No, sadly, but he's fast and agile. The Razell lacks the power of other Zoanoids, but he makes up for it in his stealth abilities." "I always loved bugs, since I was a kid, we had something in common. Always getting stepped on." He expected Pluqstahl to laugh, most people did at that joke, but the man only looked sad. "Those days are over, even if you choose not to join CHRONOS, you have the abilities to defend yourself from such petty creatures as bullies."

"You said that a Zoalord controls Zoanoids, how do they . . . " "Telepathy, the Zoacrystal allows the Zoalord to telepathically control hundreds of Zoanoids at once. Some are given more freedom than others, depending on the volunteer's attitude and trustworthiness and the situation at the time." Czyvek could tell the man was speaking the truth, for why would someone lie to make their position less appealing. "How do you know if you can trust someone?" Czyvek asked, "By seeing their thoughts, treachery cannot go unnoticed among Zoanoids, since we can read their thoughts at any time." "If I did choose to become a Zoanoid, what would be expected of me?" Pluqstahl reached out to touch the cylinder containing the Razell, "You would be expected to use your abilities to the full in service to our cause."

"Give me an hour, let me try to sort things out, the I'll let you know."

Mikhail Czyvek quickly rose through the ranks of CHRONOS, his skills and innate loyalty made him the perfect operative for sensitive and vital missions, and soon Lord Pluqstahl appointed him his personal assistant. Czyvek learned a great deal from his master. Friedrich Von Pluqstahl was more than two hundred years old, yet had the body of a man in his early twenties, the Zoacrystal having imparted longevity upon him along with awesome powers. Czyvek also learned a great deal about CHRONOS and it's goals. The purpose of CHRONOS was to make the world a better place . . . By conquering it. Czyvek had no problem with this. He had no love of politics or politicians of any creed. Pluqstahl strongly believed that this was the only way, he was totally loyal to CHRONOS yet, he retained his compassion and concern for his followers. Many of the other Zoalords viewed their operatives as disposable pawns at best, and Czyvek began to despise two in particular, Doctor Hamilial Balcus and Commander Richard Guyot, vicious, amoral men. Czyvek had never seen Alkanfel, and doubted he ever would, the ancient Zoalord was reclusive, Pluqstahl himself had not seen Alkanfel for decades.

As Zoalord Pluqstal's most trusted agent, Czyvek was offered an "upgrade," his Razell body would be altered to have greater abilities, and he jumped at the chance to serve his Master better. Hyper-Zoanoid Galvak, an experimental type devised by Pluqstahll and Balcus, was physically similar to the Razell, but had a wider range of abilities. He could change his color, and even his texture, to blend in with his surroundings, He could lean against a tree and take on the look and feel of bark and leaves. His exoskeleton was considerably lightened and streamlined, making him far more fast, maneuverable and silent, combined with fully functional wings for flight. He could now remain perfectly still for hours at a time, and he could elongate his fingers several feet, without losing any manipulative abilities. And, most of all, the ultimate show of trust. Pluqstahl had implanted within him a telepathic dampener, effectively shutting out his mind to Zoalord control and mental scanning, so that he could infiltrate areas without even the other Zoalords knowing of it. Balcus had initially opposed the idea, but decided he could then serve as a useful spy against less-than-trustworthy Zoalords like Guyot, in which Czyvek proved himself more than capable.

Czyvek had come to view Pluqstahl as a father, he'd taken him from his miserable existence and given him a purpose, and a home. He served the Zoalord with a loyalty bordering on fanaticism, which troubled Pluqstahl, who wanted the man to have a life outside of CHRONOS. Czyvek could see no life beyond CHRONOS, he lived only to serve his master, to try and repay him for the gift of purpose he had given him . . .

When the three Guyver Units were stolen by a renegade Zoanoid from the Japan Section, things started to become complicated. One unit was found by a seventeen-year-old boy named Sho Fukamachi, who accidentally bonded with it, becoming Guyver I, and CHRONOS' number 1 target. Czyvek was disgusted by the actions of the Japan Section, instead of trying to recruit the boy, they brutally attacked him and his friends, and Balcus even turned the boy's father into a Zoanoid, forcing them to fight to the death and forever destroying any hope of swaying Sho to CHRONOS. In the process Several of Czyvek's friends had been killed in the debacle, such as the Kenishiro Tora, the Lost Number Gelpess, a Zoanoid with a pudgy, lizard-like body who could transform into the form of anyone his own relative small size, and several others. Losses like Gelpess were even worse, Lost Numbers could never be reproduced by the Zoanoid process, there would never be any other Gelpess, or Dyme, or Somlum, they were extinct...

The CHRONOS agent Oswald Lisker bonded with the second Guyver Unit, becoming Guyver II, but died while trying to kill Guyver I due to damage his unit had sustained when it was stolen. And then there was Guyver III . . . Cold, manipulative and merciless, Agito Makishima was the adopted son of the deposed leader of CHRONOS Japan, and had engineered his adoptive father's destruction as retaliation for the man's driving his parents to suicide.

As if this was not enough, X-Day, the date for CHRONOS' assault, was rapidly approaching, and the group was besieged from within as well as without. Zoalord Guyot was plotting to kill all of the other Zoalords, including Alkanfel, and take the Guyver Unit. A Zoalord with the power of a Guyver would be unstoppable. All of the Zoalords gathered in Japan to stop him, and Alkanfel himself defeated the traitor, but in the process the whole of the Japanese base at Mount Minakami was destroyed, along with the priceless "Relic," a living ship left by the Creators, and the Unit Remover, a device designed to remove the Guyver unit from it's host. Worse, at least to Czyvek, countless Zoanoids and personnel were killed.

Despite this, X-Day was successful, and every government and military on Earth was overthrown in a single day by the Zoanoid troops. Galvak/Czyvek led a team sent to neutralize a nuclear missile base, which he accomplished with ease thanks to his new abilities. And the world belonged to CHRONOS. Within a year the world was at peace, save for a few human rebels who resented CHRONOS' authority.

But more trouble was brewing, in the form of the two Guyvers and monstrous renegade Zoanoid named Aptom, who devoured other Zoanoids, absorbing their powers into himself. Balcus had created Aptom, experimented on him until he was uncontrollable and near-indestructible, and Czyvek's hatred for the man only grew, he was convinced Balcus would bring down CHRONOS with his cruel stupidity.

Zoalord Pluqstahl was quickly appointed leader of Japan, and Czyvek followed him to Cloud Gate, the new CHRONOS headquarters in Japan. Pluqstahl proved to be a just and caring ruler, but things came very near to ending when he was struck by a blast from Guyver I's Mega Smasher Cannon while trying to protect the city from one of his servants, the crazed Hyper-Zoanoid Neo Zx-Tole, who was willing to sacrifice the entire city and it's people to destroy Aptom and avenge the deaths of his comrades, the Hyper-Zoanoid Five, at that despicable abomination's hands. Badly injured, Pluqstahl only survived due to his Zoalord physiology and the fact that he received quick medical attention. Czyvek didn't hold it against Fukamachi, because it seemed his Lord had accidentally been caught in the blast, and everyone realized that if Neo Zx-Tole had launched his mad attack the entire city would have been destroyed.

The experience only increased his respect for his Master.

Then Czyvek's world ended.

Guyver Gigantic was apparently attacking Japan, killing hundreds of innocent people, and Zoalord Pluqstahl had rushed to protect his people. He never came back. Czyvek had known the moment it happened. He felt it in his soul. Czyvek had been helping rescue and evacuate injured civilians when the cold wave swept over him. Pluqstahl's closest friend, Zoalord Shin Rubeo Amniculus, had rushed to the scene to help, but arrived moments too late, as did Czyvek, who had been slowed by the rubble strewn about the battlefield that had once been a city . . .

Zoalord Friedrich Von Pluqstahl lay on the ground, a massive hole burned through his chest. He was dead. Three other Zoalords stood over the body, Karbal Khan, Jaervill Bun Hiyern and Luggnagg de Krummeggnic. As Amniculus wept over his friend's body, Czyvek collapsed in shock, out of view of the others. He dimly heard someone saying that they had come to help him, but had arrived too late . . .

Mikhail Czyvek made his way back to Cloud Gate, stumbling in a fog of hopelessness. The place was in chaos, Zoanoids and other staff running around, not knowing what to do. _This wasn't supposed to happen . . . How could a Zoalord die?_

Czyvek walked past them without taking any notice, it didn't matter, nothing mattered now . . .

His master was dead. His life no longer had any meaning to him. There was only one thing to do

. . .

In his sparse room he searched through his weapons, until he found it. His Hari Kiri blade. He knelt down, raising the blade high, and plunged it downward. The blade flew from his hands, ripped from his grasp by some unseen force before he could even scratch himself. "You don't want to do that," A soft, childlike voice came from behind him, "It would be such a waste." Czyvek turned to see a tall, handsome teenage boy with long white hair and catlike eyes, dressed in an immaculate white suit. The power hit him like a hammer between the eyes. This was no boy . . . standing before him was The Supreme Zoalord himself, Alkanfel. "Wouldn't you rather kill the people responsible for killing your master?" "How, I don't have the power to kill a Guyver . . . " The ancient boy smiled grimly "The Guyver did not kill our friend, that is what the true killers wanted us to believe, but it was a poor charade at best." He held out his right hand, which held a large, glowing crystal,

"As for lacking power, I can offer you that, and more . . . "

To be continued . . .


	2. Chapter 2

The 14th Zoalord

Chapter Two

Avenging Demon

Mikhail Czyvek stared at the glowing crystal in Alkanfel's hand. "A Zoacrystal?" "Yes, a Zoacrystal," Alkanfel replied, "I have lost Guyot, Yentsui, Waferdanos and now Pluqstahl. I need thirteen Zoalords for my purpose, and I have only seven." "Seven?" "Yes, three of the others are traitors" Alkanfel's voice was tinged with subdued anger, "And it was these three that killed your master." Czyvek shot up at that, "Who, which ones?" Alkanfel shook his head, "If I told you now you'd rush off to confront them and die in the attempt, I think it would be better if I told you after you have gained the power to defeat them." It all made sense now, the three he had seen had not come too late to help his master, they had murdered him! "It was Khan, wasn't it, Khan and Hiyern and Krummeggnic, it had to be!" "Yes, but that is for later, now I need you to prepare for the battle ahead. Will you come with me and become a Zoalord?"

"If it gives me the chance to avenge Lord Pluqstahl, I will become a demon." For three months Czyvek rested in a processing tank, his mind open only to thoughts of hatred and revenge even as his body was slowly transformed and empowered by the Zoacrystal. He would die, of course, he could not kill three Zoalords at once, but he make sure to take at least one of them before he died. Karbal Khan, a shriveled little man of Chinese descent, always levitating, his wizened face a mask of innocence and wisdom, behind which lurked the mind of a traitor, a murderer. He was undoubtedly the leader of this plot*, murdering a good man, the closest thing Czyvek had to a father, and framing Sho Fukamachi, an innocent boy. Czyvek would kill him, slowly, he promised himself, promised his fallen master. Jaervill Bun Hiyern was a tall, hawkish man with short beard, always wearing a turban, a symbol of purity in many cultures, a symbol of his hypocrisy to Czyvek, The third would likely be the one to kill him, Luggnagg de Krummeggnic, a huge, ugly brute whose face was covered in tattoos. No matter, the other Zoalords would join him, Archanfel himself would join him, and the traitors would all die. That thought comforted Czyvek as he waited for the day of reckoning.

"Lord Alkanfel is late." Zoalord Amniculus sat restlessly in his chair. He was a tall, slender man of Armenian origin, and he had been Pluqstahl's closest friend. The gathered Zoalords sat around a large round table awaiting their leader's arrival. Hamilial Balcus, a short, ancient man who wore his white hair and beard long to distract from his balding pate, Edward Caerleon, a young, elfin-looking man with long black hair and dark eyes, dressed in battle armor sat at his place at the table, quietly waiting for his master to arrive. Tuaha De Galenos, a massive being who looked if he had been carved from living stone and whose origins were almost as mysterious as Alkanfel's, sat silent, ever patient. At the far end of the room stood Imakarum Mirabilis, tall, handsome with long black hair and dark glasses hiding his yellow cats' eyes. Imakarum was the newest Zoalord, he had been an unfortunate victim of CHRONOS, a reporter named Masaki Murakami who had been kidnapped and used as a "Proto-Zoalord" in the experiments to insure Guyot's smooth transformation into a Zoalord, and who was now the Commander's replacement in CHRONOS. As Masaki Murakami he had fought side by side with the Guyvers against CHRONOS, but he had nearly died in battle with Guyot at the Mount Minakami debacle. Alkanfel had found the dying Proto-Zoalord and taken pity upon him, saving his life and transforming him into a true Zoalord using the Zoacrystal he had ripped from Guyot's forehead in battle. This salvation came at a price, Alkanfel had completely altered Murakami's persona, and now he sought to destroy his former allies. The three traitors were also present. They had to be for the plan to work.

Outside of the massive Pillars of Heaven, the wind whipped and howled with an unnatural fury, the lightning and thunder raged with a life of their own . . .

Suddenly the doors to the conference room opened, and Lord Alkanfel entered. All present bowed before their master. "You may wonder why I have called this meeting," Alkanfel began,

"It is for a two-fold purpose. The first is that I wanted to introduce you to our newest Zoalord." The assembled Zoalords looked around in confusion, a new Zoalord? So soon? Alkanfel waved a slender hand, and the doors opened. Zoalord Mikhail Czyvek walked into the room. He wore a smaller version of his late master's battle armor and flowing cape, and his black eyes burned with hatred and fury. "I present Mikhail Czyvek, Zoalord of Storms."

And now, for the second reason I brought you here," Mirabilis smiled, he alone among the assembled Zoalords knew exactly what was to happen, "I brought you here to help destroy a blight upon CHRONOS, a great evil that threatens us, for there are traitors among us. They have already murdered my loyal son, Pluqstahl," Rage tinted Alkanfel's voice, but he continued, "and they must be destroyed before they do any more damage to our purpose." Czyvek was ready to jump, to tear into the traitors with everything he had, but he had to wait for the right moment.

"Who are they?" Caerleon asked, confused. "They are Karbal Khan, Jaervill Bun Hiyern and Luggnagg de Krummeggnic."

A burst of energy lit the room as the three traitors moved to escape, and Czyvek revealed his new Zoalord form. A tall black beetle-like creature with four massive horns curving out from his armored skull, bright red eyes and terrible clawed hands and feet, Czyvek struck a terrifying

sight. He didn't wait, he couldn't wait any longer, he jumped at Krummeggnic, ripping out his throat with his powerful claws as the others blasted through the wall to escape. Amniculus, now in Zoalord form, caught Hiyern in a ball of energy, and slowly crushed him in a gravity blast, taking revenge for his murdered friend. Czyvek turned to look for Khan, leaving Krummeggnic for the others to finish. Khan wasn't there . . .

Khan had made it outside, and was flying at incredible speed away from the avenging Zoalords behind him, only to run into Lord Alkanfel, in full Zoalord form, a golden, angelic giant, "Did you think you could escape so easily?" Khan transformed, becoming a monstrous brain and fired an incredible burst of mental energy at Alkanfel, with no effect. Then Czyvek caught up to him . . . The battle was short and bloody, even Khan's powerful Zoaform was all but helpless before the smaller, more agile Czyvek. Czyvek, too blinded by his hatred and urge for vengeance, did not hesitate even a moment at the sight of his enemy's hideous form. It didn't matter. Only the vengeance mattered now. Czyvek tore into Khan, claws ripping massive chunks of brain matter from the Zoalord's grotesquely enlarged head, sending wave after merciless wave of incredible electrical assaults coursing through the traitor's horrible form, oblivious to the danger and power of his enemy, totally consumed by the desire to avenge his Lord, whatever the cost. In his blind rage the crazed Zoalord even sunk his fangs into his enemy, biting and tearing in a frenzy of hate.

Czyvek could feel the Zoalord's massive mental energies calling Zoanoids toward him, but they would be no salvation for Karbal Khan. As the minds of the other surviving Zoalords fought against his mental powers, Czyvek tore into his corporeal form. In his agonies Khan could not defeat the mental assault or summon help. Long, lithe fingers whipped around the sickening brain-mass that Khan's head had now become, talons tearing at the gem imbedded in the monster's forehead, the Zoacrystal, the source of his power. The talons did their work brutally, digging deeply into flesh, ripping the crystal free from Khan's twisted form. Khan screamed in agony and hopelessness as so much of his power was literally torn away. Karbal Khan had no chance as the enraged Czyvek exacted his sworn revenge, tearing him limb from limb . . .

The conference room was in chaos, rubble was scattered around, and Krummeggnic's body still lay slumped in his chair. Mirabilis walked casually over to the dead man and ripped the Zoacrystal from his skull before incinerating the corpse. Czyvek returned, reverted to human form and sat numbly on the floor, unsure of how much of the blood on his clothing was his own. He hadn't expected to survive, what would he do now? Without his master, what was his purpose? He looked down at Khan's bloodied Zoacrystal, ripped from the traitor's bloated head, gleaming in the palm of his hand, and crushed it into dust, a final, futile act of hatred.

Alkanfel entered the room as well, reverting back to human form. Unlike Czyvek, Alkanfel had worn no battle armor, only a white suit, and as a consequence was now completely naked. It didn't concern him in the least, he had been alive before humans invented clothing, but Czyvek rose numbly and gave him his own blood-stained cloak to cover himself, and Alkanfel accepted it . Wrapped in Czyvek's cloak, Alkanfel looked over the destruction wrought by the battle. "Let us hope that is the end of the traitors in our midst."

To be continued . . .

*Actually, Krummeggnic was the one behind the plot, poor Czyvek never learned that, but he got revenge anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

The 14th Zoalord

Chapter Three:

A New Purpose

Zoalord Mikhail Czyvek sat in the control center of Cloud Gate, not really thinking of anything. After the destruction of the traitorous Zoalords, Alkanfel had appointed Czyvek to Lord Pluqstahl's former position, head of CHRONOS Japan. He had a sneaking suspicion that it was more of an honorary title than anything else, some of the other Zoalords seemed wary of him, and he doubted that they would entrust him with much power, at least until they were certain that he could be trusted, and that he was not completely insane . . .

Czyvek himself had no desire to rule, he was a follower, for all of his new-found power he still considered himself a Zoanoid, rather than a Zoalord. His unexpected survival had forced him to reconsider his life, and what he would do with it. He stood up and walked over to a window. The control center was located thousands of feet above the ground, Cloud Gate was made up of two joined towers, each 4oo meters tall, with the control center located at the very top. He could see nothing but clouds, even the Aerial Combat type Zoanoids, such as the insectoid Brelimos and Devold were far below . . . _Why did they have to make this cursed thing so tall? _He knew the answer, to instill both terror and awe in the peoples below. CHRONOS had built the largest buildings in the World, Cloud Gate and CHRONOS' US headquarters, The Pillars of Heaven.

He sighed and turned to his console, activating it to watch the ever-present protesters outside of the building. Fools. Did they expect CHRONOS to just go away? And what about the millions who had already been converted into Zoanoids, even the heartless Guyver III would balk at genocide. At least he hoped so . . .

Then it appeared to him, a flash of light in the darkness, a new purpose. _The Zoanoids_. The other Zoalords, even his friends Amniculus and Caerleon, had little concern for their followers, they were useful pawns at best and cannon fodder at worst . . . But he, he was still a Zoanoid as well as a Zoalord. They were his people. He still knew what it was like to be a Zoanoid, and maybe, just maybe, he could help them . . .

Chronos, the mythological god of time, had murdered and devoured his own children. The Zoanoids were the children of this CHRONOS, and CHRONOS in general showed them neither loyalty nor compassion. It was time for a change, but how? He could change things in Japan, give his Zoanoids more rights, more dignity, he could likely convince Amniculus and Caerleon to do the same. Alkanfel was literally beyond caring, Balcus, of course, would never change, to him Zoanoids were just playthings, curiosities to be experimented upon and sent to their deaths in droves in the increasingly futile struggle against the Guyvers. Galenos and Mirabilis were both mysteries to Czyvek, he knew nothing of their views. He walked to the elevator and went down the length of the building and beyond, into the sub-basements, and beyond that, the top-secret laboratories and Zoanoid processing stations. He walked the length and breadth of the processing areas, looking at his brothers (There were no female Zoanoids, yet) sleeping in their tanks, awaiting their awakening as Zoanoid warriors. He would have to consult Amniculus before making any large-scale changes to the process, as Amniculus was now De Facto head of the Zoalord Council after the death of Lord Pluqstahl, who had formerly held that position. He would advocate changing the design specifications, making the Zoanoids less dependent upon Zoalord control, with more free will. He could not free them completely, of course, that demon Aptom had shown all too well what could happen when a Zoanoid became uncontrollable. Aptom, he would have to deal with him, he had an idea, a virus that would completely destroy Aptom's molecular structure, but the research was far from finished. It could be years before an effective virus was found, harmful only to Aptom. And during that time Aptom would continue to murder his brothers...

And then there were still the two Guyvers. Guyver III had lately been making trouble for the American branches of CHRONOS, killing countless Zoanoids. Czyvek still felt pity for Sho, Guyver I, but he had to protect his people, as his master had. At least he knew now that Guyver Gigantic had not been responsible for the attack on Japan, but a murderous Zoanoid doppelganger, made up of three Zoanoids, created by the treacherous Kahn.

He had no sympathy for Agito, Guyver III had manipulated the entire events leading up to the Guyver crisis in the first place, convincing that pathetic Test Type Zoanoid, Malmot, to steal the Guyver Units for him. He had killed Zoalord Li Yentsui and murdered countless Zoanoids, his attacks had forced Lord Waferdanos to give up his Zoacrystal in a bid to protect Archanfel. He had even led Guyver I in an attempted assassination of Lord Pluqstahl himself!

But how do you kill a man who can regenerate completely from the smallest amount of flesh?

The life of a Zoalord is not an easy one...

To be continued . . .


	4. Chapter 4

The 14th Zoalord

Chapter Four:

Jukadan

Zoalord Mikhail Czyvek was treading dangerous ground. Thousands of screaming fans, mostly female, were pressed around the baseball stadium, with thousands more inside, this was no man's land . . . This was a Jukadan concert. Jukadan, CHRONOS' most effective propaganda machine, a rock band made up exclusively of beautiful young men who also happened to be Zoanoids, singing the praises of CHRONOS and winning the hearts of young girls (and some boys) everywhere. He idly wondered how long CHRONOS' agents had searched to find boys with theperfect mixture of looks and talent.

Talent is relative, Czyvek couldn't bear most of the band's grating, screaming lyrics, head- pounding metal had never really been his style. He walked past rows upon rows of merchandise vendors selling everything imaginable; Jukadan t-shirts, hats, CDs, books, autographs, plushies, posters, (Many of them shameless nudes, at what point had modesty gone out the window?) It's not really their fault, he reminded himself, unless a Zoanoid, or a Zoalord for that matter, was wearing special battle armor, the transformation would destroy their clothing, and CHRONOS had undoubtedly used that as a factor in Jukadan's appeal. But to him they were his little brothers, and he felt a bit embarrassed for them.

Czyvek stopped short of the special entrance for CHRONOS VIPs, and looked closely at a vendor's table. On the table were displayed numerous action figures of the various band members, in both human and Zoanoid form; Alec, The albino Ramotith who was the lead singer, or screamer, depending on how you looked at it, Nicky, the Malcult keyboardist, Kai, the Gregole drummer, and Makoto the Razell and Akira the Gobilva as bass guitarists. He picked up a shiny black Razell figure, complete with bass guitar. The vendor gave him a funny look as he bought it, not realizing who he was. He took the figure, in a small plastic bag, with him toward the VIP Entrance. The Zoanoid bodyguards recognized him at once, and let him pass.

The place was bedlam, the band was screaming and strutting away on stage in full Zoanoid form, the fans were screaming and drooling and pushing against the band's bodyguards, trying to get even closer. He watched them from the back, Malcult, a relatively small, scout-type Zoanoid with the face of a bird and a furry, long armed body ideally suited for jungle operations, was pounding away on the keys as Gregole pounded painfully on the drums, each strike resonating in Czyvek's head like an explosion. Ramotith strutted across the stage like . . . well . . . like a rock star, Gobilva, a modified type of Ramotith, ripped away on his guitar. Razell tore at the strings on his bass guitar in a rising fury of sound, moving with inhuman speed across the strings. Then, mercifully, the music stopped, the concert was over.

An artificial fog swept across the stage the performers returned to (nude) human form, and the fans screamed and surged forward, so much so Czyvek was afraid that some would be trampled.

The band posed seductively for a moment, then the entire stage sunk beneath the arena . . .

Czyvek entered the underground area as the boys made their way to their dressing room. "Put some clothes on, I want to talk to you."

Alec/Ramotith, a beautiful albino of perhaps twenty-two with wild white hair stretching down to his knees, stretched lazily on a couch in his dressing room. Makoto/Razell, another beautiful youth with green eyes and bleached white hair extending to his ears, which then turned to natural black and flowed down his shoulders, looked about fifteen, but who Czyvek knew was seventeen, was stowing away his guitar. Yet another bishonen, eighteen-year old Nicky/Malcult had short, spiky black hair, a pony tail and a boyish face, was looking nervously at the visiting Zoalord with his huge blue eyes. Akira/Gobilva, a red-headed, blue-eyed, freckle-faced boy also eighteen, also sat watching their visitor. Kai/Gregole , twenty-five, who was far more muscular than his band-mates, had a square jaw, brown eyes and brown hair with a large white bang hanging down his face, and was hiding his nervousness by trying to appear impassive. "What exactly do you want, Lord Czyvek?" Alec asked, his pale eyes focused on the Zoalord.

"I wanted to speak with some of my people, I may be a Zoalord, but I am also a Zoanoid. I want to know what I can do to make things better for our people." Lord Pluqstahl had told him from the beginning that CHRONOS goal was to make the world a better place, and Pluqstahl had sincerely believed that. Czyvek intended to do his best to make that dream come true, for everyone. The boys looked anxiously at each other, was this a trick? "I'd like to be able to play some of my own songs, instead of singing "We Are CHRONOS!" and the rest of the CHRONOS' approved propaganda, I want artistic freedom." Alec said boldly, the others gasped, expecting imminent doom. "I can't make any promises, but I'll try to see if I can get Mirabilis to give you more artistic freedom." Mirabilis was in charge of the CHRONOS Propaganda Agency, due to his background in Journalism. "Are you kidding?" Makoto said softly, carefully, "Is this a test? 'Cause we're all loyal to CHRONOS . . . " "No, it's no test," Czyvek put his hand on the boy's shoulder, "As I said before I was once a Zoanoid, a Razell, in fact, like you. I don't want to forget where I came from." He walked over to the still-nervous Nicky and mussed his hair, "You guys are my little brothers, all Zoanoids are my brothers."

The Razell figure stood on Czyvek's desk, along with a framed family portrait. Behind his desk, on the wall hung a large portrait of Zoalord Friedrich Von Pluqstahl, and in front of the desk stood Zoalord Imakarum Mirabilis. "Anything they did decide to sing would have to be approved by CHRONOS," he said, emotionless, "The whole purpose of Jukadan is to get our views across, if they started singing sings that were . . . damaging to CHRONOS . . . " "I know. You're still in charge, you can judge what is acceptable or not beforehand. I just want you to ease up the reigns a bit." Czyvek spoke quietly, and moved to the window once again, staring out at the stars, so close he felt he could almost touch them. "Jukadan already has more freedom than most Zoanoids, and they operate without our direct mental control." "Still," Czyvek reasoned, "Letting them perform songs other than out-and-out CHRONOS propaganda would show the world that we are not as controlling as many now believe." "A logical argument, but I know what you really want," Mirabilis replied, "You want equality for the Zoanoids. I know it. Lord Alkanfel knows it." The mention of Alkanfel filled Czyvek with dread, though the being had saved his life, Alkanfel inspired fear in everyone, even Balcus was humbled in his presence. Mirabilis smiled "It might surprise you to know that Lord Alkanfel doesn't really care whether or not we give the Zoanoids equality. His goals are far more important, far higher than you can imagine . . . But he will tell you of his plans in due time, when he's ready. All right, I'll give the band more freedom to write their own songs and perform as they want, but only songs that I approve as no threat to CHRONOS"

As Mirabilis walked out, Czyvek sat back in his chair, "Only songs that I approve . . . " He hadn't expected a democracy, but this felt too much like a dictatorship. Nicolae Ceausescu . . . His parents had fled Romania to avoid that evil dictator. Czyvek wondered if he had helped install something far worse, on a global scale. There were good men in CHRONOS, Pluqstahl, Amniculus, Caerleon, Waferdanos, but there were also evil men, like Balcus, Khan, Hiyern, Krummeggnic and Guyot. Was he on the side of evil? No. He refused that idea. His master Lord Pluqstahl had been a good man, and Czyvek had killed two of those evil men who were corrupting CHRONOS himself. He was more interested now in the welfare of the Zoanoid people than CHRONOS' goals, whatever they were. But what if . . . What if he were ordered to kill an innocent, like Sho Fukamachi or his friends . . . What would he do then?

To be continued . . .


	5. Chapter 5

The 14th Zoalord

Chapter Five:

Guyver III; Gigantic Dark

Zoalords Mikhail Czyvek and Edward Caerleon strode into Czyvek's office at Cloud Gate, both clad in their formal robes and Zoalord battle armor, Lord Edward Caerleon, though a gentle man, was always prepared for battle, as far as Czyvek could tell. The Welsh-born Zoalord had come to Japan to examine the new Zoanoid models being produced by CHRONOS Japan, as well as the data for those in the planning stage. These were troublesome times, with Guyvers and numerous other threats attacking CHRONOS, and new, more powerful Zoanoids were constantly being tested and created to combat the growing list of enemies threatening CHRONOS and it's members. "Your idea would be a perfect weapon against the Guyvers," Caerleon was saying, "But none of us have the kind of information needed to create such a thing, except, perhaps, Lord Alkanfel.""All of the Creator's technology, as far we can ascertain, was based on bio-genetics, living technology grown to suit their needs," Czyvek began again, "Including Zoanoids and Zoalords. The Unit Remover was definitely an organic weapon, if we could reproduce it we could easily take the Units from the Guyvers, well, as easily as one can . . . " "But the Unit Remover was completely destroyed during the battle at Mount Minakami, I was there, I know." Caerleon said sadly. "The Relic Ship in which it was found was the only living ship we've found of the Creators, all the rest died millennia ago." Though Edward Caerleon appeared youthful, he was over one-hundred years old, and he was a pragmatist, a realist, not given to wild speculations.

"Yet, with the Creator's scientific legacy the Zoalords were able to "grow" the massive Bio-Ship now in orbit of this planet. The Dead Sea facility has a wealth of information on the alien's genetic engineering techniques." Czyvek walked over to the window, the sky was clear and bright, and he looked upwards, imagining the massive living ship, the "Ark" somewhere above them, floating through space, safely housing most of the Zoalords and several thousand Zoanoids.

"There may yet be undiscovered technology, or Balcus may be holding some back from the rest of us until Lord Alkanfel approves its use, but I doubt any of it involves Unit Removers. The only known Unit Remover was destroyed, and Dr. Shirai, the scientist who studied it, was apparently killed during the destruction of Relic's Point." Edward Caerleon joined Czyvek at the window, "I think any of us would give our right arm for Zoanoids with the abilities of the Unit Remover, but I don't see how, with the information we now have . . . " " I wonder, Lord Alkanfel is all but unapproachable, but Lord Waferdanos is still here, on earth . . . " Waferdanos, like Alkanfel, was millions of years old, created by the alien scientists in their experiments, unlike Alkanfel, however, Waferdanos had been created, not as a weapon, but as a catalyst to render the earth's atmosphere inhabitable. He had been successful, but had been abandoned with the rest.

He was not a man, he was not even naturally a humanoid, having gained humanoid form only with the powers of the Zoacrystal given him by Balcus, one of the few noble acts Balcus had ever committed, in Czyvek's opinion. Waferdanos, was, in effect, a living forest with a controlling hive mind, every "tree," every "plant" even individual beings, called "Subjecti," were all part of Waferdanos' body. Czyvek respected the ancient being immensely. He had nobly given up his Zoacrystal, and his freedom from his immobile natural form, to protect Alkanfel and better battle Guyver III.

"It's possible, I guess, that he may know something about it," Caerleon stated, "But he would surely have said something before now."_ He's right,_ Czyvek thought sadly,_ CHRONOS had had the perfect device in it's hands to defeat the Guyvers, possibly without even harming them, but that traitor Guyot had squandered it in his perverse ambitions for ultimate power_. As Czyvek stared out the window, he noticed his reflection. He was changing, his ears, like Caerleon's, like the other Zoalords, were now distinctly pointed . . .

And then the alarms sounded, loud, shrill klaxons , the portents of imminent danger. An urgent beeping began at Lord Czyvek's desk. The two Zoalords rushed over and Czyvek pressed a button on the console. A face appeared on the screen in front of them, a Zoanoid assigned to OPs, "SIRS! Guyver III is approaching Cloud Gate from the northwest, ETA two minutes! He's in Gigantic Dark form!" His voice reflected raw terror, "And he has several Libertus with him!" Libertus, Zoanoids created by a renegade CHRONOS scientist named Hekkering, who had been drafted by Makishima into creating bio-weapons for his terrorist group, Zeus' Thunderbolts. The Libertus were extremely powerful and dangerous, made up of fanatically anti-CHRONOS soldiers who had willingly volunteered for the procedure, even though they knew the flawed process would kill them within a year.

"Have all Guyver-Killer Zoanoids readied for battle at once. I'll take care of Makishima!" Czyvek moved his hands, flipping a switch that opened the large windows of his office, "I'm coming with you," Caerleon shouted over the howling winds now filling the room, "You can't take him alone!" "Someone needs to protect Cloud Gate, if those Libertus reach this building they will destroy everything! Besides, I want Guyver III for myself!" With that Czyvek flew out of the window, headed toward his first battle with a Guyver.

The Gigantic Dark was monstrous, three times the size of a man, a being encased in the living armor that was the Guyver, a being without mercy, Agito Makishima. He slashed his way through the Aerial Zoanoids who valiantly but vainly tried to stop his assault, and Czyvek felt his rage rising within him at each death. Agito slowed as Czyvek approached, Makishima didn't recognize him. He had no reason to. They'd only met once, when Lord Pluqstahl had visited Makishima's heartless adoptive father, Genzo, when the latter was head of CHRONOS Japan. Czyvek had been at his master's side as he spoke with Genzo, and Agito had been in the room as well, listening and learning . . . "Leave us," Czyvek commanded the remaining Zoanoids, "I will handle this myself." The Zoalord moved to cover his fleeing subjects, all the while facing the Gigantic Dark . . .

"Who are you? Ah, yes . . . I remember you now, Pluqstahl's right-hand boot-licker." Czyvek transformed without hesitation into full Zoalord form, he had never used his Zoalord powers in battle before, outside of his battle with Khan, and he prayed it would be enough, there were too many lives at stake. The sky began to darken, thunder split the electrically charged air as the Zoalord of Storms began his assault.

Back at Cloud Gate, The Guyver-Killers were enjoying limited success against the immensely powerful Libertus, and Lord Caerleon was holding the renegade Zoanoids off with powerful energy blasts from his palms. Even for a powerful and well-trained Zoalord like Caerleon it took several blasts to destroy a Libertus, _Curse Hekkering and his treason!_

Gigantic Dark had attacked Cloud Gate before, and been repelled with heavy Chronos casualties, but when he had attacked the Arizona base along with that Pseudo-Zoalord Griselda and an army of Libertus, the base had been destroyed, one Zoalord had been killed and one disabled, as well as countless personnel lost. He was a bringer of death . . .

"A bug?" Agito laughed, "They think to defeat me with a bug!" Czyvek did not reply, he knew better than to allow the enemy to distract him, he blasted again, knocking the Gigantic Dark backwards, then sped off, trying to lure it away from the city and the countless civilians below. To his credit, Agito followed, he certainly realized the purpose of the retreat. The two men finally stopped above the harbor, facing each other down. Agito wasn't holding back, the brilliant beams of Hyper-Smasher Cannons on his shoulders, capable of incinerating almost any matter, blasted toward Czyvek, whose agility barely saved him, though the radiant heat from the blast burnt his left side badly. Deadly calm now, Czyvek focused on dodging the Gigantic's attacks, his mind racing with possibilities. The Guyvers have one great weakness, one which he had seen before in the tape of an attack on the unfortunate young Sho Fukamachi by an electrified Hyper-Zoanoid called Elegen, but did he have the strength?

The Gigantic Dark charged forward, the sonic blade on his arm extended to slice through Czyvek, which it could easily do, Czyvek maneuvered away from the deadly blade, the two combatants turned to face each other once again, and Czyvek unleashed his trap. He had been building up his power, the air around him was alive with electricity, and he gathered all of his power, focusing it into one, massive electrical charge, and sent it directly into the Control Medallion, the Guyver equivalent of the Zoacrystal, which was linked directly to Agito's brain. Gigantic Dark stiffened, then vanished, and Agito Makishima, devoid of his protective armor, fell into the raging sea below. Czyvek almost fell with him, his power was near exhausted, he turned, reverting to Hyper-Zoanoid Galvak form to conserve energy, and flew back to Cloud Gate using his wings. He had no doubt Agito would survive, he would recover from the shock eventually, just as Sho had, but Czyvek lacked the power to search for and destroy him. He mentally called an army of amphibious Zoanoids to search for Agito and capture him, then flew back to Cloud Gate to help fight off the Libertus . . .

Czyvek straightened up the items in the control center that had been knocked over by the winds when he had opened the windows earlier. Almost one hundred CHRONOS Zoanoids dead, the Libertus were wiped out, and he was badly injured. The doctors had wanted to put him in the tanks to heal at once, but he had a few things he had to do first. Zoalord Caerleon had emerged unscathed, having destroyed most of the Libertus by the time Czyvek had returned, and was now on his way to the "Ark" inside of a bio-engineered Pod Ship with news of the battle. Czyvek was worried, they had won, this time, but Agito had not been recovered, as long as he lived and controlled a Guyver he was a threat to all CHRONOS, all Zoanoids everywhere . . . Czyvek put all Guyver-Killers on full alert, and finally went to be treated for his wounds.

Miles away at an empty beach, a figure crawled from the sea onto dry land . . . A Libertus holding in his arms the unconscious form of Agito Makishima . . .

To be continued . . .


	6. Chapter 6

The 14th Zoalord

Chapter Six:

Lord Waferdanos

Agito Makishima awoke in a haze, his mind a painful blur of jumbled events. He looked around to see that he was within one of his "safe houses." Shizu Onuma, A.K.A. _Griselda_, stood by his side, a worried expression on her face. "How long?" He demanded. "Three days, Sir." Agito moved to pull himself out of bed, "Too long, every day we do nothing is a day CHRONOS grows stronger." Shizu watched him with concern, she was in love with Agito, she had been in love with him for a long time, her grandfather had been Agito's personal servant, until he was murdered by CHRONOS. She had given up everything, safety, home, even her humanity, she had allowed herself to be used in an experiment to create a Zoalord for Agito's use, a process that, due to it's flawed nature, had considerably shortened her life span. Shizu loved Agito almost as much as he loved power . . . "Master Agito," It was bad news, but she had to tell him, "That new Zoalord, Czyvek, he's not like Pluqstahl was. He's not very . . . forgiving of his enemies. I heard that they're still finding pieces of that Zoalord, Khan on the rooftops . . . " "What do I care?" Agito growled. "Our spies have reported that he is recruiting humans loyal to CHRONOS to infiltrate Zeus' Thunderbolts, to undermine us, weaken us from within . . . " "That is CHRONOS' way, dirty tricks." Zeus' Thunderbolts, Agito's private army, resistance fighters against CHRONOS' tyranny, they would have to be more careful now, this Czyvek was said to be an expert in espionage . . .

I'll bet that they can hear this all the way in the underground labs, Zoalord Mikhail Czyvek thought to himself. He had received a gift earlier that day, the boys from Jukadan had sent him their latest hit CD, "_Monster Love_," on which they'd written and performed their own songs, and etiquette required that he play the music . . . If you could call that music. Czyvek wondered if he was just getting old, his assistant, Ishi, a young man with orange hair and piercings in every conceivable area of his body that was visible, and undoubtedly some that weren't, was rocking his head in time to the music, obviously enjoying himself. Czyvek thought the idea of a personal assistant odd, as he had held that job for so long, but Ishi was a reliable man, despite his appearance, or perhaps, because of it. With his punk-style leather garb, wild hair and love of having pieces of metal stuck through his body, few people took him seriously, and almost no one knew that he was actually a Rocies Scout-Type Zoanoid. Among the smallest of the Zoanoids, Rocies resembled humanoid chameleons, scrawny, with several slender horns and huge, eyes that bulged out and could rotate to take in a greater degree of vision. They were all but helpless in battle, but made excellent spies. Czyvek had watched him for some time, even before Lord Pluqstahl's murder. After CHRONOS' victory Ishi would sit listening to his Ipod on subway and bullet trains, and people would talk, dismissing him as just another punk. But the Ipod was actually a recording device, and he caught many conversations by members of Zeus' Thunderbolts and other terrorist groups. Czyvek had promoted him, as he himself had been promoted, birds of a feather, in way, two misfits . . .

The monitor on Czyvek's console began to beep, and the Zoalord turned off the music. The message was short, he was to meet with the other Zoalords, aboard the Ark . . .

The Ark was a living spaceship, 51210 meters long, 16030 meters wide and 9950 meters high, surely the largest living organism the Earth had ever seen. It resembled an impossibly massive fish, swimming through the void. Passage to and from the Bio-Ship was made by means of small "pod-ships," living portions of the Ark itself. "If it weren't for your stupidity, ""Balky," CHRONOS would have a Guyver on our side!" The assembled council of Zoalords turned toward Czyvek shocked by his undignified outburst, "If CHRONOS had come to Sho Fukamachi with open arms we could have convinced him to join us! Instead, you and that fool Guyot attacked the boy, and the boy's friends, and forced him to kill his own father! And then you unleashed that demon Aptom upon us! You'll bring the whole of CHRONOS down on our heads!"

Hamilial Balcus purpled with rage, "Show me some respect, boy! I was not the first to attack Fukamachi, that fool Genzo Makishima was responsible for that! Everything I have done is for the good of CHRONOS! You overstep yourself, Czyvek, I was the first Zoalord created by Lord Alkanfel, and I created the vast majority of the others, including my good friend and your late Master Friedrich Von Pluqstahl! Did he never teach you respect!" Czyvek sat in silence, Balcus was right. He was responsible for empowering Pluqstahl and the others. Makishima had started the ball rolling by having Fukamachi and his friends attacked . . . But Balcus had aggravated the situation by turning Fumio Fukamachi into a Zoanoid, forcing him to fight his own son to the death . . . And he had created Aptom . . . Czyvek started to speak, but a stern look from Zoalord Amniculus silenced him. "You are both right, to an extent. Dr. Balcus was not responsible for starting Sho's hatred of CHRONOS, but he destroyed any chance of reconciliation by his actions against the boy's father. And yes, Dr. Balcus did create Aptom, but he cannot be held responsible for another man's choice to betray us. And he has also been working tirelessly to find a way to destroy that traitor." Amniculus paused, "We all owe Hamilial our respect and honor, he was the one who converted me into a Zoalord, and Pluqstahl, and Waferdanos . . . Without Hamilial's genius there would be no CHRONOS."

Czyvek felt shamed by his childish behavior and Amniculus' rebuke, but he would never bow to Balcus, still he had to try to garner some dignity from the situation . . . "You are right, of course, Lord Amniculus. My apologies for this disrespectful behavior, especially in the presence of my fellow Zoalords. My deepest apologies."Czyvek rose, bowed slightly, and sat back down. "Have you made any progress on the Aptom-Virus?" Lord Caerleon asked, trying to diffuse to tension hanging in the room. "Dr. Nighthawk has made some promising discoveries, she believes that she can cause the cellular structure of all the various Zoanoids Aptom has consumed to turn upon each other, each group recognizing the other as invaders, he will literally be devoured by his own immune system." Czyvek was excited by the progress . Dr. Angela Nighthawk was a true genius, she was a small, stout woman of Navajo descent, and her skills at genetic engineering were unrivaled. "But, it is still unstable, we have to be absolutely certain it will only affect Aptom. The last thing we need is to create a virus that will slaughter our own people." "And how will you deliver this virus once it's completed, I assume you will have to use a carrier, a sacrificial lamb, so to speak." Mirabilis smiled,_ could he know?_

"Leave that to me, I know of the perfect volunteer, a Zoanoid of a type Aptom has never tasted.

He won't be able to resist. I'd stake my life on it."

"I'm sure you will, Lord Czyvek." Mirabilis replied.

Back on Earth . . .

Czyvek flew under the power of his own wings toward the forest in the distance, a forest that was not a forest at all. Miles of hair-like vegetation stretched as far as the eye could see. Czyvek landed at the edge of the Forest of Waferdanos, and immediately was confronted by the Subjecti. Humanoid in shape, but composed completely of the same hair-like structures that made up the body of Waferdanos. Because they were the body of Waferdanos, given humanoid form, " I am Zoalord Mikhail Czyvek, and I wish to speak with you, Lord Waferdanos" A deep voice came from every part of the forest, "I know who you are, and I will speak to you, my Subjecti will lead you to the center." Czyvek entered the forest, following the Subjecti deeper and deeper into the forest, until at last they reached him, The central mind of Waferdanos, the very heart of the being. He was tall, his lower body was the forest itself, held to the ground by countless thick, tangled roots, his arms and hands were humanoid, and his face still retained a vague humanoid shape, long beard-like strands covered most of his features, but his eyes and beak-like nose were visible. In the center of his forehead was a large scar, this was where his Zoacrystal had been. When Balcus had found Waferdanos he had been as he was now, a living forest, trapped on a deserted island. He had been there for untold millennia, Waferdanos had been among the first of "the Creators" experiments, but they rejected him for reasons known only to themselves. Balcus had bestowed upon him a Zoacrystal, allowing Waferdanos to take a mobile, human form, freeing him from his imprisonment. And Lord Waferdanos had willingly given up that freedom, tearing the Zoacrystal from his own forehead and giving it back to Balcus, hoping that in his forest form he would be able to at least slow the relentless onslaught of Guyver III... Czyvek respected that. Such selfless loyalty was incredibly rare in his experience, and incredibly precious.

"You wish to ask me about the Unit Remover. And something else, I see." Waferdanos booming voice had a kind, almost fatherly tone to it. Czyvek knelt before the ancient being, "Yes, Lord Waferdanos." "I'm afraid I have no knowledge of the Unit Remover, save that at least one existed on Earth, but is now destroyed. And the second question? What is it, my friend." "I have lost my master, and now I am the master." Czyvek began, "I only wanted to avenge Lord Pluqstahl when I accepted the Zoacrystal, I expected to die in the attempt, yet I lived. Now I want to help better the lives of the Zoanoid people." "That is a worthy goal." Waferdanos seemed to smile, "but that is not a question." "Am I capable of helping anyone? I have never been a leader, I have always seen my purpose as serving, whether as a spy or an assassin. I struggle with my doubt, I know that many lives depend upon my action or inaction. I want to be a good man, like Lord Pluqstahl, but I cannot fill the shoes of such a man."

"Whether or not you can be a leader depends upon you, but you lack confidence in yourself. I sense in some ways you still desire death. You must put this behind you. Embrace your reasons to live, not to die. I am confident that will be a good leader once you accomplish this." Waferdanos spoke gently, despite his booming voice, "As for the other, you will never be Lord Pluqstahl, nor will I, or Balcus or anyone else. You must be your own man. Each of us is unique, it is in that way that we are strong, we need those who are gentle, but we also need those who can put aside their feelings and do what must be done for the greater good. And there is no reason why a man cannot be both, you must find that balance. A good leader serves his people's needs, and also defends them from all threats, whether from without or within. The Zoanoids are your people, and I believe that you will do whatever it takes to defend them."

Zoalord Mikhail Czyvek flew back towards Japan, faster than any airplane could have carried him. _I must embrace life,_ he told himself_, but I must not love it too much. I must be willing to risk it for my people . . . That is the only way we will survive . . ._

To be continued . . .


	7. Chapter 7

The 14th Zoalord

Chapter Seven:

Sho Fukamachi; Guyver I

Zoalord Mikhail Czyvek walked through the front doors of Cloud Gate, anonymous among the crowds of civilians who had come to tour the public areas of the facility, part of CHRONOS' "Acclimation" program. The Grand Reception area was three-stories high, and contained a café, a library (Stocked only with books approved by CHRONOS, of course.) and a Zoanoid recruitment office. The appeal of becoming "more than human" appealed to many, and the Zoanoid processing tanks in the labs were filled with eager new recruits. Czyvek walked past the crowds, stepped into the VIP elevator, and headed up to his office. "Any news, Ishi?" The young man nodded, "Yes, our people have infiltrated several terrorist cells, and we have already used the information gathered to foil several attacks. But there's still no news on Makishima, we believe he's still in Japan, but he's smart, only a few people have access to him personally." "I'm not surprised," Czyvek sighed, "Agito was always very intelligent, that's why Genzo took him from his parents, he hoped to use him to further his own ambitions. I almost feel sorry for him, the kid never had a chance, he was practically predestined to turn against us." Czyvek strode over to his console, examining the controls. They had finally installed the force fields that would allow him to open the windows without unleashing a gale upon the entire room, but that would allow him to exit with ease. "Do we still have Fukamachi's location under surveillance?" Czyvek asked. "Yes, he's still at the same place," Ishi replied, "But he would never betray Makishima, especially to CHRONOS." "I don't intend to ask him to betray anyone. I just want to talk to him."

Later:

Zoalord Mikhail Czyvek clung to a tree across the street from a small, ordinary looking home, dead still. His Galvak form's camouflage abilities gave him the appearance and texture of bark, his body was flattened out and distorted along the lines of the tree. He was, for all intents and purposes, invisible. He had been here for several hours, watching and waiting. He had glimpsed the stocky, bespectacled form of Tetsuro Segawa, Sho's best friend, as he passed a window, but there was no sign of Sho, yet. As the sun began to set Czyvek glimpsed two figures walking hand in hand towards the house. They were a slim, handsome young boy with black hair and brown eyes and a pretty young girl with large blue eyes . . . Sho Fukamachi and Mizuki Segawa, Sho's girlfriend and Tetsuro's sister. All three had been victimized by CHRONOS. He watched for a few moments, he had never been in love, and had had few friends in his youth. CHRONOS was his life. He hated the thought of interrupting their privacy, but he had to, slowly he untangled himself from the tree, and resumed human form, clad in his durable battle armor.

Sho saw him immediately, "Run Mizuki!" he shouted, and once she was a safe distance away, he called the Guyver. "GUYVER!" From nowhere the Guyver armor appeared, transforming Sho Fukamachi from a slender high school boy into a deadly Bio-Boosted Warrior. Czyvek raised his hands in surrender, "I'm not here to fight you, Sho," he spoke slowly, calmly, "I just want to talk to you." Guyver I assumed a defensive posture, "Why would I want to listen to anything CHRONOS has to say? After all you've put me, put us through!" "I'm not speaking for CHRONOS. I'm not a messenger. I'm a Zoalord. Zoalord Mikhail Czyvek." Guyver I flinched at the revelation, and now assumed an offensive stance, preparing to attack.

"I don't want to hurt you any more than you have already been, Fukamachi," Czyvek's voice was still calm. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Tetsuro stepping outside, holding a gun, "A Zoalord's body is far more durable than a human's, even in human form, that gun is useless, Segawa. Now, Fukamachi, I need to talk to you. As I said, I don't want to fight you, that's why I'm not in battle mode. I just want to say my piece and leave." "And tell CHRONOS where we are!" Sho spat. "My agents have known of this hideout for months, and the one before that, I have chosen not to reveal that information to the other Zoalords." Sho was confused now, this Zoalord, an enemy, speaking and acting in such a friendly tone . . . _What could he be up to?_ "Why wouldn't you tell them, CHRONOS wants us all dead. They want the Guyver, and they cannot take it from me without killing me. Are you telling me you're working against Chronos?"

"I am hoping that my scientists may be able to find a more . . . humane way of removing the Guyver . . . "Czyvek began. "Even if you could, do you think I'd give up the one thing that's kept my friends and I alive all this time? And give it to the people who murdered my father?" Czyvek stood silent, he hadn't considered that, he had been so intrigued by the idea, the thought that the boy might want to keep the Guyver had never occurred to him. "No, I suppose not, but that's not why I'm here." Czyvek lowered his hands. "And I'm not working against CHRONOS. Alkanfel wants a Guyver to make himself invincible, and you are not the only Guyver." "You don't seriously expect me to help you kill Agito!" "I know that you would never do so, you are a honorable young man. I came here to try to make peace." _This man is insane!_ Sho thought, but it was Tetsuro who spoke, "Why would Sho want to make peace with CHRONOS? You turned his father into a Zoanoid and forced him to..." Tetsuro couldn't finish the sentence, the memories were too painful. "I was not involved with that. I was just a Zoanoid then, and I despise Balcus' actions. The way you were treated, all of you, by CHRONOS was inexcusable. But I cannot undue the past. I just want peace." He sighed,

"The "peace" I am referring to is this, I have no desire to see you harmed, but I must protect my people, my friends." "Your friends?" Sho asked. "The Zoanoids. The Zoanoids are my people. They do not deserve to die simply because of what they are. As long as you do not attack my people without provocation I will allow you to live in anonymity, without fear of attack from my forces." Czyvek explained. "And if I refuse?" Sho asked. "I doubt you want to kill anyone unless you have to in order to protect those you love, am I right? I feel the same way. I have been keeping the Zoanoids under my control away from you. If you do decide to continue slaughtering my people, I will be forced to do whatever it takes to protect them, even if one of us has to die." Czyvek looked around, at Sho, Tetsuro, Mizuki..."But I cannot say the same for Guyver III or Aptom. Agito wants to rule CHRONOS, and he will never make peace with any of us. And Aptom is a threat to all Zoanoid life,perhaps all life on this planet, he cannot be allowed to survive." "And what about Hayami?" Sho asked. Toshiaki Hayami, a former CHRONOS scientist converted into a Zoanoid, a "Bio-Freezer," by a rebel group of Chronos scientists who had joined Sho and his friends during the battle at Mount Minakami. He was also a "Lost-Number" like Aptom, a Zoanoid who can never be reproduced, a genetic fluke. "I have nothing against Hayami, and no reason to harm him." Czyvek replied. "And how do we know we can trust you?" "You don't."Czyvek replied bluntly. "That's not very comforting, and what about the other Zoalords?" Sho asked. "I have no control over them, but if you cease to be a visible threat to Chronos some would likely just ignore you rather than risk the Guyver's wrath. Balcus, of course, still wants your head, but he and I don't...play well together. He's not likely to come here. He'd find my hospitality lacking." "And what if I decide to fight to protect my friends, Agito and Aptom?" Czyvek paused; only a pure-hearted, innocent soul like Fukamachi could forgive a creature like Aptom, especially considering what that sadist had done to Mizuki...

"You consider Aptom a friend, after all that he did to you, after what he did to Mizuki?" Aptom had attacked Mizuki and sadistically humiliated her in front of Sho, while Sho was helpless and unable to transform, "Fighters against a common enemy, yes, but Aptom is not your friend. And Agito has used you to further his own goals, you know that, he has betrayed you when convenient, he even stole the Gigantic Armor from you. His loyalty is only to himself and to the power he hopes to gain. I will do what I must to protect my people, if you want to fight me to protect those two monsters, I will not sit back and let you destroy me or my people."

"How do we know you aren't just using us?"

"Again, you don't. I would give you my word, but the word of a Zoalord would mean nothing to you. Actions speak louder than words. Cease your attacks, and see what happens. Then decide if I'm being truthful or not."

"And if I'm forced to kill a Zoanoid, or a Zoalord, to protect myself, what then?"

Czyvek considered for a moment, he had Zoalord friends, Amniculus, Caerleon, if they found themselves in battle with the Guyver..."They are my friends," He admitted, "I don't know what I would do if they were harmed. When my master, Lord Pluqstahl was murdered, I went mad, I tried to kill myself. I only accepted this power and position to avenge him. I was glad that you were not the murderer, because I would have done everything in my power to kill you had you been. I honestly don't know what I'd do . . . I just pray that it will never come to that. . ."

Czyvek turned to leave, then stopped, without turning back he spoke, "No doubt you will warn Agito and Aptom that I desire their deaths. I would probably do the same. Agito already knows, and Aptom is smart enough to know we view him as a plague to be eliminated. Warn them if you want. I won't stop you. The battle is unavoidable. CHRONOS will have to deal with them, or die trying."

To be continued. . .


	8. Chapter 8

The 14th Zoalord

Chapter Eight:

Sacrificial Lamb

The Zoalord Council had once again convened aboard the Ark, and this time Lord Alkanfel himself was present, dressed in flowing white robes. Czyvek knew nothing could be hidden from The Supreme Zoalord, no Zoalord could not block out his near-infinite mental abilities. He could only hope that Alkanfel would not care about his proposed truce with Sho Fukamachi. The room was quite, with each Zoalord reverently awaited their Master's words. Alkanfel stared out upon the six remaining Zoalords, his catlike eyes and childlike face unreadable. "I need," Alkanfel's soft voice broke the silence with the force of an explosion, "More Zoalords. For my purpose to be realized I must have thirteen Zoalords, including myself. I have asked Balcus and Mirabilis to choice from among their most loyal subjects those worthy of the powers of a Zoalord. I will choose from among those suggested." Czyvek spoke carefully, "My Lord, what of Lord Waferdanos? He has proven his loyalty to CHRONOS beyond the shadow of any doubt. Is it possible for him to regain his powers as a Zoalord if given a new Zoacrystal?" "At the moment his service to CHRONOS is better suited by his true form." Alkanfel replied, "I have not forgotten my old friend. Rest assured he will be rewarded for his loyalty."

"I have already found a fine, loyal man to serve as a Zoalord, Lord Alkanfel." Balcus began, "His name is Tran Nguyen. He is a scientist, like myself, and has shown great wisdom in dealing with our Southeast Asian operations." "I know of him, Hamilial, I will consider him for the honor of becoming a Zoalord." Alkanfel smiled. He then turned to Czyvek, and his voice became grave, "I understand that the Aptom Virus is nearing completion. I want it used as soon as possible." "Yes, my Lord, Dr. Nighthawk has but a few more tests to run, and we will have a weapon against Aptom. I already have a volunteer to act as carrier. The problem will be to locate Aptom while the virus is still in the carrier's bloodstream, as it is only designed to work on Aptom, it will be neutralized by the carrier's body within several hours." Zoalord Shin Rubeo Amniculus now spoke, and the cultured, elegant Armenian asked the one question that Czyvek had hoped no one would, "And just _who_ is this volunteer? How do we now that he will be irresistible to Aptom's appetite."

"Because I know for certain that Aptom has never tasted the power of a Zoalord."

"A Zoalord!" There was no hiding it now, "_I_ intend to be the lure to trap Aptom, he desires Power. I am both a Hyper-Zoanoid and a Zoalord. He will not pass up the opportunity to absorb such power into himself, and the virus with it . . . " "Are you mad!" Balcus shouted, "We cannot contain him now, if he were to gain the powers of a Zoalord . . . !" "I realize that, but I must do this. He must be stopped. I am willing to die to destroy Aptom, but I will only act if I am certain that the virus will work." Czyvek spoke with conviction. He was more than willing to sacrifice himself to end this reign of terror. "You are a brave and loyal man, Mikhail," Alkanfel said, "But you realize what we would have to do if Aptom gained your power." "Yes, I know . . . "

"Then so be it."

Czyvek sat alone in the now empty room, thinking of his late master. Zoalord Friedrich Von Pluqstahl had been murdered because he had stumbled upon evidence of treachery on the part of the three Zoalords . . . Czyvek thought back, _How could I have not seen it? I was, I am a trained spy, I have infiltrated military bases the world did not know existed, I have sat for days in the offices of Zoalords, watching every move, listening to every word, all the while unseen, unnoticed. How could I have never seen the treachery brewing in Khan, in the others?_ They were crafty, cunning and secretive, but he was trained to deal with such men. But he had never learned of it, and his master had died because of his failure. He could not fail in this mission, all Zoanoids, all of Earth depended upon the success of this virus.

There were generally three reasons why people joined CHRONOS: First, there were those who truly believed in the righteousness of the cause, men and women like Purg'stall, Caerleon, even Balcus, second were those who felt that they could gain great personal power, like Guyot and Khan. Third were those who had no choice, like Fumio Fukamachi, Sho's father, who was turned into the Guyver-Killer Enzyme II and forced to battle his own son, Masaki Murakami, who was transformed into Zoalord Imakarum Mirabilis, even Aptom himself, people taken by force to be used as Zoanoids or scientists for CHRONOS. Doctor Nighthawk was a true believer, raised in crushing poverty, her genius was almost over looked by the world, she had not been able to afford a college education, and was grateful when she received a generous scholarship from a CHRONOS engineering company. Of course, then she had not known what CHRONOS really was, but she found that their ideals of world unity and equality between all nations appealed to her, a world where everyone would have a chance . . .

Doctor Angela Nighthawk and her team of scientists had managed to obtain a sample of Aptom's flesh for testing after a disastrous battle some months before, that had led to the deaths of fifty-three Zoanoids, and they were making the most of it. Each portion of Aptom's flesh had it's own hateful life, and for many sleepless night they had worked tirelessly to extinguish that life. And now, finally, they had succeeded.

" I still have to protest, Lord Czyvek, Your death would be a major blow to CHRONOS, and if you are absorbed by Aptom and the virus fails . . . " Dr. Nighthawk was afraid for him, he was a good man, a bit odd, to say the least, but a man who deeply cared about people. "I have no intention of dying at the hands of a lowly murderer like Aptom, and I have faith in you scientific abilities. The virus works, and we cannot delay employing it. Each day Aptom lives all Zoanoids are in danger." A technician spoke up, "We could send an experimental Zoanoid, one he has never seen before, he would be sure to . . . "

"_NO!_ Enough of my people have been slaughtered. If he does survive the virus and gain further power, we have one last option, which is why I must lure him away from any populated areas... Even Aptom could not survive an orbital bombardment."

To be continued . . .


	9. Chapter 9

The 14th Zoalord

Chapter Nine:

Aptom

"Can you imagine how it would look if CHRONOS were forced to employ an orbital bombardment against a location on Earth? Much of humanity distrusts us already, if we were forced to turn some portion of Earth into a fifty mile crater, we would lose all of our support." Balcus was afraid, "Czyvek is insane, he..." The Supreme Zoalord looked down at the small Dutchman, his cat-like eyes and innocent face unconcerned, "Aptom will not gain the powers of a Zoalord, even if he were to devour Czyvek. I created the Zoacrystals from my own body, you of all men should know that. And I can destroy it mentally if appears that Aptom is about to succeed, he would gain great power, yes, but without the Zoacrystal he would still be weaker than us. An orbital strike is the last resort, I'm confident that together, all of us can completely destroy Aptom. If I were not still weakened by this lethargy caused by deflecting the Creator's attack, not to mention the battle with Guyot, I could easily destroy Aptom and the Guyvers. But I must rest for now... I believe this attack will succeed. The science is sound, and Czyvek has the will to act."

Aptom was immune to the telepathic tracking of Zoalords, the only way to track him was through the path of carnage he left, the final telepathic screams of those being devoured. The Zoalord's telepathic powers over Zoanoids varied, except for Alkanfel, Balcus was the most powerful, and his range was only about fifty miles. Czyvek was the weakest, his telepathic blockers implanted as Galvak made him reliant almost solely on mechanical communication devices outside of a mile.

So he had to rely on the others monitoring their respective territories, and mechanical scans of his own.

He didn't have to wait long, a message from Lord Amniculus confirmed that Aptom was in New York City. Leaving Cloud Gate in Ishi's capable hands, Czyvek swiftly injected himself with the virus and boarded his H.S.L.E., a super-fast transport system designed only for Zoalords, which could take him to New York, or anywhere, far faster than any other means. As he sat within the small, one man pod, he could feel the virus spreading throughout his body, as well as the rage. Aptom was an unholy creature, a cannibal, devouring his own kind alive, stealing their abilities, and he had an endless appetite. Soon Czyvek approached The Pillars of Heaven, the New York base of CHRONOS, the tallest man-made structure ever seen. He could not see it, as the H.S.L.E. traveled along an underground route, but he could feel the Zoanoids within. As soon as the device stopped Czyvek jumped out, and ran to meet the waiting Amniculus. "Where is he?" "The docks, he has attacked a patrol squadron." Amniculus mentally projected the location to

Czyvek, who took off without any hesitation, his Zoacrystal shining like a beacon before him. There were only two Zoanoids left alive from the patrol, a tall, spindly Lu-Kill, it's incredibly thin body a strange cross between man and mantis, and a furry Curvill, a wolf-like Zoanoid. "What a disappointing meal," Aptom sighed, "Two Ramotith, a Cadan, and a Granza. And now, all I have left are you two, it's hardly worth the trouble. You could at least send me some Hyper-Zoanoids, Amniculus!" Aptom taunted Amniculus through the Zoanoid's telepathic link with their master. Aptom looked human, a muscular man of medium height with dark sunglasses and a massive scar marring one side of his face, but he was not even near human, he had absorbed the powers of almost every Zoanoid type on the planet, and could take the forms of any of them, or all of them at once.

Suddenly he felt a great power rushing towards him, a new power, it felt like..._a Zoalord_. The sky darkened menacingly, and the winds began to howl. Lightning shot erratically across the sky, and deafening thunder shook the very air. "So, finally one of the Masters comes out of hiding, maybe I'll have a good meal after all," Aptom's voice was thick with sadistic pleasure. Lord Czyvek landed between Aptom and the two surviving Zoanoids, "You two! Run, now!" They fled with some hesitation, but a Zoalord's orders were law. "I don't recognize you, you must be this Czyvek I've heard so much about." Aptom said, "The powers of a Zoalord will be of great help to me." "You'll have to take me first." Czyvek replied, then took off straight up, with Aptom flying directly behind him. "Trying to lead me away? It won't matter, once I have your power it will be the end of CHRONOS!" The two moved at supersonic speed until they reached a heavily wooded area somewhere on the Canadian Border. No signs of human life for miles.

Perfect.

Czyvek landed, turning to face Aptom, "Now we can end this." Czyvek let loose with a powerful blast of electrical energy that blasted half of Aptom's face away. "You'll have to do better than that," Aptom laughed despite having half of his face vaporized, and shot off a bio-explosive missile he had gained from an unfortunate Hyper-Zoanoid named Gaster, striking Czyvek square in the chest, blasting him backwards hundreds of feet, destroying row upon row of trees "By the way, I've heard you were once a Razell, they're one of my favorite flavors!." He taunted. The stunned and enraged Zoalord jumped to his feet and blasted back, he had to make it hard for the monster to catch him, otherwise Aptom would suspect the danger. Aptom's right arm and a good portion of his chest vanished, and he crumpled in pain, injured but not out of the fight, he sent out several of Elegen's electrical tendrils, striking at the Zoalord, who dodged deftly, and purposely maneuvered himself closer to the fallen monster. Aptom needed to devour another Zoanoid to rebuild his broken body, and he transformed his left arm into the long, sharp forelimb of a Lu-Kill, grasping Czyvek by the lower right leg...

Czyvek knew that once Aptom touched his victim he would send his own DNA into the victim through the initial wound within a matter of seconds, effectively dooming him, so he did the only thing he could. He elongated his fingers into five massive blades and slashed off his own right leg above the knee...Screaming in pain, Czyvek flew out of range and collapsed as Aptom absorbed the leg into his own twisted body. "Taking lessons from Zx-Tole, Zoalord?" Aptom shouted, as he absorbed Czyvek's powers through his severed leg, "I only need a small portion of your body to take your power! You fool! All you have accomplished is making it more painful for yourself!" "Don't be so . . . sure," Cyvek gasped, using his electrical powers to cauterize the massive wound where his leg had been, "You have absorbed . . . more than my power." Aptom could feel it now, as every cell in his body began to scream in agony. "WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME!" He screamed. "I am poison . . . I lured you here to kill you, what you feel is your own cells turning upon each other, every cell in your body is fighting every . . . other cell, your body is destroying itself." Czyvek smiled through the pain, taking cruel pleasure in the suffering of the one who had slain so many of his brothers, "I am to be . . . your last meal."

Screaming, Aptom began to dissolve, his entire body began to bubble and melt, his screams echoed through the forest as he began changing uncontrollably from one form to another to another, his body and mind breaking down. He melted like a snowball on a hot stove, screaming until the last moment, when his body was totally liquefied. Then the liquid itself bubbled and boiled until it simply steamed away into nothingness.

Zoalord Amniculus arrived quickly with a medical team, and carried the stricken Czyvek back to The Pillars of Heaven. "He's dead, Lord Amniculus, there's nothing left, nothing . . . " "I know, my friend, but we must get you into a regeneration tank, now, you've lost a lot of blood." Soon Lord Czyvek was sleeping soundly in a tank of healing liquid, his leg would grow back. Zoanoids and Zoalords were blessed with greater healing ability than ordinary men, but it would take time. As he slept, Czyvek dreamed that Lord Pluqstahl was there, congratulating him on a job well done . . .

Back in New York, a man with a scarred face walked out from the shadows of an alley near the docks . . .

To be continued . . .


	10. Chapter 10

The 14th Zoalord

Chapter Ten:

Attack on Cloud Gate

Ishi was nervous. There was something about Lord Mirabilis. Since Lord Czyvek had been so badly injured fighting Aptom, Lord Archanfel had appointed Mirabilis head of CHRONOS Japan, until he could return. Lord Mirabilis hadn't mistreated him, but there was something about him, something . . . inhuman. Ishi laughed to himself, of course Imakarum Mirabilis was not human, nor was Ishi, or, for that matter, the vast majority of the staff of Cloud Gate, but Imakarum was different, even for a Zoalord. He was cold, detached, and quiet . . . always thinking, always planning his next strategy. Ishi had no doubts of the man's loyalty, he was chosen by The Supreme Zoalord, Alkanfel himself, but he also knew that Imakarum Mirabilis had once been another man, Masaki Murakami, and that man had vanished when Alkanfel had "conditioned" him. Perhaps that was the fear, being so near a man who was no longer himself, the idea that a person could literally become another man at the whim of CHRONOS . . . "Ishi." Mirabilis said, quietly. " Place all combat Zoanoids on Maximum Alert. I have a feeling we'll be receiving visitors." Ishi's heart dropped, "The Guyver?" he rushed to alert the troops.

Zoalord Imakarum Mirabilis stood atop the central hub of Cloud Gate, miles above the streets below . . . Sho Fukamachi, Agito Makishima, Shizu Onuma, the Segawa children . . . The names, the faces came back to him, he had fought beside them against CHRONOS, protected them, he had been willing to die . . . That was the past, Murakami Masaki was dead, killed by Commander Richard Guyot and his own useless sentiments. Archanfel had resurrected him. He had been reborn, with a new vision, and a new name, Imakarum Mirabilis. Old friendships, old sympathies, had vanished with Murakami. So why . . . Why hadn't he tracked down and destroyed Fukamachi? He knew that Czyvek had the boy's location, and that he could easily have wrested it from his servants. He had nearly killed Sho before, but now, with another opportunity at his feet, he had ignored him . . . Why? He struggled with the thought, the time was not right, he reasoned, there were greater enemies to CHRONOS right now, Sho was too sentimental to pose a threat, he had to worry about Agito, Guyver III. Even as Murakami he had not trusted the young man, he was too ambitious, too cold . . . He was the greater threat. Fukamachi could live a while longer, there were more important things to do . . .

They were coming, he could feel it . . .

The Libertus attacked en masse at exactly midnight, and the loyal Zoanoid soldiers struggled against their terrorist counterparts. The Libertus were controlled by Griselda, the false "Zoalord" and Mirabilis could see her, a gleaming metallic figure, her hair transformed into slicing blades that chopped to pieces any Zoanoid attackers, and when she saw him, her pretty face contorted with rage. Imakarum smiled, he had led the attack which had killed her grandfather, Yohei Onuma, and that would be enough to draw her to him . . . Yohei, he had been a good man . . . NO! That was before, that was when he was still Murakami . . . Now he was Imakarum Mirabilis, he was a servant of CHRONOS, and any enemy of CHRONOS was to die . . .

Griselda sent a blast of energy straight toward his head, but Mirabilis evaded it with ease, Shizu was not a warrior, she was a love-sick child who had chosen the wrong man to love, a man who'd sacrificed her future for his own benefit. Speaking of Makishima . . . Mirabilis swept sideways, barely dodging a blast of Gigantic Dark's Mega-Smasher Cannon, though his cape was burned by the intense heat. Mirabilis cursed to himself, he had been distracted by Murakami's memories and nearly paid the price. A squadron of aerial Zoanoids moved in to protect their master, Brelimos, Devold, Gepatolls, Gernold, Valvatos, Vikkarr, all were too weak to serve any purpose other than cannon fodder, but they did give a momentary distraction . . . Mirabilis used it to the full, blasting the distracted Griselda mercilessly, if he could kill or stun her the Libertus attack would dissolve into chaos. Gigantic Dark struck back, charging his massive form towards Mirabilis, the sonic blades extended. Mirabilis took advantage of the Gigantic's size, moving in close and delivering a brutal succession of blows to the Bio-Warrior's face and body. Agito kicked him away, sending the Zoalord briefly spiraling earthward, but he quickly righted himself and pressed home the attack, using energy blasts and physical might. The two began to physically struggle, hand to hand in the air as an explosion rocked the lower levels of Cloud Gate . . . "You can't win, Agito, even if you destroy Cloud Gate and kill me you can never win!" Mirabilis taunted, "CHRONOS is the world now! You are just a nuisance before us." "I AM ZEUS!" Agito shouted, "As Zeus overthrew his father Chronos so I shall overthrow CHRONOS! I will have the power of the gods!" Mirabilis smiled, "Spare me the megalomaniacal ranting, kid. You've been calling yourself "Zeus" for years, and what has it got you? You're still a weak little fool . . . "

With tremendous effort, Mirabilis forced Gigantic Dark backwards, pushing him down, straining his arms to near breaking, "And now CHRONOS will devour you!" The chest plate on Gigantic Dark began to open, a bad sign, a blast from the Mega-Smasher Cannon hidden within the Guyver's chest could destroy a Zoalord at this range, Mirabilis tried to pull away, but Agito held him fast. "I AM ZEUS! EARTH WILL BE MY THRONE!" Agito raved, the light began to glow brighter, and then, suddenly, everything changed . . . The air became cold, the winds began to howl like Banshees, rain began to pour down in solid sheets as lightning split the sky. He was back, The Zoalord of Storms . . .

Five hyper-elongated fingers reached around Gigantic Dark's head, grasping at the Control Medallion, long claws digging around it, shredding flesh, trying to rip the Guyver's Control Center free and destroy him. Agito screamed in pain and surprise, dropping Mirabilis and turning to face Czyvek. In one swift move Gigantic Dark took off the Zoalord's fingers, as Czyvek screamed in agony. Agito felt pain as well . . . Acid! Czyvek's blood? Had Czyvek gone so far ? The Bio-Organic Sonic Blade on Agito's left arm began to melt like putty . . . The special acid used by the Enzyme Guyver Killers to destroy the Guyver armor began it's work, it was only a small amount, but still his left sonic blade was now out of action. Czyvek cauterized his wounded hand quickly, fighting through the pain, "You murderer!" Czyvek screamed, "how many of my people have you killed!" "Not enough." Agito responded coldly, then unleashed a blast in Czyvek's direction, Czyvek dodged quickly. "Go, all of you, leave this battle to us!" Czyvek commanded his Zoanoids. "Behind you!" A bat-like Vikkarr shouted in Czyvek's mind, as Griselda swung her head-blades towards Czyvek, who dodged, gaining a deep slash in his left side. Griselda screamed as a blast struck her from behind, Zoalord Hamilial Balcus' blast sent her reeling. Agito caught her, then looked around; Balcus, Caerleon, Gelanos, they were all here, Amniculus was doubtless still defending the Pillars of Heaven, but the others had come to Cloud Gate. Caerleon caught Gigantic Dark in an impressive blast of energy, damaging his right arm... It was time for a strategic withdrawal.

Agito fled with the unconscious Griselda, leaving the Libertus to their fate. . .

The death toll was massive, almost 200 personnel dead, Mirabilis and Czyvek wounded. From his new regeneration tank Czyvek mentally searched for his friends, Ishi was alive, Dr. Nighthawk was safe as well, most of the dead were rank and file Zoanoids, soldiers. Rank didn't matter to Czyvek.

Their lives were all precious, they were still his people, whether scientists, soldiers, spies, musicians. . .all Zoanoids were his family. And he would avenge them all...

To be continued...


	11. Chapter 11

The 14th Zoalord

Chapter Eleven:

History Lesson

Sho Fukamachi walked down the wooded road toward his temporary safe house, keeping alert for any sign of Zoanoids. He wondered if Czyvek really believed that CHRONOS would leave them alone if they stopped fighting . . . Yes, he was sure the man believed it, he had seen sincerity in his eyes. But Sho knew better, even if Czyvek didn't, CHRONOS would never let them live in peace. He had never been a threat to CHRONOS. They had attacked him and his friends from the moment he accidentally found the Guyver Unit, they had made no attempts to settle it peacefully.

It had been over a year ago when Sho's life was destroyed. He and Tetsuro had been simply walking in the woods, on the way home from school, when they were caught near an explosion. He had stopped to examine the strange looking piece of metal that had nearly struck him, only to be bonded with it, becoming the Guyver. The Zoanoids sent to recover the Guyver had tried to kill Tetsuro, to leave no witnesses, and Sho had been forced to kill them. From that day on they had struck at him, at his friends, his family . . . They had kidnapped Tetsuro, Mizuki, and Sho's father, Fumio . . . His dad . . . Fumio Fukamachi had raised his son alone, his mother died while Sho was still very young, and they'd loved each other. But CHRONOS, Balcus, had taken Fumio Fukamachi, transformed him from a gentle, loving father into a mindless Guyver-Killer Zoanoid, Enzyme II, and telepathically forced him to attack his own child. Sho had been willing to die rather than harm his father, but the Guyver was itself a living being, when Sho's brain was Injured during the battle, the Guyver had taken control, and . . . When Sho had healed, had come to, all that was left was the rapidly dissolving arm of Enzyme II, the arm of his father . . .

Even that had not been enough for them, they had hounded him and his friends mercilessly, abused and tortured them, and turned one of his closest friends into a Zoalord who was out for their blood. Czyvek had said that there were good and evil men in Chronos, and he was right; Dr. Odagiri, who had died saving all of their lives, Toshiaki Hayami, the Zoanoid Bio-Freezer who had aided them in battle against CHRONOS, and numerous others who had helped them, mainly scientists. And the Zoanoids, most of them were innocent people, like his father, taken without their knowledge and transformed into monsters, mentally controlled by Zoalords . . .

As Sho approached the house, he saw Tetsuro standing out front, his loyal friend had turned his knack for science into a weapon, using his intellect to gain information on CHRONOS' scientific methods. "Did you find anything?" Sho asked. Tetsuro and Sho walked inside, toward Tetsuro's desk, littered with Zoanoid files and top-secret CHRONOS documents, "Mikhail Czyvek, he was born in Romania. His parents, Grigor and Elza Czyvek, fled to America when he was five to escape the dictatorship there, only to die in a car crash when he was seven, he was bounced around from foster home to foster home, then when he was fifteen, he just vanished, at least officially, after a few years he turned up as Pluqstahl's right-hand man. From what I can gather he practically worshiped the man, so when Pluqstahl was killed he went a bit crazy."

"That's why he became a Zoalord, remember, so that he could kill the three Zoalords who'd murdered Pluqstahl and tried to frame me . . . " "Right, Czyvek's a lot like Pluqstahl, an idealist who sincerely believes he's making the world a better place, now he's made it his official mission to better the lives of the Zoanoids, which puts him in direct conflict with guys like Balcus who kill them without a thought for experiments, training exercises, or just for the hell of it, and he's willing to risk his life to protect them, even acting as the "carrier" for the virus that he used to destroy Aptom, knowing full well he might be eaten by him. Plus Czyvek's apparently had some conflict already with Balcus over his methods, even over the way he treated us."

"So you think he meant what he said?" Mizuki stepped into the room, looking hopeful, "About leaving us alone?" "Yes, but I wouldn't get too excited," Tetsuro explained, "I believe Czyvek meant every word about making peace, and he honestly believes that CHRONOS would just forget us, he thinks they're a force for good . . . But he's wrong, as long as Sho has the Guyver, CHRONOS will be after him . . . " "At least he's keeping the Zoanoids off our tails, for now, it's good to finally have some time to breathe, to think. I just wonder how long it will last . . . " Sho sighed, "What about Agito?"

"Ever since the attack on Cloud Gate, CHRONOS Intelligence, under orders from Lord Czyvek, has dropped the hammer on Agito," Tetsuro stated grimly, "The Thunderbolts are being rounded up in droves, all over the world, whole cells have been wiped out, or worse . . . They haven't found Agito or Shizu yet, but they almost caught Doctor Hekkering, he only escaped because the Libertus were able to hold off the Zoanoids long enough for him to be taken to safety. They view Zeus' Thunderbolts as terrorists," Tetsuro looked up at Sho, "And in some ways they're right . . . "

Sho went into the living room and sat down, Mizuki sat beside him. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close, he had people to protect, people he loved, that was the only reason he hadn't given in, hadn't just let them kill him. As long as he was alive, he would do anything to protect his best friend and the woman he loved. He felt hope knowing that he had the sympathy of at least one Zoalord, on of the leaders of CHRONOS. He was certain CHRONOS would not let him live, but maybe Czyvek would be able to help Mizuki and Tetsuro escape if he were killed. Hope was all he had left in the world, outside of his friends, and he prayed that no one would ever take that away.

To be continued . . .


	12. Chapter 12

The 14th Zoalord

Chapter Twelve:

Searching

No one payed much attention to the two men walking down the streets of Bucharest, Romania, unaware that they were two of the most powerful men in the world, and, in a very real sense, among the rulers of the world. Zoalord Mikhail Czyvek was still pale from his time in the regeneration tanks, his brown hair had grown long, his ears were now distinctly pointed. His hand and leg were restored to normal, and he was grateful to be whole again. He looked around the elegant, centuries-old Capitol City of his homeland with awe, this was the first time he'd revisited Romania since he left at five years of age. Beside him walked his friend and fellow Zoalord Edward Caerleon. After the former Zoalord in charge of this area of the world, Karbal Khan, had died by Czyvek's hand, his territory had been divided between Caerleon and Mirabilis, and Caerleon had gained Romania. He had proven to be a fair ruler for a country who'd seen a near-endless parade of tyrants over the centuries. Both men wore dark business suits.

"I thought you could use a holiday. It's quite a country you have here," Caerleon smiled, "It's a pity you couldn't come back sooner." "I don't exactly remember things as being so beautiful." Czyvek said, "But then, I was only five. And we were running for our lives . . . " Caerleon nodded grimly, "I remember Ceausescu well, I was around before he came to power, and I watched on television when they shot him." "So did I." Czyvek looked around, " How are the humanitarian programs going?" he added, changing the subject. "Well, our program to help the street children has had great success, most are now living in the new orphanages, but some are too afraid to trust us. But I can't say I blame them, I remember seeing the old orphanages too . . . The news reports were disturbing . . . No, they were monstrous." Caerleon shuddered visibly, " I was glad when we tore them down." "How are the people reacting to CHRONOS?" "The same as people everywhere, some see us as saviors, others as devils. Our humanitarian and ecological projects have gained wide recognition, but many doubt our motives." Czyvek wondered to himself if perhaps they were not right to do so, he himself was still unsure of Lord Alkanfel's true intentions toward "normal" humanity. Czyvek turned towards a large poster on a nearby wall, Jukadan was holding a concert in a few days at a local soccer stadium.

He had to smile, those boys were everywhere. .

The city is a mixture of classic and communist era styles, Ceausescu had torn down block after block of historical architecture to build bland communist tenements and his own _Palatul Parlamentului_, the Palace of The Parliament, the heaviest, largest administrative building in the world for it's time, until CHRONOS overshadowed it. From it's balcony he had issued decrees to bused-in crowds, until the day they turned on him and drug him out to his death. Czyvek shook his head head at the architectural ruins old Nicolae had made, the palace was beautiful, but all that had been lost to build it had been more so. Caerleon had turned it into a art gallery and museum of Romanian history. That, at least, was good, too many people thought only of mobs of frightened peasant with torches hunting vampires and werewolves when they thought of this region of the world. He smiled thinly, the most common werewolf stories he'd ever read, historical, anyway, were French or German, not Romanian, Transylvanian or Moldavian. France was a hotbed of werewolf legends. True, there were superstitious people in Romania, but there were superstitious people in America as well.

"Is there anywhere in particular you wanted to go?" Caerleon asked, but Czyvek just nodded, "I only wanted to see what life is like here. We could visit a few small villages, maybe even a Roma village. See how real people live, people who aren't burdened by problems such as ours." Several hours later the two Zoalords flew upwards towards the Carpathian mountains. They had flown over much of the country, doubtless presenting quite a shock to any onlookers. After visiting several towns and villages and eating at a small restaurant, Czyvek just wanted to sit and think about everything that he'd experienced. He wondered what it would be like to have a "normal" life, to live and die in anonymity, to have a family, a simple, honest job...To go to sleep at night with a clean conscience. He realized that he would never know. He felt a deep sadness over that fact.

Deep in the heart of Mongolia sat an ancient castle, the former home of Karbal Khan. Rich in Mongolian and Chinese art and architecture, surrounded by beautiful gardens and patrolled by tame tigers, the palace was luxurious even by Zoalord standards. Edward Caerleon and Mikhail Czyvek sat at a long teakwood table within a massive dining hall, eating from dishes of silver and gold. Czyvek didn't have much of an appetite. He had to admit some dark pleasure from eating at the table of his worst enemy, a final slap in the face to the dog who'd murdered his Master, but the sheer regality of it all made him uncomfortable. Priceless tapestries hung from the walls, the finest of carpeting was beneath their feet, statues of all types sat silently about the room as servants waited on their powerful guests. He felt as if he were eating in a museum. He took a drink of vintage Chinese wine and sighed. "It's not like back home, is it?" Caerleon smiled, "Karbal Khan may have been a traitorous, murderous piece of garbage, but he was also a disgustingly self-indulgent little egotist." He laughed, "I'm not too comfortable here either, but you get somewhat used to such excess when you have to deal with the kinds of people that we do."

Czyvek was silent for a long moment, then asked a question that had been bothering him for some time, "Edward, what is it exactly that Lord Alkanfel wants?" Caerleon looked up, then waved his hand, dismissing the servants. "I...I don't know all of it myself. You know about the Creators?" "Yes." Czyvek replied. "Lord Alkanfel, he wants to gain the power to either travel to the Creators or bring them back to Earth." "Why, to destroy them?" Czyvek asked. "NO!" Caerleon looked shocked at the idea, "Lord Alkanfel wants to be reunited with them, to prove his worth to them. He wants their acceptance." Czyvek frowned, "Has he considered that they may not _deserve_ his loyalty, they abandoned him when he saved their hides from the primitive Guyver, and then they tried to destroy both him and Earth . . . " Caerleon looked slightly frightened, "Please, watch what you say, lord Alkanfel has eyes everywhere. Despite the fact that the Creators abandoned him, he still views them as both his parents and his gods. He still _loves_ them."

Czyvek was taken aback by the tragedy of it all, Alkanfel, this incredibly powerful, ancient being, was little more than an abandoned child searching for the parents who had forsaken him. "I'm sorry, Edward, I didn't mean to cause you any trouble." Czyvek wondered if there would be repercussions from this conversation, not toward himself, but toward Caerleon. The last thing he wanted was to put his friend in danger. "It's all right, just don't say things like that around Lord Alkanfel."

"May I ask another question?"

"I suppose." Caerleon replied

"What exactly does Lord Alkanfel plan for humanity after he finds the Creators, assuming that they're not extinct by now?"

Czyvek tried to be as diplomatic as possible. "I honestly don't know the answer to that."

To be continued . . .


	13. Chapter 13

The 14th Zoalord

Chapter Thirteen

Graduation Day

Cloud Gate; Zoalord Processing Laboratory; Main Hall: Zoalord Mikhail Czyvek looked over the newest group of "completed" Zoanoids produced by the Cloud Gate facility with pride. He had designed some of these Zoanoid types, and had seen many of them through the process personally. The Zoanoids, for their part, watched the small man in the conservative blue suit with awe, for the Zoalords were the rulers of CHRONOS, the rulers of Earth itself. "I would like to express the gratitude of CHRONOS for the sacrifices you have all made to attain this higher level of humanity," Czyvek began, "You truly represent the finest humanity has to offer. But, now, you are more than human, you are Zoanoids. You have powers beyond the imaginations of normal men, but you also have duties. You are the police, the military, the peacekeepers of our brave new world. You are also ambassadors for our kind. Through you humanity will learn that we are not monsters. We Zoalords are really nothing more than glorified Zoanoids ourselves, I was once a Razell, as some of you men are, and I have never forgotten that"

Czyvek walked amongst the blue-and-white clad men, looking around him. "As I said, you have duties to protect and serve, not just CHRONOS and our Zoanoid brethren, but humanity as well. You have been given great power to accomplish this. I warn you, if any of you should abuse this power, you will face the most . . . severe of punishments." His face hardened briefly. The atrocities committed by Guyot and Khan would not be repeated. "I trust that none of you will betray my faith in you."

"Some of you have you been granted far more power than others, and your responsibility is far greater. While our smaller brethren will deal with the more . . . mundane threats to us, you have been chosen to deal with the greatest threats to our peaceful new society. You who are the Hyper-Zoanoids, the Bio-Blasters, and the Guyver-Killers have one great purpose, to destroy Guyver III and Aptom. Your rules of engagement are simple. Your orders are final. Regarding Agito Makishima, kill on sight. Regarding the demon Aptom, kill on sight. Nothing must be left, not even a cell." Czyvek looked down in shame. The news of Aptom's survival had reached him two days before. Oh, he had been successful in destroying Aptom, but he had been unaware of the fact that Aptom had divided himself into multiple forms before the battle. The Aptom Virus had destroyed the Aptom who attacked him, but that was only a part of the whole, the monster still lived. He had failed his people...He choked down his shame and continued. "Regarding the false Zoalord Griselda, Shizu Onuma, kill on sight."

The next part was not according to CHRONOS' standing orders, but his own. "Others are not to be killed. Regarding Guyver I, Sho Fukamachi, observe and report back to me, he is not to be harmed unless he initiates combat. Regarding the Segawa children, simply observe and report back to me, do not harm them. Regarding the Bio-Freezer, Toshiaki Hayami, observe and report to me. Regarding Dr. Hekkering, if possible, take him into custody alive, his genius could still be of use to CHRONOS, however, if he cannot be captured, kill him to prevent him from rendering further assistance to the "Zeus' Thunderbolts" terrorists."

"Today you begin your lives anew, as the ultimate form of humanity."

Zoalord Czyvek walked alone into the elevator leading to the upper floors, as the doors closed he leaned heavily against the wall. The war against the terrorists was becoming increasingly futile, Guyver III, with his Gigantic armor, was all but unstoppable. Aptom could survive anything short of complete disintegration. Even the most powerful of Zoanoids would need a miracle to stop them. _How many more of these men,_ he asked himself_, will die before this nightmare is over . . ._

To be continued . . .


	14. Chapter 14

The 14th Zoalord

Chapter Fourteen

Memories

The Headquarters of CHRONOS Japan, two years ago: It looked like just another skyscraper in a sea of skyscrapers. Officially it was the head office of a reputable company, Max pharmaceuticals. Only a few knew that this was a base of CHRONOS, hiding in plain site in one of the busiest cities in the world . . .

Mikhail Czyvek walked slightly behind his master, Zoalord Friedrich Von Pluqstahl, as the two men entered the office of the head of Chronos Japan, Genzo Makishima . Pluqstahl looked deceptively ordinary in his pin-striped suit, belying his great powers as a Zoalord, and Czyvek wore a simple black suit with dark sunglasses. Genzo Makishima rushed hurriedly to accommodate his honored guest, bringing out a flask of fine wine and several glasses. He was a short, pudgy, middle-aged man with a cruel heart and a withered backbone. Czyvek could read the man as easily as he had read his files, Makishima was a coward with grand ambitions, willing to do anything to ingratiate himself with his superiors.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit, Lord Pluqstahl?" Makishima asked in a nervous tone. "I heard that you were experimenting with several new Zoanoid types, and I found some of your ideas intriguing." Pluqstahl looked around the room, "I was hoping that I could examine some of them myself." "Of course, my lord! And may I say again how honored our little section of CHRONOS is to have a visit from such a distinguished Zoalord as yourself." Flattery poured from Genzo's lips like water from a broken faucet. If he could impress Pluqstahl, the unofficial leader of the Zoalord Council, his possibilities for advancement would be infinite. "Please, follow me to the labs, I think you'll be pleasantly surprised."

The three men stepped into the hallway to find a boy standing there. "Agito! What are you doing here?" Genzo was clearly upset, "Can't you see I have an important guest?" "It's alright, Makishima-San." Pluqstahl smiled, "I've heard great things about your son. I've been looking forward to meeting him." Agito bowed politely, "Thank you, my lord." "Please, accompany us to the laboratories." "I would be honored to, Lord Pluqstahl." Czyvek had heard a great deal about Agito Makishima, and most of it was tragic. The boy was Genzo's nephew, not his son, the man had used his connections with CHRONOS to drive the boy's parents to poverty and suicide, then adopted him, hoping to use Agito's unusual intelligence to accelerate his own rise to power. Agito had grown up in a loveless environment, caught in the shadow of Genzo's ambition. The boy gave off an air of emotionlessness, but Czyvek caught a briefest glimpse of something in his eyes, hatred, a dark, frightening hatred coupled with a great intellect and a cold heart. _He has reason to hate, _Czyvek thought,_ after all he's suffered._ Czyvek had suffered much during his youth as well, and could sympathize with boy's position. But he would still warn Pluqstahl about him.

They entered a control room in the lower levels of the building, overlooking a large staging area. A number of Zoanoids poured in, Orangannan, Broiz, Ramotith, nothing unusual. "Alright," Genzo spoke into a microphone to some unseen agent, "Send him in." A door opened on one side of the room, and a massive creature entered. He was covered in thick, orange armor, and had three horn-like projections, one jutting from his scalp, and one on each side of his slavering jaws. His huge, claw-like hands were dotted with Bio-Blaster orbs. "Gentlemen, " Makishima began proudly, "may I present to you Hyper-Zoanoid Zerbebuth!" As the men looked on, Zerbebuth tore into his fellow Zoanoids, and all hell broke loose. Horrible acid shot from his horns, dissolving away Zoanoid flesh and bone as his claws rent his weaker opponents apart. Czyvek turned away in disgust, struggling to fight his desire to reach out and snap Genzo's neck like a twig. Suddenly the "battle" stopped, Zerbebuth and the few surviving Zoanoids stood still, as if frozen. "WHAT'S HAPPENED!" Genzo shouted frantically. "I stopped them," Pluqstahl stated coldly, "X-Day is nearly upon, and we cannot afford to waste our resources in such foolish displays."

Only a few seconds had elapsed, but at least 15 Zoanoids were dead, and eight more badly wounded. As the survivors left, or were carried out of the battle room, Agito looked on in quiet amusement as his "father" tried to salvage the situation, "His acid can burn through steel, his Bio- Blaster is eight times more powerful than Vamore! He is the ultimate Zoanoid!" Czyvek would have laughed at Genzo's ignorance if he hadn't just seen such carnage, there were Hyper- Zoanoids that made this Zerbebuth look like a house cat. "We have to train in such a way, we cannot get accurate statistics without pitting our Zoanoids against living opponents!" Genzo was trembling now. "I know," Pluqstahl began, "But it is still wasteful, I wish there were another way. This is my fault, I should have stopped it sooner." He turned and walked toward the elevator, with Czyvek in tow, "Let's just examine the Zoanoids still in the processing tanks."

There were some impressive Zoanoid types being manufactured at CHRONOS Japan, and Czyvek took note of them all. The Zoanoid race was growing more diverse by the day, from the small, virtually defenseless Citiciss, a Scout that resembled a humanoid canary with gigantic eyes and barely functional wings, to the massive and powerful Hyper-Zoanoids that resided at Relic's Point, the true center of CHRONOS Japan, at Mount Minakami. Makishima was kept unaware that the base even existed, he was not important or trustworthy enough to be told.

As they left, Czyvek turned to his master, "My lord, the boy, Agito, I . . . I think he may be dangerous. With his intelligence and Genzo's harsh upbringing . . . " "You also had a harsh upbringing, my friend." Pluqstahl stated, "But you are one of our most loyal subjects. Still . . . Agito seems possessed of great ambition. Don't trouble yourself, we have agents watching him." The two men climbed into a black sedan, and Pluqstahl ordered the driver to take them to Relic's Point. "As for Genzo, I'm certain he won't last much longer. When I joined CHRONOS honor was important, our goals were to create a "Golden Age" for mankind. Now we have many who are just seeking personal gain, even some Zoalords. We must be cautious, now more than ever. Just one evil man could ruin all of our centuries of work."

Cloud Gate; Zoalord Czyvek's office; The Present: Zoalord Czyvek sat at his desk, sorting through the volumes of files accumulated on Agito Makishima and the Guyver Units. _There has to be some weakness._ He thought to himself, _Some way to destroy him . . ._

To be continued . . .


	15. Chapter 15

The 14th Zoalord

Chapter 15

The 15th Zoalord; Tran Nguyen

Edward Caerleon walked down the corridors leading the Bio-Ship Ark's conference chamber, on his way to meet the newest edition to the Council of Zoalords. The Welsh born Caerleon had seen several new Zoalords arrive in his 130 years as a Zoalord, and seen several die. Caerleon looked around him at the pulsing walls of the Bio-Ship, taking note of the fact that he was walking within the body of a living being, a being so colossal it's population rivaled that of many of Earth's great cities. CHRONOS had come so far from it's humble beginnings, a few scattered Zoalords and their Zoanoid subjects hiding and waiting for the day when they would be strong enough to rise up and bring humanity to it's evolutionary destiny.

As Edward entered the portal that led to the council chamber, he noted his fellow Zoalords present: Amniculus, Balcus, Czyvek, De Galenos, Mirabilis. Lord Alkanfel, the Supreme Zoalord, was not there, doubtless he was preparing Zoalord Nguyen for his first entry into the world of a Zoalord. The tall, elegant Caerleon took his seat next to Zoalord Mikhail Czyvek, his slightly eccentric friend. "It's good to see you again, Lord Caerleon." Czyvek said. It was a formal occasion, not the time for the undue familiarity of first names. "And you, Lord Czyvek." Czyvek seemed tired and distracted. No wonder, Caerleon thought, he's too involved, he's not hard enough yet, he's not able to cope with the massive losses inflicted by CHRONOS enemies upon the Zoanoids. Caerleon still had feelings, of course, he still felt empathy, but he had learned from bitter experience that you could not allow your emotions to rule you, especially in times of war. If you mourn each and every soldier who falls, you'll go mad.

"Have you ever met Lord Nguyen?" Czyvek asked abruptly. "No, I cant say I have." Caerleon replied, "I've read his files, he's a scientific genius and a very good administrator." "So I've heard, valuable qualities in a Zoalord." The organic portal in the wall of the council chamber opened almost silently and lord Alkanfel emerged, dressed in white, flowing robes. "I see everyone has arrived. Today we are one step closer to our goal of restoring the Council of Thirteen Zoalords, we now number seven, eight including myself. My children, I would like to introduce to you Zoalord Tran Nguyen ."

Zoalord Nguyen entered the room. He was a small man, about Czyvek's size, a little younger perhaps. He was a bit stunned by it all, the sudden rise to ultimate power in CHRONOS. He had heard whisperings that he was being considered, of course, but had discounted the idea that a man could come from a small village in Vietnam to the Council of Zoalords aboard the great Ark. After a few awkward introductions he was pleased to find that most of his fellow Zoalords were, personality wise, like most "normal" men. "I am honored to be chosen for this position," Nguyen stated, "I never imagined that I would be standing before this council as a Zoalord . . . "

He soon took his seat, near the stone-faced De Galenos as Lord Alkanfel began the assembly. Czyvek watched him discreetly, noting his awe, how he excitedly hung on Alkanfel's every word. Another true believer. A wise choice, the last thing that CHRONOS needed were more opportunists like Khan and his ilk. He found himself hoping that Lord Nguyen would cope better with his new responsibilities than he had.

Lord Alkanfel cut straight to business; "You have already begun the inoculations?" The Aptom virus had been refined, now it could be safely implanted into other Zoanoids, and was being so. "Every new Zoanoid is being given the serum during their processing, and all existing Zoanoids are being "inoculated" as quickly as possible." Balcus spoke up, as he was the head scientist of CHRONOS, "Soon this aberration will have nothing on which to feed, assuming he doesn't poison himself beforehand."

The thought of Aptom slowly starving to death was somewhat more pleasant in Czyvek's mind, it required no other Zoanoid deaths, and it would be agonizing for that despicable creature. Czyvek smiled, not bothering to hide his pleasure at the idea. The smile faded quickly. "What if he adapts?" He thought aloud, "And as long as he lives he could strike out against us, even if he's starving . . . " "Calm yourself Czyvek. I'm confident he won't be able to adapt." Balcus said wearily, a note of uncertainty creeping into his own voice, "Dr. Nighthawk is a brilliant geneticist, as you are well aware. She has planned for such contingencies." Then he added, "Of course, he likely won't have time, given the rate we're inoculating Zoanoids, he's bound to take his last meal soon." Cyvek didn't find that too comforting, yes the idea of adaptation was remote, but nothing was impossible. And in order for the virus to do it's work, at least one more of his brothers would have to die, likely more, as not all had yet been inoculated. "The Aptom virus was designed in your section, was it not Lord Czyvek?" Zoalord Nguyen spoke up, "I've studied it, excellent

concept. Dr. Nighthawk should be commended for her work." "If I could make her a Zoalord, I would." Czyvek replied, then stopped to wonder whether "_Zoalady_" would be a more appropriate term. "As it is, I have promoted her to the head of Japan's CHRONOS Science Division, as well as making her my personal scientific advisor."

"What about the Unit Remover-Type Zoanoids?" Lord Nguyen asked, "How is that project advancing?" "Very slowly," Czyvek sighed, "We basically have to start from scratch, with almost no scientific data to go on." Alkanfel's feline eyes narrowed, and Czyvek wondered, not for the first time, if the Supreme Zoalord did not wish for the plan's failure. The Unit Remover was a powerful device, and could be turned against anyone who wore the Bio-Booster Armor, including Alkanfel himself. Perhaps it's destruction during that battle with Guyot had been no accident . . .

_You distrust me, my son?_ Alkanfel's voice rang clearly in Czyvek's head

_After what you've endured by way of traitors and rebellion within CHRONOS, I wouldn't blame you for being concerned. _Czyvek thought toward his master, the others seemed unaware of the telepathic conversation going on in their midst. _But I still believe it would be the quickest and best possible way to retrieve the Guyver Units. Even if we only made a handful..._

_You still wish to spare young Fukamachi. Noble, but not entirely practical._ Alkanfel smiled within Czyvek's mind, _You are far too sentimental._

"Without the Guyver he would be no threat to us." Czyvek blurted out loud. The other Zoalords turned toward him, curiosity etched on their faces.

"Not _that_ argument again." Balcus sounded irritated. He'd heard it enough times to know just which Guyver Czyvek was referring to. "What is this all about?" Nguyen asked. "Czyvek believes that it's unnecessary to kill young Sho Fukamachi if we can extract the Guyver from him.' Mirabilis spoke condescendingly, nodding in Czyvek's direction. "He's apparently forgotten how many of his beloved "brothers" have died at Guyver I's hands."

"I remember his reasons. We attacked him, his family, his friends . . ."

"Even more reason he must die, if he's allowed to live, even without the Guyver, Sho could be a threat to us." Mirabilis smiled coldly, "Even as a human he could still stage attacks against us. Revenge is an excellent motivation."

"As you well know, _Masaki Murakami_."

"Do _NOT _call me that!" Mirabilis' voice turned harsh. "That man is dead."

The 15th Zoalord leaned forward, _Is this how the Zoalord High Council always acts? _He thought to himself. He had been told beforehand that Lord Czyvek was...odd, to put it kindly, but it all seemed a bit childish to him. He'd studied the incidents surrounding the creation of the Guyvers, of course, he'd have been a fool to come without such information. It was always wise to learn from the mistakes of others, and this incident had provided a great deal to learn from. It had been an ugly mess, the head of CHRONOS Japan, Genzo Makishima, had botched things repeatedly, with horrific results, and Makishima had payed for his stupidity with his life. His replacement, then-Zoalord Richard Guyot, had proven equally useless and, worse still, an outright traitor. Many lives had been lost, both CHRONOS and civilian, before Guyot was dealt with.

Zoalord Shin Rubeo Amniculus spoke quietly. "Lord Czyvek does have a point. Without the Guyver the boy would be virtually helpless, and unable to truly harm, even if he desired to, which is doubtful. In all likelihood he would simply fade into anonymity among the masses."

"Not you too!" Balcus groaned. "It seems to me that your desire to see Sho Fukamachi killed is more personal than anything else." Zoalord Carleon seemed to direct this both at Balcus and Mirabilis. Balcus scowled, and Mirabilis simply walked out of the room, unwilling to discuss the matter further. "Thank you." Czyvek was glad to finally have some support among the Zoalord Council. "Without the Guyver armor, Fukamachi might be harmless," Tuaha De Galenos weighed in, his deep, rumbling voice echoing through the chamber, "But Makishima is another matter." The massive Zoalord stood, over eight feet of living stone in a long, flowing robe. "I might agree to sparing Fukamachi, but Makishima must die."

"Yes, I know that, Agito will never fade away peacefully. He was raised in the ambition of Genzo Makishima, and fed on his cruelty and hatred, which is now directed at us." Mikhail Czyvek was happy to learn that Galenos was also on his side, but he was still aware of the dangers posed by Guyver III. "Aren't we getting ahead of ourselves?" Alkanfel smiled, "We have no Unit Remover, no way to take the Guyver without killing the boy." He stood, "The life of Sho Fukamachi does not matter to me one way or another without the Guyver. However, if you were to take the Unit from him without killing him, I suppose I could leave his fate to the wisdom of the Council." With that Alkanfel left the room. The other members of the Council quickly followed.

Back on Earth:

Another day, another dull patrol;

"I should have taken mom's advice and finished medical school," Gregole grumbled to himself, I'd be in a nice warm hospital right now, with plenty of nice, warm nurses to keep me company." "I'll keep you company!" A voice came from behind him, Gregole turned just as Aptom lept at him, latching onto his massive back and side like a demonic leech. Gregole screamed in pain as Aptom began to absorb his outer skin. Then, as suddenly as the attack began, Aptom fairly flew off. Now he was screaming. The wounded Gregole, holding his injured shoulder, fell back. He could feel the Aptom cells in his body fighting desperately against the virus, writhing and pulsing before finally dissolving away. But that wasn't what attracted his main attention. Gregole watched the screaming parasite as he bubbled and melted away. _It's just like those Gremlins did in that movie, when put in the sunlight_, he thought to himself. Then he sent out a frantic psychic call for help. Within moments an ambulance was whisking him back to Cloud Gate, "Thank God for Medics!" Gregole exclaimed loudly,_ I should be with these guys..._

Gregole was floating in the warm, healing liquid of a Processing Tank when he heard the soft telepathic voice in his head. the voice began, using his birth name._ I'm proud of you Toshio._

_ Who...?_ Grgeole tried to open his eyes. _Wait, you need your rest._ Then he recognized the voice, from his "graduation," it was Zoalord Czyvek. Yes, Czyvek spoke softly. He always spoke softly when using telepathy because his telepathic powers were so weak, even now, with him standing physically nearby, probably less than five feet away. _Rest assured, you will be compensated for the pain you've suffered, and your wounds are already healing nicely. The Aptom cells couldn't take hold in your body. _Czyvek was clearly overjoyed._ Do you realize what you've done?_ The tone was congratulatory, not an accusation_. You've killed an Aptom! Who knows how many lives you've saved._

_I didn't exactly ask him to attack me..._

_But he did._ Czyvek replied. _And now we have one less of those things to deal with. You've earned yourself a vacation._

Gregole thought for a moment . . ._Who am I to argue with a Zoalord?_

To be continued . . .


	16. Chapter 16

The 14th Zoalord

Chapter 16:

Zoalord Tuaha De Galenos

Aptom cursed Zoalord Czyvek. He'd known the man had an unnatural obsession with his death, but this was more than he had expected. The psycho was actually trying to starve him to death. He had learned from his clone's fatal experience that the Zoanoids were now "inoculated" against his touch, his food supply was now poisoned to him. Already he was weakening, he hadn't eaten in two days, and CHRONOS was making sure he needed to use all of his energies just to survive. He'd been attacked twice by Zoanoid patrols within as many days, and his body was damaged from the abuse he'd suffered . . . With the Zoanoids and Zoalords "inoculated" with the so-called Aptom Virus, he was faced with three choices: Death by plague, death by famine, or death by CHRONOS . . . He'd tried absorbing a normal human, but the process just wouldn't work. There is one other option, he smiled to himself,_ If I can find a Libertus . . . _

The chopper carrying Zoalords Czyvek and Nguyen approached the helipad at the Dead Sea Research facility. This was where Balcus had used the small remnant of the "Relic" to literally grow the "Ark" bio-ship which now served as headquarters and home to most of the Zoalord Council. "Have you ever been to the Dead Sea Plant, Lord Czyvek?" Lord Nguyen asked. "Yes, and I believe you'll enjoy this trip, as a scientist, Lord Nguyen." Was Czyvek's reply. He'd learned much about the amiable 15th Zoalord during this journey. He was the Zoalord of Forests, possessing the ability to control and manipulate plant life of all kinds. He was also a brilliant scientist, eager to explore the secrets of CHRONOS' most advanced research facility. "But, to be honest, I don't know very much about Lord Galenos." Czyvek admitted. As head of CHRONOS Intelligence, it bothered Czyvek not to know about someone, if he'd known more about Khan and the others . . . He put the thought out of his mind as best he could.

"I hear Lord Tuaha De Galenos was one of the Creator's original experiments." Lord Nguyen was excited by the idea, the ancient Alkanfel was rarely available, and he'd not seen him since the initial meeting at which he'd been introduced to the Zoalord High Council. Apparently he was resting on Silha Island, _I would give both arms for a glimpse of that scientific paradise . . ._ Nguyen thought wistfully,_ Living dinosaurs! Mermaids, fauns, werewolves, the rumors, even if only half true, the Isle of Silha would be a scientist's dream come true._ Lord Mirabilis had promised to show him the island, but at the moment he too was unavailable, busy battling the third Guyver in America.

Zoalord Tuaha De Galenos stood near the helipad, his giant stone form towering over his subjects by several feet. Physically Galenos appeared to be a stone statue, assembled from countless smaller stones, perfectly cut to gigantic human form and clothed in long, flowing robes. He thought of Balcus' sudden departure at the news of Czyvek's visit. This feud is going too far, it is more than a simple matter of philosophical difference, this is becoming personal. He thought grimly. And personal feuds like this could destroy everything Lord Alkanfel has worked so hard to achieve. At least Czyvek remains stationed at Cloud Gate in Japan, while Balcus stays aboard the Ark. Having them beneath one roof would be disastrous . . .

The Zoalord of Earth had waited far too long to allow petty rivalries to distract him from his goal, from the destiny of mankind. He had watched nations, kingdoms and empires rise and fall, he had seen how the smallest mistakes could crush the most powerful of empires. He watched the helicopter land and moved to greet his guests. "Lord Czyvek, Lord Nguyen," his deep bass voice rumbled "it is an honor to have you visit us." "I am the one who is honored, Lord Galenos," Nguyen bowed humbly, "To be in the presence of a being such as yourself." Czyvek bowed as well, but said nothing. He, too was in awe of Galenos' age and wisdom, but Czyvek feared that praise from his own lips might strike the ancient Zoalord as mere flattery, Galenos had known him for over a year, and knew his manner of speaking was not so sophisticated as his companion's. Galenos smiled, his broad stone lips curving upward. Both men were less than half Galenos' own size, the only smaller Zoalord had been that traitor Khan. _Khan. Curse his name to Hell . . ._ He thought to himself, _At least Czyvek dealt out justice to that fiend. _"You are welcome to all the hospitality I have to offer. However, Lord Balcus left earlier today, and is not expected back for some time." Czyvek cast his gaze downward. Everyone knew why Balcus was not present, this growing animosity was becoming dangerous, as amoral as Balcus was, he was also the most brilliant scientific mind in CHRONOS. They needed to work together in order to achieve victory. Not to mention that fact that Lord Nguyen would probably have enjoyed speaking with him. Czyvek sighed to himself. _I have to make peace, or at least some working arrangement, or we could tear CHRONOS apart . . . _

Aptom stood in the midst of the carnage he had created, _Well, Agito's gonna be ticked off . . ._ The human staff of the Zeus' Thunderbolts cell lay dead around him, the Libertus were comfortably nestled in his now full stomach, except for the one, the one who was now his clone._ One is all I can risk, and there's still not enough readily available food to go around. There must be some way I can make this out to be CHRONOS' work, _the monster thought to himself, _that will buy me some time... _He had left the marks of various Zoanoid claws on the bodies, but Agito was clever, he would notice that all the Libertus were gone, even the ones in the processing tanks . . . As Aptom left, be turned and fired a volley of missiles stolen from Hyper-Zoanoid Gaster, destroying the base, and, hopefully any evidence of his presence.

After walking through the Dead Sea base, the Zoalords sat to eat and discuss the advances made. Czyvek wasn't a scientist, he didn't quite understand everything that was being discussed, so he just concentrated on what he'd seen; new Zoanoid types, new weaponry, and some interesting bio-tech that was being grown. Nguyen seemed to be in heaven, discussing facets of bio-engineering that were far beyond Czyvek's reach, and Galenos' explanations were equally mystifying. Not being able to contribute anything to the conversation, Czyvek excused himself from the table, and went off to look around some more.

"This is not the work of CHRONOS . . . " Agito Makishima stood with a small band of men looking at the rubble of his base, "CHRONOS would have taken prisoners, for interrogation and processing . . . "

"Then who . . . ?"

"I don't know for certain . . . But I have an idea, I should have seen this coming . . . "

To be continued . . .


	17. Chapter 17

The 14th Zoalord

Chapter 17:

New Breed

Ishi rushed to deliver the good news to Lord Czyvek. The Zoalord was in poor spirits, the mysterious destruction of the Zeus' Thunderbolts cell had him worried, he feared Aptom had found a new food source. _Better the Libertus than us._ Ishi thought wryly, but to Czyvek, Aptom's survival in any capacity was a cause for concern. Ishi was glad for this new development, this would definitely cheer the boss up. "Lord Czyvek," he announced breathlessly, "Dr. Hekkering has just been captured. He's in the labs now."

Doctor Alfred Hekkering, creator of the Libertus and the false Zoalord Griselda, lay strapped to a gurney in a small back room adjacent the laboratory deep beneath Cloud Gate, surrounded by guards, just in case he proved to be "more than human" himself. _Why did they bother taking me all the way to Japan? _Hekkering wondered to himself with dread, _Why not kill me in America? What's so special here? _Zoalord Mikhail Czyvek looked down at the captured scientist with a mixture of amusement and contempt. "Dr. Hekkering, I presume." Czyvek couldn't help himself. "I've been waiting a long time for this meeting. You've caused so many deaths through your treason . . . " "Killing me will accomplish nothing," Hekkering spoke with a cold rage, "I've trained hundreds of others to take my place. Zeus' Thunderbolts will survive. And they will tear CHRONOS apart." "I'm not going to kill you," Czyvek replied, "I'm not that merciful."

"CHRONOS has many brilliant scientists, men and women whose skills put you to shame. Recently Dr. Balcus and my friend, Dr. Nighthawk, created something I believe you will be interested in." Czyvek smiled at his captive. "They developed a whole new class of Zoanoids: You know of the classes of Zoanoids: Aerial, Aqua, Bio-Blaster, Guyver Killer, Power, Scout." Czyvek sounded almost like a professor, lecturing a pupil. "Now we have a new type;_ Psi-class_. Allow me to introduce you to the_ Mindwalker_." Czyvek waved his hand and a tall, gaunt figure emerged from a nearby doorway. He looked almost human, and he was even wearing the standard blue uniform of a CHRONOS agent . . . But his head . . . Tendrils grew from the scalp like snakes from the Medusa's head, waving and swaying as if alive. The Mindwalker strode over to the gurney, "As you'll see in a moment, my new brothers have very interesting powers." "Shall I begin, Lord Czyvek?" Mindwalker asked. "Of course." Mindwalker leaned towards Hekkering's face, and his tendrils began to whip about in a frenzy, finally latching onto the doctor's temples like leeches. Tiny filaments extended from the tips of the tendrils, burrowing into the skin. Hekkering could feel them entering his skull, accessing his mind. He began to scream . . .

Several minutes later, Mindwalker straightened and turned towards the Zoalord. "I've finished, my Lord, I have the information." "Good work, my friend." Czyvek smiled, "Do you feel alright?" "Perfectly well, sir." "Then go, take down the information you've gathered for release to CHRONOS Intelligence. Then take some time off, you've earned it." "Thank you, my Lord." Mindwalker bowed and left the room. Czyvek walked over to Hekkering. "You see, doctor, the Mindwalker makes interrogation far less messy, and far more accurate." Hekkering was tired and weak from the experience, and gave no reply. "What should we do with him?" A guard asked. "Take him for processing, his intellect can still be useful to us." Then, as an afterthought, "Make sure he's processed into something harmless . . . A Citiciss perhaps . . . "

As Czyvek returned to his office, he managed a smile,_ At least one threat has been taken care_

_of . . ._

_First Aptom's betrayal and now Hekkering has been captured? Those fool Libertus should have killed him as I instructed, rather than allow Chronos to get their claws on him . . . _Agito was fuming silently, Hekkering would crack, either under torture or processing, and Czyvek would have a wealth of data on the Thunderbolts. Codes would have to be changed, cells relocated, agents reassigned . . ._ It would be so much easier just to go to Cloud Gate and kill Hekkering and maybe even Czyvek himself._ But that wasn't possible, not now, Mirabilis was breathing down Agito's neck, hounding him wherever he went, and now that accursed Aptom, he was certain now that it was Aptom, had attacked another cell, killed more valuable personnel,_ I'll have to get my agents to bring me the formula for the Aptom Virus. Perhaps that fool Czyvek is not so useless after all, his obsession with killing Aptom may save the Thunderbolts . . _.

To be continued . . .


	18. Chapter 18

The 14th Zoalord

Chapter 18

Last Stand

Aptom cursed as his clone, his last clone, began to scream. This isn't supposed to happen! The clone began to melt away, as his intended victim, an extremely annoyed Libertus, turned it's attention to Aptom himself. Aptom blasted the faux Zoanoid, disintegrating him, but several dozen more began to stream from the building housing the Zeus' Thunderbolt's cell that was to have been their newest meal. Could Czyvek have given Agito the secret for the Virus. Does he desire my death so much that he'd ally himself with the Dark Guyver? Aptom took the form of Zx-Tole and took to flight, but not before unleashing a devastating attack upon the Libertus using Zx-Tole's Mega Blaster.

Aptom sat alone on a hill, thinking to himself. _Now what am I going to do? Czyvek has poisoned all of my food, that filthy . . . _He felt a rage course through him._ I won't go down without a fight! Czyvek thinks he can starve me to death and not get his hands dirty, but he's not going to get away with this. I'm not just going to sit around and wait to die . . . I'll make him pay before I go, I'll make him suffer!_

With that, Aptom spread Zx-Tole's wings, and set off toward the East, to Japan, and to Czyvek...

To be continued . . .


	19. Chapter 19

The 14th Zoalord

Chapter 19

The Devil Himself

Zoalord Mikhail Czyvek sat in his private office near the top of Cloud Gate, going over the information Ishi had brought him. His sources within Zeus' Thunderbolts had informed him that the terrorists had managed to acquire the Aptom Virus, and yet another Aptom had fallen, killed in a failed attempt to devour a Libertus. _How many of these demons are there! No matter, they'll all soon be dead, either from starvation or battle, and every Zoanoid on Earth will be able to breath a sigh of relief._

_This is it._ Aptom stood hidden in the crowd of protesters outside of Cloud Gate, staring up at that massive edifice, a modern day Tower of Babel, reaching towards the Heavens in their arrogance, _There is nothing left, that dog Czyvek has ruined everything. Rage, Rage against the dying of the light . . . I will rage, oh yes, I will rage, and that cursed Zoalord will regret ever having been born . . . _Aptom's gaze fell upon the massive statue of the dead Zoalord Pluqstahl, standing, arms opened wide, just inside the clear doors. _Perfect._

Cloud Gate shook, it actually shook! Czyvek bolted up from his reports and rushed to the viewscreen, "We're under attack! Something's in the lobby! I think it's . . . " The screen went dead, but not before Czyvek could hear the screams . . .

Aptom blasted away in mad fury, _I will die, but I'll bring this whole anthill down around me!_ He wasn't concerned with who or what he was blasting, after destroying Pluqstahl's statue, it no longer mattered, the only thing that mattered was causing as much damage as possible, killing as many of Czyvek's precious "brothers" as he could. He suddenly thought of the perfect target, and blasted a massive hole through the floors beneath him . . .

"Sir!" Ishi shouted, as Czyvek headed towards the window. "Order an evacuation of the building, have Aerials get those out who can't reach the escape exits! And go with them!" Czyvek turned into his Zoalord form, and jumped from the open window. It would be too slow to fly, so he fell, spiraling down for miles until, feet from ground level, he blasted upward, rushing into the flaming building. The sheer force of the move would have killed an ordinary man, even an ordinary Zoanoid, and Czyvek's neck felt rigid, pain shot through his body, but he ignored it.

Bodies lay scattered across the lobby of Cloud Gate, fires raged through the room as Zoanoids grabbed the wounded and fled. The emergency evacuation sirens rang out over the flames, Czyvek stood in momentary shock, and then he saw it, a massive hole in the floor, a hole leading straight down, toward the labs, toward his brothers . . .

Aptom easily cut through the Zoanoids that were brave enough or stupid enough to stand in his way, then blasted the fleeing scientists who were unlucky enough to be within his line of sight, before turning his attention towards his true goal, the Processing Tanks. Row upon row of sleeping Zoanoids, helpless in their little test-tubes, sitting ducks . . . Plastic and steel shattered as he blasted the tanks, liquids streamed from the shattered tubes and piping, Pieces of his victims flying everywhere . . . _Beautiful._

Czyvek wasted no time, as soon as Aptom's twisted form was in view he propelled himself into the monster, crashing across the floor. "I was wondering when you'd show up! I decided to do some redecorating while you were away, I hope you don't mind!" Aptom laughed maniacally, but Czyvek made no reply, his mind was burning like the fires that were ravaging the lower levels of Cloud Gate. He struck Aptom with the force of a bomb, knocking him backwards across the length of the burning, steaming laboratory. He could smell the burning flesh, hear the screams around him, but Czyvek was beyond that now, there was only one thought in his mind, one primal desire, killing Aptom. Aptom was on his feet instantly, firing volleys of Bio-blasts towards the enraged Zoalord, whose shield only barely deflected the assault.

"This is all your fault, Czyvek! You killed me! And now I will bring this building down upon your head!" Aptom transformed again, rushing Czyvek in the powerful form of a Minodlius. Czyvek seemed to have forgotten his powers, he grabbed hold of Aptom and physically threw him to the ground, as the renegade Zoanoid's Enzyme III claws ripped through his exoskeleton.

Czyvek fell to his knees as Aptom brutally struck him in the face with a massive fist. Czyvek was almost unaware of the fire crews working desperately nearby to put out the flames, the heat was so great that they were forced to attack the blaze in their Zoanoid forms. Aptom ignored them as well, he was too obsessed with the battle to care what was going on around him. Aptom glared down at the Zoalord of Storms, laughing in his face as chunks of debris rained down upon them. His claws latched onto Aptom's neck, as if he could simply strangle the life from his opponent through sheer force of hatred, and began to brutally smash the cannibal's face over and over into the floor. Suddenly, the air turned still. Czyvek's eyes began to glow bright red. Pipes around the lab burst, spraying the room with steam and liquid. Aptom felt the pressure in the room drop dramatically, and the liquids were now up to his waist, the room was flooding. Suddenly the waters began to swirl, the steam began to coalesce, and Zoalord Mikhail Czyvek rose towards the shattered ceiling as the room began to fill with clouds . . . Hurricane winds tore through the room, lightning crackled around Aptom's body . . .

"Do you think that lightning can hurt me! It couldn't save Pluqstahl and it won't save you!" The Zoalord of Storms moved as if in a trance, ignoring Aptom's taunts, he turned, away from Aptom, and pointed his left hand towards a large pipe running across the length of the room. Czyvek finally spoke in a roaring scream. "DIE!" Lightning flew from his fingers and shattered the pipe, sending a bright golden spray into the air, which was immediately sucked up into the growing storm clouds, to rain down upon Aptom with the full force of the storm. The Aptom Virus. Aptom screamed as he was bathed within pure golden liquid death, he could feel it burning his flesh like acid._ I will not die alone! _

Aptom let loose with all of his fury, sending forth projectiles and energy blasts of every shape and power, the building shuddered as the basement of Cloud Gate was rocked by massive explosions, Czyvek's left arm disintegrated. But still the Zoalord hovered, the storm grew worse, and Aptom melted away into the pool of chemical swiftly rising beneath._ At least . . . At least, I have . . . hurt that . . . _Aptom's thoughts faded away as his body melted into the whirling liquids

. . .

The city was in chaos, if Cloud Gate fell, it would take several city blocks with it. Police, Firefighters and Zoanoids rushed to evacuate the city as clouds of blinding dust filled the air, making breathing difficult and disorienting the terrified populace. Agito Makishima sat watching the drama unfold on television, and smiled. _Czyvek is still inside, if the building falls, I will be rid of both Aptom and Czyvek . . ._ Zoalord Mikhail Czyvek was barely conscious as Mindwalker lifted his Lord's damaged body from the submerged floor. He rushed past the fire crews towards the emergency exit. A tall, elegant figure met him as he emerged onto the rubble strewn street. "Take him to my Pod." Zoalord Edward Caerleon was horrified by his friend's injuries. The men rushed towards the Pod, grabbing the rescued Ishi on the way. Within moments, they were on their way to the Ark. Ishi and Mindwalker stood before the Processing Tube in which their Lord lay unconscious. Doctors Balcus and Nighthawk were working to save the battered Zoalord. The other Zoalords, save Mirabilis and Alkanfel, had descended upon Japan, coordinating the rescue and cleanup operations. Cloud Gate still stood, but it was no longer safe, it would have to be dismantled and rebuilt. So much had been lost, in property, information and lives . . .

Zoalord Czyvek's feeble telepathic powers reached out to feel around him, Angela, Ishi, Mindwalker, he realized with horror that he couldn't sense anyone else from Cloud Gate . . .

To be continued . . .


	20. Chapter 20

The 14th Zoalord

Chapter 20

Survival Stories

Ishi watched as Lord Czyvek plunged down the length of the second tallest building on Earth, Cloud Gate, heading toward the source of the mysterious explosions that rocked the mighty building to its foundations. _What in God's Name is going on down there? _He rushed over to the console and punched in the Evacuation orders, all personnel were to leave the building. He knew that he wouldn't be able to go down the elevator, he'd ride right into the inferno and whatever monster was responsible for it . . . And taking the stairs would take hours under the best of circumstances, which these were most certainly not. He just hoped the Aerials would be able to reach him in time . . .

Doctor Angela Nighthawk heard the explosions and realized that they were under attack, but she had never imagined that Lord Czyvek would order a total evac. Something was terribly wrong. A massive explosion rocked the labs, raining dust and debris from the ceiling, and a massive figure plunged through into the labs, blasting as he went. Dr. Nighthawk thought about the hundreds still trapped in the processing tubes, there was no way they could escape . . . "We have to get out, now!" She ordered her staff, "there's nothing we can do for the others, we have to get to the emergency exit tunnels!" It was a hard order to give, but she had no choice, _Either save those I can, or stay behind and kill us all . . . _

At the other side of the laboratory, Mindwalker emerged from his office and paperwork just in time to see Aptom blasting randomly into the lab, killing everyone in his path. Another massive explosion hit nearby, blasting flaming liquid across the area in front of his office. He was trapped. Within several agonizingly long seconds a dark figure rushed into the room, and Zoalord Mikhail Czyvek crashed mercilessly into the rampaging demon, flinging them both across the long corridor. Mindwalker watched the battle from his doorway, unable to help in any way, either his Lord or himself . . .

Ishi didn't even want to know what would happen if Lord Czyvek died. There was real danger in this situation . . . The building shuddered again and the sounds of explosions reached the very top. "I'll carry you out, Ishi-San." Ishi turned to see a gargoyle-like Gernold perched on the windowsill, "Hurry up, I have my orders." Ishi rushed to Czyvek's desk and grabbed the family photo and other small mementos of his Lord's life. _He'll want these . . ._ Ishi then turned to the window, and the Gernold locked powerful arms around his chest, then sailed out into the smoke-filled sky.

Dr. Nighthawk and the other members of the Cloud Gate staff who'd escaped through this particular tunnel tried to ignore the sounds of destruction behind them. Even this far away, the smoke was starting to billow into the tunnel. The exit was nearby, and they hurried away, barely noticing the water that was beginning to stream beneath their feet.

The liquids flowing from numerous broken pipes began to flow across the room, aiding the embattled fire crews and dousing the flames at Mindwalker's feet. The Zoanoid watched in horror as the battle unfolded, Aptom and Czyvek traded blows, and Czyvek seemed like a man possessed. He didn't make a sound, even when Aptom slashed him with the claws of an Enzyme III. Suddenly, Mindwalker's ears popped, the pressure was dropping . . . Czyvek's eyes began to glow bright red, and he rose from the floor. All of the water and steam in the air began to coalesce into rain clouds, _Lord Czyvek is creating a storm, inside Cloud Gate? _Czyvek lifted his right arm, screamed in incredible anguish and rage, and sent a blast of lightning that destroyed the main pipe that carried the Aptom Virus to the now shattered Processing Tanks. The liquid rushed to join the deluge now pouring from the unnatural indoor thunderstorm, raining down upon Aptom, eating him away. Aptom, in a final, furious act of rage, fired a volley of missiles, and Mindwalker watched as Czyvek's left arm disintegrated in a Bio-Blast. Czyvek didn't even seem to notice, the storm grew stronger as Aptom vanished beneath the liquids flooding the lab. Finally, Czyvek, fell into the waters below. Mindwalker rushed out towards his fallen Lord. Czyvek was floating face down in the liquid mixture, blood flowing from his missing arm. He needed treatment, and fast. Mindwalker gently lifted Czyvek and rushed towards the nearest safe exit, passing the firefighters who were mopping up the blaze.

Dr. Nighthawk sat in the back of an evac truck, staring at the smoking, battered Cloud Gate, wondering if anyone was left . . . Her friends, her colleagues, her patients, her Lord . . . She saw the Bio-Pods from the Ark landing, more Zoalords had come to help.

Ishi watched the Bio-Pods landing as Gernold carried him gently towards the ground. _The Zoalords . . . Here? This is bad._

Zoalord Edward Caerleon nearly collided with the Zoanoid carrying Lord Czyvek from the damaged building. He didn't recognize the type, but one glance at Czyvek filled him with horror. His friend's left arm was gone. Lord Caerleon quickly cauterized the wound to prevent Czyvek bleeding to death, and told the Zoanoid to rush him into the Pod for immediate transport to the Ark. As they headed towards the pod, Caerleon glimpsed the horrified form of Czyvek's assistant, Ishi. "Get in, Ishi! We have no time to waste!" Ishi was pale and drawn, looking down at his stricken Lord. "We'll need Dr. Nighthawk, assuming she's still alive." Lord Caerleon sent out a telepathic message to find the female scientist and rush her to the Ark. "What happened?" Caerleon asked the unfamiliar Zoanoid. "Aptom happened. He's dead now, thank God." Mindwalker reported breathlessly. "Let's just hope Lord Czyvek lives to enjoy his victory." Caerleon looked down at his unconscious friend as the Pod sped towards the Ark, and, hopefully, safety.

To be continued . . .


	21. Chapter 21

The 14th Zoalord

Chapter 21

Aftermath

"The CHRONOS Press Agency is reporting that Lord Czyvek, despite earlier reports, is in stable condition and expected to make a full recovery." _He's at death's door,_ Agito almost smiled,_ I love how the media runs circles around the truth. _"Zoalord Edward Caerleon has been placed in charge of CHRONOS Japan while Lord Czyvek is recuperating . . . " _Or dying . . . _"While Lord Caerleon has not yet issued an official statement, the CPA reiterates that Lord Czyvek is in no immediate danger . . . " Agito Makishima turned off the TV, ""Zoalord Mikhail Czyvek wounded while heroically defending the people of Tokyo from the rogue Zoanoid Aptom . . . "" _More likely he was trying to save a few Zoanoid lives, the idiot still believes that the life of the soldier is equal to the life of the ruler . . . In ancient times, kings would lead their troops into battle, and fight beside them. Many kingdoms fell during that time . . . _

Ishi walked the halls of the Ark, lost in thought. A broken neck, a punctured lung, seven broken ribs, massive blood loss, a missing arm . . . Ishi shuddered, he'd seen Lord Czyvek injured before, but never like this, even when Aptom took his leg, Lord Czyvek had been able to cauterize it before he lost any great amount of blood. But this . . . From what he'd heard from Mindwalker, the battle had been terrible, lots of Zoanoids had been slaughtered in their Processing tanks. He wondered how his boss would cope, he could barely cope with a few Zoanoid deaths, how would he be able to deal with almost five thousand?

Ishi turned into the special "Evac" area, a modified cargo bay, that had been filled with those mid-processing Zoanoids who had been lucky enough to escape Aptom's attack and the subsequent fires, explosions and structural collapse. A few hundred out of thousands. Ishi shook his head at the senselessness of it all. _He just couldn't go quietly, that filthy piece of garbage, he had to kill as many people as possible first . . . _Ishi saw the figure of doctor Angela Nighthawk at the far end of the hallway, and headed towards her. Humans, were, as a rule, not allowed aboard the Ark, but Zoalords can make exceptions . . ._ I wonder if Lord Czyvek will ever tell her how he feels._ Being the right hand of Lord Czyvek, Ishi had learned and observed many things, and he knew that the Zoalord had feelings for the attractive scientist, but despite all his power, he was too timid to say anything . . . Now he might never have the chance.

Dr. Nighthawk didn't notice Ishi's approach, she was checking the readings on a large Zoanoid that resembled a Tyrannosaurus Rex. A Bonga. The Bonga Strength-Type Zoanoid had been discontinued years before. Krummeggnic, Rot him , the Zoalord in charge of the New Guinea Branch, had declared the Bonga too weak and unwieldy, but Lord Czyvek had reinstated the model, along with several others. ""CHRONOS has a responsibility to all of it's children. We have no right to abandon any Zoanoid."" His exact words, and he lived those words, Lord Czyvek valued the life of every single loyal Zoanoid, often ordering his embattled troops away to protect them while he fought on alone. No matter how crazy the other Zoalords might think him, Lord Czyvek was a good man. ""Mad is he? Then I wish he would bite some of my other generals!"" Ishi couldn't remember who had said it, but he smiled at the thought . . .

"Ishi-San?" Dr. Nighthawk turned to face him, her broad face etched with sleeplessness and worry. "Is there any news?" "No, I'm afraid I haven't heard anything, but don't worry, if they could bring Lord Mirabilis back from the dead, they can fix a missing arm." Ishi smiled. It was strange, being called "Ishi-San." Daigoro Ishimaru was barely twenty, and looked younger, his numerous facial and body piercings also tended to evoke the appearance of rebellious youth and irresponsibility in most people. A false assumption, but still . . ._ San?_ Dr. Nighthawk placed a hand on the tube containing the sleeping Bonga, "Most of our reinstated and experimental Zoanoids survived, they were in the deepest level, farther than Aptom was able to reach before he was killed." There was a sadness in her voice, Ishi could only imagine how she must feel, having so many of her volunteer subjects, her friends, her colleagues murdered, and being unable to do a thing to help them. Ishi himself had lost friends, Cloud Gate was not just a building, it was a community, over two hundred thousand people living their day to day lives within that vast complex, a thriving city within a skyscraper . . . and that city was now in ruins . . .

Ishi didn't know what to say, all he could do was offer reassurance and a shoulder to cry on. "I'm sure he'll be alright, he's a strong man, and more than that, he has an incredible will to survive. He won't let low-level scum like Aptom take him out." Ishi hoped to God he was right. Ishi had lived most of his life without direction or purpose, just hanging out in the streets, causing trouble when it wasn't finding him. He'd come into CHRONOS by accident, he'd stumbled across things he hadn't been meant to, and found himself "volunteering" for the Zoanoid process. Old man Makishima had been a real slave-driver, and Ishi had been glad when the old fool got himself offed, but Guyot and Balcus turned out to be even worse. Things changed after X-Day, Guyot was dead, Balcus was busy elsewhere, and Zoalord Friedrich Von Pluqstahl was in charge of CHRONOS Japan. The man was practically a Saint compared to most people Ishi had known, and he made life a lot easier and gave his subjects more freedom and respect. And Lord Czyvek . . .

At the time he was Lord Pluqstahl's right hand, at the top, but he'd chosen Ishi out of all the Zoanoids in Japan to be his personal agent. Ishi had hated CHRONOS until Lord Purg'stall and Czyvek had come along, Pluqstahl had shown him that not all of CHRONOS' elite were heartless sadists, and Czyvek had taught him to appreciate and enjoy his powers as a Zoanoid. _When life gives you lemons . . ._

And then Lord Pluqstahl had been killed, murdered, and Czyvek disappeared. Lord Amniculus took control of CHRONOS Japan for a time, and he was as kind as his late friend had been. Then, Czyvek had returned, as a Zoalord, he ruthlessly slaughtered the men responsible for Lord Pluqstahl's murder, and Ishi had felt a sense of justice in the agonizing deaths the three murderers had endured. He'd watched Lord Czyvek kill Khan from one of the windows of Cloud Gate, he'd felt Khan's mind pulling him toward him, pulling all the Zoanoids within miles toward him, it later turned out, for what horrible purpose God only knew, but the spell was broken quickly as Khan was ripped to shreds, physically and mentally. As soon as Czyvek was able, he'd called Ishi into his office, and offered him his own former position, the right hand of a Zoalord, one of the most powerful men on Earth. Ishi had never forgotten that. beneath his punkish exterior, Ishi was a man of great loyalty. And now . . . If Lord Czyvek died, he had no idea what he would do, what would become of him, or anyone else in CHRONOS Japan . . .

Ishi knew Lord Czyvek in a way that few other men did, if any. He had seen Zoalord Mikhail Czyvek break down and weep over the continuous slaughter of his brother Zoanoids. He'd seen a man who was capable of forcibly processing his enemies, yet you who shielded Sho Fukamachi and his friends from his fellow Zoalords, feeling that the kid had been wronged by CHRONOS. A man who would rush into battle to defend the lowliest of Zoanoids, often ordering his embattled troops to safety while he covered their escape, yet who was willing to question, or even insult, the mightiest leaders in CHRONOS if he disagreed with their methods. He was childish and ruthless, naive and cunning, but above all unfailingly loyal to Lord Pluqstahl, to his dream, and to the Zoanoid people. A man for all seasons and situations. Ishi walked through the rows and rows of sleeping Zoanoids: Bonga, Lu-Kill, Malcult, Mindwalker, Razell . . . So many types. Eventually he turned and headed toward Lord Czyvek's personal cabin. He keyed in the security code he had been entrusted with, and stepped inside. There wasn't much there, Czyvek's family photo, a memento of a different life, his figure of Makoto,_ I'll have to remember to tell him the guys from Jukadan were asking about him_, His portrait of Lord Pluqstahl, a few books, some ceremonial blades, his clothing neatly folded on the well-made bed. _So little, for such a powerful man . . . _Ishi turned to go to his own quarters, locking the door as he left. Few Zoanoids had personal quarters, and none besides Hyper-Zoanoids, other than Ishi. He took no pride in the fact, just gratitude that he could be alone, and try rest . . .

To be continued . . .


	22. Chapter 22

The 14th Zoalord

Chapter 22

In Dreams:

Doctor Hamilial Balcus could hardly believe his luck. It was the opportunity of a lifetime to see what really lurked within the mind of Mikhail Czyvek. The Zoalord of Storms was recovering, albeit slowly, and was still weak. His telepathic powers were never great in any sense of the word, but in his weakened state he was particularly vulnerable. The Telepathic Inhibitor would pose a problem, but nothing Balcus' powers couldn't overcome.

The Zoalord of Telepathy carefully began to probe Czyvek's thoughts. Gently, gently . . .

_Lord Balcus? What are you doing?_

_Lord Czyvek?_ Balcus was surprised. Czyvek was aware of his presence.

_Did you think you could just walk into my mind without being seen?_

Balcus was taken aback by the remark._ I was merely attempting to gauge your mental state. You've been through a great deal of trauma._

_Do you take me for a fool?_

Yes. Balcus replied, but only to himself. _What do you want? _

_What is your goal within Chronos?_

_I want you to go . . . _What Czyvek wanted Balcus to do made the old scientist cringe.

_I want to make Zoanoids more than just petty slaves. I want them freed._ Czyvek

replied bluntly.

_That's impossible, they were created to serve us, to fight for our goals, they _

_have no higher purpose._

_And what makes your life or mine of more value than that of a Zoanoid?_

_We serve a higher cause, but our lives are nothing compared to the greatest purpose, the fulfilment of Archanfel's quest._

_And you call me crazy._

Czyvek's mind was proving surprisingly strong, all Balcus could access were the faintest

ghosts of memories . . . and emotions, pure, primal emotions. _Czyvek's secrets were hidden deep, _

_I suppose that, as an Undercover Agent, Czyvek must have been specially trained to resist mental _

_interrogations, even telepathy . . . _But it was all there, somewhere, the secrets of the head of

Chronos Intelligence,_ I know Czyvek keeps secrets from us, such as the location of the_

_Fukamachi boy . . ._

_You wish. You'll see only what I want you to see._

_I sincerely doubt that. _Balcus smiled,_ You may be well trained, but I am the Zoalord of Telepathy, second only to Lord Archanfel himself. _

_And has Lord Alkanfel given you permission to violate my innermost thoughts?_

_I have whatever authority I need if I'm acting in best the interests of Chronos._

_You still doubt my loyalty?_

_I know that you are loyal, Czyvek, loyal to Lord Pluqstahl's memory, loyal to your "brothers" the Zoanoids . . . But Chronos itself . . ._

_Careful, Balcus, or I will take offense. Lord Pluqstahl was loyal to Chronos, he fought and risked his life for the furtherance of Lord Alkanfel's dreams. I would not betray his honor or his memory._

Suddenly an opening appeared in Czyvek's mental blockade, and Balcus swept through. He began to probe deeper, and Czyvek fell oddly silent. Balcus could feel pain, rage and hatred in the Zoalord's mind, running as deep and pure as a mighty river. Suddenly it struck him as a wave, the pain and anguish washed over him, along with such force that he was temporarily stunned. Darkness, the sounds of tires screeching, glass shattering, a child crying . . .His parent's deaths . . . Balcus could see nothing, only the sound and unbearable sadness seemed to remain . . .Then, sunlight, no . . .Smoke, dust, the smell of blood...Zoalord Friedrich Von Pluqstahl lay dead before the kneeling form of Lord Amniculus, as his three murderers looked on, their faces distorted in Czyvek's mind into the faces of demons . . . An unbearable sense of loss swept through Balcus, hopelessness and despair so deep he shuddered despite himself, then came the desire, the desire for death, for the void, for an end to the pain . . . And then rage, a desire for revenge so powerful Balcus had to bite his lip to keep from being pulled in, from succumbing to another man's hatred and anger. And then Aptom's face loomed up, mountain-like, the Embodiment of Evil, the rage grew even stronger as the beast devoured countless Zoanoids before his eyes, and then the monster was washed away, devoured by a raging flood of infinite hatred . . .

Suddenly Balcus was standing on a vast battlefield, watching two great combatants square off. Guyver III was staring up at a monstrous giant. There were no legs, only a mass of serpentine coils, the upper body was human, and atop the shoulders nestled a mass of heads on serpentine necks . . . A hundred heads . . .Typhon, Lord of Storms, was about to do battle with his ancient enemy, Zeus, with Agito Makishima fittingly cast in the role of the arrogant young god. Balcus had no need to guess whom Typhon was meant to represent. Quarters of the monster's heads were the head of each of Czyvek's forms, 25 human, 25 Razell, 25 Galvak, and 25 of Czyvek's Zoalord form. He remembered the old myth, how Zeus had defeated the immortal Typhon, trapping him for all eternity beneath Mount Etna, but he had a feeling this battle would end differently. Suddenly the skies grew dark, the battlefield was best by monstrous winds, lightning crackled around him as the battle began. It was short and swift, and Typhon/Czyvek crushed Zeus/Makishima, pounding him mercilessly with all of the forces of nature at his disposal, easily brushing aside Zeus' thunderbolts, knocking him to his knees. As the god/Guyver fell, the giant grasped him in his coils and began to crush him, Zeus/Makishima shattered like glass and crumbled into the dust._ Not this time you arrogant little fool, this time Zeus is the one to fall . . ._ The mass of heads turned toward Balcus, 200 eyes glaring . . .

Suddenly he was somewhere else, the rage, the anger was gone. He was in a park, the sun was shining, and happy voices surrounded him. Balcus looked around, humans and Zoanoids were strolling through the park, some hand in hand, some with children . . . The children of human and Zoanoid parents. He noticed Sho Fukamachi, a bit older, with Mizuki Segawa, sitting on a grassy hill, sharing a picnic. Looking closer, Balcus could see Sho was holding an infant, their child. They were unconcerned by the presence of the Zoanoids nearby, and the Zoanoids were unconcerned with them. Balcus could somehow sense that Sho no longer had the Guyver, he no longer needed it, there was no reason to fight. Ishi, Czyvek's odd little pet Rocies, was discussing science fiction stories with Tetsuro Segawa under a large oak tree. That annoying band Jukadan was there, but they were in human form, dressed in formal wear, playing a soft ballad, with none of the typical grandstanding or screeching . . . Czyvek's long-dead parents were sitting nearby, enjoying the music, and life itself. Balcus noticed that the Zoalords were also there, Caerleon, Galenos, Waferdanos, Amniculus, Mirabilis, even Yentsui, all of them laughing and happy. Balcus turned, and saw Lord Alkanfel sitting at a small table, playing chess with Lord Hamilial Balcus . . .

"It's beautiful, isn't it, a true Golden Age." Balcus turned at the familiar voice, and saw the distinguished figure of Zoalord Friedrich Von Pluqstahl standing there, smiling . . .

_This is what I want Balcus._ Zoalord Mikhail Czyvek stood arm in arm with Doctor Angela Nighthawk.

Suddenly the dream disappeared, the real world rushed back toward Balcus with the force of a freight train.

In the waking world Czyvek's eyes flickered open, he looked toward Balcus. _Do you understand now?_

_That is impossible, a utopian fantasy, it can never be . . . _Balcus' almost felt some stirring of sympathy in his heart, a feeling he thought he'd long since purged as useless.

_I know that, _Czyvek replied with sadness, _but a man can dream . . ._

To be continued . . .


	23. Chapter 23

The 14th Zoalord

Chapter 23

Typhon

"Five Thousand and Twenty-seven . . ." Mikhail Czyvek sat pale-faced and grim at the end of the medical bed on which he'd been resting. Ishi hesitated for a moment, uncertain of how to go about this unpleasant notification. "Yes, sir." Ishi stammered, "We have a list of the victims . . ."

Zoalord Czyvek took the list from Ishi's outstretched hand, he knew most of the personnel of Cloud Gate by name, if not personally. He scanned down the scrolling datapad listing the names of all of those killed by Aptom's suicidal attack on CHRONOS' Japan Headquarters. Zoanoids, scientists, office and maintenance staff, even some civilian visitors had been slain. He looked up at those around him, Ishi, Doctor Angela Nighthawk, the Mindwalker who'd saved his life, some techs. Also present were all surviving Zoalords with the exceptions of Lords Alkanfel and Mirabilis. They had come to the Ark, he assumed, to restrain him if he lost control and went on a grief-induced rampage. But the Zoalord of Storms simply read over the list, silently and solemnly. So many lives taken for one man's revenge against another . . .

"The reconstruction of Cloud Gate is going well..." Lord Caerleon began, trying to cheer his friend some, but Czyvek uncharacteristically cut him off. "I don't want Cloud Gate rebuilt, not as it had been before. Maybe as an underground complex, or a smaller building, like the old Max Pharmaceuticals building...And away from the city."

"That would defeat the whole point," Lord Balcus started, "The Cloud Gate complex . . ."

"Was built for propaganda, to impress and terrify people. We don't need such a thing." Czyvek's words were stern and cold. "You've seen what will happen if such a large building in destroyed in a major city, remember when only part of The Towers of Heaven fell in New York in an attack by Guyver III, and before that, the World Trade Centers? By bringing down a building of such size you could take out hundreds of thousands of lives within the entire city, not to mention the lingering affects of dust and debris on the survivors." Zoalord Shin Rubeo Amniculus looked down, he'd seen the destruction caused by the fall of only a portion of The Towers of Heaven. _He's right, and we all know it..._

"You don't have that authority." Doctor Balcus stated firmly.

"I am grateful, Lord Balcus, for your help in saving my life, but Cloud Gate is merely a magnet drawing in enemy attacks. It's not worth the trouble, time, money or manpower to rebuild. I will not support it any longer." Czyvek was equally firm. Czyvek stood and transformed into his insectoid Zoaform. The assembled Zoalords braced for the worst, but he merely stood there, looking at his clawed, segmented hands. "I will keep this form now, whenever possible, it is, after all, my true form. In this form I am no longer Zoalord Mikhail Czyvek, I am Typhon, Lord of The Storm. And I will do everything in my power to destroy our enemies, starting with Zeus."

"First you must rest, recuperate, you're still too weak to enter into combat now." Lord Caerleon was concerned, and not just for his friend's physical health. Lord Czyvek, Typhon, seemed to have changed, his manner was darker, his speech more forceful, more self-confident. They would have to see how this trauma had changed him before allowing him into combat.

"Yes, I see your point, Lord Caerleon, I must have all of my powers at their peak before I can challenge such a formidable enemy as Zeus. I must plan a strategy, how best to deal with Zeus, his consort, and those cursed Libertus." He clenched a clawed hand. "We must destroy them all." "I can not afford to wait for the enemy to come to me, allowing them to destroy more of my brothers all the while. I will seek them out."

Typhon looked around the room, "Ishi, my little brother, I am appointing you head of CHRONOS Intelligence in my absence." Ishi looked stunned as Typhon turned to Mindwalker, "Thank you, brother, for saving my life, I cannot make you head of CHRONOS Japan, but I can make you my official Liaison to the Ark." "And you, Dr. Nighthawk, I want you to stay here, aboard the Ark, where you can continue your work here in safety." Typhon moved to leave the room and head to his quarters, but turned one more time. "Thank you all. Lord Caerleon, Lord Balcus, I will not squander this chance I have been given. I will do all that I can to protect CHRONOS."

With that, Typhon, Zoalord of Storms, went to his quarters to rest . . . And to plan his attack on a rebellious god.

To be continued . . .


	24. Chapter 24

The 14th Zoalord

Chapter 24

Necessity

The Zoalord Council had assembled at the request of the newly re-christened Zoalord Typhon. Lord Alkanfel was not there, of course, he was still at Silha, and Lord Mirabilis was chasing Guyver III across North America. For Lord Typhon to call a convening of the Council was bizarre, to say the least, but, then, so was Lord Typhon. No one, not even his close friend Lord Caerleon, could make sense of the sudden changes that had turned the humble and eccentric Zoalord Mikhail Czyvek into the cold and forceful Typhon, Lord of Storms. Rumors that Doctor Balcus had altered his mind were quickly squashed, as Typhon retained Czyvek's distaste for the old scientist and his sympathy toward the Zoanoid people. He also retained his friendships and sense of loyalty, but his personality was somehow darker, he seemed more driven than ever to do whatever was necessary for the good of his "brothers."

Lord Typhon was seated in his place, next to Lord Caerleon, his clawed hands folded under his head. He was wearing a new cloak, with an armored breastplate resembling a beetle's carapace, the back covered halfway with a metal plate shaped in the form of a beetle's closed wing casings, from which a cloak adorned with pictures of the mythical monster Typhon flowed to the Zoalord's clawed feet.

"Brothers." He began, "I have to bring to the Council's attention once again the matter of Sho Fukamachi . . . "

"You assembled the Zoalord Council to talk about this!" Lord Balcus growled

"Allow me to finish, Hamilial!" Typhon snapped curtly, foregoing typical Zoalord etiquette.

"As I was about to say, I have realized another reason, a reason that you may find far more compelling than morality for sparing Sho's life. That reason is the Creators."

"What!"

"We know that the Creators came to this world to create an army to fight some interstellar war in their behalf. We also know they abandoned this world, and attempted to destroy all life here, including our esteemed Master, Lord Alkanfel, despite his loyalty. If they still live, they may come here, not to embrace their children, but to destroy their "mistakes" once and for all." The assembled Zoalords murmured among one another about that possibility. It was not a new thought.

"And you propose, Lord Typhon, that we need Sho Fukamachi, or, to be more precise, we need Guyver I. Am I correct?" Lord Amniculus spoke out.

"Exactly, Lord Amniculus. The Guyver is the only thing we know that the Creators fear. If they come here to attack this world, we will need a weapon capable of countering them. As we cannot seem to take the Guyver, I suggest we leave it where it is. If the Creators, or any other threat for that matter, come to Earth, Fukamachi will undoubtedly summon the Guyver once again. He may even be forced to work beside us, if the threat is great enough."

"It would be easier to take it from his dead body and give it to a trusted Zoalord." Balcus grumbled.

"Would it be, Lord Balcus? How many times has that unfortunate young man been killed, only to regenerate from the tiniest piece of organic matter? We have no Unit Remover to totally separate the Guyver from it's host. Our only option currently available to stop a Guyver is to totally destroy it, as happened to our man Lisker. And we need a Guyver. That leaves us with two choices; Either we trust Sho Fukamachi with the power of a Guyver and allow him to live, or we pray that Makishima will somehow aid us in our hour of need . . . "

The assembled Zoalords needed no further encouragement. There was no choice.

"Then it is settled. Makishima must die. Fukamachi, if at all possible, must live, for all of our sakes . . . "

Lord Typhon clicked his fangs in what must have been a show of triumph, as Doctor Hamilial Balcus sunk back into his chair.

_My God, that lunatic is gaining power over the Council itself! _

To be continued . . .


	25. Chapter 25

The 14th Zoalord

Chapter 25

Realization

Zoalord Typhon stood in the forest near Mount Minakami, or, rather, what was left of it. After the battles between the Guyvers and Chronos top fighters, Guyot's betrayal, and the mountain's eruption, there was a great deal of devastation. Perhaps, within the rubble, or even in these woods, there may be a portion of the Unit Remover left, a living piece that CHRONOS could use for the creation of the Unit Remover Zoanoids.

"Turn around, Zoalord. I know what you are, I saw you on TV."

Typhon had been aware of the young man's presence for some time, but had chosen to ignore him . . . and now he was holding a gun. Pitiful. "You know, boy, that a gun is useless against a Zoalord." He turned his head slightly, looking over his shoulder. He couldn't have been more than twenty, with big, brown eyes and spiked black hair. "I would advise you to leave, now. I could kill you with a mere thought." "Leave? After what you did?" The youth replied angrily. "And what did I do," Typhon asked, unconcerned, "that you're willing to throw your life away just to waste my time?"

"You killed them!"

"I've killed a lot of people. Who are they?"

"I'm from Takeshira Village!" The boy replied.

Typhon turned at the revelation, coming face to face with the young man. "Takeshira? You . . ."

"I was there when it happened," the youth's voice was filled with anguish and rage, "I saw them, the people I knew, turning into Zoanoids!"

"You monsters , I never knew anyone could be so evil until that day It was just a normal day, my friend Midori and I were hanging out in the market, just hanging out. When suddenly, people started to change." He shuddered, "I saw people I'd known all of my life turning into monsters right in front of me. For God's sake, Mr. Morikawa turned into a Zoanoid right in front of his little girl! We ran, but then . . . Then Midori, he, started to change...The next thing I remember, they were all gone, people said that Dark Guyver killed them all. But they were wrong. CHRONOS, The Zoalords killed them all!"

Typhon remembered what he had read, over a year ago, about the "operations" in Takeshira Village, over half of the town's male population had been secretly turned into Zoanoids by Doctor Balcus, and activated in an attempt to kill Sho Fukamachi. Balcus had assumed, correctly, that Sho would not be able to kill innocent people, but he hadn't reckoned on the arrival of the ruthless Guyver III.

"That...What happened there . . ." Typhon didn't know what to say, how could you justify something so evil. 'That was not my doing, that was just one Zoalord, one..."

"Don't make excuses! You're all guilty!"

And suddenly Lord Typhon felt within himself that the kid was right. He looked down at his clawed hands. _I was going to kill him... For what? For the love of God he's just a kid! What happened to me? What's gone wrong?_

"What . . . What's your name." He stammered.

"Yoshio, as if you care."

"Yoshio, what . . . what CHRONOS did in Takeshira Village, was evil. It was monstrous. And the name of CHRONOS will be forever tainted by the crimes that we committed in our zeal to accomplish our goals. But you're still alive, do you think your friends, your family would want you to throw your life away."

"What the hell do you know!"

"I know that I've lost almost everyone I have ever cared for, my parents, the man I viewed as my father, countless of my Zoanoid brothers, all dead... I wanted to die, I tried to kill myself. I tried to die avenging my master but I lived. I thought there was nothing left to live for. But I was wrong. I found a new reason to live, to try to make life better for the people around me. Dying accomplishes nothing, it only brings grief to others. You know that, or you wouldn't be grieving for your friends now."

_How could I have forgotten my goal, how could I have fallen so far?_

"I am Mikhail Czyvek." Czyvek, for the first time in a long time, returned to human form, and put a human hand on the boy's shoulder. "And I know that this won't mean much to you, after all that you've suffered, but I am truly shamed that CHRONOS would be capable of turning innocent people into Zoanoids against their will. Nothing can ever make right what happened that day. But don't let it destroy you. Like I let my pain destroy me . . . Do you

still have family?"

"Y...Yes" Yoshio stammered.

"Then go to them, be with them, the living need you far more than the dead."

Zoalord Czyvek watched Yoshio drop his gun and slowly walk away with tears in his eyes. He wasn't the only one crying. Czyvek unlatched his cloak, and threw it into the bushes with the gun._ I will not live as a monster. I won't sell my soul for victory . . . Typhon, you want victory at all costs. I wont allow you to dominate me, you have your place, but I am the master. I am still Mikhail Czyvek. You don't know it kid, but you may have saved both our lives today. _

He flew back home, only occasionally wiping a tear from his eyes.

To be continued . . .


	26. Chapter 26

The 14th Zoalord

Chapter 26

Missing Time

_How did I get here?_ Zoalord Mikhail Czyvek looked around at the abandoned buildings lining the main street of Takeshira Village. After the disastrous battle with the Guyvers and the eruption of Mount Minakami, the surviving residents had fled the village, saying it was cursed. At the moment, though, Czyvek was not concerned with that. The last thing he could remember was leaving his new HQ, a base hidden beneath a small warehouse just outside Tokyo.

_What the devil is going on?_

_So, opportunity presents itself at last . . ._

Czyvek walked down the street, staring at the abandoned buildings, the damage inflicted by Balcus' unwilling Zoanoids and Guyver III's Mega-Smasher. Czyvek shook his head, trying to clear out the fog in his mind. _Typhon . . . It had to be Typhon, but why would he bring me here?_ A thought occurred from nowhere. _Takeshira Village . . . That kid . . . Yoshio . . . I wonder if he's alright . . . _

_Czyvek, The Zoalord of Storms, Pluqstahl's replacement . . . As weak as his master was, if not more so. Still, he is a Zoalord. It's a start._

Suddenly Czyvek felt a presence among the empty shells of buildings that was Takeshira Village. An evil presence. And fear . . . He took to the air, and flew off, not daring to look back...

_I may need this one alive, for now. He knows where Fukamachi is hiding. He's actually protecting him, the sentimental fool. And I need to know what he's doing at Relic's Point._

A tall man stepped from the shadows, a man with a thick shock of white hair, purplish-yellow eyes and a face covered in bandages . . .

To be continued . . .


	27. Chapter 27

The 14th Zoalord

Chapter 27

Altered State

Typhon lifted the man up by his neck, cocking his head sideways like a curious mantid eyeing his prey. The bodies of the rest of the Zeus' Thunderbolts cell lay scattered at his, killed in the rage and fury that was Typhon, Zoalord of Storms. "What are you waiting for? Kill me and get it over with!"

"I'm not going to kill you." Typhon sounded almost amused.

" I would rather die than be processed into a freak like you!" The terrorist shot back. "I'm not going to process you, either. You will be allowed to live. I want you to deliver a message for me. Tell Zeus that Typhon will be waiting for him at these coordinates." He unceremoniously dumped the man onto the floor, dropped a piece of map, and walked out . . .

"Typhon?" Agito Makishima was surprised by Czyvek's actions. _What Hubris is this?_ It would have been amusing had Czyvek not wiped out an entire cell to deliver the message. _So, he thinks himself Typhon now? Then he will share that one's fate. _He looked at the map again, the location was in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, miles from any land . . .

Typhon hovered above the cooling rock and smiled. The battlefield had been constructed perfectly. Lord Galenos had created an island in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, a piece of barren rock a little over five miles long and seven miles wide. The Zoalord of Earth had lifted a mountain of magma to the surface, and now it was land, a jagged, rocky land with a massive volcano jutting high above the barren landscape. No life, the perfect spot for a battle. Lord Typhon would have preferred the symbolic act of battling Zeus atop Mount Etna, but his plan was so destructive as to make it impossible without destroying all of Sicily, anyway . . .

Now all that was left to do was wait.

To be continued . . .


	28. Chapter 28

The 14th Zoalord

Chapter 28

Confrontation

"We had our people check the coordinates, Master Agito, satellites show a newly formed island." "It's a trap, obviously, Shizu," Agito Makishima sat with folded hands, "But the gauntlet has been thrown. Any word from our operatives within Chronos." "Most of them have been captured, sir, a mass crackdown." Shizu Onuma began, "And there are rumors that Czyvek has gone insane." Agito laughed. "Mikhail Czyvek has been insane for years." "He has taken on a completely new identity since the attack on Cloud Gate by Aptom. He's begun calling himself "Typhon." "Zeus defeated Typhon once, I needn't fear him now." Agito's voice was flat, emotionless. "Ready things for me. After all the trouble Typhon has gone through to bring about his own death, we would be rude to disappoint him."

Lord Typhon still hovered above the cooling mass of rock that made up the newborn island, waiting for Zeus to come. He would come, he couldn't ignore such a . . . _Forceful_ invitation. He gazed across the horizon toward the west, toward America, where the traitor maintained his home base, and clicked his fangs in anticipation. Soon enough he saw several dark figures approaching. _Agito, Griselda, and . . . Is that a helicopter? A military type transport helicopter, loaded, no doubt, with Libertus. He probably thinks I've surrounded this island with my Aquatic brothers._ Typhon smiled_. __I could blast that chopper from the air with a flick of my finger, but that would be rude, and it would spoil the surprise._ He made no move toward his approaching enemies, they'd be there soon enough. _Yes, drive him swiftly to his tomb. _

_That arrogant . . . he's just hovering there, watching us. He's not even going to come greet us. _Agito signaled for Griselda to circle around, Czyvek was the only Zoalord in sight, the only other person in sight, but safe was better than dead. He approached the island warily, and came up level with Typhon. "You surprise me, Czyvek. I knew that you were insane, but this is a bit much, even for you." "That is "Lord Typhon" to you, "Zeus!" "So you have truly gone insane . . . well, _more_ insane." "Are we going to fight, or do you want to have tea? You kept me waiting a long time. I want to kill you as soon as possible." Agito laughed at Typhon's presumptuousness. _The weakest Zoalord I have ever faced, and he believes he can destroy me!_ "Very well then, Typhon." Guyver Gigantic's arms blades shot out, Agito was certain not much more would be needed.

Behind him, Agito heard the sounds of screams, he turned just in time to see his Libertus transport shatter the ground beneath it and tumble, fully manned, into a pool of lava, exploding into a massive ball of flames. "It appears that the lava hadn't completely cooled, a pity." Lord Typhon struck the distracted Guyver in the face with force of a small meteor. "And you should not allow yourself to be so easily distracted!"

Within a matter of seconds, the skies around the island began to swirl into a massive hurricane, as Typhon deftly avoided a blast from Griselda. Agito immediately rushed back towards the Zoalord, fighting against the howling winds and rain that suddenly inundated the island, as Griselda rushed Typhon from the other side, but the diminutive Zoalord easily dodged both and vanished into the howling winds. "Master Agito?" Griselda looked around desperately for any sign of Typhon, as the winds began to grow even more vicious. "He's camouflaged against the weather somehow.! Just fire into the storm!" Suddenly Agito felt a powerful force beneath him as a tornado began to form on the island, followed by another, and yet another. The force was incredible. "This is for Lord Yentsui!" Agito turned as an invisible fist propelled him into Griselda, knocking them both into the howling winds of a tornado. Griselda was the first to emerge, forcing her way through the centrifuge and blasting a wide arc towards the direction that Typhon's voice had come from. Agito emerged seconds later, the winds were deafening now, and hail was falling along with the rain. _Where is he?_

_Above the storm! Czyvek is a small man, he couldn't possibly cope with these winds any better than we can, could he?_ Gigantic Dark opened his Mega-Smasher cannon and fired directly into the eye of the hurricane. And then the island exploded. The small mountain that had been the center of the island erupted with a monstrous fury. Both Agito and Griselda were flung into the raging wasters.

Lord Typhon watched them struggling nearby, safely camouflaged against the soot darkened seas. He had closed off his lung slits and breathing tubercles to avoid drowning or suffocation, he could hold his breath for hours, and sunk to a calm depth of dark ocean, before activating the explosives planted around the fragile volcano. It had worked perfectly. Soot, ash and molten rock were pouring down from the skies, blanketing the ocean surface in a thick, black mire.

Typhon moved back further, careful not to betray his presence. Now for the second phase. _Zeus, meet Charybdis!_

The waters beneath Gigantic Dark began to swirl into a massive maelstrom, dragging the Guyver

deeper into the heart of the ocean. Griselda, of course, rushed to help him, and was caught within the whirlpool herself._ I wonder how deep the ocean is here? The pressure at the bottom must be incredible... I wonder how much pressure it takes to crush a Guyver..._

To be continued . . .


	29. Chapter 29

The 14th Zoalord

Chapter 29

Arrival

Typhon was in hot water, literally. The volcanic eruption was heating the waters near the island to the boiling point. As a Zoalord, Typhon could endure a far greater level of heat than a normal human, but it was still uncomfortable, so he swam until the waters were cool and surfaced. The storms had abated, at least the ones Typhon himself had caused, but volcanoes create their own weather patterns. The Zoalord flew into the air to dry off and catch his breathe as he watched the volcanic cloud looming over the island, creating its own lightning, its own rain as water turned to steam._ I hope that Lord Caerleon was able to stop the waves that were undoubtably generated by this eruption. I'd hate to be responsible for another Krakatoa . . _.

Typhon looked down, into the deep waters of the Atlantic ocean. "You held a party and didn't invite me?" "My apologies, Lord Mirabilis," Typhon turned to look at the new arrival, Zoalord Imakarum Mirabilis was unhappy, he'd wanted to deal with Guyver III personally. He'd been chasing Agito for a long time. "I wanted to be able to use my powers to the full without worrying about harming my fellow Zoalords." Mirabilis was clearly insulted by the implication that the weaker Zoalord could accidentally harm him, that he had so little faith in his abilities. Typhon seemed oblivious to him, and went back to staring into those dark waters.

"You'll have your chance, Lord Mirabilis, and sooner than you think."

An energy blast broke through the waves and lit up the darkening sky. Guyver III and Griselda burst to the surface and flew upwards toward the waiting Zoalords, infuriated by how easily Typhon had swept them aside. Typhon sent a mass of lightning toward Guyver III's Control Medal. _Not this time, I learn from my mistakes._ The attack bounced off the Guyver's protective shield and the deflected lightning shot off into all directions. "Are you trying to kill me too!" Mirabilis shouted, but Typhon wasn't listening, he was too busy concentrating on the enemy to hear his allies' concerns.

To be continued . . .


	30. Chapter 30

The 14th Zoalord

Chapter 30

Zeus vs Typhon

"You take Griselda,_ I'll_ handle Zeus."

"Like Hell you will, Czyvek!"

"That's Typhon!"

Zoalord Imakarum Mirabilis was infuriated by The Zoalord of Storms' arrogance._ I liked you better as a sentimental fool! _

Lord Mirabilis rushed past Typhon as the hurricane winds began to whip up around them_, Like I'll let you steal my kill! _Mirabilis fired a wide swath of Gravity Bullets toward both opponents. Griselda reeled from the impact, but both kept coming. "Zeus is _my_ prey!" Typhon shouted, as the winds raged on. Typhon surged forward, slashing his hyper-elongated claws across Guyver III's face, cutting deeply through the Bio-Booster Armor. A Gravity Bullet whizzed past the Zoalord's head, striking Guyver III in the left shoulder.

"Now who's trying to kill who?" "I'm trying to kill you both!" Griselda grabbed Typhon from behind, attempting to pin his arms, but he slipped free seconds before her whirling head blades would have decapitated him. "All right, Mirabilis, you kill Zeus! This stupid girl is mine!"

"Shizu, you've thrown your life away for nothing!" Typhon turned towards Griselda, "Agito Makishima will never love you! He is incapable of love, you are just another pawn to him, a pathetic lovesick little fool!" Griselda screamed in rage and rushed towards the taunting Zoalord, who dodged her wild blows, "You've sacrificed your humanity, cut short your own life by decades, for the love of a man who loves only himself! Allow me to end your pathetic delusions and give you the peace of death!" Griselda was losing control, fury overwhelming her judgment. She began to spin, whirling her deadly blades like a human helicopter.

Lord Mirabilis launched a Gravity Ring assault, carving away a portion of Guyver III's head crest, and the enraged Guyver countered with a laser blast from his forehead, nearly striking Mirabilis in the head. Mirabilis and Agito rushed towards each other, blasting with everything they had. Agito no longer had the strength for the Gigantic Armor, and knew that he was fighting from a disadvantage._ It is the wounded animal that is the most dangerous, Murakami._

Griselda lost sight of Typhon in the storm clouds, but he made his presence known quickly by grabbing her right foot with his extended fingers and dragging her back towards the sea._ His fingers are his only actual weapons. Without his weather powers he is all but helpless._ Griselda swung in an arc, downward, swirling her blades towards Typhon's fingers. He released his grip and vanished from view before she could draw blood. Suddenly she felt a terrible pain as Typhon's claws raked deeply across her back, drawing blood. She swung around but he was gone, having vanished once again into the storm.

Lord Imakarum blasted Agito in the stomach, and Guyver III knew that he would have to act quickly. With one swift motion he sliced off one of the massive blade-horns on Mirabilis' skull, then turned, and impaled the surprised Zoalord with a Sonic Blade through the chest. Imakarum backed away, injured and shocked, as Guyver III closed in. Suddenly Lord Typhon appeared in between the two fighters. "I was a bit hasty, _this_ is for Lord Yentsui!" Typhon's tiny mouth opened, and he spat a high-pressured blast of Enzyme Acid directly into Zeus' face. Agito screamed as the acid began to burn through the Guyver armor, blinding him, and Typhon kicked him in the face, knocking him into the raging surf. Lord Typhon then turnedand grabbed the wounded Mirabilis, as the storm grew unbelievably intense around them. Using the storm as a cover, Typhon left the wounded Guyver and fled with his injured ally.

"It's a good thing you came back when you did, for both of you, your powers were almost exhausted Lord Typhon." Lord Amniculus stated grimly, as the stabilized Lord Mirabilis was being evac'd from The Pillars of Heaven to the Ark. "Was Lord Caerleon able to contain the waves from the battle?" "If he had not, the entire East Coast would be flooded right now. He did, however, require assistance from Lord Galenos to deal with the earthquakes . . ."

"Collateral damage?"

Lord Amniculus was taken aback, Lord Czyvek would never use such terminology for civilian casualties.

"None, thank Heaven. You chose an excellent spot for your battle."

"I need something more" Lord Typhon began, "I must return to the Ark."

"I don't understand . . ."

"I need blades, Lord Amniculus, something with which I can counter Griselda. I have no close-range attacks, no physical powers beyond my claws and acid." Typhon explained, "I must design, or have designed for me, modifications which will allow me to fight in close combat."

"Master Agito." Shizu Onuma looked down at her master. He sat up, and realized that he was in bed. "Don't try to move Master, you were badly hurt." "Typhon and Mirabilis?" Agito settled uneasily back into bed. "They escaped in the storm. But Mirabilis was badly wounded. . ." "He's a Zoalord! He can survive far worse!" Agito barked. Shizu bowed her head and left her master's room. As she walked down the corridor, she tried not to think of Typhon's taunts . . .

To be continued . . .


	31. Chapter 31

The 14th Zoalord

Chapter 31

Alterations

"And I could stretch my arms, not just my fingers."

"Yes, Lord Typhon" Dr. Nighthawk felt as if she were talking to a stranger, Lord Typhon still possessed some of Czyvek's more noble qualities, but he had gained a terrible darkness, a cold, ruthless manner that chilled her to the bone. "You will be able to stretch your arm as long as you can spare the mass."

"And the blades?"

"It seems somewhat pointless to put blades in your wrists when you have razor sharp talons, but I will if you want."

"The elbows then, and the shoulders, to protect my head and neck." Typhon was matter-of-fact about the changes, "But retractable, I don't want to impale anyone I care about." After a moment, he sighed, "Do you believe that I still care?"

"What? I mean, what do you mean Lord Typhon?"

"I've changed, we all know that. I've become more . . . practical in my views. That may seem ruthless to people, but it's necessary. We are fighting for our lives. Aptom taught me that we are never safe, _never_." Typhon glared intently at the computer screen showing his desired alterations. "I don't want to go through that again. I can't let my people die because I was too sentimental or weak to do what was necessary."

"My horns are too blunt, they need to be straightened, I need swords, not battering rams."

To be continued . . .


	32. Chapter 32

The 14th Zoalord

Chapter 32

In Nightmares

_They were right about you, Czyvek. You are a sentimental fool!_

_There was no reason to kill him._

_He made himself an enemy of CHRONOS!_

_No! CHRONOS made themselves the enemy! He was just a kid . . ._

_So is Shizu, so is Agito. But you would kill them without hesitation if you could. What if your_

_sweet words and gentle pleadings were not enough? What if that "kid" join's the accursed_

_Thunderbolts, makes himself a Libertus? You would regret sparing him then._

_I . . . I hope that I'm... I AM better than that, Typhon! _

_Murdering innocent people because they might possibly one day become an enemy is wrong!_

_What do the lives of a few humans mean in the face of our great cause? _

_Lord Purg'stall believed in protecting his people, all of them!_

_And that is why he is dead! If he had waited for help to arrive instead of rushing off to protect_

_those worthless humans . . ._

_Don't speak of Lord Purg'stall in that way, Typhon, you son of a . . ._

_You! I am you, I am your son, your creation! And I was NOT insulting Lord Purg'stall! _

_I was merely stating the truth. He was a good man, far better than either of us, _

_and that is why he died. Good men do not win wars. They are not willing to sacrifice _

_others for the greater good, the greater cause!_

_Do you think Takeshira Village was the only place where people died due to CHRONOS? _

_Remember X-Day, Czyvek? How many humans died that day?_

_That was different, Typhon, they were soldiers._

_So you can rationalize, eh Czyvek? Do you honestly think that every human who died _

_that day was a soldier or a politician? Are you really that naive? That stupid?_

_I . . ._

_And what of all the Zoanoids who died to set up this little dictatorship of ours? _

_All of our brothers . . ._

_Shut up!_

_You can't face the truth, can you? You are a hypocrite! You claim to be helping our _

_people, but you work beside those who enslave them! Are you really any different than Ceausescu?_

Zoalord Mikhail Czyvek awoke with a violent start. He looked down at his shaking hands, and began to control his breathing, to calm himself._ I need help. I cannot trust Balcus, he would exploit me. I need someone with great wisdom . . . Lord Waferdanos!_

Czyvek rose and hurriedly dressed. He walked out of the small warehouse concealing his temporary headquarters, and flew off towards the West, to where Lord Waferdanos held court.

To be continued . . .


	33. Chapter 33

The 14th Zoalord

Chapter 33

A Lonely Forest

Czyvek gazed in awe at the sight beneath him, the Forest of Waferdanos. A massive dome-shaped forest, resplendent in metallic blues, greens, gold and orange, topped by the vaguely humanoid entity known as Waferdanos. Czyvek wondered if there were others like him, grown by the Creators on other worlds. He certainly hoped so, he'd hate to think of Waferdanos as a single creature, forever alone in the universe, the only one of his kind. Every time he saw Waferdanos he was amazed by the being. He thought for a moment of how he came to be here, trapped, in Arizona. Zeus' Thunderbolts had launched an attack on one of Chronos most vital bases, and three Zoalords had rushed to the defense. Only one had returned. Lord Li Yentsui had died in battle against the accursed Dark Guyver, and Lord Waferdanos had sacrificed his mobility in order to use his powers to the full, turning back the attackers with his Villus Subjecti. Only Lord Balcus had returned to bring the grim news regarding Lord Yentsui. Czyvek had a sudden fear that Agito might return, might slay the immobile Lord Waferdanos out of sheer hatred and spite. Such an act would be an unforgivable crime, against nature, against science, and against history. Pushing such thoughts away, Czyvek came closer and landed atop the dome that was Lord Waferdanos, next to Lord Waferdanos' semi-humanoid central mind.

_Welcome back, Lord Czyvek._

"Thank you, Lord Waferdanos. I ...I need your help."

"How so, my friend?"

Czyvek explained all that he had been through; through the attack on Cloud Gate to the inner struggles with Typhon and his own fears and doubts.

"I see. Typhon is your way of protecting yourself against the pain that you have suffered, and of putting aside your feelings in battle against our enemies, so that you can be more rational and successful. That in itself is not a bad thing, all soldiers have to change their personalities when they go into battle, unless they are naturally psychotic killers or sadists. But sometimes they cannot make the transition back when they return home from the battlefield, especially those who have witnessed great horrors or have lost close friends. They remain trapped in a state of combat readiness. In a sense, they never leave the battlefield, at least in their own minds." Waferdanos turned to face Czyvek. "I believe human psychologists would call it "Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder.""

"And you have suffered a great deal of loss, my friend. All of your life you have lost those you loved or cared about, by accident or by violence. This last attack was too much for your psyche, so you were forced to create a stronger personality to survive, Typhon. But Typhon is only a part of your mind, and you must learn to control him. You must be able to leave Typhon on the battlefield. He is like a suit of armor, vital in battle, but not needed among friends. Mikhail Czyvek should be the one who returns from combat, not Typhon, and Typhon should be the one who fights, as he has the strength of will to do so. But do not allow him to do anything you would find evil, then you truly will not be able to live with yourself."

"How do you deal with it, Lord Waferdanos? You have lived for millions of years, I can't imagine all that you have been through." "It can be...Difficult, at times, being abandoned by the Creators, witnessing the loss of good men like Lords Pluqstahl and Yentsui. I am not human, I was never human, and I think and feel differently than a human would. But I am capable of sadness, empathy, grief." Waferdanos sighed as if the weight of his eon-spanning existence had suddenly come to rest upon his shoulders. "But I move on. The past is dead, only the future remains. Dwelling upon what I've suffered is useless. I must forever look forward toward the fulfilment of Lord Alkanfel's goal, humanity's destiny. That is why I live, and why I fight. I surrendered my Zoacrystal to protect Lord Alkanfel's dream, and I will surrender my life if necessary to see it through, just as you would for Lord Pluqstahl's dream."

"Don't you have dreams of your own?"

"I would like to live long enough to see the Creators again, to see them finally return and accept Lord Alkanfel and humanity as their children. It doesn't matter, though, if I should die beforehand, as long as they come back."

Waferdanos looked upwards, gazing toward the stars, and his dreams.

To be continued . . .


	34. Chapter 34

The 14th Zoalord

Chapter 34

Imbalance

"Can it be done?"

"Yes, Lord Typhon, but it will take a great deal of manpower, it will be hard to keep it secret."

Doctor Edmund Halverson stood staring down into the twisted wreckage of what was once Relic's Point. Halverson had worked there before, under Commander Guyot, on certain projects that were . . . sensitive, and highly secret.

"We need not hide it from my fellow Zoalords, only the public, and some of our more sensitive allies . . ."

'Shall we bring in Dr. Nighthawk . . .?"

"No! This is going to be an ugly affair, she would not approve of my actions." Lord Typhon sighed. "No matter. What we do here is for the good of CHRONOS. _Project: Echidna_ will be Zeus' worse nightmare."

"We will be discreet, Lord Typhon."

"Speaking of discreet, Dr. Halverson," Typhon looked around for a moment, as if worried about prying eyes, "I have heard rumors that a man of great scientific value may be available. Unfortunately, it will require that I ask the assistance of Lord Balcus, but it will be worth it. If Doctor Shirai does still live, it will be the answer to our prayers." Dr. Halverson felt his throat tighten reflexively. _What does a man like Typhon possibly pray for?_

The work was progressing remarkably fast, for, such a clandestine operation. It didn't hurt that the base would be built around the ruins of the previous headquarters of Chronos Japan, most of what had to be done was remove tons of rubble and rebuilt and reinforce the base's structure. They were fortunate that the eruption of Mount Minakami had not been so severe as it had first appeared. _Project: Echidna_ would not be so deep or massive as Relic's Point had been, at least, not for now. The lower levels, what remained of them, were being shored up, or filled in, to avoid collapse. Once the structural integrity was ensured, the equipment could be moved in, and work could begin. He gazed over towards Tokyo, the partially re-constructed Cloud Gate was visible from Mount Minakami. They hadn't heeded his warning, they said it would show weakness in the face of attack . . . Maybe, but it was still just a giant bull's-eye for that illegitimate traitor, Zeus, sitting directly in the center of Tokyo . . . But the real work would go on here. _Project: Echidna_.

Echidna, the half-woman, half-serpent mate of Typhon, the so-called "Mother of all Monsters." She had spawned such creatures as Cerberus, the three-headed hell hound, and the many-headed Hydra. And now she would bring more nightmares into the world.

To be continued . . .


	35. Chapter 35

The 14th Zoalord

Chapter 35

Doctor Hiro Shirai

"I don't trust you, Lord Typhon." Balcus was clearly unhappy, but he really had no choice. Lord Alkanfel himself had sent word to commence with _Project: Echidna_ and to aid Typhon in any way, even though it meant giving away a powerful trump card.

"I assure you, Doctor, that I have no intention of harming Doctor Shirai."

It was almost a joke, Typhon knew that Balcus wouldn't care if he roasted Shirai on a spit, to Balcus the only value of the man's life was his intellect. That was why he had saved him during the chaos accompanying the destruction of Relic's Point. Dr. Shirai, brilliant, amoral and obsessive, would be the perfect man for any "Black Ops" experiments. From what Typhon understood, the man was so obsessed with his work that he wouldn't care who he working for, or even ask, as long as he had his experiments to keep him happy. And he would be very happy at_ Project: Echidna_.

The ancient scientist turned, and motioned Typhon to follow him, they walked down to an "unused" section of the Arizona Base, and entered a small lab. The room was filled with scientific instruments, computers, and pages and pages of hand scrawled notes stacked everywhere. A small, grey-haired man in a white coat stood hunched over a table, scribbling furiously, mumbling to himself about genetic instabilities and catalyzing agents.

Dr. Hiro Shirai. He was obviously unaware of the presence of two Zoalords in his inner sanctum. "Dr. Shirai." Balcus said, but there was no response, "Doctor Shirai!" he growled, and the figure turned. Typhon was shocked, he'd seen pictures of Dr. Hiro Shirai, an older man with bad teeth, thick glasses, wild grey hair and a mustache, nothing terribly striking about him, but here . . .One of the old doctor's eyes had been replaced by a mechanical device, his right hand, and likely his whole right arm, was prosthetic. Typhon could only guess at how much of the old man's body was cybernetic . . . But he had obviously not survived Relic's Point unscathed . . . "Lord Balcus, my apologies, I was just having some... difficulties with one of my newer experiments. Nothing that can't be defeated with time, though." he grinned, showing yellow teeth.

"This is Lord Typhon, you will be working for him now."

"I can't leave my work!" Shirai whined.

"Then bring it with you, I'll have everything you need supplied, equipment, staff . . . anything ." Typhon looked around the small lab. "I'll also give you a much better laboratory to conduct your work in, as long as you help me with my project. As I am, admittedly no scientist, I will need someone to head the project. You will be head of _Project: Echidna_, answerable only to me. "

The old man cackled, a wild gleam in his remaining eye. "Thank you, my Lord. Just allow me to stabilize my work."

"Of course, doctor."

To be continued . . .


	36. Chapter 36

The 14th Zoalord

Chapter 36

Deception

"Who do you intend to use for these experiments, Lord Typhon?" Dr. Halverson knew enough about Zoalord Czyvek . . . Or Typhon, as he seemed to be calling himself now, to know that the man valued Zoanoid lives greatly. It seemed unlikely that he would use volunteers . . . "Prisoners, doctor, captured members of the Anti-CHRONOS terrorist groups, such as Zeus' Thunderbolts." Typhon's fangs clicked in what could have been amusement, "Why use our loyal subjects, when we can use our enemies?" Typhon paused for a moment. "Of course, we'd have to make sure they were suitable for processing. And I don't want to use kids, even if they are Thunderbolts . . . No one under 20 . . . "

Dr. Halverson was grateful for that, what was being proposed here was so horrible, he didn't know how he'd be able to sleep now . . . If they'd used kids . . . He'd probably end up killing himself. "What happens to the others? The ones we don't use? What happens to them now?" Typhon looked momentarily confused. "The youngest go to special camps... to learn how to be better citizens of CHRONOS. Some are imprisoned, the most dangerous are executed, many are turned into standard Zoanoids."

"Who will provide the subjects?"

"Various Chronos branches, but in absence of prisoners, we can always use genetic templates from previous "guests".

"Of course, sir."

Zoalord Typhon made his way to the newly completed main laboratory to consult with Dr. Shirai, head of _Project: Echidna_. The aged scientist was looking over the radical new design specifications with enthusiasm. To Shirai this was not a moral issue, it was merely a challenge, how to create a totally new form of creature to serve Chronos. "Yes, these designs will work, Lord Typhon, but the psychological effects on the subjects would render them highly dangerous, and they would be unable to return to human form, obviously.""I am aware of that doctor. Can we program them, take way their memories and replace them with instructions? The last thing we need are creatures like these who remember what they were before."

"Of course, Lord Typhon. It is a simple matter, really." _I wonder what Czyvek would think of this_ . . . Typhon mused to himself, his alter-ego seemed to be in a state of total denial, living a separate life in blissful ignorance of his actions. He would have to be very cautious. It wouldn't do to have Czyvek decide to kill himself or something foolish like that . . . Typhon had already explained to those involved only to let_ him_ know of anything involving the project, which had confused them to no end. It seems like it would be obvious who is in charge at any given time . . .

To be continued . . .


	37. Chapter 37

The 14th Zoalord

Chapter 37

Menagerie of Monsters

The guards couldn't refuse him access, literally. His psionic powers marked him as a Zoalord, and no Zoanoid can challenge a Zoalord. Even if they don't recognize him. Richard Guyot entered the _Project: Echidna _complex unchallenged, leaving the guards with a telepathic command, Tell no one of this. It would have been safer, under other circumstances, just to kill them, but Czyvek/Typhon was infamous for his concern about the Zoanoids. If a Zoanoid under his command turned up dead, he wouldn't rest until he found out why.

Guyot gave the same command to any Zoanoid that he encountered as he walked freely through the sprawling complex. _I should get one of these Zoanoids to guide me, this place has changed._ And it had, what had once been Relic's Point, secret headquarters of Chronos Japan was now something totally different.

Take me to one of the labs. He commanded a nearby Gregole. The man led him down several levels into Hell. _I misjudged Czyvek, _Guyot thought to himself, _Anyone capable of such atrocities must be the Archfiend himself. And I thought he was a sentimental weakling like Fukamachi!_

The entire level was one giant laboratory, filled with processing tubes. And not the standard processing tubes either. These were massive, large enough to hold at least a half-dozen men apiece. And many were filled to capacity . . .

But not all of them contained things that were recognizable as "men" anymore... Guyot walked over to the nearest tube, and stared in twisted admiration at the monstrosity inside. Three heads on long, sinewy necks, six arms sprouting out from a dog-like body, the arms apparently serving as legs, and three scorpion's tails . . . This was no Zoanoid, it was truly a monster. This had been at least three separate men, bonded and melded genetically to each other and to DNA from God only knew what to create this horror. Guyot looked down at the screen beneath the tube.

_CERBERUS_.

He walked to the next tube, it was even more horrifying than the first. A humanoid upper body, a frog-like lower, with six long tentacles sprouting from the waist, each ending in a shark-toothed, human-like head.

_SCYLLA._

"Where do these men come from?" Guyot asked his guide.

"They're prisoners, my lord, captured terrorists." Gregole shuddered, "I hate the Thunderbolts as much as anyone, but I'm glad these things are pretty much mindless. I wouldn't want to wake up like that."

"Who is in charge of this operation?"

"Dr. Shirai is the official head of _Project: Echidna_, but Lord Typhon is the one who created the project."

_Shirai is still alive. How is that possible?_

"Oh, my God . . ."

Guyot swung around at the familiar voice. "I'm afraid God has nothing to do with this, Doctor Halverson, quite the opposite . . ."

To be continued . . .


	38. Chapter 38

The 14th Zoalord

Chapter 38

Horror

Richard Guyot, ex-Zoalord and former commander of Chronos Japan walked into Dr. Shirai's unused office and sat in the doctor's chair. "Tell, me, Halverson, where is Typhon right now?"

"Aboard the Ark, L-Lord Guyot. He's not expected back for several days, but he's so unpredictable . . ."

_Lord Guyot! Oh how good it feels to be called that again._ Guyot leaned back in the chair.

"And where is Doctor Shirai?"

"He stays in his lab almost 24/7, he eats there, sometimes he even sleeps there."

"What is he working on?"

Halverson felt his gut clench. "It's a top secret experiment sir, only a handful of us can even enter

the lab . . ."

"Do not try to keep secrets from me, Edmund. You think that you have seen horrors here, but if you displease me . . ."

"Lord Typhon would kill you, and probably kill me as well."

Guyot laughed._ I survived Alkanfel's wrath, a volcanic eruption, and burial beneath tons of rubble and they actually think that weakling could kill me!_

"I will deal with Lord Typhon when he comes, I think we may be able to reach an understanding."

Guyot ignored the feeble attempts of the guards to keep him out of the lab, they couldn't challenge him anyway. He opened the door and walked into a surreal nightmare. Doctor Shirai was, as always, totally absorbed in his work, but the other scientists drew up to attention as Guyot entered. But he didn't notice them at all, It was the occupant of the incredibly massive processing tube that held his attention. He stood, staring, at the monstrosity at the center of the room. It was at least 20' high, with massive, coiled serpents for legs, a humanoid torso and human arms ending in great, clawed hands. Gigantic black-feathered wings that when extended would have been at least 100' across grew from it's shoulders, and a mass of writhing, serpentine necks, each ending in a monstrous human-like head with rows of vicious fangs . . . And in the central, massive head, embedded within the hideous skull, was a Zoacrystal . . .

_Typhon._

_By the fiends, he's building himself a body!_

To be continued . . .


	39. Chapter 39

The 14th Zoalord

Chapter 39

Temptation

Lord Czyvek approached Dr. Nighthawk cautiously. He knew the changes in his personality had strained many of his relationships. He couldn't blame anyone for not wanting to be close to Typhon.

"Dr. Nighthawk."

She turned slowly, "Lord Czyvek?"

"Yes, it's me."

Dr. Angela Nighthawk looked visibly relieved. "I'm sorry . . . I. "

"I understand." Czyvek smiled grimly, "Even I'm afraid of Typhon."

"Isn't there something you can do? Lord Balcus could remove him from your mind . . ."

"Balcus would as soon erase my mind and replace it with something he wanted. I can't trust him. Besides, I need him . . ." Czyvek seemed unusually tense, but lately, with his obvious inner conflicts and periods of "missing time", Angela couldn't help but wonder how he survived at all .

. . "I'm sorry, Dr." Czyvek blushed a little, then hurriedly tried to change the subject.

"I reviewed my new re-listed brothers. The Bonga will soon join our brothers adapted for jungle habitation . . . Soon we will have family capable of living in every environment."

Dr. Nighthawk smiled, Lord Czyvek wanted to ensure that Zoanoids could survive whatever came their way. While many humans might see them as "alien" monsters, Angela realized that they were human. Zoanoids had been with humans since man's earliest beginnings, and, The Creator willing, they would continue to live alongside man forever. As equals.

Suddenly, a burst of music broke the silence. A ringtone.

"Sorry, my cell phone." Czyvek announced.

"I'd hate to see your bill."

Czyvek flipped open his cell phone. After a few seconds his face grew deathly pale.

"When? But he's supposed to be dead!" Czyvek whispered , not quietly enough. "He's there, in the lab!

No, I'll be right there."

"I'm sorry, but an emergency has come up, I have to go back to Earth." Czyvek rushed to the room where the Pods were stored.

"Lord Typhon, I suppose I should have realized someone would get word to you."

Richard Guyot sat in a chair in the most restricted lab at _Project: Echidna_, calmly drinking a glass of red wine. A grin stretched across his bandaged face as Typhon stared in shock. "I see you survived. A pity, so many better men did not."

"I am not so easily killed." The German ex-Zoalord replied enigmatically.

Typhon moved past the Fallen Zoalord to examine his most precious experimental subject, his own future body. Nothing appeared changed. "He didn't touch anything, Lord Typhon, but he knows." Dr. Edmund Halverson spoke up. Typhon looked around at the few scientists there, Halverson, Dr. Shirai, Dr. Simon Sanderson, and Dr. Hedrik Henderson. All had worked for Guyot in the past, that was one of the factors that had led to Typhon choosing them for the project. They weren't squeamish men . . .

"What do you want?"

"I want my power back. And I want revenge. Revenge for what Alkanfel did to me."

"You did this to yourself!" Typhon snapped, "You betrayed CHRONOS, tried to murder the Council."

"And what is it you're doing here?" Guyot waved a bandaged hand toward the grotesque creature in the center of the room. "Does Alkanfel know of this monstrosity?"

"Yes, he does. What I'm doing here is for the benefit of CHRONOS." He ran a hand almost lovingly across the processing tube holding his future body, "I had this body grown using my own cells and those of some of my brothers. This is Typhon. With this body and it's power I shall destroy Zeus forever."

Guyot laughed scornfully. "This is for your benefit. You want a new, more powerful body . . . More than that, you want to be free of Czyvek's weaknesses of kindness and conscience."

"So that I can perform more effectively!"

"And what of your, how shall I put it, alter-ego?"

"We will both be free of each other. Czyvek is still useful. He can continue his pitiful little life once I'm gone."

Guyot shook his head in mock sympathy. "You can kill Fukamachi at any time, yet you refuse. You could have tried to kill me the moment you walked in the door, but you didn't. You are still weak."

"I remember what happened last time there was a battle here, the whole base was destroyed. I won't risk that for someone like you."

"I remember as well." Guyot rasped harshly, "And I shall never forget."

"You were at Takeshira, I felt your presence, that was you."

"Yes, it was me. I was curious as to all the activity here. I never imagined what was really going

on."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't take you outside and kill you."

"Because I know what you want, something that would make your goal of a Zoanoid paradise oh so much easier to achieve. I was the one who wielded the Unit Remover in battle, I know where it was destroyed. If there are any fragments left, I can lead you there, and Dr. Shirai can use his knowledge to re-create it, and end the Guyver menace."

_Czyvek's Unit-Remover Zoanoids could become a reality!_ Typhon hid his excitement, it was no good allowing the enemy to know what he was thinking, to gain leverage over him.

"That...Would be of interest to me, if you could provide it."

Guyot laughed again, a wicked gleam in his eyes. "I think we may be able to come to a mutually beneficial arrangement."

To be continued . . .


	40. Chapter 40

The 14th Zoalord

Chapter 40

Lies

_Guyot is treacherous scum, little better than those accursed murderers who took Lord Pluqstahl. I cannot trust him . . . But still, if he can deliver the Unit Remover, I may let him live . . ._ Lord Typhon followed Guyot cautiously as they walked down into the deepest levels of what had once been Relic's Point. This area was still in ruins, it had been shored up to prevent collapse, but the cleaning and repair were far from complete. The workers they passed looked up in confusion and surprise, wondering who this bandaged man with the terrible eyes could be.

_I can't trust Typhon. He is insane and dangerously sentimental towards the Zoanoids. He wants Zoanoid domination, and I will share my dominion with no one. Once his usefulness is ended, I will destroy him. He'll be better off dead anyway._ Guyot had no doubt that Typhon was thinking the same thing he was; The pitiful creature actually thought to use him! It was all he could do not to laugh at the idea. He would let Typhon take care of Makishima for him, and then he would send Typhon and all of CHRONOS to Hell.

As they went deeper, Typhon's memories of the place began to surface. As Czyvek, he had accompanied Lord Pluqstahl on a trip or two to examine the Relic. Such an awesome sight, a living vessel, billions of years old . . . And now destroyed. He remembered hearing how they had finally managed to enter the Relic. By sacrificing the lives of dozens of Zoanoids, who died slow, horrible deaths, eaten alive by the acidic enzymes protecting the Bio-Vessel from intruders. There had been no survivors, Not that the big-shots had cared . . . Except Lord Pluqstahl. Pluqstahl had been the only truly compassionate Zoalord, and he had died because of his compassion. Despite what he might have said to Czyvek, Typhon viewed Lord Friedrich Von Pluqstahl as the best man he'd ever known, and he respected him more than Alkanfel himself. The good die and the wicked survive . . . Maybe it's a mercy, so as not to be tormented by the suffering in this life.

There was little chance that they would find anything, and a very high probability that Guyot was just trying to buy time to ingratiate himself, sneak in and wait for his chance to betray him.

_And the wicked survive . . ._ Of course, Typhon could also apply that to himself. He was doing things that Czyvek would never have imagined in his worst nightmares. But he had no choice, the Zoanoid people had to survive, to propagate until they could never be driven to extinction by fearful or hateful humans or Guyvers. The humans sacrificed to this cause were the worst of humanity, condemned terrorists and criminals who's only previous value had been filling the world with their evil. Now they would serve a greater purpose, the salvation of the Zoanoid race. That was worth the sacrifice of Typhon's humanity. Even if he was losing his soul . . .

In a way he could now understand Makishima's outlook, that ruthlessness was needed, even necessary, to achieve victory. Czyvek could never accept that. But unlike Makishima, Typhon would sacrifice his enemies, not his loyal followers. Makishima wanted personal power, but Typhon wanted something better; he wanted his people to survive.

The "Basement" of Relic's Point was a portrait of devastation, the eruption and lava had melted all of the original metal in the structure, and buried whatever had survived the heat beneath several feet of volcanic rock. If the Relic had survived for billions of years in the heart of a volcano, there was a chance, a very slim chance, that the Remover would have proven just as hardy. If only a small piece, a fraction could be found alive, Dr. Shirai and the best minds in CHRONOS could grow new Unit Removers. Guyver III would be doomed. They would give his Guyver to Alkanfel, to defend against the Creators. And they would free Sho as well, whether he wanted to be free or not. He wouldn't need it anymore, the war would be over, and Sho's Guyver could be given to a loyal Zoalord, Typhon had a suspicion who Alkanfel would choose.

Mirabilis.

Among the Zoalords Typhon only truly trusted Lords Amniculus and Caerleon, and neither man was a warrior by nature. They wouldn't be able to handle the bloodshed, but Mirabilis was cold-hearted, sometimes far too much so, and could do whatever was possible to win. And, of course, Guyot would likely make a play for the Unit. _How can he still be alive? And so powerful?_ Typhon wondered to himself. He could feel the power radiating from Guyot's body, almost the equal of a Zoalord, of what he had once been. It was intimidating, even to Typhon. If he had to kill Guyot, it would doubtless be a costly battle. As for Fukamachi, for his sake, Typhon hoped that he would have the sense to just accept CHRONOS victory. He didn't want the boy to have to die, but if he couldn't live peacefully under CHRONOS . . .

_Still feeling sentimental,_ He thought to himself, _Why do I feel sympathy for Sho? Even after all he's done to my brothers? _Perhaps because he was so much like Czyvek, both men fought only to protect those they cared for, not out of malice or in search of glory and power. Not even, in truth, out of self-preservation. To protect those they loved, and avenge those they had lost.

The Zoalord and the Fallen Zoalord watched as the Zoanoids began to work, Tabross, Neagle, even a pair of Zx-Tole put their digging skills and massive claws to use in and around the area Guyot had pointed out. Every square inch would have to be combed over, searched, scanned. They had to be certain. There could be no mistakes, no oversights. If even the smallest fragment remained, it could save the Zoanoid race . . .

To be continued . . .


	41. Chapter 41

The 14th Zoalord

Chapter 41

Infiltration

"Do you understand your assignment?"

"Yes, Lord Balcus."

"Be extremely cautious around both Czyvek's personalities. He's well trained as a spy. Even insane he should not be underestimated." Balcus chuckled.

Two small sedans rode silently on an unpaved road through the forest near Mount Minakami. If any civilians had been around, they wouldn't have paid the cars any mind, which was the whole point of the matter. All transport between the _Project: Echidna_ base within the mountain and the outside world was kept low key, just as CHRONOS wanted it. Unlike Cloud Gate or The Pillars of Heaven, _Project: Echidna_ was not meant to be seen or suspected by the public at large, and certain persons in particular, persons like Agito Makishima.

Within each sedan were four people, not counting the drivers, new members of the Project's staff who would begin their new assignments here. Scientists, technicians and an accountant. Only one of them knew what they would see within the base. Dr. Sanderson looked over the five newly arrived scientists uncertainly. I doubt they have any clue what _Project: Echidna_ is. He thought grimly. Well, they're about to find out. "Gentlemen, and Lady," he looked toward the sole female member of the group. "What you will see within this base may shock you. This is not a normal Zoanoid Processing plant. You will only be given access to a small part of the base for the first few days, so that, if you decide to leave, you won't take too much information with you."

"I take it you have a high number of resignations." The woman, a Miss Elizabeth Walters, spoke up. Sanderson sighed. That's one way to put it. "So far we've had several staffers quit, and one had to be taken away in a straight jacket." He paused solemnly, "If any of you have any doubts at all about the worthiness of CHRONOS' cause, then you may wish to just go back home." The scientists looked back at one another curiously, but no one left. At least they haven't left yet, Sanderson thought to himself.

Typhon was tired, but he kept working. Several days before he had heard some of the Hyper-Zoanoids complaining about their work digging "like common low-level Zoanoids," and he had decided to shame them by joining in the work himself. Typhon's battle form was not built for digging or heavy labor, but he put all of his work into it with a single-minded mania. While the Zoanoids worked in shifts, Typhon found it difficult to stop searching for the elusive fragment that would give them the Unit Remover and end the Guyver threat. Richard Guyot sat in a plush chair in an office he'd been assigned by Lord Typhon. The sight of a Zoalord digging through the rocks like a mole had ceased to be amusing after a few hours. Still, he admired Typhon's determined, hands-on approach to everything, the man wouldn't shrink from danger or indignity for the sake of the cause. _If only I could turn that devotion toward me._ Guyot mused. _To have him serve me the way he served Friedrich._ He stood, walked over to the nearby cabinet, and pulled out a bottle of wine and a glass. Fine wine. Typhon had a small stock of such luxury items at the base, but Guyot had a suspicion that they were meant mainly for the staff and Zoanoids rather than the Zoalord . . . _He was such a fool, he still could not see the difference between the slave and the master._ It didn't matter anyway, for now, at least Typhon had given Guyot a perfect hiding place and, unwittingly, the opportunity to pursue his own agendas. Guyot made a great show of elegantly pouring the wine and sipping from the glass. He was certain that there was a Galvak in the room, hidden by his camouflage in plain sight, so he would play the role of a gracious guest for the time being. Sanderson watched Miss Walters going about her work with cold, logical efficiency. She seemed unfazed by the horrors around her. It had been less than a week since he'd first brought the new arrivals into the more . . . sensitive labs. One had quit on the spot. But this small, pretty young woman with brown hair and brown eyes seemed immune to even the most grotesque of the experiments. _I shall have to keep an eye on her. She may have a bright future within the program._ The only thing that had startled her was the unexpected appearance of Lord Guyot, who had taken it upon himself to examine the base. Walters had paled at the sight of the tall, bandaged figure, but soon went about her work without further distraction.

"Guyot! But he's dead, we saw him die!"

"Apparently he didn't die enough, Lord Amniculus. My agent has seen him in the _Project: Echidna_ base." "But Lord Balcus, I know Czyvek, he would never plot with Guyot against us!" Edward Caerleon was concerned, he knew that his friend had undergone some major psychological changes since the horrific battle at Cloud Gate, but treason . . . " Czyvek would not, but Typhon . . . I am not so sure. That does not mean that I feel he has betrayed us. According to my source, Typhon has been tolerating Guyot's presence in the hope that he can help him find some remnant of the Unit Remover. Guyot has that poor fool digging in the Basement like a worm." Balcus would have laughed, had the situation not been so dire, "As much as I . . . disagree with Lord Typhon's views, I don't believe that he has betrayed us. He wants to keep the Zoanoids safe, and right now CHRONOS is the best, and only, true protection they have." Lord Mirabilis smiled. "Typhon is using Guyot, and Guyot is using Typhon. It would be amusing to find out how this would play out. But we can't let Guyot survive to plot against us. Something must be done."

Michelle Walters looked up from her computer screen to see the disheveled form of Zoalord Typhon shuffle past. He seemed oblivious to the outside world, almost as badly as Doctor Shirai with his single-minded habits . . . From the files she'd seen, Lord Czyvek was a fairly handsome man, but his face, his human face, was rarely seen anymore. He apparently remained in Zoaform constantly. And he wasn't the only one. Many of the Zoanoids at the base remained in their Zoanoid forms all the time. They felt it a matter of pride to show themselves as they truly were, in form and function. Zoanoids no longer needed to hide behind legends of Werewolves and monsters, humanity knew that they existed, and if the humans had a problem with that, well, screw 'em . . . She admired that. Someday she and her sisters would be able to reveal themselves as well . . . "Lord Typhon!" A dirt-covered Tabross rushed through the elevator doors, his sleek, armored, lizard-like form fairly bounded toward the Zoalord, "Lord Typhon, We've found something!" Typhon turned, straightening himself and rushing toward the elevators with renewed energy, the Tabross barely keeping pace.

_Now, this could be an interesting development._

To be continued . . .


	42. Chapter 42

The 14th Zoalord

Chapter 42

Breaking Point

It was small, about the size of a fish scale, a shining speck in the dark rock. Typhon's trembling hands held the small scanner over the device. The scan left no doubt. Typhon shouted and grabbed the startled Tabross in a bear-hug, "THIS IS IT! OH GOD WE'VE FOUND IT!"

A group of onlookers had made their way into the Basement, and Typhon had to contain himself to keep them back. "Don't let anyone in the area." He managed to catch his breath. "Where is the recovery team! We have to get this to the labs, but carefully!"

Michelle edged her way through the gathering crowd, she couldn't see the source of the excitement, but she could see Lord Typhon and the Zoanoid crew were in a state of excitement bordering on delirium. She felt a push against her shoulder as a man moved past, she turned to see Richard Guyot making his way into the dig sight. Typhon shouted and grabbed the surprised Guyot in a strong hug. "YOU WERE RIGHT!" As Typhon turned back toward the tiny, shining fragment, Guyot looked down in disgust at the ash and dirt now covering his expensive white suit. "What are you talking about?" Guyot asked, irritated, and then suddenly realized what must have happened. A broad smile crossed his face, _Typhon will have a hard time ridding himself of me now, he's in my debt. And soon he may have a functioning Unit Remover. If luck is with me, I will soon have a Guyver and my revenge_.

The group cleared a large area around the fragment as a small team of excavators went to work, using painfully slow and delicate means to remove the tiny fragment from the rocks. As soon as it was free, it was placed in a test tube and rushed upstairs to Dr. Shirai, with the crowd following it. In the now empty Basement, Michelle pulled out her comm. "This is Sharru. Get me Dr. Balcus, now."

Lord Czyvek sat in one of the many laboratories at the base, staring at the tiny fleck of living metal nestled in a solution of special formula designed to expedite the growth of the tiny life inside. He had only taken his eyes off of it, reluctantly, to go to his quarters for a quick shower and change of clothes. And somewhere along the way Typhon had left, he was not needed at the moment, this was a time of joy. "Doctor Shirai," Czyvek spoke without looking up at the old scientist, "Is it stable enough to be taken to the Ark?" Doctor Shirai shuddered slightly, he knew what Lord Guyot had told him to say, and what he would do if he did not. "N-No my Lord, I'm afraid it's too fragile for transport." Czyvek sighed. "Has anyone contacted Lord Balcus or the Counsel?" "I don't know, my Lord." "Doctor Henderson." Czyvek still did not take his from the fragment, "Could you go find out if anyone has contacted the Ark?" "Doctor Henderson has taken over the Typhon project sir." "Typhon project?" "Yes, Lord Typhon has been . . . "

"Shouldn't you be getting back to work, Doctor?" Guyot's gravelly voice cut in. Shirai immediately went back to his work. Czyvek still didn't look up.

"I'm afraid, Commander, that you are not in command here." Czyvek's voice was tinged with a dangerous anger. "I'm afraid we can't allow Doctor Balcus, or any of the other Zoalords to come here. They'd try to take it away." Guyot tried to sound sincere, and he was a skilled liar, but Czyvek was neither a child or a fool. "You mean they'd come after you." "Well, there is that . . . But the point is, you don't have much of a choice. I can't allow myself to be killed."

Czyvek jumped to his feet, but Guyot merely laughed. "You do realize," he asked patronizingly, "what will happen if we fight in this facility? How many Zoanoid lives are you willing to sacrifice to kill me?"

Czyvek, trembling with rage, backed down._ Once you set foot outside of this building Guyot . . _. "You can't hide this from the Council. Balcus receives regular reports on our progress." "Reports can be falsified, as you well know. And you have a great incentive to be creative in your reports. How many people live in this facility?" 'You despicable, traitorous monster," Czyvek's voice and manner began to change to that of Typhon, "I will kill you. I would have treated you well, Guyot, I would even have protected you, and you dare threaten my family." "It is better to be feared than to be loved, Friedrich never understood . . . "

"Don't mention Lord Pluqstahl! You are not worthy even to lick the dust off of his boots!" Czyvek's eyes began to glow red, "He was a million times better than you!" "And what would your revered Lord Pluqstahl think of all that you've done here?" Guyot waved his hand, "All of these mindless monstrosities you have created, these tortured souls. Would he be proud of you?" Guyot sneered, "You are just as wicked as I am. You're just too much of a hypocrite to admit it."

Czyvek sank back into his chair and covered his face with his hands. His thoughts fled, there was just a cold emptiness, a sudden realization. Almost everything he had done was the opposite of everything the man he'd idolized had stood for. He had tried to bring about a better world by means of cruelty and violence. He was a hypocrite . . . A monster. The Zoalord seemed almost to collapse into himself as he curled up into a ball and began to sob uncontrollably.

"_Now _I think we know who's in charge here." Guyot stated coldly.

To be continued . . .


	43. Chapter 43

The 14th Zoalord

Chapter 43

Sharru

"Then we must take action." Lord Imakarum Mirabilis stood before his fellow Zoalords, "Czyvek has obviously lost control of the situation." That was an understatement, Lord Balcus' spy had reported that Czyvek had taken to aimlessly wandering the halls of the base while Guyot was now giving commands. This was going to get ugly quickly. 'How? We can't risk another battle at Mount Minakami. How can we lure Guyot away?" Edward Caerleon had been pacing, both enraged over Guyot's arrogance and concerned for his friend's welfare. "This may sound cold, Lord Caerleon, but we have bigger concerns than the survival of the project, it's staff . . . and even Lord Czyvek himself." Balcus reasoned, "They have a piece of the Unit Remover. We lost it once because of Guyot, along with our chances of quickly defeating the Guyvers, I don't want to lose it again. We must find a way to take the base back with a minimal amount of violence, or, conversely, steal the Remover fragment, and then take the base by whatever means necessary."

"Lord Guyot." Guyot looked up at the communications officer who'd disturbed him. "Lord Caerleon is on the comm. He wants to speak with Lord Czyvek. We told him that Czyvek was ill, but he insists. What should we do?" I"ll find Czyvek, you stall Caerleon until I send him to you." Guyot growled. This was bad, Edward was Mikhail's closest friend among the Zoalords, and not a man who would be easily put off. Could they possibly know? No, if they did know they would have stormed the place by now. Still, it was a dangerous thing, and required delicate handling.

"You know that I can take mental control of all the Zoanoids in this base, don't you? You know that I can kill them all with a thought." Guyot stared into Czyvek's glossy eyes, the broken Zoalord merely nodded. "Now, tell Edward you're ill and not to worry. It you try to say anything about me . . . "

"I understand."

"Good boy."

Czyvek walked into the communications center and turned on the screen.

"Mikhail? Are you alright?

"I'm fine Edward." Czyvek lied as best he could. "I just over-exerted myself.

All work and no play, right." He managed a laugh.

"I-I'm sorry to hear that. I'm going to be in Japan shortly, and I was asked by Lord Balcus to examine your work."

_No!_

'This is a bad time, Edward." Czyvek smiled dimly, "I'm afraid we couldn't offer much in the way of hospitality."

"You know that doesn't matter to me."

_Get rid of him!_

_How? Do you think I want him to come here, so that you can stab him in the back!_

_Think of something!_

"I'm afraid that our experiments here are . . . gruesome." Czyvek nearly choked on the word, it hardly did justice to the situation. "You wouldn't like what you'd find."

Caerleon seemed visibly disturbed. "It-it's good to see you again, Mikhail. I guess I can wait to visit. I have to go. A Zoalord's work is never done."

As soon as the screen went off Guyot was in the room. "Well played."

"That confirms it, we must go to Mount Minakami." Lord Imakarum Mirabilis spoke gravely. "I have an idea."

"HERE!" Guyot spat, "Caerleon said that he wasn't coming!"

"He's already on his way my Lord, he should be here within 15 minutes."

"That imbecile!"_ I could take Caerleon, he's no fighter, but then all of the Zoalords would descend upon this place. And the Remover isn't even half-finished! If I had the Guyver, I could take Alkanfel himself, but not now! It's to soon!_

"Very well," Guyot tried to sound calm, "let him come, I can be assured that no one will give away my presence, right, Czyvek?"

Czyvek didn't respond. He didn't have to. _Now Edward may suffer because of me . . . _

"The lab is too heavily guarded, less than ten people have official access."

"And Plan B?"

"Lord Balcus, nothing would give me more pleasure. All I need is the opportunity."

"You will have that opportunity very shortly."

Zoalord Edward Caerleon watched as his friend came to greet him at the base entrance. He had looked bad on the comm screen, but now, his whole body was slumping, his black eyes were glossy and downcast, and he looked as if he hadn't slept in months. He seemed too tired even to walk.

"I'm sorry to trouble you, my friend, I know you said . . . "

"It's all right, Edward, I'd have done the same."

Richard Guyot cursed in German as he watched Lord Caerleon follow Czyvek

into the base through the closed circuit surveillance system,_ Another aggravation, another annoyance, Czyvek had best play his part._

Then he noticed a new presence in the room.

'This is a restricted area, woman! I suggest you leave if you value your life." Michelle Walters just smiled, and her smile grew into a massive set of jaws. Three rows of razor sharp teeth confronted the Fallen Zoalord as Michelle transformed into a shark-like creature.

_A female Zoanoid?_

Suddenly those jaws clamped down on Guyot's throat, and gender didn't matter anymore . . .

Lord Caerleon nearly vomited as Sharru came dragging the bloody, mangled corpse of Richard Guyot toward the two Zoalords, Czyvek merely stared, unbelieving. A Zoanoid, lean, shark-like and female, definitely female . . .

'I took the liberty of disposing of Guyot for you, Lord Czyvek."

Zoalord Mikhail Czyvek just stared. Behind him he heard footsteps as the rest of the Zoalord Council entered the hall. "Well done, Sharru." Balcus grinned in satisfaction.

"Thank you, Lord Balcus, it was my pleasure."

Edward Caerleon helped his friend to the infirmary, Czyvek was in deep shock, and Edward was afraid what the consequences would be on his already fractured psyche.

As Caerleon was helping Czyvek onto an infirmary bed, he began to speak. "A female Zoanoid?"

"Yes, my friend, Balcus has been keeping them secret from us, I just found out a few hours ago."

"Then we can reproduce, pure Zoanoid offspring . . . "

"I don't know. You need rest Mikhail."

As the doctor began to sedate Czyvek, he managed one last question. "Edward . . . Am I . . . evil?"

To be continued . . .


	44. Chapter 44

The 14th Zoalord

Chapter 44

Assault

"How is Lord Czyvek doing?'

"Resting, Hamilial. He seems to have had some sort of mental breakdown. When I probed his mind I found that he's consumed by guilt. He believes that he's acted in a way that has dishonored Lord Pluqstahl's memory." "But everything he has done was for the greater good of CHRONOS." "Of course, but Czyvek is a sentimentalist, he can't seem to justify these necessary evils to himself. He can't cope with his actions." Lord Mirabilis looked around at the assembled Zoalords. "What about Typhon?" "Typhon had already transferred himself into that monstrous form he had created, perhaps a last ditch attempt by Czyvek to ensure Guyot's destruction if he were betrayed. If he had waited a bit longer he might have been able to help Czyvek deal with Guyot." Balcus stated flatly. "You mean," Lord Nguyen started, "That Typhon's mind is in that...Creature. How could he have done so without Guyot's knowledge?" "Because he's a very cunning and dangerous creature." Mirabilis smiled thinly. "Unfortunately, the body is not quit complete. He was unable to leave his processing tube to deal with Guyot." "How soon will it be complete?" "Doctor Sanderson says the Typhon creature should be battle-ready within 24 hours."

Lord Shin Rubeo Amniculus shuddered visibly. "Just how powerful is that creature?" "I estimate that it will possess at least twice Typhon's weather control abilities. This creature could lay waste to a mega-city with one assault." Even Balcus sounded a bit disturbed now. Lord Tuaha De Galenos was the first to state the obvious. "Is this creature too dangerous to live?" "Perhaps, but for now we need Typhon, as Czyvek certainly cannot aid us against the Guyvers as he is. Typhon is not totally without sentiment, and he is fiercely loyal to the Zoanoid's survival, he won't to anything to jeopardize that."

"They have a Unit Remover?" Agito Makishima felt a cold horror creeping into his bones. "Our source indicates that it is still being regenerated, it's incomplete." The informant tried to sound calm, Makishima's wrath was something to be feared.

"And it will stay that way."

"What of the reports of monsters?"

Agito laughed, "I am the only monster you need fear. Get me Griselda and prepare an assault force. We're going to take Mount Minakami."

Lord Edward Caerleon stood watching Czyvek, he was sleeping fitfully, even under heavy sedation. This was bad . . . Worse even than Cloud Gate. When Lord Pluqstahl had been murdered, Czyvek had a direction for his rage and madness, his hatred for the three traitors and his desire to avenge his fallen master. Now, after all that he had already suffered...

As Gigantic Dark neared Mount Minakami, he could feel the presence of a Zoalord...No, multiple Zoalords. At least six. This could be his opportunity to crush CHRONOS utterly.

"Do you feel that, Balcus?" Mirabilis stated calmly, "It appears that we are about to have visitors. I think it's time that we see the fruits of Typon's labor." Balcus gave the telepathic command, Turn all of the battle-ready subjects loose.

The monsters came pouring from Mount Minakami like ants from a disturbed nest. _What the . . ._ Agito was horror struck at the freakish beasts that confronted him. Massive creatures, many-limbed, many-headed concoctions from a truly deranged and fiendish mind. He must have used multiple victims for each . . . But now was not the time to consider such things, Agito gave the command and Griselda brought the Libertus army against the slavering jaws of the horrific children of Echidna.

The ground shook, and the screams and sounds of battle could be heard even from the lowest levels of the base. Lord Caerleon was grateful that his friend was unconscious, the bloodshed taking place above would undoubtedly be unspeakable. Agito could not believe it, these things were rending his Libertus limb from limb, it took his most powerful blasts just to kill one of them. It was a living nightmare. Griselda, you hold off these things, I'm going to attack the base directly. As the remaining Libertus threw themselves against the approaching monstrosities, sacrificing themselves willingly to cover their master's assault. Agito flashed to the top of Mount Minakami and began to open his Mega-smasher. He could take out most of the base with one shot...

And then it appeared, unspeakably monstrous, totally inhuman, yet immediately recognizable to Zeus. Typhon. By the Fiend what has he done to himself! One-hundred hideous heads on writhing serpent's necks, long, powerful arms, monstrous black wings and four long serpent's tails trailing behind like tentacles...

"ZEUS!" A hundred rasping, hissing voices rolled like thunder from the beast, "Typhon has come for you!" The monster struck Agito with the force of a meteor, wrapping it's arms and coils around his body, biting with it's horrid jaws, ripping one arm free from Agito's body. Agito sliced off several of the heads but there seemed to be no end of them._ Griselda! HELP ME!_ Typhon screamed as Griselda dug her blades deep in his back, and Agito was able to break the monster's grasp. Typhon's heads kept biting at the air, hoping to catch Agito's flesh, his massive wings created hurricane force winds, flattening trees and scattering the combatants below.

And then Griselda screamed.

Zeus watched helplessly as one of Typhon's heads bit Shizu Onuma in two. As Griselda fell dead, Agito unleashed a desperate and furious assault with his Mega Smashers, blasting Typhon backwards into the mountain. The entire mountain shook with the impact. _Lord Caerleon, we are going to finish Makishima._ The Zoalords emerged, blasting at the enraged Guyver III, forcing him back. Makishima fled.

Several hours later:

"I recommend that we transfer Lord Czyvek to the Ark"

"A wise idea, Lord Caerleon. You should accompany him."

"And you, Lord Balcus?"

"I will remain here, to...oversee this project. And take Shirai and the Unit Remover with you."

Zoalord Typhon slept in his massive processing tank, the heads would re-grow, the wounds would heal. He could feel that Zeus had somehow managed to escape his pursuers, for now. _Very well, I shall kill him myself._

Agito lay in agony, hidden deep beneath the city in one of his most secluded bases. His arm would regenerate, but Griselda..._Shizu..._

Typhon would suffer, he would beg for the mercies of Hell before Zeus was finished with him.

To be continued...


	45. Chapter 45

The 14th Zoalord

Chapter 45

Heredity

"Female Zoanoids...I would never have suspected." Mikhail Czyvek was sitting up in his bed in the Ark's infirmary, "Do you realize what this means Edward?" "Reproduction? But Zoanoids already reproduce, we process them. And some do it the old fashioned way, judging from all the white-furred baby Ramotith Alec alone has left in his wake." "Yes, but with hybrids...The genetic strain will weaken with time, from interbreeding with humans, it becomes recessive, and then atavistic. That is why, even though humans and Zoanoids were created together, Zoanoids seemed to vanish. The bloodlines thinned." Czyvek seemed excited, but Caerleon was still worried, only a week ago he had been curled up into a fetal position, weeping, on the very same bed from which he was now explaining genetics and heredity. "Occasionally the dormant gene would resurface, and we would have our Shapeshifters, our Werewolves. Just a handful, but enough to become legend.""And because the genes were dormant, we had to activate them, through processing." Lord Edward Caerleon was no stranger to genetic engineering, but as long as Czyvek was talking and not in need of sedation, he would gladly serve as a pupil.

"Exactly. But now we can produce full-blooded Zoanoid children, naturally. The problem is, of course, we have only a few types of female Zoanoids, and none of them are of same types as the males. We need couples for each Zoanoid tribe, Razell, Ramotith, Bonga, etc..." Czyvek smiled.

"Well, that would make creating Zoanoids a bit easier." Dr. Angela Nighthawk moved to Czyvek's bedside, "As well as maintaining their unique types." And run the risk of racial tension... But that's the last thing he needs to hear right now. "I see you're feeling a lot better."

"I feel alright, doctor, thank you. I'm glad that..." he looked off into the distance for a moment,

"I'm glad to see my friends again. Typhon was not very social, was he?" He smiled, but it looked pained.

"Is Ishi coming back today?"

"Yes, I think so." Angela smiled.

"Good, if we ever need a Zoalord of Metal, Ishi's our man. He has more metal in his body than Shirai."

He frowned suddenly, " That wasn't very kind of me, after what Shirai went through."

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Caerleon said gently.

"A holiday?" Balcus wasn't surprised by the suggestion, but the location... "A holiday on Silha Island?"

"Yes, Lord Alkanfel believes it may be what our friend needs." Lord Mirabilis had been in contact with Alkanfel off and on from the beginning of this crisis, and now the Supreme Zoalord had come to his decision.

"I still say that we should alter his memories, make him more stable." Balcus, speaking through a commlink from Mount Minakami, tried to make it sound gentle.

"That is not an option! It would destroy everything Mikhail is." Lord Amniculus looked around the Council Chambers at the assembled Zoalords, "Without Typhon, Czyvek is once again a true ally of CHRONOS. He would never betray us, if only for the reason that Lord Pluqstahl believed."

"It is dangerous," Lord Galenos weighed in, "To base one's life on the wishes of another. Friedrich was a good man, but Czyvek must learn to develop his own life course. That is what Lord Pluqstahl would have wanted for him, to be his own man. Hopefully he will be able to realize that someday... In a less traumatic situation than the one he just experienced."

'Whatever the case, Lord Alkanfel wants him to come to Silha. Lord Caerleon, Lord Nguyen and myself will accompany him."

'Me?" Nguyen was shocked, he'd wanted to go to Silha since he'd learned of it's existence, but a personal invitation.

"Why am I so honored?"

"Lord Alkanfel did not say."

"When are we to go?"

"As soon as Lord Czyvek is ready to travel."

To be continued...


	46. Chapter 46

The 14th Zoalord

Chapter 46

The Wisdom of Werewolves

Zoalord Tran Nguyen was entranced by the sight before him, a small group of mermaids, mermaids sat on the rocks just off of the shore of Silha Island. From the waist up they were beautiful women, from the waist down, they were fish. Just like in the old myths... They weren't myths after all. The women giggled and smiled at the four Zoalords standing at the waters edge._ They obviously haven't had much contact with the outside world, _Nguyen thought gloomily,_ Or they would have fled at the sight of anything on two legs . . ._

Before the Zoalords was the sea, behind them a tropical jungle, filled with mysteries to explore. Lord Czyvek looked up at a sudden sound, and watched in awe as a small pterosaur rode the winds out toward the water. Hunting for food. He watched as the living fossil swept towards the sea, snatched up a fish in it's beak, and flew back, presumably to it's nest. He watched it disappear into the jungle. Such a peaceful place, a beautiful Lost World.

Suddenly Czyvek saw motion in the brush, and watched as another creature stepped from the realms of mythology and into real life. A Satyr, a man with the horns and hairy hindquarters of a goat stepped from the shadows. A smile was on his dark, bearded face, and something small was flitting about his shoulder. A Fairy. "Good morning Pan, Chrysta." Lord Mirabilis spoke with almost ridiculous familiarity toward the apparitions emerging from the jungle. Even more surprising, he received a reply.

"Good morning, Lord Mirabilis." The Satyr had a deep bass voice. Lord Nguyen turned towards the sound and nearly fell over in shock.

"Careful, Lord Nguyen."

"H-how do you know my name?"

"Lord Alkanfel told us that you four would be coming." Pan replied, a mischievous smile on his face.

Chrysta fluttered over to the group, she was little bigger than a hummingbird, with the wings of a butterfly, and the perfectly shaped form of a nude young woman.

Czyvek blushed a slight bit.

"We're to guide you through the island." She said cheerfully, in a high, birdsong voice.

As the odd group entered the dark jungle, Nguyen's scientific nature finally won over his

astonishment, and he began to barrage the Satyr with questions. _How did the Greeks learn of him? Were there others? How did they live on the island?_ Pan cheerfully answered each question, all the while heading deeper into the jungle. Czyvek was looking all around him, the plants, the insects, everything was unknown to science, as far as he could tell. It had been a long time since biology 101. The group stopped suddenly as the something began to push it's way through the bushes. "It appears, Lord Czyvek, that Lord Alkanfel has sent you a special guide." Mirabilis smiled, something Czyvek usually found unnerving. Then the bushes parted.

He was over seven feet tall, though hunched a bit, his long arms ending in fierce claws, his furry body lean and muscular. And he had the head of a wolf. _A Werewolf? No, that's not right, a werewolf is a human who changes into a wolf, this being was probably always a bipedal wolf. Magnificent._ The creature's dark brown eyes glittered, he opened his fanged jaws as if to speak, but merely motioned to Czyvek to follow him. Lord Caerleon began to object, but Imakarum assured him that he would be perfectly safe. Czyvek followed the Werewolf into the jungle, leaving the others behind. He moved with a fluid grace born of jungle life, Czyvek thought that he must have familiarized himself with every tree, every stone in the jungle. He suppressed the urge to reach out and pet the being's fur, that would doubtless be considered insulting, after all, this was a sentient being, not a dog. They came to a small, clear brook and the Werewolf stopped, stooping to take a drink, and then taking a seat on the forest floor, motioning Czyvek to join him

. . .

Lord Caerleon was astonished as the group halted to let a pair of dinosaurs casually cross in front of them. Chrysta, the fairy, flew up to Caerleon's ear. "Don't worry, Fenris is no threat to your friend. None of us could harm you, even if we wanted. We are also servants of Lord Alkanfel. He must have some special purpose for your friend."

"Do you have a name?"

'The creature pointed towards his skull. He can't speak, he wants me to talk to him telepathically.

Czyvek found it surprisingly easy to communicate, Alkanfel was undoubtedly boosting

Czyvek's meager telepathic powers.

_My name is Fenris._

_Fenris, as in the wolf from Norse legend?_ Czyvek didn't stop to consider that Fenris might have never heard of any outside peoples, much less their legends.

_Yes, but I have no intention of bringing about the end of the world. _An amused yipping sound came from Fenris' mouth. _Aren't you going to ask why I was told to speak with you? _

_I thought it would be rude. _

Fenris yipped again, louder this time. _I do not offend easily, if I did, Pan would have been resting in my belly long ago. _

Now Czyvek laughed.

_You have suffered terribly in your life, haven't you?_

_Yes._

_Then that is why I was told to speak with you. Lord Alkanfel has told me many things about you._

_Then you have me at a disadvantage._

_You want to know about me? Very well, I have lived my whole life on this island, and I have no desire to see what passes for human civilization. So I live here, with my own kind, in my own way. I am a hunter, a predator. I have always lived this way. And I worship Alkanfel, as do all here. I have not yet taken a mate or sired offspring, though I intend to._

_Then there are others._

_Yes._

_I'm glad. I would not wish such loneliness on anyone._

_And that is one of the reasons why you try to ensure Zoanoid survival._

_Yes. I guess it is._

_And you feel that you have failed?_

_. . . I . . . I have done some good, but the means . . ._

_Do not justify the ends? I must kill to survive, I hunt down animals, take their lives and devour their flesh. We all survive how we can. Think how the beasts I hunt would view me, if they had the capacity._

_I have done worse than kill. I have tortured, I have... Created twisted, horrible things from other men, in order to create better weapons to kill still more men. _Czyvek suddenly felt uncomfortable.

_You feel guilt for the suffering of your enemies. Is it truly that? _

_Or is it that you feel your late master would disapprove? _

_Both. Lord Pluqstahl was a good man. He would never have stooped to such things._ Czyvek wondered how it was that he could speak so openly with a being he had known for less than an hour._ I have disgraced his memory and trust in me. I wanted to be a good man, to help my people, but I have become a monster. I have become evil._

_If you were evil, then you would feel no regret for your actions._

_I don't know how to cope._

_Then stop._

_What?_

_You have free will. Stop. Find another way. You can't undo what you have already done, and dwelling upon it will only eat you alive. Repent and get over it._

_Repent?_

_Stop feeling sorry for yourself. Face what you've done, put it away, and never bring it back. _

_Ask forgiveness from whatever higher power you believe in. And never commit these acts again._

_That's far easier said than done._

_If it was easy, we wouldn't be talking right now... _Fenris suddenly paused_, Lord Alkanfel wishes to speak to you. He stood, I will take you to his temple, but I am not worthy to enter. _

_I believe you know that feeling, don't you?_

_Yes. Yes I do._

To be continued . . .


	47. Chapter 47

The 14th Zoalord

Chapter 47

Inner Sanctum

Fenris halted before the ancient stone temple of Alkanfel, and knelt in reverence. _I must go. Lord Alkanfel will summon me when I am needed_. Fenris backed away into the brush, and Mikhail Czyvek was alone. _No, not alone. Enter my son. I would speak with you._ The temple itself was reminiscent of the Mayan Pyramids, made up of three sections, with a wide stone staircase leading up to the entrance, which was the top tier of the pyramid. Czyvek walked slowly into the great stone edifice, past the huge columns, wondering how a building could stand in such pristine conditions for so many eons. I_ have great powers of which you are not yet aware_. The temple was a labyrinth of massive gates and doorways, without Alkanfel's voice to guide him, Czyvek might have wandered for some time in that strange maze.

But he was not alone, and soon he came upon Alkanfel's inner sanctum. As he entered the main chamber, Czyvek was surprised. It was almost bare, save for a low stone slab. Alkanfel was sitting upon the slab, his golden cat's eyes watching his guest. "I see you found Fenris helpful. Good, I chose him because he seemed to be the kind of being you would be more likely to trust."

"I don't understand."

"You have great difficulty trusting humans, a being that is only vaguely human does not evoke any feelings of deception in you. So I chose Fenris to communicate with you, to calm your troubled mind." He smiled,

"I am still weak, but I can help you."

"How?"

"You will see soon enough. I see that you have something you wish to say."

Czyvek swallowed hard, " Why must the Zoanoids be enslaved? Why do they need such control?"

"Because that is why they were created." Alkanfel's soft voice was condescending,

'The same is true of humans, All were created to serve as living weapons for the Creators."

Archanfel frowned, evidently he saw something in Czyvek's thoughts he didn't like.

"We cannot change our destinies. However, once the Guyver threat is neutralized, which should be soon, thanks to the recovery of a living fragment of the Unit Remover, the Zoanoids should not have to fight anything of significance, and will be free as other men."

"And when the Creator's return?" _If they return . . . _

"They will return, and we will be what we were created to be."

"Do we have no free will?"

"You try my patience, child," Alkanfel's soft voice was tinged with anger,

"The destinies of humanity and Zoanoids are the same. They will be equals."

Equal slaves. Czyvek thought before he could stop himself.

"We are all slaves. I am a slave. The Creators are far superior to any of us, even myself." Archanfel seemed a bit disturbed. "I know how you feel about the Creators. I know you believe that they betrayed me, betrayed all of us. But you are wrong. I know them. When they return, we will be reunited and embrace our glorious destiny. Together."

"We will speak no further of this. I called you here to talk about you and your place within CHRONOS." Alkanfel stood with some difficulty, "You have suffered so many great traumas in your life. This has affected your psyche, your mind." Alkanfel motioned for Czyvek to come forward, and he found himself moving at the Supreme Zoalord's command. "Don't worry child. I will not harm you. I wish to help you. Your mind is in chaos, so much pain and darkness."

Czyvek felt his legs bend beneath him as he knelt before Alkanfel.

"Have no fear, my son, I will not take your personality, only some of your pain."

A slender hand pressed against Czyvek's forehead, touching the now exposed Zoacrystal.

And everything went dark.

When Czyvek emerged from the temple, Fenris was waiting for him, just as he'd promised. Czyvek felt as if a great burden had been lifted off of his shoulders. He smiled at the humanoid wolf. As Czyvek followed Fenris into the jungle, he realized that he couldn't remember what had occurred from the moment he had entered the temple, until the moment he had left . . .

To be continued . . .


	48. Chapter 48

The 14th Zoalord

Chapter 48

The Return of Guyver I

Lord Typhon flapped his massive black wings slowly as he made his way toward his new home. He was still unused to this powerful new form. The wings were a large part of it, he had possessed wings as Galvak, but those were insect wings, operating on an entirely different principle of aerodynamics. These were the wings of a bird, a bird with the power to crush anything beneath them with their massive down draft. And then there were the heads,

One-hundred heads, two-hundred eyes, two-hundred ears, one-hundred mouths with razor sharp fangs and the ability to spit lightning at his enemies. Four great, crushing serpent's coils for legs. The only familiar parts of the body were the arms, long, human arms. He was incredibly powerful. Typhon could never truly live among humans again. He would constantly be crushing them beneath his feet, so to speak. He didn't care anymore. He no longer wanted anything to do with non-Zoanoid humanity, aside from killing Agito Makishima, of course. Czyvek, poor, sentimental Czyvek, was the one who desired company, and even he was more inclined toward Zoanoids than "normal" humans. As Typhon flew towards the seemingly endless waters, he had plenty of time to think. _Czyvek fancies himself some sort of "Man of the People," the Abraham Lincoln of the Zoanoid races, The Great Emancipa . . ._

Typhon saw the figure approaching, but was unable to avoid the attack, his massive body was still too unwieldy. The Sonic Blade slashed across his chest, and he felt the searing pain course through his body. He turned to face his attacker, and all two-hundred eyes widened in shock and pain.

Guyver I, Sho Fukamachi, was hovering behind him, Typhon's blue-black blood dripping from the Guyver's Sonic Blade. "You . . . You murdered Shizu, you filthy son of a.."

"Czyvek's agreement, boy, was that CHRONOS would not harm you and your friends as long as you did not attack us. Griselda was leader of the Libertus Army, responsible for the deaths of hundreds of thousands of Zoanoids, and of Lord Yentsui. She was not included in the deal."

"She fought because CHRONOS murdered her grandfather!"

" Yohei Onuma killed himself, as did Shizu. Both of them threw away their lives to protect an ungrateful and undeserving murderer."

"She was only a girl!"

That stung, but Typhon was not Czyvek, he would not crumble at accusations of hypocrisy.

"That girl was far more of a threat to CHRONOS than most men. She was a False Zoalord, she controlled the Libertus, led them in the slaughter of my children."

_His "Children" not "Brothers?" Tetsuro was right, this being is definitely not Mikhail Czyvek._

Sho tried to steady himself in the face of the opposing monster, the faces of this opposing monster. Several of the heads had craned their long necks down to look at the damage Sho had inflicted. Sho himself could see that it was already healing. What kind of monster is this?

"For some strange reason, I have no desire to kill you Sho." One-hundred voices spoke in unison, "If you leave now, I will forgive you for this attack."

"Forgive me!" Sho was enraged, "You kill Shizu and have the arrogance . . . "

"I am not Mikhail Czyvek, Fukamachi. I am not such a sentimentalist. I have not forgotten or forgiven you for harming Lord Pluqstahl, for that alone you should die. But I offer you your life as an act of charity." Fukamachi charged at Typhon, only to be caught in a massive coil that served as one of the monster's legs. Dozens of Typhon's grotesque heads looked down in amusement, "You can't win, Sho. Just give up, and go home to your friends." Sho responded by driving both Sonic Blades into Typhon's crushing coils. Typhon flung Guyver I away like a ragdoll. By the time Sho had returned, Typhon was gone.

_How could he vanish so quickly?_

Typhon swam through the dark Atlantic waters like a colossal squid, heading toward his island, his new sanctuary. But still he wondered. _I've freed myself of Czyvek and his sentimentality, so why couldn't I kill him?_

To be continued . . .


	49. Chapter 49

The 14th Zoalord

Chapter 49

The Pack

Czyvek watched as the wolf people divided the deer between themselves. They were a small pack, and it was a large deer. Czyvek had never been a hunter, and he found the process grimly fascinating. The Werewolves did not tear the deer apart, as he had rather arrogantly assumed, but the used stone knives to cut it evenly, giving a piece to each member of the pack. They did, however, immediately begin to devour the raw flesh. _I for one could never understand how anyone can eat cooked meat. I've always found it dry and reeking of smoke._ Fenris yipped at Czyvek, evidently his feelings were written on his face. _I despise the smell of smoke. It makes me ill._ He handed a piece of deer to a small wolfling, who eagerly began chewing on the juicy morsel._ I don't much like smoke either._ Czyvek associated smoke with death, the crash that killed his parents, the battle in which Lord Pluqstahl had been murdered . . ._ Aren't you going to eat some? You made the kill._

It was true, Czyvek had used his hyper-extended arm and fingers to catch the animal unaware and snap it's neck, but he wasn't hungry, especially for raw meat. But it would be rude to refuse the honor. He accepted a rib, and roasted it in his fingers, using the electrical powers given him as a Zoalord. _A novel use for such great power._ Fenris yipped again, and the pack began barking and yipping to each other. They were not naturally telepathic. They relied on vocalization for communication, howls, yips, barks, growls, and a myriad of other sounds, some inaudible to human ears. Czyvek could only understand them through the link he had established with Fenris. He watched as they ate. _A few males, females and Wolflings. I wonder how they can find enough prey on such a small island . . . Perhaps the prey animals have a faster reproduction rate, or maybe they strictly maintain their numbers somehow . . . Perhaps they even feed off of the dinosaurs on the island . . . There are other packs as well. So much to learn._

_She's beautiful,_ Lord Caerleon thought to himself, _though the serpent's nest for hair is a bit unnerving._ The tall, elegant Gorgon stood before the group, smiling. "I am Stheno. I was sent to speak with Lord Nguyen." Zoalord Tran Nguyen stepped forward. "You were wondering why you were brought here?" "Yes." "Because you are a scientist, a geneticist," Stheno smiled warmly, "As you have observed, the life here on Silha is unique. That makes us vulnerable. We need someone to take genetic samples of the life forms here, and store them safely aboard the Ark. That way, if something should happen, this place will not be truly lost." "I'm honored, but, there are many scientists you could have chosen, such as Lord Balcus." "Lord Balcus has an aversion to this place. You have a different view."_ How could anyone dislike such a paradise, especially a scientist!_

Mikhail Czyvek lay flat against a massive tree, his Galvak form camouflaged completely._ I can hear them coming . . . Their sense of smell is so keen, it's only a matter of . . ._ The Wolflings jumped on Czyvek in a mock attack. _We found you! Ah! The Mighty Hunters caught me! _The whole bundle of them fell laughing and yipping to the forest floor. _Was it that easy? You smell funny. It was easy to find you. Why you . . . !_ Czyvek grabbed the closest Wolfling and began to tickle him ferociously,_ I smell funny, do I! _It was an innocent remark, of course, and Czyvek knew it, but he was having fun. The other Wolflings tackled him, and once again they were on the ground, laughing._ I haven't had this much fun since I was a kid._

As he looked up through the jungle canopy at the sky, Czyvek could see the incredible storms that hid and protected this Garden of Eden from the rest of the world. _I hope that this place never changes, never._ Just then small fingers began tickling at his ribs, and he went back to playing, forgetting the outside world and it's troubles.

To be continued . . .


	50. Chapter 50

The 14th Zoalord

Chapter 50

History of Lord Nguyen

Zoalord Tran Nguyen had grown up poor in a small village in what had been, before X-Day, North Vietnam. Now there was no "North" or "South" Vietnam, only one country, one world, in a way. He was too young to remember the war that had devastated the country not so long ago, but he had seen it etched in the mangled bodies of so many of the older people in his village. And, of course, there were the land mines. The Great Leaders had said the Imperialists had left them, but they said many things, made many promises . . . It was a terrible thing, to be afraid to go outside to play in the forest or the fields, the fear that you might be mangled or killed by a weapon from a war you had no part in, a conflict that was long over. One of the first things CHRONOS had done after X-Day was send in Zoanoid teams to destroy all of the mines, throughout the entire country. The Great Leader's empty promises had been fulfilled by CHRONOS, after the country was wrested from their hands. He had gone back to his village several times since X-Day, (The Great Leaders had never condescended to come), and he found a place transformed. Without the land mines, all of the land could be cultivated without fear, with the aid of CHRONOS, the diseases that had once been everywhere were gone. It was a wonderful time. Lord Nguyen knew that there were dubious aspects to CHRONOS, as with every government, but he was willing to serve and die to protect the organization that had made the world so much better in his eyes.

Tran Nguyen had come into CHRONOS via recruitment, his impressive breakthroughs in biology and genetic engineering had caught their attention, and he had joined of his own free will. He was grateful, actually, because had CHRONOS not come and taken him and his family he would have been forced to serve the Great Leaders. He had worked his way up under the mentorship of CHRONOS' finest scientific minds, becoming an assistant to Lord Balcus himself, as well as head of CHRONOS Southeast Asian operations. And it was Lord Balcus who had recommended him as a Zoalord to replace Lord Waferdanos, who had sacrificed itself to protect CHRONOS' most precious scientific resource, the Arizona base. He had visited and spoken to the ancient creature several times since his ascension to Zoalord. Awe and scientific reason intermingled in it's presence, and it was Waferdanos who had first told Nguyen of Silha, an Ilse of dreams where legendary beasts roamed free.

And now he was there, Silha Island, and he had been trusted to catalogue it's wonders. Stheno had taken him to her village, where he would be staying while his work was being completed. It was a small village, like the one he'd come from, and a farming village as well. _It's odd, I've never thought of male Gorgons. But there they were, males and females, going about their daily lives just as the people in his village had._ There were, of course, curious looks, small children coming up to touch this strange newcomer from beyond the waters. Everyone seemed friendly and kind. Stheno's sister, Euryale, and her husband, Mercurius, had offered to let him stay within their modest home, and he had gratefully accepted. From what he had learned so far, the Gorgons were a matriarchal, peaceful people who enjoyed the company of others. He was quite at home here, in this little village straight from the realms of mythology . . .

The other Zoalords had long since parted ways, _Lord Czyvek followed that anthropoid wolf, I believe Pan said his name was Fenris, off to who knows where, and Lords Caerleon and Mirabilis had continued onward with Pan and his fairy companion, Chrysta. But they have their jobs to do, and I have mine._ A Pod had been arranged to bring supplies, both scientific and personal, from the Ark, and Lord Nguyen needed to be ready to meet it. He could hear the sounds of howling coming from some way off in the jungle, and began to wonder how the others were faring in this magical place.

To be continued . . .


	51. Chapter 51

The 14th Zoalord

Chapter 51

Caerleon

Edward Caerleon dove beneath the glistening blue waters, much to the delight of the Mermaids who were crowded around him. He was an excellent swimmer, but still no match for the skillful Sirens, who playfully darted about like the true sea dwellers they were. It was his first trip to Silha, and everything here was new to him. At first he had been a bit leery of the beautiful creatures, he recalled the ancient legends of Mermaids and Sirens luring men to their doom, but Lord Mirabilis had assured him he was perfectly safe. Mirabilis, of course, had stayed on shore._ Czyvek is not the only one in need of a holiday_, Caerleon thought, _I have been fairly troubled myself of late. _He surfaced amongst the beautiful, giggling Sirens, who began to tease his long, dark hair playfully. A soft, feminine hand came to rest on his shoulder, and he turned at the familiar sensation.

_It's not her,_ Caerleon sighed inwardly, _You know that Edward._

It had been almost eighty years now, almost eighty years since that terrible day. Laura, her long, dark hair gleaming in the sun, riding one of Edward's finest colts, her lovely green eyes sparkling with joy. They had gone off to ride across the flower-strewn landscape of the Caerleon Estate, and to enjoy the spring's beauty to it's fullest. Then it had happened. Laura's horse started, reared up, at what Edward had never known, and Laura had fallen. She'd lain amidst the green grass and golden flowers, her dark hair stained red. Mercifully, death was swift for her, but he, he had lived on, blaming himself, waking up each day alone, mourning the love that he would never know again.

There had never been another woman since Laura's death, and he couldn't imagine that there ever would be.

Edward snapped back into the present, the salty water hiding the tears in his eyes. The Mermaids, so playful and happy, had begun to sing, a sweet, ancient song in a beautiful language Edward did not recognize. A song that seemed to personify joy and beauty, innocence and love. All that she had been. Edward was enraptured by the beautiful melody, and he could feel joy swelling up in his heart.

It was a good feeling. It had been a long time, far too long . . .

To be continued . . .


	52. Chapter 52

The 14th Zoalord

Chapter 52

Exiting Eden

_I can feel it's heart beating. _The heavy vibrations rang clearly through Czyvek's Antennae, I can actually feel it breathing. The Diplodocus was several hundred yards away, but Czyvek could feel it's motions in minute detail. Ever since he came to Silha and began to stay with Fenris and his pack, Czyvek's senses had begun to sharpen. His antennae had been designed for extraordinary sensory abilities, as were all Zoanoid types bearing antennae. As a Razell, he could hear, feel, and sometimes even catch the scent of surroundings through those antennae. But living in Tokyo, with it's many cars, people and various other noises that accompany city life had dulled his senses. Now, here on Silha island, he could sense a leaf fall, feel the beating hearts of the Wolven creatures around him, feel them breathing. He felt like a new Zoanoid.

He could feel Fenris beside him, his calm, steady heartbeat and breath showing his obvious familiarity with a creature Mikhail Czyvek had never dreamed of seeing alive. This was not a hunt, earlier that day they gone fishing for their food, standing in the river, using long spears to impale the fish as they swam by. No, this was a trip to view something truly unknown to the rest of the world, a living dinosaur, one of many to survive on this secluded island paradise.

The Diplodocus suddenly looked to the sky, and Czyvek could feel what it was seeing without having to look up. A Pod. A Pod had been sent from the Ark to collect the guests and return them to that orbital sanctuary. _I guess we should get to the rendevous point. _He sighed inwardly. Careful not to disturb the long-necked relic of ages long gone, Czyvek and Fenris headed back into the jungle, toward the Gorgon village.

_I will miss this place._

_Perhaps you will return soon, and we can have another hunt. Fenris' thoughts were upbeat. _

_You are a very fine hunter, though a bit squeamish._

_I hope so, being among your people has been an experience I'll always treasure. But now I am_

_needed by my own people, the Zoanoids. They still face dangers, this whole world faces danger_

_from our enemies. _

The Pod descended onto a field on the outskirts of the Gorgon village. Lord Edward Caerleon felt sadness at having to leave this place, but he had duties to perform. His service to Archanfel was needed now more than ever._ I wonder what's taking Czyvek so long?_ He received the telepathic message Lord Archanfel sent. Caerleon watched as small group of Zoanoids emerged from the Pod carrying crates of scientific supplies for Lord Nguyen's research. The entire village had gathered to witness the visitors' departure. Edward. Edward Caerleon turned to see Mikhail Czyvek emerge from the jungle, along with a dozen or so of the wolf-creatures with whom he had been living during this trip. For the first time since Pluqstahl's death, he looked truly happy.

"It's good to see you again, Mikhail. I see you enjoyed your stay."

Caerleon noted that Czyvek had developed a healthy tan, as opposed to his usually pale features, and he looked much healthier than when he'd left the Ark.

"Yes, too much. I wish I could stay longer. How did you find this place?"

"Miraculous." That word, more than any other, seemed best to describe Silha island, except, perhaps, for the word "paradise."

_I will think of you all often._ Czyvek smiled at the Wolven creatures with whom he'd become so close over these few precious days.

_You are welcome among our people any time, Mikhail._ Fenris put a hairy paw on Czyvek's shoulder._ Be careful in that world of yours. Your people are blessed to have a champion such as yourself. They need you far more than we do. If Alkanfel permits, we shall meet again._

With that, the whole pack let out a defiant howl, and Czyvek threw back his head and joined in.

As the Pod ascended into towards the Ark, Czyvek reached out and put his hand against it's leathery walls. He could feel the life coursing through it. He turned and looked at the Zoanoids who had accompanied the craft to Earth.

_My people, my Brothers and Sisters. They need me. Paradise can wait..._

To be continued...


	53. Chapter 53

The 14th Zoalord

Chapter 53

Changes

"_Project: Echidna_ is still active?"

"Yes sir." Ishi replied. "Doctor Balcus has taken command of the experiments."

"Balcus?" Czyvek shivered, he'd assumed the project had been shut down after the disastrous events involving Guyot and his own mental breakdown.

"Lord Alkanfel decided that the project was still useful to us." Lord Imakarum Mirabilis stepped from a corridor to confront Czyvek. "Besides, Lord Czyvek, would you rather we use Zoanoids for these experiments?"

Czyvek hesitated for a moment, he knew he should feel something, but it wasn't there.

"You're right, Lord Mirabilis." Czyvek simply shrugged. Ishi was surprised, he'd never seen Lord Czyvek simply concede so easily, especially in something he had such strong moral opinions about. Maybe the breakdown had something to do with it, maybe he's afraid to face it again . . . Whatever the case, Ishi didn't want to aggravate the situation with questions."Didn't you want to see Balcus' female Zoanoids first hand?" Mirabilis suggested in an almost commanding tone.

"I think we should go see our new sisters, Ishi."Imakarum Mirabilis watched impassively as Czyvek left to examine the processing area for the female Zoanoids, with the confused Ishi following closely.

"It appears, Lord Balcus, that Czyvek has become much more pliable since his conversation with Alkanfel." Mirabilis spoke to the old scientist over the comm link to the _Project: Echidna _base at Mount Minakami."That is good news, my friend. His erratic behavior was becoming a possible threat." Balcus smiled thinly. "At least now we have some control over his actions."

Czyvek and Ishi walked down the rows of female Zoanoids, the shark-like Sharru, the tentacled, manta-ray like Cassica, tiger-like Ranza, cheetah-like Chaldu, the bird-like Harpy. "What, no female Rocies?" Ishi's laugh rang hollow. He was still concerned about Czyvek's earlier behavior around Mirabilis."I'm hoping that we can develop female counterparts for most, if not all, Zoanoid types," Czyvek began, "Some, like Valvas, are already hard to produce, but we wont give up on them. If we can reproduce our own kind without all the need for processing, we have a much greater chance of survival."Ishi didn't want to ask the question, but it had bothered him for some time. "Are we obligated to mate only with Zoanoids of the same type? I mean, you keep talking about pure-blooded Zoanoids and preserving the types . . . "

"No, of course not! CHRONOS has no right to make such rules. That would be some sort of racial segregation, such a thing has no place in our Golden Age." Czyvek seemed thoroughly shocked by the idea, apparently it had never occurred to him. "I mean, I'd love to keep our distinctive types, but genetic diversity would produce even more types, naturally. We have no idea what surprises await us in the future as our people 'go forth and multiply', as the Bible says."

"What about Zoanoids and humans?" Ishi asked somewhat timidly.

"If the early Zoanoids had not mated with humans, we would not be here today. Their interbreeding made the survival of our race possible. As I said, what people do amongst themselves is no business of CHRONOS, as long as it does not harm others." Ishi smiled, Lord Czyvek was sounding much more like himself. It made sense that he couldn't see the possible racial overtones in the things he had said. Czyvek just didn't think that way. "Did you have someone in mind?" Czyvek poked Ishi in the ribs, "Some lucky girl who likes metal piercings?"

"Maybe . . . "

"That's wonderful." Czyvek smiled.

He turned and walked over to the nearest Processing Tube, resting a hand against the warm, clear surface. "One day we will all be able to take our place alongside humanity, my sisters."

In a different area of the Ark, Lord Imakarum Mirabilis entered the laboratory where Doctor Shirai was conducting his research on the Unit Remover fragment. It had grown enough that they had been able to take samples for the growth of more. The Zoalord of Gravity walked past the distracted scientist and stooped to look at the nearly complete Unit Remover. He had seen it in action, as Masaki Murakami, when it was wielded by the accursed Guyot. He remembered how it had failed to pull the Guyver from Agito Makishima, apparently the creature was too strongly bonded to it's host for the recently reawakened Unit Remover. It had not yet gained full power before it was used. This time the Remover would be fully powered, that bond would be broken. And Agito Makishima would be at their mercy, of which Imakarum Mirabilis had none. Sho Fukamachi would also surrender his Guyver, perhaps even willingly. As if he would have a choice. They might even let him live, if for no other reason than to please Lord Czyvek and ease his troubled conscience.

Whatever the case, the victory would go to CHRONOS. And with the healing powers of a Guyver Unit, Lord Alkanfel could finally shake off his millennia-long state of weakness. He would truly be unstoppable.

To be continued . . .


	54. Chapter 54

The 14th Zoalord

Chapter 54

Just Another Day

Things just keep getting weirder and weirder. Yoshio Takage thought, as he rode his bicycle toward home. For Yoshio, the world had ceased to make sense long before "X-Day," as the CHRONOS people called it. It had begun in sleepy Takeshira village, where he'd watched his best friend, and almost every other man in town, transform into a Zoanoid and try to kill a guy in a weird suit of armor (A Guyver, that was what they were called, though he didn't know it at the time), and a young girl, only to be killed by another Guyver, who blasted half a mile of road and everyone on it into dust. From what he'd later learn of CHRONOS, it was a miracle that they hadn't come into the village and massacred the entire town to keep them from talking. I guess they were just too busy. He still felt the pain of losing so many friends that day, but he was grateful that at least some people had survived. Yoshio and his family had fled to an outlying suburb of Tokyo, and tried to start a new life. His dad had found them both work loading and unloading trucks for a big company. The pay was alright, but it was still a struggle to get things back together.

For some reason, both Yoshio and his father had not been transformed by CHRONOS. From what he'd learned about Zoanoids since then, he had developed a theory of his own, _We probably don't have the Zoanoid gene, so they didn't use us._ How CHRONOS would have known the details of their genetic pattern was unimportant, they knew, they had their tentacles deep into every medical and governmental agency in the world, even before X-Day. Then came the terrible battle at Mount Minakami, ending in the eruption of the volcanic mountain. Of course, everyone in

Yoshio had wisely fled long before that, last he'd seen the village was still standing, abandoned. Then came X-Day, hundreds of thousands of people turning into Zoanoids and overturning every government on earth. So much had happened since that day . . . Warring Zoalords, Zoanoid rock bands, Guyvers, unbelievably gigantic buildings like Cloud Gate. And more death, more destruction, mainly due to this war between CHRONOS and these Guyver creatures.

The one in the black armor, who called himself "Zeus" after the ancient god, seemed incredibly vicious, he was the one that had killed Minoru and the others at Takeshira. The blue one had briefly been blamed for a murderous rampage in Tokyo that left thousands dead, including the Zoalord who'd tried to stop the carnage, but it was later revealed, in a spectacular and bloody battle above Tokyo, that three evil Zoalords had actually been responsible. The new Zoalord in charge of Japan, Lord Czyvek, had even issued statements clearing "Guyver I," as they called him, of any responsibility in the massacre. After that the wanted posters that had been put up for Sho Fukamachi, the kid accused of being Guyver I, and his friends Tetsuro Segawa and his sister, Mizuki, had vanished. Guyver I seemed to drop off of the face of the Earth, while "Guyver III" the Dark Guyver, had become more powerful and more vicious than ever.

Yoshio turned down the side road toward home, pedaling slowly as he thought of the more recent events. He'd come to know several Zoanoids since X-Day, in fact, some of them, like poor Minoru, he'd known all of his life. The ones who knew about CHRONOS told him all sorts of things, about how Zoalords could take control of a Zoanoid's body and mind, which explained why Minoru and the others had acted so violently toward Guyver I.

He had resolved to get revenge, by killing a Zoalord. The Zoanoids weren't really the enemy, he understood that, it was the Zoalords who controlled them, turned kind, innocent people into murderous creatures. He could have joined Zeus' Thunderbolts, he was even offered the opportunity, but he would not work for the Dark Guyver, he was as bad as CHRONOS itself.

Then, not too long ago, he'd heard that a Zoalord had been hanging out around Mount Minakami. Getting a gun wasn't easy, CHRONOS had strictly banned all firearms, and it was expensive, he'd had to hock his motorcycle, but he found one. He'd gone up to Mount Minakami, found the Zoalord, and told him he was going to kill him. And the creature had laughed in his face, until he mentioned Takeshira. Then he'd changed, one minute he was a vicious, cold-hearted creature calling himself Typhon, the next he was a kind little man calling himself Mikhail Czyvek. Instead of frying Yoshio on the spot, he'd apologized, apologized, for what had happened in Takeshira, and just let him go . . .

Then, just a few weeks ago, all Hell had broke loose at Mount Minakami, literally. The Dark Guyver and his army of Zoanoids had attacked the mountain, only to be pushed back the most hideous monsters imaginable. One of them, a giant vulture/snake/man, had nearly killed the Dark Guyver, and had killed his female ally . . . It actually bit her in half, or so he'd heard. From the photos of the creatures in the newspapers, he knew they weren't anything like the Zoanoids he'd seen before. They were living nightmares. He'd seen the flying beast himself, pretty much everyone had, it was hard to miss something that big flying across the countryside, heading toward the sea. He'd had nightmares for some time after that.

Home. Yoshio walked into the house and headed for his room, but stopped when he saw the shocked looks on his parent's faces. His heart stopped. "What happened?" He whispered

hoarsely, "What's wrong?" "Someone," His father said softly, "Transferred a hundred million yen into our bank account. And paid off all of our debts, and set up a college fund for you. The bank said it was part of a charity drive for survivors of Takeshira. And that more would be coming."

Yoshio had no doubt who the "charity" really was. _Is this some sick attempt to pay us off, or is he really sincere? Maybe he thinks it'll help him sleep at night. Then again, he could have just killed me back at Mount Minakami, or worse . . . Maybe he really does want to make up for what happened to us. If he really is sincere, I hope it does give him some peace . . ._

To be continued . . .


	55. Chapter 55

The 14th Zoalord

Chapter 55

Flashback - The Mission:

Some years ago;

If the two guards looking in on an office in one of the nation's most secure military facilities had chanced to look up, they would have received a very rude surprise. Fortunately, few people ever thought to check the ceiling for intruders, especially an intruder like this one. The slender, forest green insectoid clung to the ceiling , silent, waiting. The two lung slits in his armored chest and six breathing spiracles in his abdomen allowed him to breath silently as his bright red eyes took in everything around him. Czyvek, his small Razell form pressed flat against the ceiling, watched the guards exit the room, listening as their footsteps moved to the end of the corridor, and turned off into another.

Good thing they didn't look up, not only would my cover be blown, I'd have had to kill them. The Zoanoid thought to himself. Killing was unnecessary and unpleasant. He was in the office of one General James Sorenson. Sorenson had found out things...things about CHRONOS, things too dangerous to be made public, not until X-Day. No one believed him, yet, but there was still the chance that he had solid evidence hidden here. The search of his house had turned up some disturbing files, files that could have exposed the whole North American Branch of CHRONOS. Razell thought of the small explosive device he had willingly attached to his wrist, capture was not an option.

He dropped noiselessly to the floor, no small feat considering his entire body was covered in a hard, chitinous exoskeleton. The General wasn't in, of course, and he wouldn't be, he'd been involved in an unfortunate "accident", courtesy of another CHRONOS agent. _What a waste, _Lord Pluqstahl's voice intruded upon his servant's thoughts,_ If those fools had only stopped to take the time to process the General, all this would be unnecessary, and we would have a valuable ally within the military brass. _Czyvek would have smiled, had his form possessed the necessary parts. As it was, he simply wiggled his fangs. _You're a good man, my Lord._ He thought as he walked over to the General's desk.

There was a large yellow folder labeled CHRONOS and marked Top Secret in one of the drawers. Leafing through it, Czyvek wondered how the military could have not accepted such evidence, unless The General's superiors were already a part of CHRONOS... He placed the files on top of the desk and went to work on the most dangerous source of information, the late General's computer. He didn't have any of the codes and passwords needed to access the files, but he had a device that could break through any firewall or password protection. The boys in Tech were the best in the world, and Czyvek was grateful for that. Saved him a lot of work. Once inside the General's private files, Czyvek gazed over the revealed information, allowing his master to see through his eyes.

_How could he have managed to obtain so much information on us?_ Pluqstahl asked. Czyvek had a one word reply; _Murakami._ He knew the man was trying to expose Chronos, and understood his justifications, in a way. While Czyvek was a volunteer, willingly processed into a Zoanoid, Masaki Murakami had been kidnapped, his friends murdered in front of him, and had he had been used as a guinea pig to test out the procedure that gave Zoalord Guyot his powers._ We should have kept Murakami and thrown Guyot into the disposal chute,_ he thought idly, and could hear Pluqstahl's telepathic laughter in reply._ But, enough time with jokes,_ he thought,_ time to earn my pay..._

Infiltration, sabotage, assassination...They were all part of his job, though he preferred the former two rather than the latter. He pulled a disk from the small pouch he was wearing tightly at his side, not having pockets, or clothing, for that matter, he'd had to improvise. He inserted the disk and downloaded all of the information he could, but the process was agonizingly slow.

After several minutes the disk was finally full._ Time to bring down the house._ Placing the disk back in his pouch, he pulled out another, this one marked in red. Once uploaded into the computer the virus began it's work, deleting all of the stored information, then spreading to all other connected computers in the area, just in case. He removed the disk and placed it back into the pouch as computer systems across the base began to crash. Czyvek pulled another tool from his bag of tricks. It looked like a fountain pen, but was oh so much more. He pointed it at the files and they disintegrated, leaving only a small pile of dust on the desktop. Czyvek looked around one last time, there were no other dangerous files, no disks, at least, not in this office. He turned toward the heating duct from whence he'd entered, slid inside, and replaced the grill undamaged.

_Let's see that arrogant Panadyne do this. _

Several hours of excruciatingly slow paced escape later, and with the help of a few "converted" soldiers who'd helped him get inside in the first place, Czyvek was back in his car, putting on his civvies behind the privacy of his heavily tinted windows as his driver sped along the interstate.

_You performed well._

_Thank you_

_I've been considering you for a special assignment. How would you feel about an upgrade?_

To be continued...


	56. Chapter 56

The 14th Zoalord

Chapter 56

Explanation

_Yes, this will do nicely._ Typhon could barely recognize the island where he had fought Zeus only a few short weeks ago. Terraforming and help from Tran Nguyen, Zoalord of Forests, had turned the barren rock into a thriving forest. Imported wild boar and deer roamed the wooded areas, they would supply food, as would whatever creature of suitable size he could catch in the surrounding ocean. The island itself was bigger, a good thing, due to his drastic increase in size and shape. A large cave dominated one corner of the island, this would be his home now. CHRONOS had supplied him with an over-sized communications panel so that he could keep in touch with the Council and their decisions, as he could not be there personally, being too massive to enter a Pod. One-hundred mouths smiled in unison as Typhon slithered into his cave. _Alone at last._

Sho had felt him several minutes before he arrived, and was prepared. Guyver I and Toshiaki Hayami, A.K.A., Bio-Freezer, were waiting as the dark sedan pulled into the driveway of their current hideout. Zoalord Mikhail Czyvek was somewhat surprised by the reception. He looked at Hayami's Zoaform with a sense of admiration and wonder, pale cream and blue with just a hint of green, offset by bright purple eyes and covered with interlocking armor plating, the Zoaform itself bore an odd resemblance to the Vikarr Aerial Zoanoids, minus the wings, of course. He could feel the cold radiating from the Zoanoid . To think that a small group of scientists, working alone in primitive conditions, could create such a masterpiece. Pity he's a Lost Number, such a horrible, lonely fate for a Zoanoid.

"Good morning Sho. I assume the gentleman with you is Mr. Hayami. We've never met, but I've heard quite a bit about you."

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk. I'm alone, as I'm sure you already know."

"I want to know about Typhon." Sho stated bitterly.

"Typhon and I parted ways some time ago," Czyvek spoke of his alternate personality as if it was the most natural thing in the world. "I haven't seen him since."

"He killed Shizu Onuma!" Sho's voice reflected an uncharacteristic anger.

Czyvek looked at the Guyver and the Lost Unit who were standing in front of him, wondering what to say. Griselda . . . Shizu, had been an enemy of Chronos, responsible for who knew how many Zoanoid deaths. Finally he settled on the direct approach.

"Yes, he did. I didn't see it happen. I was under heavy sedation in the base infirmary at the time."

"Where did that monster come from?"

Now that is a difficult question. "I don't know how to answer that." Czyvek was being evasive, but he truly didn't know how to explain the circumstances of Typhon's creation.

"Typhon, I . . . After Aptom attacked Cloud Gate, my mind created the personality of Typhon to protect me, I couldn't cope . . . " "We know that," Tetsuro Segawa stepped out of the house, followed by his sister, Mizuki, and that girl that was helping them, Czyvek couldn't quite place the name, Natsuki something . . .

"What we want to know is how he became a separate entity with the body of a giant monster."

How could they know about my breakdown? Tetsuro is highly intelligent, yes, but could he have access to classified information at that level!

"He . . . Typhon, thought that I was holding him back. He wanted to be totally free of any remnant of humanity, so he had a body engineered for himself."

"And you allowed it?" Tetsuro asked in disbelief.

"I was as eager to be rid of him as he was of me, you've seen for yourselves what Typhon is."

"So you just let all of the darkness inside of yourself loose on the world so that you could be more comfortable." Hayami stated, with obvious disgust.

"Even if he had not taken this new form, he would have eventually taken full control of me and been just as dangerous. He was already the dominate personality. I didn't even know of half the things that he had done, much less approve of them."

Everyone was quite for a moment, trying to understand what was being said.

"You're saying that you had no control over Typhon?" Sho asked.

"It came and went, but Typhon was the one in control, I only had control when Typhon let me. Everything else is a blank."

"Do you expect us to believe that?" Tetsuro's voice was scornful.

"Yes, I do. But right now that's beside the point." Czyvek had almost forgotten the reason he'd came in the first place. "Balcus is here, in Japan. He's staying at Mount Minakami, and I came here to warn you to steer clear of that area. You already know what happened to Agito's Libertus army . . . And Shizu. Stay away from that area. I can't protect you there."

"How kind of you."

There was so much more Czyvek would have liked to do, talk to Hayami about the Bio-Freezer's creation and biology for one, but that seemed unlikely, given the renegades' obvious anger over Shizu's death. But there was one last thing he had to say. "CHRONOS is developing several new Unit Removers as we speak. The majority of the Council has voted in favor of sparing your lives once they have the Guyver."

Everyone was momentarily stunned by the revelation, and Czyvek could see a look of distrust and horror on the faces of the three humans.

"You believe them? Are you that stupid? CHRONOS was trying to kill us even before I started fighting! My father wasn't a threat to CHRONOS, and they killed him!"

"That was Balcus and Guyot, not all of CHRONOS, not everyone in CHRONOS is evil. I can see why you hate us, all of you, but you can't blame everyone for the actions of a few evil men. I'm not stupid enough to believe that Imakarum and Balcus could be trusted, but the others . . . "

"Are the Removers at Mount Minakami? Is that why you want us to stay away?"

"Do you think we'd be foolish enough to leave them where Agito could get his hands on them, Mr. Segawa?"

"Then they're aboard the Ark."

"Just let it go. Alkanfel is beyond caring about whether you live or die, he only wants the Unit. Once he has it, he will forget you even exist."

"I can't give the Guyver to CHRONOS! After everything that they've done, all the people they've killed! Would you give such a weapon to the men who killed your friend Pluqstahl!"

Czyvek was stung by that. The boy had no reason to trust CHRONOS, almost all that he'd seen of them was evil.

"You don't have a choice. Alkanfel won't allow a renegade Guyver to stay on the loose."

There was sympathy in his voice.

"You won't take it without a fight."

"I'm sorry, but I don't have a choice either. I believe that the Council will keep their word.

And I will hold them to it, I promise you. You won't need the Guyver anymore. You'll be safe."

"At what cost? Giving the greatest weapon on Earth to people who've already slaughtered every army on the planet . . . "

Czyvek had no way to answer that.

"I. . . I'm sorry. It's the only way." That was all he could say in reply.

He turned, stepped into his car, and drove away.

To be continued . . .


	57. Chapter 57

The 14th Zoalord

Chapter 57

Loss

Agito Makishima sat quietly as he looked over the reports from his various cells worldwide. Things were going very badly indeed. CHRONOS had once again stepped up it's attacks, and his sources indicated that captured Thunderbolts were being hideously mangled and merged into horrific beasts such as those he had encountered at Mount Minakami. Cells were now giving their members suicide tablets, and even portable bombs, to avoid capture and such an unspeakable fate. And then there were the Libertus. Without Griselda, the hundreds of thousands of Libertus that had been processed were now worse than useless. Shizu had been the only one capable of controlling and commanding them. Their ability to fight cohesively was now gone. They were falling before ordinary Zoanoids, where before even a Hyper-Zoanoid stood little chance against them. His army was in ruins.

_Shizu. . ._

First Yohei, now Shizu. The only two people Agito Makishima had ever truly trusted since the loss of his parents were now dead. Both had willingly sacrificed themselves to save him._ Agito Makishima will never love you! He is incapable of love, you are just another pawn to him, a lovesick little fool! _Typhon's words to Shizu rang through his head. Incapable of love . . . Love, he'd loved, once, long ago, in another life, when his parents still lived and he remained ignorant of the harsh and brutal nature of this world. Before Genzo Makishima had destroyed his blissful little world, and taught him the harsh realities of life. Emotions, sympathies, love, all were weaknesses. They distracted from the struggle to survive. They were poison. He could see that clearly. Fukamachi, possessed of the incredible power of a Guyver, yet so hamstrung by his love and sense of compassion that he was unwilling even to kill those who would destroy him and all he cared for. Czyvek too, driven to madness by his devotion to a dead man and his compassion for those beneath him. Weak, all of them, weak.

Shizu, she had given herself willingly out of her love and devotion to Agito, allowed herself to be stripped of her humanity and transformed into a living weapon. She'd never wavered, never. Typhon, curse him, had said that Agito was undeserving of such devotion. Perhaps he was right. But the world was not about right and wrong, love and morality have little meaning against a hoard of bloodthirsty Zoanoids. The world was about power, the strong live, and the weak die.

Only by securing total power could Agito finally be safe from the cruelty and exploitation heaped upon him throughout so much of his life. Love had no place . . . It was an unfamiliar sensation, a warm, wet droplet pooling at the corner of his eye, running down his cheek.

_NO! This is weakness! Shizu served her purpose. She knew the risks. All great leaders must_

_make sacrifices . . . _

_She trusted me, gave herself over, body and soul, and I gave her nothing in return . . . _

More drops began to fall, for the first time in years, and no matter how hard Agito fought them,

the tears continued to fall.

_Shizu, Yohei, my parents, I will avenge you all. . ._

To be continued. . .


	58. Chapter 58

The 14th Zoalord

Chapter 58

Living Fossil

Zoalord Shin Rubeo Amniculus greeted his colleague and friend Mikhail Czyvek as the latter's helicopter landed at the Arizona base. Amniculus was normally assigned to The Pillars of Heaven, CHRONOS US headquarters in New York City, but had come at the request of Lord Balcus. Why would Balcus come all the way here, leaving _Project: Echidna, _

_and why in Heaven would he invite Lord Czyvek? It's like lighting a powder keg . . _.

Somehow, Amniculus was not surprised when Lord Czyvek emerged dressed in full battle armor._ I hope they don't fight again. Last time . . . _But he decided not to think about it. Balcus knew what he was doing, he'd known Hamilial long enough to trust his judgment, and Czyvek preferred to fight with words rather than force.

"Good morning, Lord Amniculus." Czyvek smiled, despite the oppressive heat of the Arizona desert. Lord Amniculus was someone Czyvek knew he could trust in any situation. He had been Lord Pluqstahl's closest friend, and had killed one of the traitors responsible for their mutual friend's death.

"Any idea what Hamilial wants?"

"Not a clue." Shin gestured toward the base entrance. "But you can ask him yourself."

"I'll try to play nice."

Inside the base was nice and cool, a sharp contrast to the infernal desert winds outside. Hamilial Balcus was waiting just inside, apparently he hadn't wanted to risk the heat of the sun on his bald head. "Lord Czyvek." He tried to sound as civil as possible. "I'm grateful that you could come."

"I must admit your invitation took me by surprise, Lord Balcus. Unfortunately, we have not always been on the best of terms."

"I was hoping we could remedy that."

Amniculus looked at the two men with surprise as they shook hands. Czyvek had been acting odd . . . Well, more odd than usual, since the incident at _Project: Echidna_, but shaking hands with Balcus? The man he'd once called an incompetent fool and claimed was bringing CHRONOS down with his stupidity?

"What exactly was it you needed of me, Lord Balcus?"

"Lord Archanfel asked me to examine your mental state, to determine how your recovery was going." Balcus stated matter-of-factly.

"Of course."

Now Amniculus was really confused. _Who is this? Czyvek would be kicking and screaming to keep Balcus out of his head._

"Very well, then, let's proceed." He motioned Czyvek to follow. "Lord Amniculus, if you would care to accompany me to verify my findings."

Amniculus nodded in silent reply. _I have to find out what's going on here. So it's true, Lord Alkanfel has made Czyvek more reliable, more easily controlled. _

_The presence of someone he trusts implicitly has him totally at ease, and I can probe as I will into his mind._ He chuckled to himself softly.

As they worked their way toward the specified lab Balcus had chosen for his experiments,

Czyvek looked around somewhat blankly. _I shouldn't trust him. I never trusted him before, so why do I trust him now? What's so different . . . _

Czyvek didn't see the young man step out from a side room in front of him until they had collided, and both men fell to the floor. "Are you alright?" Czyvek extended a hand.

The youth looked up and all the color drained from his face. He'd just knocked over a Zoalord.

_I'm so dead_ . . . "Please," he fell on his face, "I'm sorry my Lord, please, let me live!"

Czyvek gently picked him up. "I'm not going to kill you, little brother."

_Now that's the Mikhail Czyvek I know._ Amniculus sighed in relief.

"What's your name?"

"Razell"

Czyvek smiled, "No, I mean your birth name."

"Cory, sir, Cory Walters."_ A Zoalord asking a Zoanoid for his real name?_

_Oh, great, now he's going to chat with the troops. At this rate I'll never get him In the lab._

"Don't you have some duties to perform, Razell?" No use letting the boy get a high opinion of himself.

"Yes, my little brother is going to come with us."

"WHAT!"

"Walters . . . Walters . . . Any relation to Michelle Walters?"

"She's my sister."

"She saved my life not to long ago. The least I can do is help her brother. Lord Balcus, inform Cory's superior officer I'll be taking him for a while."

_Now he's giving me orders? Perhaps Lord Archanfel did not alter him enough. I'll play along, _

_for now, no need to upset him at this stage._ "Of course, Lord Czyvek."

Amniculus laughed, he couldn't help himself. The situation was just so bizarre, a Zoalord ordering another Zoalord around while ruffling a Zoanoid grunt's hair . . .

Suddenly Czyvek froze, a hand rose to his forehead, as if he were feeling pain.

"Does anyone feel that?"

Amniculus and Balcus looked at each other in confusion.

"No."

Czyvek suddenly stepped back a bit, away from his companions, and transformed into his Zoaform. His antennae began to vibrate madly. "How can you not feel it? The vibrations, something's trapped, struggling . . . And old . . . So old . . . Struggling for so long . . . It's calling me." Czyvek headed toward an elevator, "It's beneath us, far beneath us."

Amniculus couldn't believe his ears. _Could he possibly be sensing it? Impossible, it's dead, it's been dead for millennia . . . _

Soon the four men arrived at the location, drawn by Czyvek's strange sensation, and stood before the fossilized Relic. One of the Creator's vessels left behind when they fled Earth so long ago. Cory was awestruck, he'd never been anywhere near this area, never seen the ancient relic whispered about above. And now he was standing in it's presence. "It's dead, Czyvek. It's fossilized!" Balcus was getting angry, this detour had cost them precious time, time he could have used to examine the fool's mind.

"It's alive, Balcus, I can feel it."

"That's impossible!"

"They used to say that Bigfoot was impossible, now the Sasquatch own land rights to half of Washington State."Czyvek reached out a hand to touch the stone Relic, and his Zoacrystal suddenly emerged and began to glow, as did Amniculus' and Balcus' crystals. "Everyone stand back, far back."Czyvek spat a steady stream of Enzyme acid, burning a hole through a small section of rock, melting away eons of hardened strata.

"Stop it, are you mad?" Balcus shouted, but Czyvek kept up a steady stream of acid.

Cory stood well back, watching the three Zoalords and the Relic with awe. _One minute I'm fetchin' coffee for the commander, the next I'm escorting three Zoalords to an ancient spaceship. What a day!_

Czyvek halted the acidic assault and reached a long, thin hand into the stone. "I can feel it, it's pulsing, I feel the life within it."

All three Zoalords could feel it now, a soft, barely perceptible psionic call. And it was coming from within the rock. _We conducted hundreds of scans and tests, why did it never show life_

_before?_

Cory transformed, and, as he had guessed, he could feel it now too. His sensitive Razell antennae could feel the faint pulse of life . . .

"Do you know what this means?" Balcus asked, almost to himself.

"We must free it."

"Yes, yes, we must free it. It may contain more Guyver Units." Balcus could barely contain his excitement. Within moments the chamber was filled with Zoanoids bearing excavation tools, and work began to free the relic from it's ancient tomb.

To be continued . . .


	59. Chapter 59

The 14th Zoalord

Chapter 59

The Plan

Czyvek watched the Zoanoids carefully chipping away at the stone surrounding the Arizona Relic. He could smell it now. His antennae could taste it. A musty, acrid taste, old leather and metal. A quarter of it was already uncovered. The Zoanoids could scent it too. He was certain of that, those with antennae at least. He turned to look at Cory, who was eagerly helping in the work.

Then he remembered. _Dear God NO! _

The only beings other than the Creator's to ever emerge from a Relic alive and unscathed had been the Guyvers and those under their protection. Dozens of Zoanoids had been eaten alive by the ship's acidic defenses, dying horribly to retrieve the three Guyver Units. His brothers would be devoured by his own discovery.

"BALCUS!"

Every head in the chamber turned at the sudden shout. "Lord Czyvek, what is it?"

"Balcus, We will not use my brothers like this."

Balcus immediately knew what Czyvek meant. "Be reasonable, Czyvek. We need to know if there are Guyver Units inside. We cannot enter ourselves, or use machines. We must use Zoanoids. It will save Zoanoid lives in the long run."

As if I care . . . As long as you see it that way.

"_I_ can do it."

Balcus nearly broke out laughing, "A Zoalord, sacrificing himself? Are you mad?"

Czyvek responded by extending his left arm to the other side of the room, then sideways across the wall, and then back. Czyvek's fist stopped inches from Balcus' face, and he extended an elongated middle finger. "I don't intend to die. But I can carry an electronic eye device and search without anyone dying."

"And how do we open it?"

'Telepathically. We convince the Relic that we are authorized to enter. You're the great telepath. You can do it. It would take much longer to try to burn through it's skin."

"And what if it doesn't consent to open?"

Czyvek twitched his antennae toward the vessel, "It called to me. It wants something. It wants to be free. Maybe it will allow us entry."

"That's ridiculous!"

"Is it? Isn't that how Fukamachi was able to bring his friends inside?"

"He has a Guyver. We don't."

"Telepathy is telepathy, right. We just have to convince it. Perhaps the Mount Minakami Relic reacted so viciously because you forced your way in instead of coaxing it open."

Balcus shook his head. "Why did it choose you?"

"I don't think it "_chose_" me. It merely managed to reach my mind somehow. Even with the Inhibitor, perhaps because I'm the only Zoalord with Antennae. Whatever the reason, we can't let this chance slip by."

To be continued . . .


	60. Chapter 60

The 14th Zoalord

Chapter 60

Exploration

Cory Walters looked at the uncovered Relic and felt a bit of sadness. _I see now why they left it. It's injured._ One of the leg-like supports had been sliced away, and it lay on it's side, doubtless the same position in which had fallen so long ago._ I wonder what they're gonna' do with it?_ If Zoalord Mikhail Czyvek had been scanning Cory's mind, he'd have been surprised that they were both thinking basically the same thing. Balcus wants to know what's inside. He doesn't care about the life-form itself. _I wonder what will happen to it? Would the Council release it? Would it stay here, with the Ark, or return to where it came from?_ Getting the Relic to the surface would pose some difficulties, but nothing insurmountable,

they could wench it up and carry it to the surface, enlarging some hallways and doors along the route. But they'd have to repair the damage before it could go anywhere on it's own. If they could grow the Ark from a tiny piece of the Mount Minakami Relic, they could fix the support arm of this Relic. Suddenly, Czyvek felt odd vibrations ringing through his whole body. Zoacrystal, antennae, everything, he could sense the Relic's life surging through it, through him. The other Zoalords present also began to feel it, their Zoacrystals filling the room with a multicolored spectrum of lights. The Relic seemed to sigh, and a portal opened in it's smooth skin, beckoning.

Czyvek walked forward.

"Wait! Mikhail!" Czyvek barely heard Edward shouting at him to stop, the vibrations were so powerful, and he quickly stepped into the portal, into the Relic. The walls were moist, but not with the acidic defenses, Czyvek touched a wall, if he could have closed his eyes, he would have. He felt the life-force flowing through the Relic Being. The other Zoalords gathered at the portal, awestruck, as Czyvek walked forward through the opening chambers. Soon, some began to follow . . .

It was huge, the interior of the Relic. _Were they giants? What did they look like?_ Czyvek tried to imagine the Creators, all he knew of them was that they'd worn the Guyver armor at times,_ Were they even humanoid?_ He jumped as a hand touched his shoulder. Edward Caerleon was right behind him. "I told you to wait." He said halfheartedly, too amazed to be upset. Several Zoanoids were roaming the halls now, acting as the eyes and ears of their masters who dared not enter.

"Amazing. Truly amazing." Czyvek was enraptured by the sensations around him. Sights, sounds, scents, texture, everything was completely alien to Czyvek .

Cory's antennae caught the scent of something, and he followed the scent to a pool of liquid in the floor beneath his feet. He could see that it opened into another, fluid-filled chamber. Lords Czyvek and Caerleon soon approached from a side portal and stood on the other side of the opening, looking into the chamber below.

"Well, Edward. What do you think we might find in here?"

"I have no idea."

Czyvek knelt down and stuck his finger into the liquid. It was warm and thick, like a lightly heated oil.

"There's only one way to find out."

To be continued . . .


	61. Chapter 61

The 14th Zoalord

Chapter 61

Edward Caerleon removed his ornate cloak and handed it to Cory, then transformed. Czyvek had never seen Lord Caerleon's Zoaform. Humanoid, elegant, beautiful. Golden eyes against pearl blue and sea green skin. The Zoalord of Water had a fittingly aquatic form; large, webbed fingers and toes, gills for breathing in liquid.

"So that what you look like."

"It has been a long time since I've taken this form." Caerleon replied, "I haven't had the need."

Czyvek clicked his fangs in amusement, took a deep, breath, sealed his breathing tubercles and lung slits, then stepped into the warm liquid. Czyvek swam down towards where he perceived the bottom to be, as Caerleon followed. It was surprisingly well lit, a large, globular chamber, smooth walls unbroken by any furnishings. A portal opened in the "floor" beneath the men, so they swam through, emerging within what looked to be a control center. The walls were heavily detailed with veins, spheres and honeycomb-like structures. A device eerily similar to the Control Medallion of a Guyver unit lay to one side, it would have been on a side wall if the Relic had been standing, but in it's fallen state it lay embedded in the "floor". That must have been the device that allowed Fukamachi to communicate with the Relic at Mount Minakami.

_Mikhail, look_. Edward Caerleon pointed towards the far wall, which had originally been the floor of the chamber. A vaguely circular base sat, open on three sides, with a complete Unit Remover in its center. Czyvek could see that the three empty spaces had held something shaped very much like Guyver Units. _So much for Balcus' plans._

Cory watched as the two Zoalords emerged from the liquid portal, carrying an elongated metal object. Czyvek opened his breathing tubercles and lung slits and took in a deep breath of air. "I'm going back in." Czyvek said. "I suppose the Council will want that." He nodded towards the Unit Remover.

"Back in? But why?"

"I want to check something out."

Czyvek swam alone towards the sphere laying on the floor of the flooded chamber, and reached out his hand to touch it. As his fingers made contact, his Zoacrystal began to glow brightly. . ._ An eternity of waiting, trapped within a tomb of rock. . . Such a long time. . . I will help you._

"Lord Mirabilis?" Edward Caerleon hadn't seen the Zoalord of Gravity enter the relic.

"I see you've found a Unit Remover."

"Yes."

"Where's Lord Czyvek?'

"He want back for something."

"Did he now?"

Mikhail Czyvek emerged from the portal, and Cory helped him to climb onto a solid portion of the Relic.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Czyvek stated.

"Yes, Lord Czyvek."

"And it's intelligent."

Lord Mirabilis quickly made his way to the elevator and out of the Arizona Base. _With this Unit Remover, I can finally rid Chronos of at least one thorn its side. And it will be so easy. . ._

To be continued. . .


	62. Chapter 62

The 14th Zoalord

Chapter 62

Betrayal

Sho Fukamachi had never seen anything so horrifying in his life, and he'd seen the worst CHRONOS had to offer. Or he though he had . . .

The sounds he'd heard before had given no hint of the terrors he was now facing. Masaki Murakami lay sprawled on the ground, drenched in blood, as a hideous, multi-headed monster bore down on him. "SHO! HELP ME!" He screamed, extending a bloody hand.

"Don't trust him! Don't listen to him! Mr. Murakami is gone!" Tetsuro shouted from behind.

"Please! Sho, It's me! I regained my memory, and now they're trying to kill me!" Murakami screamed again.

Sho had no choice.

"Hayami, protect the others!" Sho rushed forward, firing a blast from the Laser Emitter on his forehead into the approaching monstrosity. It didn't phase it. "They're too strong Sho!" Murakami shouted, "You'll have to fight them head on!"

Sho lunged against the hideous beast, slashing off several of it's heads, and it finally fell.

"Mr. Murakami." Sho started to turn, "Are you . . ."

"LOOK OUT!" Mizuki screamed, but it was too late. Sho watched in horror as the man he'd just rescued lept to his feet. Imakarum Mirabilis extended his right hand, and a long, cylindrical object flew from the woods into his waiting grasp. He pointed the Unit Remover at Sho, and activated it.

Sho could feel the Guyver literally being pulled from his body. Hayami attempted to tackle Mirabilis, but was knocked backwards by his energy shield. It was too late, anyway . . .

Sho Fukamachi fell to the ground, stunned, as Imakarum Mirabilis picked up the Guyver Unit, then shattered the Remover. "Poor, poor, foolish little boy." Imakarum's voice was mocking and cruel, "You never could accept that Masaki Murakami is dead, could you . . . " He reached down and grabbed the boy by the throat, lifting him high into the air, "It's amazing that you managed to survive this long." He began to tighten his grip,

Mizuki and Natsuki screamed, Hayami launched another futile attack and Tetsuro pulled out a gun in a worthless show of bravado.

"I thought a long time about how to kill you."

"Mr. Murakami, please!" Sho's eyes filled with tears . . .

"Murakami is dead, whelp! Only Imakarum remains." He smiled sadistically, "The only question left is, how do I kill you?" An evil gleam appeared in Imakarum's cats' eyes, "Burn you? Maybe I'll disembowel you . . . " He laughed and ran a clawed finger down Sho's unprotected stomach, "Or maybe I'll skin you alive." "Then again, The Council did vote to spare you." He smiled, 'But they don't have to know everything, do they? Czyvek's in America, so he can't help you. I can dispose of you in such a way that he'll never know. I have it! I'll kill them first," Imakarum gestured toward Sho's friends, "I'll kill them slowly, painfully, let you hear each and every scream while you curse your foolish compassion that caused their suffering!"

Sho's demeanor suddenly changed, his eyes filled with defiance and rage. "YOU WON'T TOUCH THEM!"

Imakarum was taken aback. _Well, I guess the little fool has some fight left in him after all . . ._

"And how will you stop me? Good intentions?" Imakarum laughed.

Sho threw back his head, focusing every ounce of his will, his soul on one thing, the only faint hope they had left,

_"GUYVER!"_

Imakarum started to laugh, until he suddenly felt something that stopped him. The Unit G was forcing itself free from his grasp! The Guyver Unit ripped itself from Imakarum's claws and flew back onto it's master. Guyver I was reborn.

The energy released from the union and transformation disintegrated Imakarum's right arm and much of his right torso, as well as flinging him backward several hundred yards. Imakarum screamed in real pain this time, he was wounded . . .

_No, he was dying!_

Guyver I walked slowly over to the prone Zoalord. "Sho, please . . . I can help you." Sho ignored Imakarum's words. He was too angry. Thanks to Imakarum's unspeakable cruelty, he'd finally realized that Masaki Murakami was truly dead.

Now all that remained was to bury the body . . .

Guyver I extended his Sonic Blade, knelt over Imakarum's dying form, and prepared to deliver the killing stroke.

To be continued . . .


	63. Chapter 63

The 14th Zoalord

Chapter 63

Discovery

"A little more . . . " Czyvek motioned, and the Zoanoids gently lowered the Relic into the massive tank of healing fluids. Soon it would be ready to move to Cloud Gate or The Dead Sea Plant for full treatment.

_That feels much better, doesn't it?_ Czyvek felt the vessel's pleasure at finally being free.

And then he felt something else. Concern. Czyvek turned slightly toward the new arrival.

"What's wrong, Lord Amniculus?"

Zoalord Shin Rubeo Amniculus paused for a moment, Czyvek was very perceptive. "Lord Mirabilis is missing."

"What?"

The Zoalord of Air spoke with clear concern, "Lord Mirabilis has not been heard from for two days. The last report we have is that he arrived at _Project: Echidna_ two days ago, took a Battle Beast and left. He had the Unit Remover with him."

Czyvek drew a deep breath, _The fool, he couldn't have tried to take Fukamachi, could he? And without consulting the Council? He must have intended to kill him!_

"Lord Alkanfel is extremely concerned, as you can imagine." Shin continued. Mirabilis was Alkanfel's favorite son, his mind had been shaped by the Supreme Zoalord's own hands, so to speak. He was closer to Alkanfel even than Balcus himself. If something were to happen to him

. . .

"I'm returning to Japan to join in the search." Lord Czyvek was afraid of what he'd find, but he

had no choice. "Could you please see to it that the Relic is transferred to Cloud Gate as soon as

possible."

"Of course, Lord Czyvek."

"And, could you transfer young Mr. Walters as well?"

"Yes, I'll see to it." Amniculus had learned some time ago that Lord Czyvek's reasoning wasn't always easily understood, but he trusted the man's judgment.

Czyvek walked over to the now submerged Relic and placed his hand against the tank. _I'll see you again soon._

Mikhail Czyvek stopped at Cloud Gate only long enough to give orders concerning the Relic and change into his battle armor, then flew off to join in the search. Over half the Zoanoids in Japan were actively combing the island nation for any sign of the missing Zoalord of Gravity. But they didn't know what Czyvek knew. They didn't know where Fukamachi was . . .

Czyvek landed near the small cabin at the edge of the forest and was immediately struck by the sensations emanating from the area. His antennae scented blood and decay in massive amounts. "Fukamachi! Sho!" Czyvek called out, even though his antennae confirmed that no one was there, no one alive, that is. "Imakarum?" He walked toward the strongest area of scent and found several large pools of blood and pieces of a shattered Unit Remover. He knelt down by the blood, and his antennae told him that much of it was from the Battle Beast, whose corpse would have disintegrated quickly after death. The rest . . .

He followed the scent toward a new scent, that of freshly upturned earth, and walked around the side of the cabin. It was small grave, freshly dug. A small wooden marker rested at one end, with the name carefully and clearly carved.

_Masaki Murakami _

Czyvek reeled for a moment, unbelieving. _Oh Sho, What have you done?_ Czyvek knelt beside the grave. _It was hard enough to convince the Council to let you live while you were innocent, but now . . ._ Czyvek had no doubt what had happened, Mirabilis, fool that he was, had come intending to kill Fukamachi and his friends and recover the Guyver, only to meet his own death.

_Imakarum you fool! Why didn't you let me handle this! No one need have died! There's going to be Hell to pay when Alkanfel finds out, and I'll probably get the bill. Why couldn't you just leave Sho alone?_

Czyvek considered ways that he could conceal this from the Council, but they would eventually find out when Imakarum failed to return. He signaled the nearest Zoanoid search team to the grave site.

_Run, Sho. Run as far as you can. And God help you._

To be continued . . .


	64. Chapter 64

The 14th Zoalord

Chapter 64

Grief

The Entire Zoalord Council was gathered at Silha for the funeral of Imakarum Mirabilis. Lord Alkanfel looked exceptionally weak and pale, and grief had sapped much of his strength. Imakarum had been his favorite son, his most loyal child. He had lost so many children in the past two years. Two of his most loyal sons, Yenstui and Pluqstahl had been killed. Yentsui had fallen in battle and Friedrich had been murdered by his fellow Zoalords. Khan, Hiyern and Krummeggnic had betrayed their Lord and murdered their faithful brother, and all three had paid the price for their crime. Commander Guyot had also dared betray Alkanfel, even attempting to kill his Lord outright, before meeting his death. Waferdanos had sacrificed his Zoacrystal to save the Arizona base . . . So much loss in such a short amount of time.

The inhabitants of Silha gathered along with the Zoalords to grieve. The Wolven, Gorgons, Satyrs, Fairies, Centaurs, Trolls, and others . . . All stood about the grave while the Mermaids sang a dirge from their lagoon home. All had come to offer comfort to their bereaved master. Alkanfel had created Mirabilis, more so than he had any other Zoalord, even Balcus. Alkanfel had taken the dying wreckage of Masaki Murakami and shaped his mind and will to suit his own goals, his own desires, to act as his hands while he rested from his long sickness. And now that support was gone.

It was more than the loss of Mirabilis, as painful as that was. CHRONOS itself was in disarray. The only capable warriors left among the Zoalords were Mikhail Czyvek, Tuaha De Galenos, and Typhon.

Of the three only Galenos was truly reliable, Czyvek was unstable and far too sentimental, and Typhon was merely an extension of Czyvek, a dark reflection of the Zoalord's inner turmoil and pain given monstrous form. Typhon was a being of born of madness and suffering, and his motivations could never truly be trusted.

Also, with each death the pressures on the surviving Zoalords increased. After X-Day, Earth had been fairly well distributed amongst the Zoalords, but with each death the sphere of influence for each individual grew to encompass parts of others' domains, so that now each Zoalord was charged with oversight of billions of people. Lord Amniculus was charged with control of the North and South American continents, Lord Caerleon ruled North Asia and all of Europe, Lord Nguyen Southern Asia, India, and Australia, Lord Galenos the whole of Africa and the Middle East, and Lord Czyvek guarded Japan, the Philippines and all the islands of the Pacific. Lord Balcus' heart lie with his experiments, and Typhon was not trusted to control any territory beyond his isolated Isle. The challenges of enforcing order in such a vast area were incredible. Lord Amniculus, especially, was troubled by turmoil within his domain, as the accursed Guyver III had chosen North America as the staging grounds for his war against CHRONOS.

At least the Unit Removers aboard the Ark would soon be ready to deploy. Agito, already weakened by the death of his consort, the false Zoalady Griselda, had lost much of his armies and status, and should be much more open to attack. Still, the cunning and ruthless Dark Guyver was not to be underestimated, even weakened he could cause great suffering to CHRONOS.

As for Guyver I . . .

Alkanfel had plans for the one who had killed his most beloved child.

The group watched as Lord Balcus aided Alkanfel's ascent back into his temple, his resting place . . . He was so weak now, but soon, he would have a Guyver. The weakness would be gone, and he would be truly unstoppable.

His enemies would tremble at his feet, and die like worms in the withering heat of the sun.

To be continued . . .


	65. Chapter 65

The 14th Zoalord

Chapter 65

Choices

The Zoalord Council convened aboard the Ark shortly after the funeral of their colleague Imakarum Mirabilis.

It was necessary, vital, to choose new Zoalords. The Council had been cut down by seven within a short space of two years. Each death or defection had weakened CHRONOS substantially. Only Lord Typhon, whose massive form could not be transported to the Ark, was not in physical attendance, though he was tied in by comm.

"I suggest Johnatan Vorshev, he's a good man, and well trained." Caerleon was understating the abilities of the head of CHRONOS Russia. Vorshev was a darkly handsome man of Roma descent, hand trained in combat by former KGB operatives, a skilled leader, tactician and soldier. "I agree," Czyvek spoke up from his chair beside Caerleon's own. "What we need now are warriors, not scientists. Once the Guyver threat is neutralized, we can focus on scientific endeavors again." Balcus had to restrain his impulse to smile in smug satisfaction. "Does this mean you've finally given up on your desire to protect Fukamachi?"

Czyvek sighed. "No, but I don't have much of a choice anymore. I can make a good guess of what happened between Sho and Imakarum, not to speak ill of the dead, but Imakarum undoubtedly forced Sho's hand. Sho Fukamachi would never have killed the man he once new as Masaki Murakami unless it was to save his friends. Still, whoever caused it, the fact remains that Imakarum is dead, and Lord Alkanfel is desirous of revenge." He looked down sadly, " I can't protect Sho anymore."

"Lord Alkanfel doesn't intend to kill Fukamachi," Balcus began, "He wants someone to replace Lord Mirabilis. Sho, with his Guyver and proper conditioning, could be a great asset to CHRONOS."

_Some might consider that worse than death_. Czyvek thought to himself, but he made no reply to the Council.

The arguments had ended with Mirabilis' death. _Poor Sho, he never had a chance, did he?_

"Are the Unit Removers nearing completion, Lord Balcus?" Amniculus asked quietly, trying to change the subject as

well as bring up a valid point. "Yes, they should be ready any day now."

"Then we can finally destroy that accursed traitor, Agito." Czyvek needed an outlet for his anger,

and the arrogant young Guyver who had slain so many of his brothers made an excellent target.

"Yes." Balcus smiled grimly

"I would like the honor, Lord Balcus." Typhon broke in, "I don't care who takes his Guyver,

but I want to take his life, slowly . . . "

"We are straying from our purpose here at this time." Lord Tuaha De Galenos rumbled in his deep bass voice, "We need to choose and process more Zoalords as soon as possible."

"Perhaps now is the time to return Lord Waferdanos' Zoacrystal to him."

"Good point, Lord Czyvek." Amniculus leaned forward in his chair, "Still, we need more."

"Hayami, Fukamachi's renegade Zoanoid compatriot. There is no reason to waste such a wonderful specimen.

The Bio-Freezer would make an excellent Zoalord, if properly convinced."

Much to his dismay, Czyvek found himself agreeing with Balcus' observation. Hayami was a fascinating Zoanoid, and they could learn much from him. He would also make the perfect replacement for that cowardly murderer Jaervill Bun Hiyern, who formerly held the title "Zoalord of Ice." Of course, Toshiaki Hayami would rather die than support CHRONOS, as if he would be given a choice.

Czyvek paused for a moment. Not too long ago he would have found suggestions such as these reprehensible, unethical, but now . . . _When did I change?_ All Czyvek could think of was his time on Silha. He had enjoyed his time there, with Fenris and the Wolven, but there was a nagging emptiness in his memory, from the moment he had entered Alkanfel's temple until he had left. It had been some amount of time, as Fenris had left and returned during the duration, but he could not remember anything of his time with Alkanfel.

_What if . . . Like Murakami . . . I?_

Czyvek shook his head, _No. I'm the same as always . . . If Alkanfel had tampered with my mind somehow, I would know, wouldn't I?_

He dismissed the idea, there was still work to do . . .

To be continued . . .


	66. Chapter 66

The 14th Zoalord

Chapter 66

Consolation

Zoalord Edward Caerleon stood by himself in one of the many hallways of the massive Ark._ I should have known that he'd go after Fukamachi. I shouldn't have given him the Remover._ Zoalord Imakarum Mirabilis had died in a foolish and unauthorized attempt to kill young Sho Fukamachi and recover his Guyver Unit. But it was more than that, Imakarum had been the favored son of Lord Alkanfel himself, and his death had struck deeply within the ancient being.

"Edward. Are you alright?" Zoalord Mikhail Czyvek emerged from a portal at the end of the hallway. "I . . . I just needed to be alone." "There was no way you could have known." Czyvek cut to the heart of the matter without hesitation. He knew what it was like to blame one's self for things that had happened, things in all likelihood beyond your control. And death was the greatest of those things. "None of us expected Imakarum to so blatantly defy the will of the Council." The Zoalord Council had voted in majority that Sho Fukamachi need not be killed, only Mirabilis and Doctor Balcus had disagreed. "I knew that he was hateful towards the boy. I should have realized when I handed him the Unit Remover that he'd rush off to kill him. Now Imakarum is dead, Alkanfel is in mourning and all of CHRONOS has been weakened." Caerleon clenched his fists, "And I was responsible."

"No, you weren't. If anyone should have been suspicious of Imakarum it was me. But I was far too distracted to even notice he had come, much less that he had taken the Remover and left. None of us can see the future," Czyvek paused, "Not that I know of, anyway. The entire Council expected Mirabilis to abide by the decision, even I thought he'd at least have the decency and sense to try to gain support before doing anything so foolish. Mirabilis died because he hated Sho. He had no reason that I can see, just blind hatred. You can't predict that."

"Would you have given him the Remover?"

Czyvek paused for a moment, " I trusted Richard Guyot with the fragments of the Unit Remover, that should be answer enough."

"That was Typhon."

"No, that was me. Typhon had the good sense not to trust Guyot, that's why he put himself in his new body. I thought I could control him, and we know what happened." Czyvek shook his head, "Any Zoalord would have trusted Mirabilis with the Remover. I think every one of us assumed that he would take it to the Ark and work out some plan of attack on Guyver III, with the Council. That was the plan, after all."

"Now the plan has changed," Caerleon noted sadly, "I know that you worked very hard trying to help Sho. This incident has all but sealed his fate."

"That was Mirabilis doing. He and he alone caused this. I still hope that we can find another way, for Sho's sake."

To be continued . . .


	67. Chapter 67

The 14th Zoalord

Chapter 67

Indecision

The Arizona Relic was resting in a healing solution in the CHRONOS launch base just outside of Kyoto. The base had been designed for the launch of various craft, both ordinary and extraordinary, and was the only place in Japan that could launch a vessel of such size directly from the lab itself. The Relic itself was healing nicely, Czyvek noted, the damaged strut was almost completely regenerated, and the damage caused by eons of laying prone on it's side was already healed.

_I told you I'd come back. Are you feeling better?_ Czyvek addressed the Relic personally, he was sure that it was sentient being, and he wanted to treat it as such. The Relic's only response was a feeling of comfort. _It must be nice._ Czyvek began to wonder again just what the Relic would do once fully healed and released, would it remain in Earth's obit with the Ark, or try to return to wherever the Creator's had brought it from in the first place?_ It doesn't matter,_ He told himself,_ As long as it's alright. _He pondered for a moment the Creator's technology, the Relics, the Guyvers, everything was organic. _But how do they reproduce? Do the Guyvers have a capability of reproduction? The Guyvers are parasitic organisms in their natural state. They must have some method of reproduction._ Such a thought could be both comforting and frightening. The ability to make new Guyver Units could supply CHRONOS with much more power, but could also aid their enemies. The Guyver . . .

Sho Fukamachi was inconsolable, he had killed the man who had once been one of his closest friends. CHRONOS had turned Masaki Murakami from a kind defender to a merciless enemy._ I'm sorry, Mr. Murakami. I didn't have a choice. _Tetsuro, ever the wise realist, had assured Sho repeatedly that he'd had no choice, as did the others. He'd only done it to save their lives. If had been Sho alone, he would have given up and allowed CHRONOS to kill him a long time ago, but it wasn't. They'd gone after his friends, and his father . . . _I couldn't save dad, but I still have to protect Mizuki and Tetsuro, and all the other people CHRONOS can and will harm if they gain the Guyver._ "Sho,"

Mizuki Segawa placed a kind hand on Sho's shoulder, "Sho, I know it hurts, it hurts me too, it hurts all of us. But you didn't have a choice. Mr. Murakami was . . . Gone. He was killed at Mount Minakami. That, that wasn't Mr. Murakami. That was just something CHRONOS made." Sho cursed CHRONOS under his breath, it was never enough, all the pain, all the suffering they'd caused, and they still kept on hurting more and more innocent people. "I know, Mizuki." Sho took her hand, "I just . . . I had hoped that there was something left, something of Mr. Murakami. That we could save him." "You can't save everyone, Sho." Hayami spoke up from the doorway. The Bio-Freezer had been standing there for several minutes now. "We only do what we can. You've done everything to help everyone, but you can't do everything. No one can. Don't . . ." Toshiaki Hayami stopped short and both men immediately knew why. A Zoalord was approaching. _Czyvek._

Mikhail Czyvek was not surprised to be greeted by the sight of Guyver I and the Bio-Freezer Lost Number Zoanoid. Indeed, he would have been disappointed if they hadn't been on alert, after all that had happened. Czyvek's wings beat into a landing rhythm, and he gracefully touched the ground before the two renegades.

"What do you want now, Czyvek?" Hayami's voice reflected obvious, understandable rage.

"I need to talk to you both." Czyvek held an incongruous looking briefcase in his chitinous claws.

"They what?" Sho didn't want to believe what he'd just heard, but he knew that CHRONOS was capable of anything. "The Zoalord Council wants to convert you both into Zoalords. Imakarum's death was a terrible blow to Alkanfel and the Council. He was Alkanfel's favorite son."

But we didn't have a choice. He was going to kill us. Sho thought, but he knew from experience that you couldn't reason with CHRONOS. Czyvek's insectoid head tilted a disturbing 180 degrees, as if he were a curious mantid eyeing a potential meal. "I'm sorry, Sho. I know you had a reason. You'd never have killed Imakarum unless it was to save your friends. I don't blame you for that. But Alkanfel, he's not like us. For the first time in who-knows-how-long, possibly the first time in his entire life, he actually felt a bond with someone. Imakarum was truly a son to him, and he's in so much pain right now. The Council is concerned, not just for Alkanfel, but for all of CHRONOS. We have very few warrior Zoalord's left, using you two would . . ."

"We'd die first!" Hayami shouted, and Sho nodded in agreement.

"It's not that easy, brother, I've tried . . .

" "Don't call me 'Brother!'" Czyvek stood silent for a moment.

The Lost Number clearly did not want to be addressed in the familial terms Czyvek reserved for his Zoanoid brethren. "I can't do anything to help you. I can't defy Alkanfel, he's made sure of that." Czyvek felt helpless, and he realized that he truly was helpless in situations involving the Supreme Zoalord's will. "All I can do is warn you. I've withdrawn my scouts. I won't be tracking you anymore. That way the Council won't be able to force information out of anyone to find you, but you'll have to stay hidden. Lay low." "All we've been doing is laying low." Sho's voice cracked, 'Our lives, our families, everything has been destroyed by CHRONOS. How can you help them? How can you do things you know are wrong?" Sho took a deep breath. "If you really care about the Zoanoids, why do you help the people that enslave them?"

The Zoalord seemed to shrug sadly. "I have no choice. I can't fight CHRONOS. I'd be forced to kill the very people I want to save. Even if I decided to risk it, I'd have no chance. I have to work from the inside, try to help my people without drawing the wrath of Alkanfel down upon all of us." Czyvek sighed audibly. "It tears me up inside that I can't stop people like Balcus from harming my people, but CHRONOS is the only protection they have, as terrible as it is. Agito would gladly murder us all given the chance, so I can't ally myself with him . . ." "Then help us." Hayami was irritated, "Help us fight CHRONOS." "I would still be killing my own people. And worse, I'd squander whatever I could do to help them in my current position." The Zoalord seemed maddeningly indecisive to the renegades, Hayami wondered how he could put up with himself. 'Worse still, they would do to me what they intend to do to you, what they did to Murakami. Alkanfel has already altered my mind, I know he has. He could make me into a totally different being. I'm sorry, this is all I can do. I won't help find you, and I'll cover your tracks up to here, but that's all I can do." Czyvek handed Sho the briefcase. "This contains your new identities, new names, new birth dates, new birth certificates, driver's licenses, school records, diplomas . . . Everything I could get. I've erased as much of your personal records from CHRONOS Intelligence as I could. Study your new identities and disappear."

"Whose side are you on? Do_ you_ even know any more?" Hayami asked angrily.

"I'll answer you this way, If Alkanfel offered me the freedom of the Zoanoids for your lives, I'd hand you over myself. Good bye, and good luck."

With that Zoalord Mikhail Czyvek flapped his wings and sped away, never looking back.

To be continued . . .


	68. Chapter 68

The 14th Zoalord

Chapter 68

Relics and Rock Stars

Czyvek could have sworn that the members of Jukadan had grown since he'd last seen them. They were taking the day off from their Japan tour to visit Cloud Gate, only to learn that he was in Kyoto, so they'd come to Kyoto. Czyvek had decided to catch up on his "little brother's" adventures. They were good kids, if a bit shameless and hedonistic . . . "So it's mid-concert, and this chick throws her bra and hits Makoto right in the head!" Alec was laughing between words, " During his solo no less! So Mak is trying to play with a bra hanging off of his antennae, and we're all cracking up behind him . . ." Everyone laughed, Makoto seemed to be a good sport about it, at least, he was laughing too. "Finally Akira reaches over and snatches the thing off, and he flings it right back put into the crowd, and then somebody throws it back! It was like a boomerang bra!" Czyvek was laughing harder than he had since he'd leaving Silha, not so much at his brother's incident as just being in the company of people who were happy and not afraid to share. He reached out and tussled Makoto's hair. "I'm glad you guys decided to come, It was getting a bit dull around here." "It's the least we could do, after all you've done for us."

Makoto grinned mischievously. "Wait 'till I tell you what happened to Alec at Red Rock. We were leaving the amphitheater after our concert, and Alec was walking out front . . ." "As usual!" Kai chimed in. "Anyway," Makoto continued, "We were almost at the transport when this girl jumps out nowhere and latches on to Alec like a bulldog! And this wasn't a small girl, either, she must have been a good three-hundred pounds! So Alec falls over and the big girl falls on top of him." Laughter erupted from the other band members, "We thought he was dead! It took two Gregole bodyguards to pry her off!" "Ha-ha." Alec replied grumpily.

Cory Walters walked up to the group. "Lord Czyvek, sorry to interrupt, but the Relic is fully healed. It should be ready to take flight soon." Cory was excited, and not just because he was standing next to a Zoalord and an entire Rock Band. The thought of the Arizona Relic taking flight again after all of those Eons was an incredible rush. "That is good news. Cory, please, sit down." Czyvek motioned towards an empty seat, "This is Cory Walters, another of our brothers who is currently helping me. Cory, I believe your familiar with the members of Jukadan." Cory smiled and nodded, "Nice to meet you." "Perhaps later I could show you boys the Relic. It's a living spaceship, millions of years old! It was brought here by the Creator's themselves! And I believe it's intelligent. Makoto, if you're in Zoanoid form in it's presence your antennae will pick up on it. You'll feel how alive it is!" Czyvek's excitement was contagious, and soon the room was buzzing with questions about the Relic.

_It's intolerable. This is simply intolerable._ Zoalord Hamilial Balcus looked over the information that had been brought to his attention by one of his loyal followers within the CHRONOS Intelligence Agency. _Czyvek has once again come to the aid of our enemies._ Zoalord Mikhail Czyvek had destroyed records pertaining to Sho Fukamachi and his allies, and had falsified records to create new identities for the renegades, to hide them from CHRONOS. Unfortunately, the source had no information on the falsified records that Czyvek had given to Guyver I and his friends. _He once accused me of bringing CHRONOS down around us, but he is protecting Fukamachi, one of our greatest enemies. Why?_ It was a rhetorical question. Balcus knew that Czyvek felt sympathy for the boy, that he viewed him as an innocent who had been wronged by CHRONOS. Perhaps he was, but that did not justify aiding him. The lives of a few children were meaningless compared to Lord Alkanfel's Plans.

Czyvek could never understand that. Even Friedrich had accepted that Fukamachi's continued survival was a threat to CHRONOS, but Czyvek couldn't seem to grasp the idea. Balcus found himself wondering if he had ever been so sentimental, so weak. He had been born over four-hundred years ago, in a time when men ruled each other with whips and chains and Inquisitions, were slavery and racial, religious, and national superiority were accepted without question. The Dutch Empire, where Balcus had been born, had ruled over large areas of the Earth, with thriving colonies controlling parts of Africa, Asia, the New World. A man's life had value only in the quality of his abilities, not as some given, inborn right. A man like Czyvek would have undoubtedly found himself involved in some revolutionary movement, anti-slavery, anti-colonialism, religious reformation . . . And would have been executed as a troublemaker, a traitor, a heretic.

Balcus had lived long enough to know that the old ideas were rooted in ignorance and bigotry. Men who once would have been regarded as sub-human, fit only for slavery or annihilation, had proven to be just as worthy as any other. Even women now held positions of formidable power with great loyalty and skill, were women had been considered inferior to men in every respect during Balcus' youth and long after. But one part of the old ideas was still true. A man's only worth was his ability. The Zoanoids were created and lived only to serve as expendable soldiers, labor, or experimental subjects, they were not created to be of any more value, unless they could prove themselves to be such. To CHRONOS life was not presumed sacred, the humans, the Zoanoids, their lives only had the value of what they could provide to CHRONOS, to Alkanfel. Even the Zoalords lived solely for the purpose of exacting lord Alkanfel's Will._ But he just can't see that. He can't bring himself to view the Zoanoids in their rightful role, as slaves. And he seems determined to protect these foolish children, even though they are greatest enemies. Czyvek can't bring himself to sacrifice the lives of a few, innocent though they might be, for the cause._

Such naive idealism might have been almost charming in a being of less power and influence, but Czyvek was a Zoalord, a member of the Supreme Ruling Class, subject only to the greater will of their peers and the infallible judgment of Lord Alkanfel. He was a man of great influence, already he had influenced several others of the Council to bring "rights" and "freedoms" to their inferiors, Zoanoid and human._ Yes, he would have been burned at the stake had he lived during my youth._ Balcus sighed, _Still it is unpleasant business to punish a fellow Zoalord, even one so infuriating and self-righteous as Czyvek._

Mikhail Czyvek looked around the chambers of the Relic, acting as a tour guide for his visiting "little brothers." He noted the look of awe in Makoto's eyes as he felt the Relic's life-force flowing around him. _A pity the others don't have antennae, I can convey the sensations telepathically, but only for a short time and far inferior in quality._ The Zoalord soaked up the sensations of contentment and calm radiating from the Relic.

Czyvek soon became aware of another sensation, an unpleasant feeling, disappointment, anger._ Hamilial._ He couldn't have picked a worse time. _I know it's about Sho, there is no other reason why he'd come here._

To be continued . . .


	69. Chapter 69

The 14th Zoalord

Chapter 69

Discovery

"Excuse me, brothers," Czyvek bowed slightly, "I have to attend to some urgent business. It seems Lord Balcus wants to see me. Cory, would you be so kind to show our guests around while I'm . . . _Detained_?" "Yes, Lord Czyvek. Of course." Cory bowed slightly, then turned to the visiting members of Jukadan as Czyvek exited the Relic. "Uhh . . . Well, what do you guys want to do?"

_This is bad._ Czyvek had a mental picture of Emperor Palpatine disembarking aboard the Death Star,_ I wish we had a bottomless reactor shaft to chuck evil geezers into_. Lord Balcus emerged, scowling, from the Relic lab's elevator before Czyvek was even close. 'Czyvek, I would speak with you." _Yes, Your Majesty . . ._ 'Lord Balcus, what a surprise." _An unwelcome surprise._ Balcus strode up to Czyvek with a speed that belied his aged appearance, "Czyvek. We have tolerated much from you, but these latest actions border on treason!" Czyvek smiled thinly, "And which treasonous actions are you referring too, doctor?" Balcus was already angry, it was unwise to bait him, but it just so much fun. "I am referring to giving aid and protection to the enemies of Chronos!" Balcus' voice turned grave, "I know about your attempts to help young Fukamachi, that was very foolish of you." "Oh, I don't know," Czyvek replied, "If we'd treated him with kindness from the start he might be on our side now." _That old argument again._ Balcus sighed, Back to the same sentimental clap-trap. "This is a very serious matter, Mikhail." Balcus tried to at least sound sympathetic, "I know why you're helping them. But this is a cold world, we can't afford to show mercy to our enemies, especially not the Guyver." Czyvek was nervous, he could feel it. Not for himself, of course, for his precious Zoanoids, and for the annoying little brats from Jukadan who were inside the Relic.

"You can't, Hamilial." Czyvek sounded tired. The stress of trying to save the world single handed must be getting to him. "I have no desire to become you. I'd rather die." Balcus held his tongue, trying to sound diplomatic. "I have consulted the Council. They are somewhat displeased with your actions as well." he paused, "Our ranked are growing, Lord Waferdanos has returned to us, and Lord Vorshev is being processed now." The implication was clear enough, but Czyvek didn't respond to that. "Lord Waferdanos is back? No one told me!" "Perhaps if you tried to maintain more contact with the Council we would have." That is not the point. Your actions have jeopardized CHRONOS." "How," Czyvek retorted, "That boy was never a threat to CHRONOS until CHRONOS attacked him, tortured him and his friends," Czyvek turned his gaze to Lord Balcus, looking him in the eyes, "Forced him to kill his own father. If those things had happened to you .. ." "It did not happen to me!" Balcus snapped, "I know you are still bound by these quaint ideas of morality and compassion, but the world doesn't work that way. If I could, I would sacrifice anything to personally go back and make sure the Guyver Units never left Relic's Point, but they did. And Fukamachi had the unfortunate fate of finding one. It was not personal, we didn't go out and search for an innocent boy to torment for our own amusement. But we've come too far now, it's too late. Sho will never help us of his own free will. We have to either force his obedience or destroy him."

"But he can live in peace with us! In all the time I've been in charge of Cloud Gate, the only battle Guyver I has fought was the battle where Imakarum attempted to murder him and his friends!" Czyvek was getting passionate now, better to cut off his chatter before it became terminal. "That doesn't matter. Do you honestly believe that the lives of a few foolish, rebellious children are of more value than Lord Alkanfel's Grand Plan?"

Czyvek swallowed hard, Now this might be treason. "What 'Grand Purpose'? To convert all life on this planet into a giant war machine to fight wars for some aliens who were so cowardly they fled in terror before the Guyver, abandoning Lord Alkanfel, and then attempted to destroy him and all life on this planet! Do they really deserve the loyalty of anyone? Much less the people they abandoned and attempted to murder en mass?" Balcus turned white as a ghost, his eyes grew wide with shock. Such presumptuousness, hubris even. "You don't understand anything, Czyvek! Lord Alkanfel knows what he is doing, do not think to question his judgment!" Balcus was enraged now, this had gone too far. "You are an infant to him! Lord Alkanfel has shown you more lenience and compassion than you know, do you turn against him now! " Czyvek sighed and leaned against the railing overlooking the Relic. "No, Balcus, I would never betray him. If I were such a man, I would have done so long before now, and you would have been the first to know it. I know, in some small way, want Alkanfel wants, he wants to be loved and accepted by a family that cares for him. But I don't believe that Creators do care for him, or anyone else besides themselves. That's why I'm so keen about finding ways to defend against them, not to hurt Lord Alkanfel, but to protect him from the people he loves. I know what it's like to lose your parents, to search for years for someone who will care about you, love you for who you are. I just don't believe that the Creators are the people that Alkanfel needs."

Balcus didn't know what to say, he'd had the same thoughts at times over the past four-hundred years. "That's not what I came here to discuss." He said finally, "I came here to discuss your dealings with Sho Fukamachi." Czyvek started to reply but the words didn't make it out before a commotion broke out from inside the Relic. Cory Walters rushed out as Czyvek sped towards the entrance. "Sir! We found it! There's a . . . There's a Guyver Unit in there!" "What?" Balcus joined the group inside the Relic, as they stood huddled around a niche in a newly revealed chamber. Balcus stepped inside and saw the Unit G resting in the niche, shining brightly in the dimly lit chamber . . .

To be continued . . .


	70. Chapter 70

The 14th Zoalord

Chapter 70

Golden Angelic Guyver; Alkanfel

_At last. At last we have a Guyver Unit in our hands._ Zoalord Hamilial Balcus stared down at the gleaming Bio-armor device inside the Arizona Relic. His fellow Zoalord, Mikhail Czyvek, seemed a bit less exuberant. "Everybody back up." He spoke calmly to the Zoanoids within the Relic, "Nobody touch it. We don't want to trigger the device." "Why . . . Why didn't the Relic reveal this to us before now?" Balcus wondered aloud. "Maybe she's a Jukadan fan-girl." Czyvek replied off hand, nodding the boys' direction. _Or maybe it didn't want killers like you and I to have it . . . _Czyvek reached out and touched the wall of the chamber. _I hope you haven't made a terrible mistake my friend._

Silha Island. The entire Zoalord Council stood in front of the temple of Alkanfel, along with various of the islands inhabitants. This day will change everything. Alkanfel glided gracefully down from his temple home and landed in front of the assembled group. "I see you have found it, my son." He spoke softly, but with restrained excitement. "And now . . ." The Supreme Zoalord reached out and took the Unit G from Balcus' outstretched hands. The crowd all knelt before their master. Alkanfel held the Unit close to his child-like face, and activated it. Tendrils shot out from the Unit G, wrapping themselves around Alkanfel's face and body, covering him in leathery coils. Alkanfel screamed as the Guyver began to bond with him, entering his body through every pore. Alkanfel's slender form was completely cocooned in the Guyver Unit, which swiftly began to take form. Alkanfel's brilliant golden Zoaform merged with that of the Guyver, creating a new being, the Guyver Golden Angelic.

The Guyver Golden Angelic stood tall and proud before his children. "Thanks to the healing properties of the Guyver Unit, I will soon be free of the sickness that has afflicted me since that day so many eons ago. Soon I shall be freed and more powerful than ever before." The Golden Angelic looked up suddenly, as the skies began to darken and lightning shot from the clouds. Everyone watched in awe as a gigantic golden form descended from the midst of the storm. The Gigantic Cocoon descended and covered the Golden Angelic.

Thousands of miles away, in North America, Agito Makishima awoke from a fitful sleep.

_Another one? No, it's not possible!_

In Japan, Sho Fukamachi suddenly turned and looked towards the skies with a look of horror on

his face. _That's not Agito . . . Is there another Guyver Gigantic? _

The Golden Cocoon lay before the assembled crowd, within it rested the Supreme Zoalord, the newest Guyver. As soon as the process was complete, the Gigantic Golden Angelic would be free and no power on Earth would be able to stop him . . .

To be continued . . .


	71. Chapter 71

The 14th Zoalord

Chapter 71

Guardians

Edward Caerleon stood on the deck of one of CHRONOS' battleships and stared out over the ocean. CHRONOS Naval Forces had been gathered quickly around Silha island to protect Lord Alkanfel and the newly acquired Guyver Golden Angelic from the almost certain attempt by Agito Makishima to destroy them. All of the Zoalords save for Lord Vorshev, whose processing was still incomplete, were gathered in a rough circle around Silha, to ensure that Guyver III did not get through at this delicate time, and each carried one of the newly grown Unit Removers to help deal with any Guyver intrusion. Until the Gigantic Cocoon had finished it's work, Lord Alkanfel would be vulnerable, and needed their protection, but once he emerged, he would be unstoppable, even Guyver III would bow before him or die.

Caerleon wondered if Fukamachi would attack as well, though by nature gentle, Sho had shown himself capable of initiating combat, and the deluded boy seemed convinced that he was fighting to "save the world" from CHRONOS, as if they were some kind of evil monsters. True, his experiences with CHRONOS had been far from ideal, Balcus' forcible processing of the boy's father, Fumio, into a Enzyme II Guyver killer and the subsequent forced battle between father and son that left the older Fukamachi dead and the younger traumatized was definitely a low point in the new history that CHRONOS was writing for mankind, but it by no means represented the whole of CHRONOS or their ideals._ Easy for me to say, old Hamilial didn't force me to fight my own father to the death._ Caerleon thought grimly. But the boy's attacks against Zoanoids, and even Zoalords, such as the late Lord Pluqstahl, who had been innocent in that tragedy seemed out of hand. Under the influence of violent people such as Agito Makishima and Aptom, Sho had been led into guerrilla warfare and acts of terrorism, and carried further along by the cruel actions of others. Khan with his false "Guyver" that he used to slaughter thousands of innocents as well as lure the kind-hearted Pluqstahl into a brutal battle with Guyver I, with both gentle men thinking, in a cruel irony, that the other was responsible for the terrible bloodshed. After Sho had fled, betrayed by his "friend" Makishima who stole the Gigantic armor from him in the heat of battle, Lord Friedrich had been betrayed and murdered by Khan and his wretched band of traitors, shot in the back while too weakened to defend himself.

_Curse those three to Hell . . . History will spit upon their cursed names._

Caerleon shook his head to clear away the rage, and contacted Lord Czyvek telepathically.

Ever since Mikhail had his Telepathic Inhibitor removed, it was far easier to communicate with him.

_Mikhail._

_Yes, Edward?_

_Any sign of trouble?_

_No, but the storm is brewing, I know it. Makishima must have felt the Golden Angelic, and the Gigantic Cocoon. He knows that his only chance for victory is to murder Alkanfel while he is helpless within the Cocoon. Once Alkanfel emerges he will be almost helpless, though with an enemy as intelligent and vicious as Agito Makishima, any chance is enough. You believe he could possibly defeat Alkanfel and Gigantic Golden Angelic? Anything is possible, unlikely, yes, but I would never underestimate Agito Makishima. He is what Genzo intended him to be, a heartless, driven conqueror who will never yield or acknowledge defeat. If only someone else, someone with more compassion and love for him, had raised him, he could have been such a great ally!_

_You almost sound sorry for him._

_He didn't choose to be what he is. Genzo chose that for him, and, if there is a just judgment of the dead, that will be accounted as Genzo's sin._

Edward smiled. Czyvek could find pity for even the lowliest of creatures. But his point was valid, without Genzo Makishima's cruelty this entire matter of the enemy Guyvers would never have come to be.

_Mikhail. Do you think Fukamachi will make an attempt on Lord Archanfel?_

_That depends, if he feels that we will use this to harm innocent people, or is convinced of that by someone else, yes. He'd risk everything to prevent the Golden Angelic being used against the innocent. And I'm afraid all that he's suffered at the hands of some of our less-than-honorable allies has led him to believe that it will be used thus._

Caerleon paused for a moment. Have you abandoned your idea for a Unit Remover Zoanoid?

_Yes, not because I don't think it can be done, it would be easy for Balcus or Shirai or Nighthawk to create such a Zoanoid, but the price would be too high._

_Price?_

_Anyone converted into a Unit Remover would be given a death sentence. As soon as Lord Alkanfel has secured the Guyvers for himself he will destroy the Unit Removers to ensure that they won't be used against him. I won't let that happen to any of my brothers. The hand units should be just as effective, and without needless bloodshed. I was a fool not to realize sooner. Thank God I hadn't already began processing!_

_Will you be able to act against Sho if need be?_

Czyvek paused now. _I have to protect my people. I still feel sorry for Sho, and I still hope he can be saved, but I recognize that he is only one person. I have the lives of millions of our Zoanoid brethren to think of._

Caerleon was concerned, Czyvek was still in a fragile mental state and

having to injure or kill someone he viewed as an innocent boy could do irreparable

damage to his mind._ I know you feel for the boy. I just wanted to see if you felt prepared if we_

_had to fight or. . ._

_It would not be something I would be proud of, but I'm prepared to do what I must. But only if there is no other option._

_I can feel them. They're waiting for me, all of them. I expected no less. _

Agito Makishima smiled grimly, this was the final hour, the moment of truth.

The ones having the true strength would triumph. Gigantic Dark, Zeus' Thunderbolts, and

the Libertus would finally clash against the full might of CHRONOS. And only those left alive

would be the victors . . .The final battle, with all of Earth as the spoils . . .

To be continued . . .


	72. Chapter 72

The 14th Zoalord

Chapter 72

Conflict

Agito Makishima considered his options, he had to get through Alkanfel's defenders and destroy the Supreme Zoalord. There was no other option, once the cocoon opened Alkanfel would be almost unstoppable, therefore, that cocoon must not open. He wasn't sure if a Gigantic Cocoon could be destroyed, but he sure as Hell would try. But he would have to reach it first, and to do that he would have to get through the defensive forces of Chronos. The Zoanoids would pose no threat to a Gigantic Guyver, not even the Hyper-Zoanoids, the real concern was the assembly of Zoalords. The Zoalords could pose a threat, especially in such numbers, and given that his informants had confirmed the production of Unit Removers by Chronos, they could rob him of his armor, leaving him helpless in the face of attack. But, then again, that could work to his advantage. If Agito or one of his followers could gain control of even one Unit Remover, they could take the Guyver from Archanfel before he even had a chance to use it . . .

_Guyver III is approaching from W/NW with a full contingent of human and Libertus forces!_ The psychic call from a submerged scout set the entire group on high alert. _Galenos, Typhon, Czyvek, assist Lord Amniculus , the rest of you, hold your positions, we can't leave any spaces open for the traitor to get through. _Balcus' telepathic commands went out, and the three named Zoalords rushed into position to defend help defend their master.

Agito watched as the figures came rushing toward him, down below he could sense his forces were under attack. One of the battleships he had managed to obtain was literally overturned by unseen Zoanoid hands beneath the surface of the ocean, spilling Libertus and humans into the water, where they were quickly being overwhelmed. The battleships Chronos had brought began opening fire upon his ships as soon as they came into range, the fire was returned, and a massive naval battle began to unfold behind him.

But right now his concern was in the four Zoalords attacking him. Lightning and hurricane force winds buffeted the Gigantic Dark, both Czyvek and Typhon were unleashing their full Zoalord abilities, and Zeus had to push against the full force of the storm lord's powers just to move a few feet. Czyvek, Typhon and Galenos were advancing, apparently ready to attack by brute force, while the other, Amniculus, according to Agito's telepathic senses, held back, not being a fighter himself.

_Typhon . . . _Agito had a score to settle with Typhon, the monster that had slain Griselda. Agito was now at a great disadvantage, without Griselda to command the Libertus, and without Hekkering to create a substitute Proto-Zoalord to take her place, he had to rely on pre-battle instructions and weak telepathic communication to organize his army. He only hoped that they would survive long enough to allow him to get to Alkanfel. And then they were upon him. Typhon, his one hundred heads spitting lightning so powerful that one of the Thunderbolt's battleships disintegrated when struck, slammed an electrically charged fist at the Dark Guyver, who deftly swept aside, avoiding Typhon's attack. Galenos appeared in Agito's face, giving him a powerful strike in the stomach that would have killed any normal man, and greatly shook the Dark Gigantic. Agito responded by firing a laser from the Gigantic's forehead. Galenos barely managed to dodge the deadly laser, but the Zoalord was not swift enough to avoid being grazed, a slice of the rocky exterior of his left cheek was cut away, the laser cauterizing the wound before even a drop of blood fell. The Guyver's sensors caught the sight of Zoalord Czyvek with his right arm raised, an opened Unit Remover pointed at the Dark Guyver. A brilliant white light shown from the device, but Agito dropped vertically into the water, and the Remover struck only ocean air.

_You won't get away that easily, Zeus!_ Typhon plunged into the water after the renegade, his monstrous form sending up a tidal wave that breached another of the Thunderbolt's vessel. Agito saw the colossal beast heading towards him like a guided torpedo. _He almost looks like Cthulhu. No, Typhon's from is one hundred times as ugly. _Agito sunk swiftly into the darkness, dropping past startled marine life and coming to rest on the ocean floor. Typhon jetted toward the Dark Guyver like some grotesque submarine, creating massive impact waves that buffeted Agito, but he did not move. As Typhon's fangs bore down upon him, Agito suddenly sprang from the ocean floor, disappearing into the clouds of displaced sand and silt. _Where?_ Typhon's heads searched frantically for Agito, but the detritus was too thick to see. Suddenly Typhon felt a terrible pain, all one hundred mouths screamed as one of his four coils that served as his legs was sliced from his body by Guyver III's sonic blade. Typhon swung about like some horrifically mangled seal, jaws snapping at empty water. Guyver III emerged from the water, carrying Typhon's severed coil, and threw it at the two Zoalords as he rushed desperately toward the area where his sensors told him Alkanfel was. Things were going badly for his followers. Most of the vessels they had brought were already sunk, the crews drowning or being slaughtered, the airplanes his contacts among former military and industrial agencies were being struck from the sky by flying Enzyme III Guyver killers and various other aerial type Zoanoids. The aerials were easy kills for a Guyver, but even the state-of the-art miliary jets were hard pressed to bring even a handful of the nimble, flying Zoanoids to Earth. He would have to act quickly while his forces were still able to hold an opening in Alkanfel's shields. There was no time to enjoy himself or take revenge on the Zoalords, he could deal with them once he had stopped Alkanfel, only by stopping Alkanfel could any hope of victory be gained.

He had to keep going forward.

To be continued . . .


	73. Chapter 73

The 14th Zoalord

Chapter 73

Defeat

Zoalord Shin Rubeo Amniculus watched in shock as the Dark Guyver sped past Lords Czyvek and Galenos, evading their strikes and desperately speeding toward the Isle of Silha, intent on slaughtering their master. A look of shock crossed the Zoalord's dark, handsome face and he sped upward, flying toward the Gigantic Dark.

_So, Amniculus thinks to stop me?_ Agito would have laughed had his situation not been so dire. Amniculus, though powerful, was no warrior. Like his close friend, the late Zoalord Friedrich Von Pluqstahl, Amniculus was a kindhearted man who preferred peaceful dialogue to violence. Agito dodged as Amniculus sent a powerful energy blast raging from his palm toward the Gigantic Guyver, who stopped just long enough to send a retaliatory blast back toward Shin. The lithe Zoalord of Air dodged the blast and called upon his wind powers to accelerate until he was side-by-side with Agito, who extended a Sonic Blade from his forearm to greet him. _I did not become Zoalord of air by being slow._ Shin evaded the attack and sent a micro burst of wind to carry his two brothers to his aid. _This should even the odds._ Shin smiled to himself. _So, he's playing for keeps, I shall have to remember that when I return triumphant._ Agito tried to accelerate further, but his way was barred by an incredible, solid area of wind and air._ This can't be! _Amniculus, Czyvek and the newly resurfaced Typhon had created a mass of solidified air and wind using their combined powers of the wind and storm. Agito turned. There was no way else to go.

Typhon rushed for ward, his three remaining coils tailing behind him, one hundred jaws filled with razor-sharp teeth promising death, one hundred snake-like tongues flicking out as if trying to catch Agito's scent. _Typhon, wait! _Czyvek's voice interrupted the monster's advance._ No Czyvek, I will take his life, not you! I will share this glory with no one! We must remove the Unit first Typhon! _Typhon backed away reluctantly as Amniculus, Czyvek and Galenos each raised their arms toward him, each was holding a Unit Remover. I won't let you have the pleasure. A laser blast from the Dark Guyver's forehead shattered the Unit Remover on Czyvek's arm, knocking the Zoalord of Storms backwards in shock as Amniculus and Galenos fired. Agito struggled against the power of the Remover, his body began to jerk as he fought. The Guyver began to pull away, but Agito's will held it loosely against his body. Then, suddenly, the skies seemed to shatter and crack. A brilliant golden light filled the sky as the Gigantic Golden Angelic floated effortlessly from the direction of Silha. The Zoalords pulled back in awe, giving Agito a respite, which he would use to the full. The Dark Guyver sped towards the Golden Guyver at full speed, but Alkanfel merely looked at him with amusement. The angelic figure raised his right arm, and opened the Unit Remover he was carrying.

Agito looked on in horror, the full knowledge of his impending defeat and death struck him with even greater force than the Remover wielded by the Supreme Zoalord. The Guyver pulled free so easily Agito almost didn't feel it. _This can't be . . . I'm Zeus . . .I'm Zeus . . .I'm Zeus . . .I cannot be defeated._ Agito's unprotected body fell toward the raging seas below._ No! You will not die so easily!_ Zoalord Mikhail Czyvek swept down like bird of prey, snatching up Agito in his claws. "Now, Zeus . . . for all of my brothers you've murdered ." He raised his right arm, extended his razor sharp talons, and looked into Agito's eyes, hoping to see raw terror. He saw nothing . . . Agito's eyes were unfocused and wild, he didn't even seem to see Czyvek . And he was laughing, a wild, joyless laugh, the laughter of a madman. Czyvek recognized the look, he had experienced it himself.

"NO! You can't do this to me!" Czyvek held Agito up, looking into his wild eyes, hoping for any recognition. "YOU CAN'T ROB ME OF MY REVENGE!" He shook Agito violently, as if he could somehow make him sane enough that killing him would give some satisfaction, some sense of justice, of justification, of vengeance for all of the Zoanoids that Agito had murdered, for Lord Yentsui. He failed. This won't do, this won't do at all! "Czyvek, are you so sentimental that you can't even kill that monster!" Typhon rushed towards the two, "I will kill him for you!"

Czyvek's shoulders slumped in defeat, Agito Makishima was gone. This was just a pathetic shadow, killing him would bring no sense of justice, no satisfaction . . . He didn't even know who he was, he wouldn't be able to understand why he was being killed ._ No, I need him, he may yet be useful_. Alkanfel's angelic voice cut through the dispute. "No! His life is mine to take!" Typhon screamed in rage, but it was useless.

"I think that we have found our Zoalord of

Darkness." Alkanfel clutched Agito's Guyver Unit against his chest, the Unit Remover held in his right hand. "Carry him back to Silha, we will take him by Pod to the Ark for Processing." The Supreme Zoalord turned back towards his island home, Czyvek, carrying Agito, turned with him, and the others followed quickly behind.

To be continued . . .


	74. Chapter 74

The 14th Zoalord

Chapter 74

Scars

Mikhail Czyvek walked down the passageway that led to the Special Zoalord processing laboratory aboard the Ark. He didn't particularly like the thought, he wanted Agito dead, not given the powers of a Zoalord. But Agito Makishima's psyche had been shattered by his defeat, there would have been no honor in killing him as he was anyway. Perhaps, this way, Agito's legacy would be something meaningful.

Agito Makishima was floating naked in a Processing Tube filled with the enzymes and catalysts that would speed up his transformation into a Zoalord, and a Zoacrystal was clearly visible, gleaming like a diamond in his forehead._ 'Zoanoid of Darkness' I wonder what Lord Archanfel meant by that?_ Seeing his enemy stripped of his protective armor, rendered helpless and nude, Czyvek could see just how young he really was. He'd seen Agito's face before, of course, but never in a situation so vulnerable as this. _He's still just a kid, even if he is a vicious kid._

Czyvek felt uncomfortable, he did not want to feel sympathy for the murderer of so many of his people. He turned toward the Tube next to Agito. Johnatan Vorshev was nearly complete in his processing into a Zoalord, the Zoalord of Dimension, replacement for the deceased Lord Yentsui. The forms were vaguely similar, though Vorshev lacked Yentsui's hoof-like feet and green coloration. His armor was dark red, with orange highlights, and the head was shaped more like a normal human's, whereas Yentsui's Zoalord skull had been shaped like a claw-hammer.

Suddenly, Czyvek saw something reflected in the glass. He walked slowly around the Processing Tube, hoping that he was wrong. He wasn't. Agito's bare, muscular back was lined with scars, old scars, from childhood. He forced himself to look down further, and nearly turned away when he saw it. Agito's naked backside was covered in small scars, the scars from a lit cigarette. Czyvek knew what they looked like . . . because he had them as well. Genzo had tortured Agito physically as well as mentally, and Mikhail knew what the boy had gone through. _Rot you Genzo! It's your doing, all of it! All of this suffering, all of the death caused by this child was your responsibility!_ Czyvek suddenly felt nauseous with disgust and rage, and he vomited on the floor. "Are you alright, Lord Czyvek?" Several technician and a doctor rushed over from there work. "Thank you . . . I'm . . . Alright."

One of the techs looked up at Agito's scarred body. "It's pretty bad, isn't it? Old man Makishima must have put him through Hell when he was a kid." "The death that Guyot gave him was far too merciful." Czyvek was shaking with sickness and rage. "If I had known about this, I would have killed that filth all those years ago when I had the chance." Czyvek walked back toward his quarters, filled with rage and disgust.

And something else, something he'd never wanted or expected in regards to Agito Makishima. Empathy, sympathy, pity . . . There were times he actually hoped that there was a Hell. And he was certain that, if there was such a place of eternal torment, Genzo Makishima was in it's lowest depths . . .

To be continued . . .


	75. Chapter 75

The 14th Zoalord

Chapter 75

Guyver Gigantic Arboreal

The Zoalord Council convened in the Council Chamber aboard the Ark to discuss the future of Chronos and determine who would receive the Dark Guyver Unit. Lord Alkanfel stood at the head of the conference table as the members of the Council arrived. The entire Council, save Typhon was present. The supreme Zoalord watched as the newest Zoalord, Zoalord Johnatan Vorshev, entered the room, dressed in the traditional flowing robes. Vorshev walked toward Alkanfel and knelt before him. "I am honored, Lord Alkanfel, to be chosen as a Zoalord. I only wish that I had been ready to defend you with the others."

"It is an honor you are well qualified to accept, my son." Alkanfel smiled with a glowing benevolence. "As for the matter with Makishima, it could not be helped." "Thank you, my Lord." Lord Vorshev rose and walked over to his seat at the table. Alkanfel smiled, the new Zoalord of Dimension was a perfect choice, intelligent and strong, Vorshev was capable in the laboratory or the battlefield.

The last of the Zoalords to arrive was Mikhail Czyvek, Zoalord of Storms. Alkanfel could see that he was distracted, the encounter with Agito Makishima had brought up memories from his unpleasant childhood, and Czyvek was not taking it well. Alkanfel noted with marvel Czyvek's sympathy towards a young man who, only a few days ago, he would gladly have killed in the most brutal way possible. Learning of their shared physical abuse had allowed Mikhail to understand to some degree what had driven Agito to his traitorous course. "My children, first I would like to inform you of my plans for Agito Makishima. I have chosen him to become the 16th Zoalord, Kuro Otiga, the Zoalord of Darkness. I see that some of you do not understand the powers of such a Zoalord. The Zoalord of Darkness will have total control over darkness, he will be able to manipulate lightwaves, create darkness in broad daylight, expand the smallest shadows to gigantic proportions." Alkanfel looked around him at his assembled children. "Darkness and shadow will be both his weapons and his hiding place."

"Meanwhile we have two other great tasks to perform. The first is to choose who shall receive this." A slender hand brushed across the Guyver Unit that was sitting on the table before him. "I had thought to give this power to my first son, Hamilial Balcus, but he feels that it would best be given to someone who is a more accomplished fighter." Balcus nodded in silent agreement. "I have assembled the Council to discuss who is best suited to wield the Guyver Unit."

Lord Mikhail Czyvek leaned back in his chair, _They may have to draw lots._ He thought to himself,_ I would like for Amniculus to be entrusted with the Guyver, but Amniculus is a man of peace, as are Caerleon and Nguyen, and Alkanfel needs warrior Guyvers._ Czyvek had no desire to be bonded for eternity with an alien parasite, not that anyone would be fool enough to entrust him with such a dangerous device. _I have it, the perfect person to be trusted with such a power._ "I wish to nominate Lord Waferdanos for this honor. His loyalty to Lord Alkanfel and the cause is beyond question." He nodded toward his ancient confidant and friend. Lord Waferdanos nodded his shaggy head politely, "Thank you, Lord Czyvek. I would be grateful and willing to continue to aid you, my Lord Alkanfel, in whatever way I may be of the most use to your purpose." Czyvek was surprised by the next voice that spoke up. " I agree with Mikhail, Lord Waferdanos has proven his devotion, I second the nomination." Lord Balcus remembered how Waferdanos had willingly sacrificed his Zoacrystal and power to protect the old scientist and the Arizona Plant from the Gigantic Dark. Only in the past few weeks had Waferdanos seen the return of his Zoacrystal and his power and status as a Zoalord. He had been trapped, immobile, on Earth in his forest form for over a year in the interim. "I also agree, Lord Waferdanos is an excellent choice." Zoalord Amniculus lent his voice to the discussion, and soon the Council was in unanimous agreement. Lord Waferdanos would be the next Zoalord Guyver.

Less than two hours later, The Zoalord Council journeyed to the Arizona desert to watch Lord Waferdanos bond with the Guyver Unit. As the tendrils began to bond with form Waferdanos made no sound, not a single scream of pain or surprise. Within moments the ancient being was transformed into the Guyver Gigantic Arboreal. Unlike Makishima's Dark Guyver, in Waferdanos' clawed hands the Guyver displayed a brilliant rainbow of gleaming color; metallic orange, green, red, brown and gold. And then Waferdanos transformed into his forest state . . .

In his full Zoaform the Guyver Arboreal was an entire forest in itself, Waferdanos' Subjecti were transformed into armored Warrior Guyvers, even the vine-like Villus Subjecti were covered in Guyver armor. Lord Nguyen, Waferdanos' fellow Zoalord of Forests, approached and placed a hand on one of the great roots that made up the dome-shaped Forest of Waferdanos. It was cool, a cross between flesh, leather, and steel, but far stronger than either. The other assembled Zoalords, save Alkanfel and Typhon, backed away and stared in awe at the forest of Guyvers.

I never imagined that a Guyver Unit could do this . . . Czyvek thought to himself, and approached his mentor's new form. Soon all of the Zoalords were wandering through the forest, marveling at the adaptability of the Guyver Unit and the magnificence of Lord Waferdanos' form itself.

The being known as Waferdanos had been one of the first lifeforms created on Earth, the Creators had designed him to purify the planet's environment, to make the atmosphere habitable for other forms of life, such as humans. He had been abandoned along with Alkanfel and humanity when the Creators fled in terror of the power of the Guyver in the hands of humanity, or worse, Zoalords. For over 20 billion years Waferdanos had been trapped, immobile, on an isolated island until Balcus freed him, giving him the Zoacrystal that allowed him to assume a vaguely humanoid form and travel the Earth. And he had willingly given the Zoacrystal back to Balcus, sacrificing his brief freedom to protect his friend, to protect Balcus from the threat of Guyver III, Griselda and the Libertus army. Now his sacrifice was rewarded, he was not only reinstated as a Zoalord, now he was also a Guyver.

Waferdanos returned to near-humanoid form, the Subjecti and Villus Subjecti being absorbed back into his form. 'How do you feel, Waferdanos?" Alkanfel asked, almost purring. "I feel far better now than I have ever felt in my entire existence."

Sho Fukamachi dropped the plate he was holding on the floor of the apartment where he and his friends were now living. They have it, they have Agito's Unit! He put his hand to his head and began rubbing at his temples. "Sho, what's wrong?" Mizuki ducked into the room, drawn by the sound of the breaking plate, and the others quickly rushed in as well. "They have it, don't they?" Tetsuro asked, a grim expression on his broad face. "Yes." Sho said sadly, "Now Chronos controls two Guyvers. I'm the only one left, they're going to be coming after me soon, I know it. "I wish I could do something! Anything! If I could be sure they only wanted me, then I would draw them away, but Czyvek said they wanted Hayami too. I have to stay here and protect my friends, I just pray that I don't lead them to us all . . . "They can track me through the Guyver." he said sadly, they deserved the chance to choose for themselves, after all, their lives were at risk too. "I can't hide from them. If any of you want to leave, do it now, before they find me. Maybe once they have me they'll finally leave you alone." Mizuki wrapped her arms around Sho's body. "I won't leave you, ever." Her tone was determined, and her eyes blazed with an inner strength Sho had come to admire. The others also agreed, they would stay together, wherever the path led . . .

To be continued . . .


	76. Chapter 76

The 14th Zoalord

Chapter 76

Flight of the Relic

Several Zoalords and the entire staff of the CHRONOS Launch base in Kyoto were watching and waiting as the massive doors opened to reveal the Relic. The Bio-Ship had been making it clear that it was ready to return to the heavens, and Lord Czyvek was determined for it to be free. Zoalord Mikhail Czyvek stood on an observation platform near the Relic, just watching it. It was standing free, the damage to it's leg strut was repaired, the scaffolding, tubing and healing fluids had been removed to allow it freedom of movement and avoid any possible damage during launch. _I wish we could have given you a crew my friend, _Czyvek thought wistfully,_ But I don't know if you can dock with the Ark. _He thought about the dozen "newborn" Relics being grown within the base, a space fleet for CHRONOS as well as "children" and "companions" for their "parent." They had been cloned from small cuttings and samples of the Arizona Relic, but were still to small to be sent up alone. Humanity had left a great deal of garbage in orbit of earth, broken satellites, pieces of space shuttles, whole booster engines and rockets, even the smallest pieces moved at such speeds that they could kill an astronaut, puncture a spacecraft, damage a relic. Even CHRONOS was having trouble gathering it all. _Perhaps, if the Creators do return, they'll be beaten back by trash._ Lord Czyvek laughed. Suddenly, he felt a tugging sensation through his mental link with the vessel,_ It's time? You're ready now?_The Relic responded by folding it's struts against each other and gently lifting it's body from the ground.

A swell of joy, a sense of long-awaited freedom after Eons of imprisonment swept over the assembled crowds as the Relic finally took to flight for the first time in billions of years. Lord Tran Nguyen looked up and took note of every movement, studying everything with a mixture of awe, joy and scientific curiosity, he had not been present when the Japanese Relic had made it's ill-fated attempt at escape from mount Minakami. But his mind was not on the wastes of the past, but on the present and future.

Suddenly Lord Czyvek took to flight, darting around the Relic like a playful porpoise, following it as it rose higher and higher, an enraptured look on his face. _You can teach the Ark your wisdom. It is still a child compared to you. You won't be alone now._ He reached out and placed his hand on the side of the Relic, sticking like a remora, holding fast as the vessel climbed higher and higher. Others joined in, Caerleon, Amniculus, Nguyen, as well as a number of Zoanoids who were capable of flight, all following the wondrous and ancient creature as it reached once again for the stars.

Lord Waferdanos watched as the vessel headed for the stratosphere. He had been there when thousands of these vessels came and went regularly, and he had been present at the Battle of Relic's Point. He had helped bring that Relic down, to destroy it as Lord Archanfel had ordered in a vain attempt to prevent the Guyver it carried within it from escaping. Still, it stirred ancient memories within him, of the Creators, of all that he had known during his existence.

Czyvek was the last to pull back, when finally the air and atmosphere became too thin even for him, and he watched as the Relic rushed to join it's "descendant" the Ark in orbit. He was high enough to actually see both vessels clearly. The Relic moved slowly towards the Ark, looking for all the world like a tiny fish approaching a whale, then settled almost within touching distance of mighty vessel. Despite the sub-zero chill and thin atmosphere, Czyvek felt warmth wash over him, the Relic was happy. _Live well, my friend._ He remained there as long as he could, then turned and looked downward at the Earth, Japan and much of Asia were spread out beneath him, he was higher than some satellites. _I wish Lord Pluqstahl were here to see this. He missed so much, he never saw Silha, or Alkanfel's new Guyver, I don't even know if he ever saw Waferdanos' true form._ Cold tears flowed from his eyes and crystallized almost instantly in the incredible cold of the near-void. I wonder how much he knew, how much he really knew about CHRONOS, about it's goals._ If my suspicions about the Creators are correct, he would never have never have been a part of this._

He turned away and flew downward, towards home.

To be continued . . .


	77. Chapter 77

The 14th Zoalord

Chapter 77

The Dragon, the Angel and the Guyver

It was happening again, but not the same as at the first. Karbal Khan's twisted little body warping into a hideous brain-like monstrosity, but this time, Czyvek could not stop him. The grotesque mass of flesh grew and grew, calling Zoanoids, and even humans toward it, devouring them as Aptom would have done, it killed his friends first; Ishi, Angela, everyone from Cloud Gate was consumed, their mass used by the fiend to grow larger until it was a titanic, demonic dragon. Then it turned and devoured the Council of Zoalords, even Alkanfel was helpless before it. Only it's fellow traitors were spared, Krummeggnic and Hiyern grinned like ghouls at the carnage. Then the demon turned towards the city, devouring every living thing, and then the actual city itself, grinding Cloud Gate beneath it's fangs like a candy bar. Then it dug up Lord Pluqstahl's body, forcing Czyvek to watch as it slowly savored it's meal. Then the dragon turned and devoured the Earth itself, consuming everything, the Guyvers could not stop and became it's food, all life on Earth died in it's bottomless gullet. Then Khan turned and devoured the sun and the moon and the stars, the universe itself , the hideous mane of Khan-heads turned and leered at Czyvek. Suddenly there was a loud sound, and Czyvek looked down to see a gaping hole blossom in his chest, as the three demons laughed. . .

Czyvek awoke, shaking and covered in sweat, _Why won't it end!_ He sat up and noticed the sound of someone banging on his door. "SIR! LORD CZYVEK! Ishi activated the coded key and rushed in with several guards. Sir! Are you all right? Czyvek stood up, squinting in the bright light streaming into his room from the outside door. "I'm alright, Ishi." He said shakily, "It was just a nightmare." "I could hear you screaming all the way from my quarters." Ishi said, "I didn't know what was wrong." Czyvek felt a bit embarrassed, but there was no helping it. "I'm sorry I disturbed you, I was dreaming about those three." Ishi nodded his understanding. "I still sometimes feel cold when I think of that monster Khan calling me that day." Czyvek stood up slowly, he was still trembling. "A nightmare is far more frightening when it's true. Now that I know exactly what Khan was, I wonder if I'll ever be free of this horror." He shook his head vigorously. "Well, since I'm up, I guess I can find some work to do." He closed his eyes and pictured the three traitors in their death agonies,_ There, that feels much better._ He smiled and started to get dressed.

The Zoalord Council, or at least part of it, convened once again aboard the Ark. Czyvek was understandably not invited, but even Balcus was surprised by the fact that Caerleon and Nguyen were not present, even Lord Amniculus, de-facto head of the Council of all people, had not been invited. 'I thought it best," Lord Alkanfel explained, "To avoid dealing with any sentimentality in this matter, we already know Czyvek's position on Fukamachi, and there is no need to trouble the consciences of the others unduly." Balcus couldn't help but agree there, Czyvek was an annoyance and a hindrance in their attempts against Fukamachi, his misplaced sense of compassion towards the boy had led him to aid his attempts to escape CHRONOS, but now, with the Guyvers in Alkanfel and Waferdanos' hands, there was no escape for Guyver I. They could sense him through his Guyver Unit wherever he went, there was no place to hide. "We now know the location of Sho Fukamachi, I assume that Hayami is with him. Now all that remains is to capture them." He sounded relieved. "Once they are in our custody there will be no further threats of any importance to our goals. But remember, I do not want either man harmed. They are to be my new Zoalords." 'What about the Segawas?" Vorshev asked. 'They pose no threat to us at all." "Ignore them, for now, we must focus our attentions on Guyver I and the Bio-Freezer. Soon we will have a Zoalord of Light and a Zoalord of Ice. Each of you gather a Unit Remover and prepare yourselves. And remember, no matter how weak and helpless Fukamachi may seem, I have learned never to underestimate a human's determination." "What about Czyvek?" Balcus asked, "What if he tries to intervene?" Alkanfel almost laughed. "Mikhail is not so foolish. Sentimental, yes, somewhat mentally unbalanced, certainly, but foolish, no. He won't risk the Japanese Zoanoids being taken from him and given over to your tender mercies, Hamilial. He will protest, but he will not make any attempt to stop us." He picked up and activated one of the Unit Removers. "Now, we must go." The group quickly assembled and soon they were all on their way to Japan, to find and confront Guyver I.

On a street in Akarigaoka, Tokyo, Zoalord Mikhail Czyvek stood before a memorial statue that had been erected over the spot where his beloved master had been slain. It was a bit romantic, but so was Czyvek in his own odd way, so it was little surprise that the statue he'd commissioned reflected his undying devotion to his great hero. The figure of Zoalord Friedrich Von Pluqstahl stood tall and proud, his right arm extended outward, firing a lightning bolt at an enemy while he sheltered a small child with his cape. Beneath the statue was a monument to those who had been slain, including Lord Pluqstahl himself. Behind the statue was a flowing fountain, designed give contemplation as well as feelings of serenity. Serenity was something sorely lacking in Czyvek's life. He turned his head slightly, he could feel them coming, half of the Zoalord Council, including Lord Waferdanos and Lord Alkanfel himself. They were coming for Fukamachi. Czyvek's heart dropped, Fukamachi did not deserve, had never deserved the brutal treatment he had received from Chronos. And now Sho would be forced to become a part of CHRONOS, the very organization that had ruined his life and forced him to kill his own father. He thought of his options, but there were no options open to him, he could never oppose CHRONOS. He gave a silent prayer for Fukamachi, and to ask forgiveness for his own weakness, then turned and walked down the dark streets toward Cloud Gate.

To be continued . . .


	78. Chapter 78

The 14th Zoalord

Chapter

78

Guyver vs Guyver

Sho Fukamachi felt the five Zoalords approaching. Alkanfel is with them, he thought grimly. He was already the most powerful Zoalord, and now he possessed a Guyver Unit. A Gigantic Guyver Unit. Sho didn't know the other Zoalord, the one who bore Agito's Unit, Waferdanos. According to records Tetsuro had taken by hacking into Cloud Gate's computer systems, this Waferdanos creature was some sort of living forest, a creature similar to the Lost Number Dyme, but infinitely more powerful. And now it held a Gigantic Guyver. Sho looked towards his friends, Mizuki, Tetsuro, Natsuki and the Lost Number Hayami._ I should have run, I should have left so that they wouldn't be hurt . . . _He was afraid, not for himself, though he didn't want to die, he'd resigned himself to whatever fate he might face from CHRONOS, but his friends, the people he cared about . . . He cursed CHRONOS under his breath.

"Do you know who they are?" Hayami asked Sho nervously. Sho's voice, slightly distorted through the Guyver helmet, was grave. "Alkanfel, Waferdanos, the stone guy, Balcus and someone I don't recognize." he could see the fear in the eyes of those around him, How can I protect them now? Alkanfel is supposed to be all powerful. "What about Czyvek?" "I can't sense him, he's probably still at Cloud Gate. He couldn't do anything for us, anyway."

Several Zoalords had already turned against Alkanfel, Zoalords stronger and more cunning than Czyvek, and all had died. Czyvek himself had killed two of them, Khan and Krummeggnic, to avenge the murder of his master, Lord Friedrich Von Pluqstahl. Even though they'd fought on the day that Pluqstahl had been murdered, Sho knew, too late, that he had been one of the best of the Zoalords, a good man in an evil organization. There were others, other "good" Zoalords, but they weren't here either. Amniculus, Caerleon, Nguyen, Czyvek . . . they probably weren't invited, they'd get in the way of whatever evil CHRONOS had planned.

The Zoalords appeared over the horizon, swiftly approaching the meadow where the renegades where waiting.

Archanfel, the golden angel of Chronos, was clad in the armor of a Guyver Gigantic, gleaming golden in the moonlight. Waferdanos was also clad in Guyver armor. If Sho had not known that he possessed Agito's armor, he would never had recognized him. The one time he had seen Waferdanos, he had been an unusually tall, bearded man with an odd resemblance to the Wolfman from those old American horror movies, now he was a gleaming, multi-colored Gigantic Guyver. Balcus landed nearby, Doctor Hamilial Balcus, the animal who'd turned Fumio Fukamachi into an Enzyme II Guyver Killer and forced him to attack his own son, and die in the attempt to kill him. He looked deceptively innocent and serene, but he was a heartless, sadistic monster, as Sho knew from harsh experience. The stone-faced Zoalord whose name Sho didn't know stood towering over the others, equal in size to the two gigantic Guyvers, the other new Zoalord was tall and muscular, and each Zoalord held a Unit Remover.

"Fukamachi," Alkanfel began in his calm and almost child-like voice, "There is no way to defeat or escape from us. Surrender and you and your friends will be spared." "Brainwashed, you mean!" Tetsuro shouted. They all new that Alkanfel intended both Sho and Hayami be processed and 'reconditioned' into a Zoalord, just like their friend Masaki Murakami had been transformed into the heartless Zoalord Imakarum Mirabilis. Sho stepped forward, "NO! I will never join you, and I will never join CHRONOS!" He stood tall and proud before the Golden Angelic. Alkanfel looked almost amused. "I see you have finally developed courage, child. Yes, you will make a fine Zoalord." He smiled, 'You will join Makishima, my Zoalord of Darkness as the Zoalord of Light." He turned to look at Hayami. "And you, child, will be my Zoalord of Ice." "Screw you!" Hayami shouted, "We'll both die first." Alkanfel shook his head sadly. "Such courage! But I'm afraid I can't let you die, I need you." At Alkanfel's telepathic command, all five Zoalords raised their Unit Removers and pointed them at Guyver I.

To be continued . . .


	79. Chapter 79

The 14th Zoalord

Chapter 79

Choices

Zoalord Mikhail Czyvek stood atop the central hub of Cloud Gate, staring off toward the battle that was taking place. He could see the glow of the Gigantic Golden Angelic._ I wish I could do something._ He thought glumly,_ But what could I do? I can't oppose Alkanfel. But doing this to Sho and his friends, it's just wrong._

Sho rushed forward as the Bio-Freezer fired a blast of cold toward the Zoalords. Zoalord Johnatan Vorshev jumped between Hayami and his fellow Zoalords, and made a slashing motion with his hands, opening a Dimensional portal that swallowed up the attack before it could reach its targets. "Who are you?" Hayami shouted. "I am Johnatan Vorshev, Zoalord of Dimension." He smiled, then vanished into another portal, appearing inches from Hayami's face and punching him, knocking him backwards. Sho swung at Alkanfel, who dodged nimbly and hit him in the back. "You don't have any chance of victory, you should surrender before someone gets hurt." It wasn't a taunt. Alkanfel spoke merely what he believed to be the truth. Sho turned and fired a blast, not at Alkanfel, but at Balcus. The blast struck the old Zoalord's shield, causing energy to crackle and spark as Balcus was forced back. "That's not very nice, child." Alkanfel grabbed Sho by the right arm and flung him several hundred feet. Sho countered the force and swung back in midair, barreling fists-first into Balcus, shattering his shield and knocking him to the ground. _If I'm going to die, I'm going to take you with me!_ Balcus was the Zoalord who'd caused Sho's father's death, and Sho could not forgive that crime. Sho struck Balcus' face with a strength born of rage, shattering his nose and cracking his right eye socket. "This is for my father!"

Lord Waferdanos seemed to explode, his body expanding and changing, transforming the Guyver Gigantic Arboreal into a massive forest that suddenly developed around the combatants like the pages of an open pop-up book. A long tendril, covered in Bio-Booster armor, wrapped across Sho's waist and flung him away from Balcus. "How dare you harm Lord Balcus!" Waferdanos voice thundered across the night as strange, hairy humanoid creatures literally pulled free of the trees themselves and rushed to Balcus' side, gently lifting him and tending to his wounds. "We need him alive, Waferdanos!" Alkanfel shouted, "Now is not the time for vengeance." Waferdanos' Villus Subjecti wrapped Guyver I as securely and immobile as a mummy, squeezing like an anaconda on the small Guyver.

In another are of the Forest of Waferdanos, Vorshev and Hayami were struggling hand-to-hand, as the Zoalord forced the Lost Number to his knees, only to be flung back by the sudden freezing cold channeled through Hayami's hands. "You fool! All you have to do is surrender! Why don't you just give up!" Hayami sneered at the Zoalord, "Because I'd rather die than help CHRONOS enslave the world!" Vorshev just shook his head, "You don't understand CHRONOS," He said, channeling his energy into warming his frozen hands. "I understand perfectly, I lost all of my friends to the Control Virus! I saw my mentor torn to pieces! Don't tell me that I don't understand CHRONOS!" He suddenly noticed a giant shadow behind him as Tuaha De Galenos grabbed his arms and pinned Hayami back against his massive, rocky frame.

Zoalord Czyvek stood nervously, struggling with himself,_ I don't know what to do._ _I can't help them, how could I possibly be able to help them? _He looked down at his clenched fists._ I might not be able to help everyone, but I cannot help anyone if I don't try. He clinched his jaw, Lord Pluqstahl died trying to protect innocent people, and here I stand, trying to pretend everything will be alright, refusing to help people I know are innocent. My master would be ashamed._ He looked up towards the heavens, _I despise that old saying, my country, right or wrong . . . CHRONOS is wrong, here and now, they are wrong, and I will not allow myself to be a party to it._ He transformed into his Zoaform and sped off towards the golden light.

Tetsuro Segawa held his Zoanoid-Killer gun, modeled after the one Mr. Murakami had once held. He took aim at a thick tendril holding Sho and fired off a volley, but the powerful bullets merely bounced off the Guyver Arboreal's armor. Behind him he heard a scream as the hairy creatures rushed towards him. "We must protect our King!" They shouted in strange, high-pitched voices, "Kill the intruder! Protect the King!" Hairy claws snatched the gun from Tetsuro's hands and grabbed at his body, then suddenly turned in surprise as a black, insect-like figure brushed past and snatched up the helpless human, pulling him away from the grasping claws of the Subjecti. "Let go of me you freak!" Tetsuro shouted, but the being simply carried him from the Forest of Waferdanos and dumped him on the ground. Tetsuro got up as Mizuki and Natsuki rushed over to him. "What, how did you get out?" "He carried us." Mizuki pointed toward Lord Czyvek. "I was protecting Lord Waferdanos as much as you, if you had been harmed, Guyver I would surely have wounded him terribly." he looked at Tetsuro, cocking his head. "You shouldn't have tried to harm Lord Waferdanos, he's a very close friend of mine, and wouldn't have attacked you if you'd not have attacked him." Tetsuro wanted to say something about who attacked who, but he was grateful for the others' safety, as well as concerned for Sho and Hayami.

"Are you going to help Sho?" Mizuki asked, frantic.

Czyvek did not know how to respond.

To be continued . . .


	80. Chapter 80

The 14th Zoalord Chapter Eighty

Choices

Zoalord Mikhail Czyvek stood atop the central hub of Cloud Gate, staring off toward the battle that was taking place. He could see the glow of the Gigantic Golden Angelic. _I wish I could do something._ He thought glumly, _But what could I do? I can't oppose Archanfel. But doing this to Sho and his friends, it's just wrong._

Sho rushed forward as the Bio-Freezer fired a blast of cold toward the Zoalords. Zoalord Johnatan Vorshev jumped between Hayami and his fellow Zoalords, and made a slashing motion with his hands, opening a Dimensional portal that swallowed up the attack before it could reach its targets. "Who are you?" Hayami shouted. "I am Johnatan Vorshev, Zoalord of Dimension." He smiled, then vanished into another portal, appearing inches from Hayami's face and punching him, knocking him backwards. Sho swung at Archanfel, who dodged nimbly and hit him in the back. "You don't have any chance of victory, you should surrender before someone gets hurt." It wasn't a taunt. Archanfel spoke merely what he believed to be the truth. Sho turned and fired a blast, not at Archanfel, but at Balcus. The blast struck the old Zoalord's shield, causing energy to crackle and spark as Balcus was forced back. "That's not very nice, child." Archanfel grabbed Sho by the right arm and flung him several hundred feet. Sho countered the force and swung back in midair, barreling fists-first into Balcus, shattering his shield and knocking him to the ground. _If I'm going to die, I'm going to take you with me!_ Balcus was the Zoalord who'd caused Sho's father's death, and Sho could not forgive that crime. Sho struck Balcus' face with a strength born of rage, shattering his nose and cracking his right eye socket. "This is for my father!"

Lord Waferdanos seemed to explode, his body expanding and changing, transforming the Guyver Gigantic Arboreal into a massive forest that suddenly developed around the combatants like the pages of an open pop-up book. A long tendril, covered in Bio-Booster armor, wrapped across Sho's waist and flung him away from Balcus. "How dare you harm Lord Balcus!" Waferdanos voice thundered across the night as strange, hairy humanoid creatures literally pulled free of the trees themselves and rushed to Balcus' side, gently lifting him and tending to his wounds. "We need him alive, Waferdanos!" Archanfel shouted, "Now is not the time for vengeance." Waferdanos' Villus Subjecti wrapped Guyver I as securely and immobile as a mummy, squeezing like an anaconda on the small Guyver.

In another are of the Forest of Waferdanos, Vorshev and Hayami were struggling hand-to-hand, as the Zoalord forced the Lost Number to his knees, only to be flung back by the sudden freezing cold channeled through Hayami's hands. "You fool! All you have to do is surrender! Why don't you just give up!?" Hayami sneered at the Zoalord, "Because I'd rather die than help Chronos enslave the world!" Vorshev just shook his head, "You don't understand Chronos," He said, channeling his energy into warming his frozen hands. "I understand perfectly, I lost all of my friends to the Control Virus! I saw my mentor torn to pieces! Don't tell me that I don't understand Chronos!" He suddenly noticed a giant shadow behind him as Tuaha De Galenos grabbed his arms and pinned Hayami back against his massive, rocky frame.

Zoalord Czyvek stood nervously, struggling with himself, _I don't know what to do. I can't help them, how could I possibly be able to help them?_ He looked down at his clenched fists. _I might not be able to help everyone, but I cannot help anyone if I don't try._ He clinched his jaw, _Lord Purg'stall died trying to protect innocent people, and here I stand, trying to pretend everything will be alright, refusing to help people I know are innocent. My master would be ashamed. _He looked up towards the heavens,_ I despise that old saying, my country, right or wrong . . . Chronos is wrong, here and now, they are wrong, and I will not allow myself to be a party to it. He transformed into his Zoaform and sped off towards the golden light._

Tetsuro Segawa held his Zoanoid-Killer gun, modeled after the one Mr. Murakami had once held. He took aim at a thick tendril holding Sho and fired off a volley, but the powerful bullets merely bounced off the Guyver Arboreal's armor. Behind him he heard a scream as the hairy creatures rushed towards him. "We must protect our King!" They shouted in strange, high-pitched voices, "Kill the intruder! Protect the King!" Hairy claws snatched the gun from Tetsuro's hands and grabbed at his body, then suddenly turned in surprise as a black, insect-like figure brushed past and snatched up the helpless human, pulling him away from the grasping claws of the Subjecti. "Let go of me you freak!" Tetsuro shouted, but the being simply carried him from the Forest of Waferdanos and dumped him on the ground. Tetsuro got up as Mizuki and Natsuki rushed over to him. "What, how did you get out?" "He carried us." Mizuki pointed toward Lord Czyvek. "I was protecting Lord Waferdanos as much as you, if you had been harmed, Guyver I would surely have wounded him terribly." he looked at Tetsuro, cocking his head. "You shouldn't have tried to harm Lord Waferdanos, he's a very close friend of mine, and wouldn't have attacked you if you'd not have attacked him." Tetsuro wanted to say something about who attacked who, but he was grateful for the other's safety, as well as concerned for Sho and Hayami. "Are you going to help Sho?" Mizuki asked, frantic.

Czyvek did not know how to respond.

To be continued . . .


	81. Chapter 81

The 14th Zoalord Chapter 80 Victory?

Sho extended the Sonic Blades from his elbows and slashed downwards, cutting through the Bio-Armored Villus Subjecti that held him like a monstrous anaconda. He fell to the floor of the Forest of Waferdanos, and jumped into the treetops, then kicked Tuaha de Galenos in the back of the head, forcing him to release Toshiaki Hayami, then scooped up his friend and fled back into the treetops. "Stupid child!" Waferdanos rumbled, "This whole forest is my body, the ground, the trees, the Subjecti, all are my kingdom, my dominion, the Kingdom of Waferdanos!" A mass of screeching Guyver-clad Subjecti emerged from the trees, literally forming like sap from the branches, and threw themselves at the Guyver and Bio-Freezer. Sho could do little more than kick them away, their armored bodies were too well-protected for ordinary attack. And still more were forming, every tree, every bush, even the ground sprouted armies of Guyver Subjecti.

"We have to get out of this forest!" Sho shouted, grabbing Hayami and leaping across the treeline, trying to move to fast for the Subjecti to catch. This forest must stretch for miles! Sho finally broke free, and landed in front of his three friends and the Zoalord of Storms. "Czyvek? What are you doing here?" "Whatever I can short of high-treason." Archanfel and Galenos flew out from the Guyver Gigantic Arboreal, and the other Zoalord, Vorshev? Sho couldn't remember his name, appeared in a portal of light that formed in the thin air before Waferdanos' Forest of Guyvers. Balcus was nowhere to be seen, presumably he had no further desire to face Guyver I's wrath. The Guyver Gigantic Angelic looked upon Czyvek curiously, "Mikhail, why have you come to this place?" Czyvek looked his Lord in the face and stated the truth, "I came here to protect the non-combatants. "He motioned towards the three young people standing behind him, "And in the hopes of convincing you to show mercy to all of these children."

Archanfel looked somewhat amused. "I have no intention of killing them, or even killing these two," He indicated Sho and Hayami, "But they will be much better off with us." "That's a matter of _opinion_." Czyvek replied , abandoning caution. "Nevertheless, it must be this way. There will be_ no further argument_ on this matter." "Then what? After you take the Guyver, Sho will be harmless to us, there will be no reason to continue to pursue them . .." "I said, there will be no further argument on the matter!" Archanfel was becoming annoyed and impatient,_ My final enemy of note at my feet and one of my own followers trying to convince me to simply let the whelp go!_ Archanfel brushed Czyvek aside and raised his Unit Remover toward Guyver I, as did Galenos and Vorshev. Sho rushed forward to with the full might of the Guyver as the blast struck him.

Sho could feel it, it was far more powerful than the attack by Imakarum. He could feel the Guyver begin to pull free from his body, but he struggled with all of his might against the irresistible force of he Unit Removers. The Guyver held. Sho accelerated and slammed into the Golden Angel of Chronos, catching him off guard and knocking him off balance. Archanfel had not anticipated a physical attack, he had been certain that the Unit Remover would strip Sho of Guyver I, leaving only the helpless boy behind. He was wrong. Archanfel fell flat on his back and Sho landed atop him, his left hand grasping the Gigantic Golden Angelic's Control Medallion, the right Sonic Blade whirring millimeters from the Supreme Zoalord's throat. "Now, let's _talk_." Guyver I's voice took on a threatening tone. The Zoalords held back, their eyes locked on the slender blade that was mere centimeters from taking off their master's head.

The Forest of Waferdanos vanished into a bright whirl of energy, which coalesced into the vaguely humanoid form of Waferdanos. Balcus stumbled forward in shock, horrified by Archanfel's current danger. "Sho,_ please_ . . "  
Czyvek spoke softly, but there was fear in his voice, "Sho, Lord Archanfel isn't evil . . . He saved this planet from destruction centuries ago . . . All he wanted from Chronos was to be reunited with his Creators, his _parents_. Please, there's no reason to kill him." Sho didn't turn to look at the Zoalord, he simply stared into the Angelic Guyver's eyes. " I should kill you, after everything Chronos has done to me, to my friends, my father." He pulled back. "But I'm better than that." The other Zoalords , save Czyvek, moved to attack, but Archanfel raised an armored hand. "No, my children. This battle is over." The Supreme Zoalord returned to his beautiful, youthful-looking humanoid form. He looked at Sho with his odd cat's eyes. "We will not hunt this child or his friends any further." Balcus was enraged. "But, My Lord! We can't allow . . ." Archanfel looked towards Balcus with a stern expression on his beautiful face. " I owe him my life. I do have . . . Some honor."He grinned slightly as the Zoalords rushed to their master's side, checking for injury and hovering protectively in case Sho changed his mind.. "I am sorry for the loss of your father, Sho." Sho merely stood there, not sure how to respond, not sure if he could believe the Supreme Zoalord's word. "Balcus is the one who killed my father." He said coldly. "He's the one who is guilty of that."

Archanfel turned to Balcus, "A simple apology would not ease your pain, I know. I too lost my parents, my Creators. Only they did not die, they abandoned me." For the first time, Archanfel looked to Sho like a forsaken child, weary and vulnerable. "Still, Hamilial." Balcus' bloody and bruised face twisted a bit, The Zoalord clearly not feeling that he need apologize for anything he had done. Finally, under Archanfel's gaze he was forced to acquiesce. He knelt before Sho. "Forgive me. I was . . .Overzealous in my desire to protect my master's interests." Sho looked down at the old man. "_No_, I can _never_ forgive you. My _father_ never hurt you, never hurt _anyone_, but what you did . . ." "You don't have to forgive him, Sho." Czyvek walked over to the boy as Balcus glared up, feeling humiliated, "No one will judge you for that." He put an arm around the boy's shoulder, "But I want to thank you, for sparing Lord Archanfel. If I were in your place, I don't think I could be so forgiving." Hayami spoke up. "Does this mean we're free to go?" "Yes," Archanfel said, "We won't stop you." As the sun rose over Japan, the long nightmare was finally over. Sho and his friends were free to return to their lives, what was left of them.

The other Zoalords soon arrived, drawn by Archanfel's brief distress and seeking to protect their master, but were relieved at finding the matter settled peacefully. The Zoalords left for the Ark, and a very important Council meeting, a meeting that finally drew up a truce between Guyver I and his friends and the forces of Chronos.. Despite his personal feelings, Balcus had no choice but to obey Lord Archanfel's commands to spare Sho Fukamachi and his friends.

He was the _Supreme Zoalord,_ after all.

Several days later, Mikhail Czyvek sat in his office at Cloud Gate. Since the defeat of Agito Makishima and the Thunderbolts, as well as Archanfel's decision to allow Sho and his friends to live in peace, things were very quite.  
There was still the occasional terrorist threat, but nothing on the level of the Thunderbolts. The world was still far from perfect, Zoanoids still were not treated with the respect that they deserved by many Zoalords, but the Council seemed willing to entertain more of Mikhail's suggestions for improving the lives of his brothers, though whether or not they would actually change anything remained to be seen. Once again Czyvek wished that Lord Friedrich von Purg'stall had lived to see this time of peace. _Lord Purg'stall dreamed of a Golden Age for everyone, he died to protect everyone, and I'll do my best to see his dream fulfilled. _He hoped that, if his master could see him, he was smiling. Czyvek looked across the room to where Ishi sat chatting with his girlfriend, Suki, and smiled. _I should really get Angela some flowers . . ._

The end.


	82. Chapter 82

The 14th Zoalord

Chapter 80

Victory?

Sho extended the Sonic Blades from his elbows and slashed downwards, cutting through the Bio-Armored Villus Subjecti that held him like a monstrous anaconda. He fell to the floor of the Forest of Waferdanos, and jumped into the treetops, then kicked Tuaha de Galenos in the back of the head, forcing him to release Toshiaki Hayami, then scooped up his friend and fled back into the treetops. "Stupid child!" Waferdanos rumbled, "This whole forest is my body, the ground, the trees, the Subjecti, all are my kingdom, my dominion, the Kingdom of Waferdanos!" A mass of screeching Guyver-clad Subjecti emerged from the trees, literally forming like sap from the branches, and threw themselves at the Guyver and Bio-Freezer. Sho could do little more than kick them away, their armored bodies were too well-protected for ordinary attack. And still more were forming, every tree, every bush, even the ground sprouted armies of Guyver Subjecti.

"We have to get out of this forest!" Sho shouted, grabbing Hayami and leaping across the treeline, trying to move to fast for the Subjecti to catch._ This forest must stretch for miles!_ Sho finally broke free, and landed in front of his three friends and the Zoalord of Storms. "Czyvek? What are you doing here?" "Whatever I can short of high-treason." Alkanfel and Galenos flew out from the Guyver Gigantic Arboreal, and the other Zoalord, Vorshev? Sho couldn't remember his name, appeared in a portal of light that formed in the thin air before Waferdanos' Forest of Guyvers. Balcus was nowhere to be seen, presumably he had no further desire to face Guyver I's wrath. The Guyver Gigantic Angelic looked upon Czyvek curiously, "Mikhail, why have you come to this place?" Czyvek looked his Lord in the face and stated the truth, "I came here to protect the non-combatants. "He motioned towards the three young people standing behind him, "And in the hopes of convincing you to show mercy to all of these children." Alkanfel looked somewhat amused. "I have no intention of killing them, or even killing these two," He indicated Sho and Hayami, "But they will be much better off with us." "That's a matter of opinion." Czyvek replied , abandoning caution. "Nevertheless, it must be this way. There will be no further argument on this matter." "Then what? After you take the Guyver, Sho will be harmless to us, there will be no reason to continue to pursue them . .." "I said, there will be no further argument on the matter!" Alkanfel was becoming annoyed and impatient, his final enemy of note at his feet and one of his own followers trying to convince him to simply let the whelp go! Alkanfel brushed Czyvek aside and raised his Unit Remover toward Guyver I, as did Galenos and Vorshev. Sho rushed forward to with the full might of the Guyver as the blast struck him.

Sho could feel it, it was far more powerful than the attack by Imakarum. He could feel the Guyver begin to pull free from his body, but he struggled

with all of his might against the irresistible force of he Unit Removers. The Guyver held. Sho accelerated and slammed into the Golden Angel of CHRONOS, catching him off guard and knocking him off balance. Alkanfel had not anticipated a physical attack, he had been certain that the Unit Remover would strip Sho of Guyver I, leaving only the helpless boy behind. He was wrong. Alkanfel fell flat on his back and Sho landed atop him, his left hand grasping the Gigantic Golden Angelic's Control Medallion, the right Sonic Blade whirring millimeters from the Supreme Zoalord's throat. "Now, let's talk." Guyver I's voice took on a threatening tone. The Zoalords held back, their eyes locked on the slender blade that was mere centimeters from taking off their master's head.

The Forest of Waferdanos vanished into a bright whirl of energy, which coalesced into the vaguely humanoid form of Waferdanos. Balcus stumbled forward in shock, horrified by Alkanfel's current danger. "Sho, please . . ." Czyvek spoke softly, but there was fear in his voice, "Sho, Lord Alkanfel isn't evil . . . He saved this planet from destruction centuries ago . . . All he wanted from CHRONOS was to be reunited with his Creators, his parents. Please, there's no reason to kill him." Sho didn't turn to look at the Zoalord, he simply stared into the Angelic Guyver's eyes. " I should kill you, after everything CHRONOS has done to me, to my friends, my father." He pulled back. "But I'm better than that."

The other Zoalords , save Czyvek, moved to attack, but Alkanfel raised an armored hand. "No, my children. This battle is over." The Supreme Zoalord returned to his beautiful, youthful-looking humanoid form. He looked at Sho with his odd cat's eyes. "We will not hunt this child or his friends any further." Balcus was enraged. "But, My Lord! We can't allow . . ." Alkanfel looked towards Balcus with a stern expression on his beautiful face. " I owe him my life. I do have . . .Some honor."He grinned slightly as the Zoalords rushed to their master's side, checking for injury and hovering protectively in case Sho changed his mind.. "I am sorry for the loss of your father, Sho." Sho merely stood there, not sure how to respond, not sure if he could believe the Supreme Zoalord's word. "Balcus is the one who killed my father." He said coldly. "He's the one who is guilty of that." Alkanfel turned to Balcus, "A simple apology would not ease your pain, I know. I too lost my parents, my Creators. Only they did not die, they abandoned me."

For the first time, Alkanfel looked to Sho like a forsaken child, weary and vulnerable. "Still, Hamilial." Balcus' bloody and bruised face twisted a bit, The Zoalord clearly not feeling that he need apologize for anything he had done. Finally, under Alkanfel's gaze he was forced to acquiesce. He knelt before Sho. "Forgive me. I was . . .Overzealous in my desire to protect my master's interests." Sho looked down at the old man. "No, I can never forgive you. My father never hurt you, never hurt anyone, but what you did . . ." "You don't have to forgive him, Sho." Czyvek walked over to the boy as Balcus glared up, feeling humiliated, "No one will judge you for that." He put an arm around the boy's shoulder, "But I want to thank you, for sparing Lord Alkanfel. If I were in your place, I don't think I could be so forgiving." Hayami spoke up. "Does this mean we're free to go?" "Yes," Alkanfel said, "We won't stop you." As the sun rose over Japan, the long nightmare was finally over. Sho and his friends were free to return to their lives, what was left of them.

The other Zoalords soon arrived, drawn by Alkanfel's brief distress and seeking to protect their master, but were relieved at finding the matter settled peacefully. The Zoalords left for the Ark, and a very important Council meeting, a meeting that finally drew up a truce between Guyver I and his friends and the forces of CHRONOS.. Despite his personal feelings, Balcus had no choice but to obey Lord Alkanfel's commands to spare Sho Fukamachi and his friends.

He was the Supreme Zoalord, after all.

Several days later, Mikhail Czyvek sat in his office at Cloud Gate. Since the defeat of Agito Makishima and the Thunderbolts, as well as Alkanfel's decision to allow Sho and his friends to live in peace, things were very quite. There was still the occasional terrorist threat, but nothing on the level of the Thunderbolts. The world was still far from perfect, Zoanoids still were not treated with the respect that they deserved by many Zoalords, but the Council seemed willing to entertain more of Mikhail's suggestions for improving the lives of his brothers, though whether or not they would actually change anything remained to be seen.

Once again Czyvek wished that Lord Friedrich von Pluqstahl had lived to see this time of peace. Lord Pluqstahl dreamed of a Golden Age for everyone, and I'll do my best to see his dream fulfilled. He hoped that, if his master could see him, he was smiling. Czyvek looked across the room to where Ishi sat chatting with his girlfriend, Suki, and smiled._ I should really get Angela some flowers . . ._

The end.


	83. Chapter 83

The 14th Zoalord

Chapter 83

Credits

Guyver and all related names and creatures belong to Yoshiki Takaya

Dr. Halverson, DR. Henderson, Dr. Sanderson, Sharru, Chrysta and Elizabeth and Cory Walters belong to Cyblade-Silver, who was a great help with the original story. Cyblade-Silver also writes Guyver stories on FF , and can be found in my favorite writers list.

Dr. Sorenson was also the name of a character on the original Doctor Who series, in the 4th Doctor episode _Planet of Death_.

I believe the actual character name is Hamilcar Barcus, but I'm too worn out to fix it...

The idea of Lord Caerleon as Zoalord of Water comes from artwork by the wonderful artist Ladena, who can be found on Deviantart She has since left Deviantart...

There is a Guyver community at the Japan Legend website.

Mikhail Czyvek, Daigoro Ishimaru, Dr. Angela Nighthawk, Typhon, Tran Nguyen, Jonathan Vorshev, Mindwalker, Project: Echidna, Cerberus, Scylla, Galvak and most of the other OC's are mine

My apologies if Czyvek is not a Romanian name, I made up the name when I first started the story, and it's too ingrained in the story to change. I mean only respect towards the Romanian people, and no offense is intended.

Notes:

Gelpess was never named (As a human) in canon, I gave him a human name myself, Kenishiro Tora.

Krummeggnic was the one behind the plot to kill Lord Pluqstahl, not Khan. When I wrote the story, I believed it was Khan's plan. All three men were involved though, both in the plot and the actual murder. I only have the English translation of the first few volumes and a Chinese language Data Files book, (I can't read Chinese), So some names may be misspelled. I have no idea, for instance, if Jaervill Bun Hiyern is his correct name, that's how it's spelled in my sources.

In the Manga, Jukadan is shown as having a Gobilva guitarist, but the Data files show only four members, Alec, Kai Makoto and Nicky, so I made up a name, Akira and kept him in myself. I can't remember what 'Jukadan' means.

Silha does have Mermaids, Fauns, dinosaurs, Wolfmen, etc, but I added Gorgons myself. Stheno was one of the sisters of Medusa in mythology, the other was Euryale. I named Fenris after the wolf-god in Norse mythology.

I have no idea of the true origins of Tuaha de Galenos, I merely made him out to be another experiment of the Creators.

In the Anime/manga, the Creators are called '_The Advents'_.

There are several ways I've seen Lord Pluqstahl's name spelled, Pulukshterl, Purg'stall, Plukstahl, I chose Pluqstahl because it was on the box for the excellent Max Factory action figure. Purgstall is the name of a real city in Austria, so it may have been meant to be his name, in a cut chapter of my story, his name is Pulukshterl, but was changed to Purg'stall to honor his home city. As I changed it to Pluqstahl, I naturally had to cut that chapter out.

The following chapters were cut, but are nice anyway...


	84. Chapter 84

The 14th Zoalord

Opportunity:

_I can do this,_ Zoalord Czyvek thought to himself as he entered the Zoanoid processing lab hidden deep within Cloud Gate. _I'm a Zoalord! I've faced Guyver III, I cut off my own leg, I fought Aptom! I can do this..._

He moved towards the rear of the processing area, and took a deep breath.

"Dr. Nighthawk..."

"Lord Czyvek," Dr. Angela Nighthawk turned, surprised. "I wasn't expecting you to be here so early."

Zoalord Mikhail Czyvek took another deep breath. She was beautiful, dark hair, dark eyes, dark skin, full-figure. Czyvek swallowed hard.

"I was just wondering, if you...If..Maybe..."

Dr. Nighthawk could have sworn that the Zoalord was turning red. "Are you alright, Lord Czyvek?"

"Yes, I...I..." Just say it!

"I was wondering... how the modifications to the Bonga were coming along..." _COWARD!_

Dr. Nighthawk looked at him dubiously.

_Great, she thinks I'm crazy_.

"Everything is working out even better than we had anticipated, it's amazing how many perfectly viable Zoanoid types Chronos has discontinued." She said slowly, "A few slight modifications was all that was needed. I'm glad we have someone such as yourself to offer these discontinued types new opportunities."

_Opportunities..._

Just then Czyvek saw a familiar shock of bright orange hair. _ISHI! I'm saved!_

"Lord Czyvek, I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Ishi gave a sly grin.

"No, not at all!"

"I have some paperwork I need you to look over," The kid almost sounded disappointed._ He knows,_ Czyvek thought. "But it can wait..."

"No, I have to attend to my duties...I'd better go, Dr."

"Oh, it was...nice talking to you."

Zoalord Mikhail Czyvek practically flew from the lab to the elevator.

"He almost asked me, he just can't do it." Dr. Nighthawk said sadly, "Maybe I should just ask him for a date..."

"I'm sorry." Ishi shook his head.

"Don't worry, it wasn't you."

"Maybe I could drop a few hints for you..." He suggested.

"No, he's just not ready yet..." The Navajo scientist turned back to her work.

Sitting at his control console, Zoalord Czyvek tried to catch his breath, _I'll ask tomorrow,_ he told himself...

To be continued...


	85. Chapter 85

The 14th Zoalord

Chapter 41

Biology 101

Zoalord Mikhail Czyvek was exhausted, he had been aiding in the excavation of the 'Basement"

for several days now, with no results to be seen. It had improved the morale of the workers when their Lord joined in to help them, and quieted complaints from some of the Hyper-Zoanoids who felt such menial labor beneath their dignity. But still they had not found anything.

There was a tentative knock at the office door. "Lord Typhon." A Galma entered the room cautiously. Galma, a scout type Zoanoid, similar to the Razell, but possessing functional wings, were something of a mid-way point in the evolution between the standard Razell and the Hyper-Zoanoid Galvak.

"It's Czyvek." Czyvek replied gently, "Come in, is there something you need?"

The Galma breathed a sigh of relief, It's not Typhon. Even though he knew Typhon would never hurt his brother Zoanoids, he was still intimidating. It was all so bizarre, a man who was two such totally different men at any given time. "Doctor Nighthawk is on the comm. She wants to speak to you."

'Thank you." Czyvek smiled.

'I have work to do, sir, may I..."

"Of course."

Czyvek switched on the communications panel, and the dark, smiling face of Doctor Angela Nighthawk appeared.

"Dr. Nighthawk, it's good to see you again."

" Likewise, Lord Czyvek." Dr. Nighthawk smiled. "I've been meaning to talk to you about some ideas Lord Balcus and I have been considering."

"What sort of ideas?"

"It's always struck me as odd that you've devoted yourself to protecting the Zoanoid race, but you've overlooked the most obvious necessity to any species."

"I don't understand, Doctor."

"Reproduction." The doctor seemed amused, "How can we breed species that are solely male?"

Czyvek gasped at the thought. "Are you saying..."

"Yes, female Zoanoids. You know that Zoanoids can reproduce with unaltered humans..."

"I know, I've seen dozens of little albino Ramotiths... Those boys do get around. "

"Of course, but within a few generations the Zoanoid genetic strain weakens, becomes dormant, even atavistic. That is why we have to process Zoanoids now, the bloodlines have been so diluted in the eons since the Creators left."

Female Zoanoids. It made sense to Czyvek, he was surprised that he'd never considered such a thing. He knew that women were capable equals to men in both nobility and evil. Sisters. A "Sisterhood of CHRONOS"...

"You say Balcus agrees with this?" Czyvek was surprised, the ancient Dutchman was well known for his views on females and their place in Chronos and society in general.

"Yes, it was actually his idea."

"I can't believe it... Old man Balcus... Are they combat type?"

"We have several experimental types, ranging from Aqua to Scout. There's even talk of an elite group of female Zoanoid warriors."

"That's incredible."

"I was hoping that you could come to the Ark, to examine our work firsthand." Angela sounded almost hopeful.

_Guyot. I cannot leave Guyot here, there's no end to the damage that he could cause._ "I'm sorry, Doctor, I truly am," he shook his head, "I have to stay here for now. This is a very delicate and dangerous time in our experiments."

"I understand..." Doctor Nighthawk said sadly. "Oh, Ishi wanted to let you know he's doing well, and he hopes to see you soon."

_Ishi. My little brother..._ "Tell Ishi I'm alright, and I'm glad to hear he's well."

"Of course, Lord Czyvek. I'll send you the specifications on the new Zoanoids. I think you'll be pleased."

"Y-Yes, I'm sure I will."

Czyvek clicked off the screen and sat in the quiet, empty office. _How much longer can I live like this?_

To be continued...


	86. Chapter 86

The 14th Zoalord

Chapter 55

Pathways

Purgstall, Austria; The Pulukshterl family cemetery:

_Fried'rich Von Pulukshterl_

_Born 3rd April, 1786_

_Died . . ._

Zoalord Mikhail Czyvek stopped there. He knew when Lord Purg'stall had died, he had been there...

Friedrich Von Pulukshterl had been born here, in Purgstall, Austria, as generations of Pulukshterl's had been before him. When Lord Balcus had given him a Zoacrystal, making him Zoalord of Lightning, Pulukshterl had taken the name Purg'stall, in honor of his home city. And now he had been laid to rest here.

I didn't even make the funeral. Czyvek thought sadly. He had seen it, through Alkanfel's eyes, a gift from the Supreme Zoalord, but he had not been physically present. It was like missing his own father's funeral. But he was in a Processing Tube at the time, being made into an instrument of vengeance to destroy the worthless traitors who had murdered his Lord. He had not expected to survive that battle, but by some fluke he had . . .

"I know that you wanted a Golden Age," He spoke softly, sadly, "I tried to keep your dream alive, but I lost my way somehow . . . " He choked on his words. "I did terrible things, I disgraced you, betrayed your faith in me. You will never know how truly sorry I am.""Still, I won't give up. I can't give up. There's too much at stake." He raised his eyes from the crypt to the willow he'd planted beside it. It was one of the first things he'd done after killing those murderers. " I won't let it eat me alive." Czyvek recalled Fenris' words about putting the past behind him, forgiving himself. He didn't know if he could ever truly do so, but he was determined not to allow his guilt to destroy him . . . Not again. After all of those years, orphaned, abused, neglected, Czyvek had needed someone to look up to. Someone who truly cared. And he'd found that man in Friedrich Von Purg'stall. And for a brief time he was actually happy. "I owe you a great deal, My Lord. A debt I will never be able to repay. Even if you had . . . Lived, I couldn't have repaid you. The best I can do is work for your dream. And mine. I want a Golden Age too, a Golden Age of Zoanoid and Man. Together, as they should be."

"Now I must make my own destiny, follow my own path.' He smiled, just a little, "And be a man for once in my life. I am not you, and I will never be you, no matter how hard I try. So I must be myself."

"I'll do all I can to make you proud. But I must also follow what I know to be right, no matter what it takes." Mikhail Czyvek looked up at the endless sky.


End file.
